A Broken Laptop equals a Broken Heart
by Tensa-Zangetsu102
Summary: 13 year old Inuyasha Taisho was a total nerd and loser. When something bad happens and his crush mocks him, he's broken and leaves. He comes back, but he's a new person with a cold heart and out for revenge. Can his ex-crush warm his heart? IYYYHYGOYGXove
1. Inuyasha's Geek Days

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Inuyasha, Naruto, YYH, YGO, and YGX!

Author's Note: The story contains Inuyasha, YYH, YGO, and YGX characters, along with DBZ, Monster Rancher, and Naruto elements, like jutsu wise. This is an AU Valentine's Day fic. Sorry for being four days late. I wanted this to be an action and romantic fic.

**Chapter 1: Inuyasha's Geek Days**

Today, we find ourselves in a chilly late Valentine's Day afternoon in Tokyo, Japan. We found many lovers celebrating the holiday, married couples, boyfriends and girlfriends, friends, except for one of course. A figure was walking down the sidewalk with trash spilled all over his scrawny body. This figure was a young boy with long silver hair tied to a ponytail with dog ears on top of his scalp, golden eyes covered by thick glasses, wearing a red shirt, with overall shorts, with black combat boots, with a red backpack. The aura that this boy was giving off was a dorky geek kind. His name is Inuyasha Taisho, age 13, he goes to Tokyo Junior High. Inuyasha is very smart for his age, which gets him into trouble with his fellow classmates, like when he gets thrown into dumpsters, getting picked up and getting any kind of rude treatment. There's another reason why he gets picked on was that he was a half demon and all young humans and demons loved to pick and torture young Inuyasha. He never had any friends to back him up and teachers would defend Inuyasha. Today, instead of his usual geeky aura, he had anemotionless in his aura and in his glasses covered eyes. Maybe, we go back to how this happen...

**Flashback; Earlier today at Tokyo Junior High**

We found in one Valentine's morning where all the kids, humans and demons, were hanging around the courtyards of Tokyo Junior High, talking among themselves. While this was going on, Inuyasha walks towards school while holding his backpack straps with a kind, gentle, and innocent expression on his face.

Just then, a snappy voice calls out, nastily, "Well if it isn't mutt-face?" Inuyasha froze at that name, knowing that they was one person or demon that calls him that. He hated that name, but he couldn't do anything about it as he turns to see a boy of his age, slightly taller and with tan skin, with a few other boys. This boy had jet black hair tied to a ponytail with a fur hand band, with sky blue narrowed eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans on his person. This boy was named Koga Ookami, mainly the one, who's responsible for Inuyasha's suffering at school, with his gang, Ginta and Hakku.

Inuyasha asks, timidly, "K…Koga, what do you want?"

Koga walks towards Inuyasha, in a menacingly and he sneers out, "What does it look like, half-breeded dork? It's time for the daily routine."

Inuyasha gulped in fear, knowing what Koga was talking about and he couldn't do much about it, since Koga was way stronger than him.

Koga says, with a sly grin, "Okay, boys, you know what to do?" Soon after, Koga and his friends grabs Inuyasha's legs and arms, carries him to a nearby garbage can, and Koga says, with a sly grin, "Okay, dork…!" Koga and his friends threw Inuyasha's body into the trash can and Koga calls out, tauntingly, "You've got trashed!" Soon after, Koga and his friends laughed darkly as they left the trashcan where Inuyasha's body laid. A few moments later, Inuyasha got out of the trashcan and he thinks in his mind, _"This happens all the time! Luckily, I've gotten some fresh clothes!"_

Inuyasha dashed into the school and went straight to the bathroom to change his clothes. When he got to a private location, Inuyasha opened his backpack and got out some new clothes, which was a red shirt with overall shorts. Inuyasha got out a black laptop and opened it. Inuyasha thinks with a relieved sigh, _"Thank god that Wilber is okay!"_ Wilber was the name that Inuyasha named his laptop and it was the most important thing to him. If anything happened to it, then he didn't know what he'll do. It was a gift from his father, who died, when Inuyasha was five years old. His father was the most important person in the world to him. When he was a little child, Inuyasha was very smart for his age and could do algebra when he was ten years old. His father died, Inuyasha was devastated and protected his laptop with his life, since it was the only thing that he could hold on that was from his father.

Three minute before class begun, Inuyasha dashed out from the bathroom with new clothes and backpack on. He went to his first class, which was Language Arts, his favorite class, where some of the kids, including Koga and his gang where in. Inuyasha gulped, knowing that Koga pick on him again. Inuyasha cautiously walked towards his seat, while trying to ignore Koga's snickering as he went past him, but Koga placed his right foot in front of Inuyasha's way, which made him trip and fell onto the unforgiving ground.

Koga yells out, with a sly grin and in a nasty tone, "Have a nice trip, mutt?" Everyone in the classroom laughed as Inuyasha picked himself up and went to his seat. Soon enough, Inuyasha made it to his seat. Just then, a young girl, same age as Inuyasha, with shoulder length black hair, brown eyes, wearing a red shirt with a pink skirt to the knee with brown formal shoes walked into the classroom, which made Inuyasha smile. This young girl was Inuyasha's crush, Kagome Higurashi. The girl showed some peace and there was something angelic about Kagome to Inuyasha's eyes. However there was one problem…

Koga says, with a sly grin, "Hey, babe!" Koga went over to Kagome and welcomed him with a kiss, which always crushed Inuyasha's spirits. The reason being is that Kagome is Koga's girlfriend or in Koga's language 'his woman', since the school year started. Inuyasha sighs sadly as he got out his laptop to do his business, which appeared to be a love poem for Kagome, which he had no intention of giving it to her and get embarrassed by Koga and his gang.

**Flashback; Lunch time**

During lunch time, we find many students running about, having their lunches, while most of the student body was giving their significant other a Valentine present. However, Inuyasha, who typing something on his laptop, Wilber, was one of the students that wasn't giving out Valentine present, since he hasn't have one to give and was too embarrassed to give them. So far, Inuyasha was having a very bad day, when Koga and any other student were giving him a hard time. Today, when Inuyasha was walking in the hallway, Koga and his gang squirt water at his face from the water fountain (AN: Don't ask me how, this is fiction, people!).

However, his day had gotten somewhat better when another one of his classes that he had Kagome in with. While the teacher was going on teaching math, Inuyasha continues to eye Kagome without looking directly at her. Once, Inuyasha felt her glance, he looks away while embarrassed. Right now, Inuyasha under his favorite spot, which was under the tree and he was typing up his love poem with a sad sigh from his lips.

Just then, his nose picked up a heavenly smell of cherry blossoms as a shadow cast over and looks up to see the brown eyes of Kagome Higurashi looking at him with her hands behind him.

Kagome asks, in a young girl curious tone, "What are you doing here, alone?"

Inuyasha's cheeks turned red at the tone of her voice and he couldn't find the words that he was looking for. Soon after, Kagome noticed Inuyasha's laptop and then walked towards to see what he was working on. Kagome asks, "What are you working on?"

Inuyasha yelps in shock and he yanked his laptop away from her sight, which confused her. Inuyasha says, nervously, "N…nothing important…!"

Just then, a familiar snappy voice calls out, "And just what do you think you're doing with my woman, mutt?" Just then, the two turns to see Koga and his gang walking towards them, with Inuyasha gasp in shock at this. Just as he was going to leave, Koga manages to grab his laptop. Inuyasha gasps in shock as he calls out, stunned, "Wilber! Give that back!"

Koga ignores him as he read out loud, "My dearest love, I'm but a wondering soul in the garden of loveliness. Your angelic smile always gets me when I'm feeling blue. To my dearest Kag…KAGOME!" Everyone, including Kagome, gasps in shock and Koga stares angered glares at Inuyasha, which was unnerving him.

Koga says, in a nasty sneer, "You disgusting dog! How dare you write love poems to my woman like that? I think it's time to teach you a lesson that you never forget! Guys, you know what to do?" Ginta and Hakku went to Inuyasha and grabbed both of his arms.

Inuyasha yells out, fearfully, "What are you doing to Wilber? Give him back!"

Koga says, in a nasty tone, "A mere half breed freak isn't worthy of being in the presence of a pretty girl like Kagome is!" Koga looks at Kagome and he asks, "Right, Kagome…?"

Kagome looks at Inuyasha, as he turns to see her and she says, in a flat monotone voice, "That's right, why would I want hang around with a disgusting half demon freak like him?"

Inuyasha gasp in shock and horrified at Kagome's words, as he felt his heart snap into two and Koga tells Inuyasha, with a dark sly grin, "You see, dog boy! No one will take you as their friend, because you're a disgusting half demon! And I think it's time to teach you a lesson! It's time to say goodbye to your little friend!" Inuyasha tries to get his laptop, but Koga's gang gripped his arms as Koga smashes the laptop to the tree, breaking it in half.

Inuyasha yells out, horrified, "Wilber!" Inuyasha was horrified as Koga dropped his broken laptop to the ground. The laptop that his father had given him, when he was five years old, the one thing that was precious to him, broken into two. Soon after, time turned slow as he was so deep into his sadness that he couldn't hear the four kids mocking him, but he could tell.

**End Flashback**

Back in the present, we find Inuyasha walking along the sidewalk withtheemotionless lookin his eyes. He had to leave school and he didn't care about the consequences he had to get away from that horrible place. His watery eyes were blazed with dark and cold anger in them as a huge amount of hatred. He had to no laptop and nothing to remember his father for. All he was left with is hatred in his heart. Everyday was the same day, he takes a lot of crap from Koga and his friends, but his crush or ex-crush had flat out rejected him. He could never show his face there every again.

He got to his house, got out his key from his pocket, unlocked the door and opened it. As he got inside the house, closed the door and locked it, he hears a familiar feminine voice calls out, "Who's there?"

Just then, a middle-aged woman got out of the kitchen and looked at Inuyasha with disbelief. This woman had long black hair to her black, with dark violent eyes and was wearing a sundress and an apron. This woman was Inuyasha's human mother, Izayoi Taisho.

Izayoi says, stunned, "Inuyasha Taisho, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?"

Inuyasha replies, in a flatmonotone voice, "Mother, please. I'm not in the mood for a lecture. I just can't go back there. I've had the worst day at school that I could ever had."

Izayoi was stunned to her this kind of tone from her son, it sounded cold and emotionless. Just then, the door opened to reveal three figures walking in. One was a young man with long silver hair, golden piercing eyes, with red claw demonic marks on his emotionless face, and he was wearing a white polo shirt with jeans and black sneakers.

The other one was a young woman with long silver hair, much like the young man, beside her. The female had golden eyes, which sparked liveliness and she was wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt with a match mini-skirt to the knees, with purple boots and socks, displaying her own sexy and seductive figure.

The last one was a young girl that was at Inuyasha's age with long silver hair tied to a ponytail with dog ears on top of her scalp, and golden eyes that sparked liveliness and mischief. She was wearing a bright yellow shirt, black fingerless fighting gloves on her hands, a demin skirt to the knees, with green sneakers and white socks, showing off a flawless body-type with mid size curves for a girl her age.

The young man with the two young females asks Inuyasha, curiously, "Inuyasha, why aren't you at school?"

Inuyasha replies, in a flatmonotone voice, "I don't want to talk about, Sesshomaru. I'm going to my room." With that, Inuyasha left for his room, with the others looking at him with surprise and disbelief looks on their faces.

The young girl asks, with concern, "What could have happened with him?"

Izayoi sighs and she says, worriedly, "I don't know, Melody."

The young woman says, in a nasty tone, "As if anything, I bet those bullies at Inuyasha's school gave him a hard time! I just wish that I knew where they lived so, I can teach them a lesson in manners."

Sesshomaru tells the young woman, in a serious and monotone tone, "Zera, please! None of that!"

Zera tells Sesshomaru, seriously, "I know that you and Inuyasha don't get along, but that's our baby brother, who's in trouble!"

Melody steps up and she says, plainly, "I'll go see what's wrong with him." Melody goes over to the hallways and the pathway to Inuyasha's bedroom. Melody knocked on the door and Inuyasha's weak and croak voice calls out, "Go away!"

Melody calls out, "Inuyasha, let me in!"

Inuyasha's voice calls out, "I said go away, Melody!"

Melody sighs, in annoyance and she says, "Hey Inu, I know how you must feel. I'm a half demon too you know. I've made fun off! Now, please, open up!" Soon after, the door opened to reveal a red eyed, teary faced Inuyasha, without glasses, who was sniffing as Melody entered the room. There hung a huge poster of Albert Einstein poster right atop of his bed, little rocket ships that were hanging from the ceiling everywhere, little math signs like plus signs, and multiplication signs was glued to his walls, his walls were pure clean white, there was 5 computers in one corner, 2 laptops on his bed, 20 textbooks on the side of his bed, a giant book shelf full of Harry Potter books, a Dragon Tales pillow on his bed, a Dragon Tales bed sheet on his king sized bed which looks ever so fluffy by the way.

Melody says, plainly, "I see that you haven't changed your room, bro!"

Inuyasha sniffs out and he says, croaky and weakly, "I…(sniff) hope…you are not going…to make fun of me too!"

Melody sighs as she led her brother to the bed and Inuyasha dropped to his body to the bed, with his face hit first, then let's out a soft cry. Melody got onto the bed, with her knees placed on the mattress. Inuyasha felt his face from the bed and looks at his sister.

Melody tells Inuyasha, softly, "Just tell me, what's wrong, Inu. I want to help." Soon after, Inuyasha got into his sister's arms, placing his face onto her chest, and let's out a loud cry, as Melody wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's scrawny form. Then, Inuyasha tells Melody about his awful day at school and needless to say that Melody wasn't pleased about this.

Melody says, in a deadly angered tone, "Oh don't worry, little bro! Those damned wolves and that little bitch will pay for this."

Inuyasha says, in a solemn and angered tone in his voice, "I just wish that I could teach them a lesson, but I'm too weak to do so! I don't want to be pushed around anymore!" Just then, there was a knock on the door and Zera's voice calls out, "Inuyasha, bro! Can I come in?"

Inuyasha gets out from his sister's embrace and calls out, weakly, "Sure!" Soon after, the door opened and Sesshomaru and Zera walked inside with concerned looks on their faces.

Melody tells Zera, seriously, "Sis, those bullies at Inuyasha's school stooped to a new kind of low! They've destroyed Inuyasha's laptop!"

Sesshomaru and Zera gasp in shock and Inuyasha told them about his day at school. Sesshomaru was horrified to hear this, sure he and Inuyasha might not see eye to eye, since Sesshomaru, unlike Inuyasha and Melody, isn't a half demon, but he hated the ones that tormented his little brother.

Zera was shaking with uncontrollable anger, even though she and Sesshomaru were full demons, she cared for Inuyasha and loved him despite being a full demon. Zera clenched her fists, grits her teeth and fangs and she says, in a deadly angered tone, "I'll kill them!" Just as Zera was going to leave the room, Sesshomaru grabbed her by the wrist and he tells Zera, "Little sister, please!"

Zera yells out, in a great angered tone, "But Sesshomaru, those bullies have gotten to a new kind of low! It's high time that I teach that damned wolf club and his little girlfriend a lesson in PAIN!"

Sesshomaru tells Zera, in a serious tone, "You can't kill in cold blood!"

Zera yells out, in an annoyed tone, "So, you expect us to do nothing about this! Justice should be served!"

Melody tells Zera, with a sly grin, "Hey, Zera, I've got a good idea! Why don't we have Inuyasha to come with us to Master Genkai's temple for training? It worked for me, maybe it could work for him! It'll give him the strength and confidence that he needs."

Zera tells Melody, seriously, "But, Melody, that could take years to do."

Inuyasha says, seriously, "I don't care! I'm sick and tired of being pushed around by full blooded demons and looked down by full blooded humans! I'm sick of being thrown in garbage cans! I'm sick of being too weak to do things for myself! I want to be strong!"

Sesshomaru tells Inuyasha, "I'm sorry that happened to you, but are you sure that's what you want, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nods his head and he says, seriously, "Yes?"

Zera tells Inuyasha, seriously, "Baby brother, Master Genkai, despite being kind and considerate to half demons more, is a very strict teacher and you have to be on your feet most of the day! Are you sure you're up to it?"

Inuyasha nods his head and he says, "Yes?"

Zera sighs and she says, "Okay, Inuyasha! I have a trick on how to allow Master Genkai to believe that you're willing to put your best in her training regime. Just focus, all of your anger, rage, and hatred in your heart and you'll find your answer."

Inuyasha says, lowly, "I'll try."

Zera says, seriously, "I don't want you to try! I want you to do it!"

Inuyasha says, unnervingly, "Okay!" Inuyasha closed his eyes and tries to focus all his anger, rage, and hatred that was inside his heart. Soon after, the memories of his past were entered into his mind. All the insults and abuse that he's gotten as well what happened with Kagome, Koga, and his gang earlier today. As soon enough, all the love that he had for Kagome were withered away was replaced by hatred, plus he felt a lot of anger and resentment towards most full demons and humans, except for his mother, father, Sesshomaru, Zera, and Genkai, even though he hasn't met her, yet. Soon after, Inuyasha opened his eyes and they've changed from kind, gentle, and geeky to full coldness, anger, rage, hatred, and emptiness in them.

Zera says, with a sly grin, "It's done! You'll get Master Genkai's training, little bro! However, we need to tell mom about this, but leave out the training with Master Genkai part, since there's no way that she'll even agree with the idea of you going. We could tell her that you wanted to change schools, after what happened at school, which would be happening."

Inuyasha says, with an icy and monotone voice, "Sure thing, sis! To tell you the truth, I want to leave here as soon as possible to get away from those damned wolves and that fucking bitch of Koga's girlfriend and I've got good grades, so I have absolutely no problems changing schools."

Sesshomaru was at a shock to her those words coming from his geeky brother and Zera says, with a sly grin, "Hey, what's a big sister for? Now, go wash up, we'll tell mom what happened."

Inuyasha nods his head and made his away to the bathroom to get a shower.

(**In the living room; Sometime later**)

In the living room, while Inuyasha was getting ready to leave, we find Inuyasha's and Melody's human mother and Sesshomaru's and Zera's human step-mother, Izayoi, sitting on a chair, with Sesshomaru, Zera, and Melody in the room. They told Izayoi want happened with Inuyasha at school and needless to say that she was horrified to hear this.

Izayoi says, solemnly, "Oh my god! Inuyasha really loved that laptop of his and now it's broken."

Zera tells Izayoi, "Mom, we were wondering if we could take Inuyasha in to live with both Melody and I."

Izayoi yells out, shocked, "What! Take Inuyasha away from me!"

Melody puts her hands up in defense and she says, "Whoa, mom! That's not the idea! The thing is that Inuyasha wants to leave here as soon as possible, because he hates it here! That doesn't mean that he hates being with you, he can't take being here where bullies like that wolf demon punk, Koga, and his girlfriend and friends are here tormenting him."

Izayoi says, seriously, "If that's the case, then let me handle it!"

Sesshomaru tells Izayoi, in a serious and monotone voice, "However, that's going to add more problems for Inuyasha, mother. If Inuyasha's tormentors find out that you're helping him, then he would ridicule him about how he needs his mother bailing him out of troubled situations. That's the worse thing that could happen to a young man at Inuyasha's age."

Izayoi says, solemnly, "It's just that I don't want my baby boy to leave me that's all!"

Zera says, seriously, "Mom, Inuyasha's not going to leave you! He'll always be your son and you'll always be his mother no matter what happens! Plus, Inuyasha will keep in touch with you on Sundays. Plus, he can't stay here where those wolf demon punks would torment him, until he graduates high school and I will not allow my brother to go through all that. It's not that I'm telling you that you're being a horrible mother to Inuyasha, but there some things that Inuyasha needs to do for himself."

Izayoi says, "But he's only thirteen years old, Zera."

Sesshomaru says, seriously, "During those thirteen years, he hasn't done anything for himself. He allows those wolf demon punks to walk all over him. I think I have to agree with Zera and Melody on this on, mother."

Izayoi says, plainly, "Okay, I suppose that you kids are right. However, we'll let Inuyasha decide on that one himself."

Soon after, Inuyasha came out with his bags and suitcases and Izayoi sighs as she calls out to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, honey, could you come here please?"

Inuyasha nods his head as he sets his things on the floor and walked over to his mother. Izayoi says, worriedly, "Do you really want to leave?"

Inuyasha nods his head and he says, in a flat monotone voice, "Yes, I do, mom! I don't want to stay here where I get teased, abused, and get dumped in trashcans! Get a lot of abuse from full demons and full humans, which you, dad, Sesshomaru, at some times, and Zera are excluded from those categories. I can't explain it enough, but after what Koga did to my laptop, not only that he destroyed my property, he damaged me, since that was a present from dad and it was the only thing I could remember him by."

Izayoi sighs, sadly, and she says, "It sounds to me that you really want to go." Izayoi thinks in her mind, curiously, _"He still has that empty tone in his voice."_

Inuyasha looks at his mother and he says, in a flat monotone voice, "Don't worry, mom! I'll be calling you to see how I'm doing."

Izayoi says, in a solemn tone, "If that's what you want, honey, then you can go, provided that you come and visit me on holidays and call me every Sunday!"

Inuyasha nods his head as his eyes turned back his usual kind and gentle look and he says, with a smile, "I love you, mom."

Izayoi sheds a few tears from her eyes and she grabs Inuyasha with her arms. She then pulls him into a hug and she says, in a whisper, "I love you, too, sweetie."

(**Sometime later; Outside of the house**)

Later, we find Sesshomaru and Zera carrying Inuyasha's things towards Zera's car, which appeared to be a purple Dodge Neon, with four doors and which appeared to be automatic, while Inuyasha was getting squashed by his mother's embrace. Izayoi lets go off Inuyasha and Inuyasha says, "See you later!"

Izayoi nods her head and she says, "Yeah! See you later!" Inuyasha walked towards Zera's car, after saying goodbye to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha gets in the backseat behind the driver's seat, while Zera and Melody entering the car, with Zera going to the driver's seat and Melody going to the passenger's seat. As Izayoi waved her hand, the car had moved back away from the front garage and drove down the open road.

While in Zera's car, Zera tells Inuyasha and Melody, with a smile, "Hey, guys, getting to Master Genkai's temple will be the three hour drive, so we need to get to the store."

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "That's fine!" Ten minutes later, Zera's car went to the parking lot of a supermarket and went to the opened parking space. Then, Inuyasha and his sisters got out from the car and walked into the store. After a few moments, the Taisho siblings got a cart, filled with bread, boloney, cheese, and two packs of twelve pack soda cans.

Zera says, with a smile, "I do believe that'll do for now." Zera looks at Inuyasha and she says, smiling, "Inuyasha, why don't you go to the candy aisle and get any type of candy that you like?"

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "Okay!" Inuyasha walks away from his sisters as Zera looks at Melody and tells her, in a deadly serious tone, "Hey, Melody, did you felt that just now?"

Melody nods her head and she says, in an angered snarl, "Hey, I've located a priestess aura, along with three auras belonging to three wolf demons that just entered the store. Do you suppose it's that wolf demon punk, Koga and his gang?"

Zera says, seriously, "You have to follow our brother, without him noticing, just in case he runs into those wolf demon punks and since they have a priestess on their side, however this priestess power is pretty low at the moment."

Melody nods her head and she says, seriously, "Gotcha!"

(**At the candy aisle; Sometime later**)

We find Inuyasha, at the candy aisle, looking for the candy of his choice. Just then, Inuyasha's nose picked up three scents of wolf demons coming near him as well with a mixture of cherry blossoms, which made his facial expression turn into a cold and emotionless one.

Just then, a familiar snappy voice calls out, "Well, I knew that I smelled something that stinks in this store, but now I know."

Inuyasha turns to see Koga and his gang, along with Kagome, who was beside Koga. Koga says, with a sly grin and a nasty tone, "Hey, nerd, how's Wilber? Is he alright?" Soon after, Koga and his gang started laughing and Ginta says, in a mocking tone, "Give back Wilber!" This made Koga and his gang laugh harder, however Kagome was the only one that wasn't laughing, her eyes showed mild concern, but on the other hand she had a smirk on her face.

Inuyasha placed a smirk on his face, which Kagome noticed. Inuyasha chuckled, coldly, which made Koga and his gang stop laughing as Inuyasha's cold laughter got even louder.

Kagome thinks in her mind, stunned, _"Is he laughing?" _Soon after, Inuyasha howled with cold laughter, which was annoying Koga greatly.

Koga says, in an annoyed tone in his voice, "Wh….what's? What's so funny, half-breed?"

Inuyasha stops laughing but gives a cold sly grin on his lips and he says, in an icy cold sly grin and a monotone voice, "The reason why I am laughing, stupid wolf, was that I was silly. Silly, that I was afraid of a pathetic wolf club like you and your pathetic gang." Koga, Kagome, Ginta, and Hakku gasp in shock and Kagome thinks in her mind, stunned, _"Is he asking for a death wish? And what's with the emotionless expression?"_

Inuyasha tells Koga, in an icy cold sly grin and a monotone voice, "You see, fleabag, picking on someone weaker than you shows how much of a coward and weak you really are."

Koga growls and yells out, in an angered tone, "I'll show you weak!" Koga charges towards Inuyasha, with the intent to kill and a feminine voice calls out, in a great angered tone, "You live my brother, alone, punk! **Leaf Hurricane!**" Soon after, Melody appears in front of Koga, while doing a 360 degree spin and slams her right foot to his face, throwing Koga away from her and out of the store.

Kagome, Ginta, and Hakku yell out, shocked, "Koga!" Melody grabs Inuyasha's wrist and she says, seriously, "Time to go!" Melody puts her right index and middle fingers on her forehead and she and Inuyasha teleports away, surprise Kagome, Ginta, and Hakku.

Kagome, Ginta, and Hakku looked where Inuyasha and Melody were last seen, but they found nothing, Hakku says, seriously, "Where did she and that half breed freak go?"

Ginta says, stunned, "I don't know, but they vanished without a trance!"

Kagome thinks in her mind, stunned, _"That was so instant…!"_

(**While outside the store**)

Outside the store, we find Koga flying away from the store, after getting kicked in the face by Melody's Leaf Hurricane kick. He managed to get his footing in control, however he didn't notice Melody appearing behind him with a familiar 360 degree spin and she yells out, "**Leaf Hurricane!**" Before Koga could react, Melody kicks him in the back hard, causing him to yelp in pain, as he's thrown frontward. Melody places her right index and middle fingers on her forehead, once again and disappears. Just then, Melody appears in front of Koga to his surprise and she kicks him in the chin hard throwing him high into the air, with blood coming with his mouth. While Koga was airborne, Melody appears behind him with a sly grin on her lips and Koga gasps in shock as he's surprised that Melody was behind him.

Melody tells Koga, with a sly grin, "So, you must be the wolf demon punk responsible for destroying my brother's laptop, huh? Well, it'll be my pleasure to make you pay for doing that by smacking you around as payback!" Melody placed her hands onto Koga's back and she yells out as she sends a physic blast, which sends Koga smashing into the hard concrete on the store hard, breaking two of his ribs and a nasty gash on his right arm. Koga grunts out in pain and Melody's voice calls out, nastily, "Look out below, wolf!" Koga looks up and he was smashed in the face, with Melody's right fist, which was glowing blue. Soon after, Kagome, Ginta, and Hakku came out of the store to find Koga's battered form crashing down onto Ginta and Hakku, knocking them down and temporary stunning them all.

Kagome yells out, shocked, "Guys!"

Melody gracefully lands on her feet and she says, with a sly grin, "What do you know? Three birds with one stone."

Kagome looks at Melody, angrily, as she charges up a pink blast on her right hand, aims it at Melody, and she yells out, angrily, "You'll pay for that!" Kagome fires the blast, which Melody just held up her hand, caught the blast shocking Kagome as it was negated.

Kagome yells out, shocked, "No way! You wouldn't suppose to do that! How could you have negated it that easily? No demon or half-demon should have done that!"

Melody says, with a sly grin, "It's always easily for me to negate anything that has priestess energy powered, especially something as weak as that attack was. However, I do have to thank to mine and my sister's Demon Priestess powers for that."

Kagome gasps in shock and she says, perplexed, "Demon Priestess powers."

Melody says, with a sly grin, "That's right, runt! Now, I could crush you and your little wolf boyfriend for what you've done to my brother!" Kagome gasps in shock as Melody uses her superior super-speed to rush towards Kagome and smashes her right kneecap to her chest, making Kagome gasp for air and cough out blood. She then throws her to the wall hard, breaking a rib as well as giving a nasty gash to her left arm and she slumps to the ground, unconscious on her stomach.

Just then, Zera's voice calls out, with a sly tone, "Nice job, sis!" Melody turns to see Zera and Inuyasha walking out with a bag of groceries and Melody says, with a sly smile, "No problem."

As Inuyasha and Zera walks towards Melody, Inuyasha asks her, curiously, "Melody, what was that trick that you used to get me away from Koga and his gang to Zera in the store?"

Melody says, seriously, "That's was Instant Transmission! Zera developed it and I also mastered it! This abilities turns into a sphere of light that allows you to travel at the speed of light!"

Inuyasha yells out, amazed, "Oh man! No wonder it has that name!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "No let's get going shall we."

Just then, Koga's voice calls out, angrily, "You dogs will pay for this!" The Taisho siblings turn to see Koga, who was struggling to get on his feet, while holding his ribs, giving them an angered glare.

Melody sighs and she says, annoyed, "Damn you must be a glutton for punishment, aren't ya, wolf boy?"

Koga says, in an annoyed tone, "I don't know how you're able to get the element of surprise on me, my girlfriend, or my gang, but your damn parlor tricks aren't going to help you now. Plus, I have a thing about not losing to a girl, even worse a mere half-breed."

Melody places her hands in a strange signal and she calls out, seriously, "You'll see about that! **Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Soon after, Melody is surrounded by three more Melody Shadow Clones, surprising Inuyasha and Koga.

Koga yells out, shocked, "What in the?"

Melody calls out to two of her Shadow Clones, seriously, "Okay, girls, you know what to do?"

The two Melody Shadow Clones say with sly grin on their lips and in unison, "You know it, girlfriend!" The Shadow Clones lunged at Koga and before he could react the Melody Shadow Clone grabs Koga's arms.

Koga yells out, seriously, "Hey, let me go, dog!" Koga struggles to get free, but couldn't get his arms out and he thinks in his mind, _"What's going on here? She's just a half demon like her geek brother! How's she overpowering me like this?"_ Melody extends her right palm to her Shadow Clone, and the Melody Shadow Clone helps the original Melody focus a sphere of blue energy swirling into her right hand, by swirling as it came out from Melody's body. When it is done, Melody charges Koga and yells out, when she slams the sphere of blue energy into his chest, "Eat this, wolf! **Rasengan!**" Koga yells out as a huge hole is ripped into his shirt and he is thrown right into the store wall causing him to break a few ribs, blood to come down his lip, and gain several cuts on his neck while leaving him senseless as he slumps to the ground.

Ginta regains conscious, while Zera and Melody notices it as they and Inuyasha turns their heads towards him and Melody tells Ginta, seriously, "Hey wolf! I'm tempted to let you guys and this priestess wench live for now! To deal with the shock that you had your asses handed to you on a silver platter by a girl or 'half-breed'."

Ginta winches at that comment and Zera tells Ginta, with a serious tone, "And if I were you, punk, I'd take your friends somewhere to get their wounds checked out, fast." On the meanwhile, Inuyasha goes to the fallen form of Koga, rolls him over, stomps his right foot onto Koga's chest causing Koga to groan in pain.

Inuyasha looks at Koga's unconscious form with anger and contempt and he says, in a cold snarl, "That's for destroying Wilber, wolf!" Inuyasha spits at Koga's face and runs off with his sisters towards Zera's car. As Ginta sees the car leaving the parking spot and droves off from the parking lot to the open road, he thinks in his mind, stunned, _"I can't believe it! We were easily defeated by a half demon and by a relative of Inuyasha Taisho no less! How could she be that strong and powerful?"_ Ginta looks at the unconscious form of Kagome and he thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Even worse, Kagome was defeated and she has priestess powers and she should have subdued that rotten half breed's sister. How she overpower her so much? I'll worrying about that later, but I need to take the guys and Kagome to somewhere to get there wounds fixed."_ Ginta soon after goes over to Koga's unconscious form to pick him up, along with his unconscious friends with a troubling thought in his mind.

Update: 2/18/08


	2. New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Inuyasha, Naruto, YYH, YGO, and YGX! I also do not own the Japanese Opening of Dragonball GT!! Dan Dan!

Author's Note: The story contains Inuyasha, YYH, YGO, and YGX characters, along with DBZ, Monster Rancher, and Naruto elements, like jutsu wise.

**Chapter 2: Meet new friends**

(**The mid-afternoon of the fight with Koga and his crew; At a neighborhood shrine**)

At a neighborhood shrine, we go to a bedroom, where we find an unconscious form of Kagome Higurashi lying on her bed. Just then, we find a young girl the same age of Kagome and almost looks like her, except that her aura was filled with a snobby and condensing type. The girl was wearing a white dress shirt with a black skirt to the knee. This girl is Kagome's elder twin sister, Kikyo Higurashi and she was heading towards her unconscious sister.

Kikyo sighs as she placed her hands over Kagome's form and sends yellow energy towards her sister's body, as it healed up any wounds that was on Kagome. The energy stops and Kikyo placed her hands away as Kagome groans out as she gains conscious.

Kagome groans out, "Where am I?"

Kikyo replies, in a droll and sarcastic tone, "You're at your room, genius!"

Kagome gasps in shock as she looks at Kikyo and she says, "Kikyo!? What happened?! How did I get here!? The thing I remembered was getting hit by Inuyasha Taisho's sister and losing consciousness."

Kikyo replies, plainly, "Your friend, Ginta, brought you here from the store and he told me about Geeky Taisho's sisters and one of them, which appeared to be a half demon mopped the floor with the four of you so easily. I didn't even knew that Taisho had any sisters, only a elder brother that's a full demon." Kikyo sighs and she says, seriously, "That's really pathetic, Kagome! You allow a half breed to get the better of you and your friends."

Kagome tells Kikyo, annoyed, "Well excuse me! I didn't know that a half demon would be that strong no less Inuyasha Taisho's relative." Just then, the door opened to see Koga, Ginta, and Hakku, who which were fully healed up, running into the room.

Kikyo tells them, annoyed, "Hey, every heard of knocking first when entering a girl's room, boys!"

Koga asks Kagome, "Are you okay, Kagome?"

Kagome nods her head and she replies, plainly, "I'm fine!"

Koga punches a nearby wall and he yells out, in an angered tone, "Damn it! I can't believe it! A half demon got the better of me, a full demon, and it was Inuyasha Taisho's sister! The next time that I find that mutt, I'm going to pound him into the dirt for his poodle of a sister humiliating me!"

Kagome asks Kikyo, curiously, "Hey, Kikyo, have you ever heard of Demonic Priestess Energy before?"

Kikyo nods her head and she replies, "As a matter of fact yes, why?"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "Because Inuyasha Taisho's sisters both have it."

Kikyo gasps in shock and she yells out, shocked, "No way! I didn't think that Demonic Priestess energy actually exists!"

Ginta asks, curiously, "I don't get it, what's Demonic Priestess Energy?"

Kikyo says, in a serious tone, "It's energy that's believed to be much more powerful than any kind of energy, Spirit Energy, Demon Energy, and Priestess Energy. For a half demon like Taisho's sisters to even master it is incredible. Now, I could see how Kagome was so easily defeated by a half demon."

Koga says, in a serious tone, "Actually, that one of the mutt's sisters is a half demon while the other was a full blooded demon. The elder sister was that full demon and she didn't participate with her half breed sister, when she was tearing us apart."

Kikyo says, seriously, "Demonic Priestess Energy is nothing to laugh at. Anyone with Demon Priestess Energy must have an incredible hatred towards Priestesses. Nothing can defeat it and the founder of this energy is currently unknown at the moment. If Inuyasha Taisho's sisters have Demonic Priestess Energy with them, then they'll no doubt go after us after Geeky Taisho must have told them everything that we did to him in the past."

Koga yells out, annoyed, "Hey, you think I'm afraid of those dogs Demonic Priestess Energy!?"

Kagome tells Koga, seriously, "Koga!? Because you had to break Inuyasha Taisho's laptop, we're dead meat if we even confront Taisho thanks to you!"

Koga yells out, in a serious tone, "That mutt was writing a love poem for you! I'm not going to let that dork get away of writing love poem about my woman!"

Kagome yells at Koga, in a serious tone, "I'm not 'your woman' and I'm your girlfriend! Second, I'm not going to leave you for that wisher!"

Koga says, plainly, "Okay, I am going to make that mutt sorry for calling for insult me in that store!"

Kikyo says, in a serious tone, "And if Taisho's sisters find your scent on him, then they'll attack you like a pack of wolves to a helpless lamb. By the site of your injuries, Taisho's half demon sister is strong and powerful then any of us combined! We have to be careful on how we approach Taisho and since Koga broke Taisho's laptop, then Taisho's sisters would come and mess with him."

Koga says, with a sly grin, "Ha! Let them come! I've wanting to pay that fucking half breed's sister for what they did to me! They had the element of surprise on their side, but I'm not going to be surprised again."

Kagome thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"But still…"_ Kagome remembers the cold and emotionless expression that Inuyasha displayed in the store and she thinks in her mind, _"That look in Taisho's eyes was so cold and emotionless. I knew that he would be mad, but I got a terrible feeling about what Koga had done. Why am I concerned for a nerd like Taisho? True, I may feel sorry for him, but still I didn't like that cold and emotionless look at Taisho's eyes."_

(**Sometime later; Around the country side of Japan**)

In the countryside of Japan, we find Zera's car running down the open road as it went towards a shrine.

In the car, Zera tells her siblings, with a smile, "We're here?"

Inuyasha asks Melody, "Hey, Melody, those techniques as well as that Shadow Clone Jutsu. Did you learn that from Master Genkai?"

Melody nods her head and she replies, "That's right! The number of Shadow Clones is determined by the amount of spiritual or demonic energy that you posses and I could go to Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu with fifty-five clones of myself."

Soon enough, the Taisho siblings got out of the car and got to the entrance of the shrine. The three Taishos walked through the forest and there were signs that were in bold letters and said, 'No full demons or full humans allow at this shrine!', 'I'm warning you demons or humans don't enter!', and the last one said, 'You were warned, moron!' Zera then took out a pendant with a green stone hanging around and placed it around her neck.

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "I was wondering why Master Genkai would want no human or demon around here?"

Zera replies, with a smile, "That's because that Master Genkai trains half demons to become trained demon slayers, when called out on missions. That's the kind of work that you'll do, when you're ready."

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "This is so cool! Soon, I'm going to be strong and powerful like you guys are!"

Melody asks Inuyasha, curiously, "What are you going to do with your new powers, Inu?"

Inuyasha says, in an icy and monotone voice, "While the first thing I want is to lay any justice towards demons and humans that hurts half demons, like me. To show them, how it feels to be powerless and afraid."

Zera says, in a serious tone, "Just don't lose what you are, just to prove a point, but those wolves that picked on you as well as that little priestess bitch are an exception to that rule. You can go all out on them if you want."

Inuyasha says, in a flat monotone voice, "Sure thing, sis." Soon after, the three Taisho siblings got to the stairway and started walking up the stairs. After twenty minutes of walking up the stairs, the Taisho siblings got to the top of the hill and found a shrine house around the corner.

Just then, a young feminine voice calls out, "Melody! Zera!" Soon after, the three turns to see a group of young teenagers coming towards them.

One of those young teenagers was a boy the same age as Inuyasha and Melody with black hair that's gelled up, with deep brown eyes. He wore a yellow shirt with dark blue pants, with green wristbands and black shoes. The aura around this boy gave off a seriousness, rebellion, and sarcastic.

Another was a young teenaged girl at the same age as the black haired boy with blackish/really dark brown that can be mistaken for black in a ponytail that goes to her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes. She wore a long dark blue tunic, with a red sash tied around her waist, black sleeveless shirt underneath and black leggings, and purple shoes.

Beside the young black haired teenaged boy was a girl of the same age with long black hair, but shortened up with braids in her hair, and brown eyes. She wore a long black tunic, with a red sash tied around her waist, red sleeveless shirt underneath and white leggings and purple shoes. The aura around this girl gave off was tomboyish and similar to the young boy beside her.

Next to the braided girl was another female, the same age, with brown hair tied to two pigtails with red ribbons, with brown eyes. She wore a uniform similar to the dark brown haired girl with the ponytail's except that the tunic was bright red, with black sleeved shirt, under her tunic, green pants, a yellow sash tied around her waist.

Next to the pigtailed girl was a male of the same age and his facial appearance was the male version of the pigtailed girl, with shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes. He wore an outfit similar to Kai Hiwatari from the first Beyblade series, except that he had yellow wrist-guards.

At the other side of the black haired boy was a brown and spiky haired boy of the same age with brown eyes. He wore a bright red short tunic, a dark blue sash around his waist, and a green sleeveless shirt and leggings as well as blue shoes.

Beside the brown haired boy was a girl of the same age, with long brown hair tied in a ponytail that was a length behind her back and deep brown eyes, with the facial appearance of that made her a female version of the brown haired boy beside her. She wore a long light blue tunic, a purple sash around her waist, a dark purple sleeveless shirt and matching leggings as well as blue shoes.

By the brown haired ponytail was another girl with shoulder-length blonde hair with light blue piercing eyes. She wore a black tunic, with dark blue sash tied around her waist, red sleeved shirt underneath and matching leggings with red shoes.

Beside the blonde haired girl was a boy of the same age as the blonde, with the same facial appearance as the blonde haired girl, with piercing light blue eyes. He wore a black fighting uniform with a red collar and black fighting shoes.

And finally, behind the black gelled boy was a tall boy of the same age as the other three with red hair that's short and well-combined with a 'V' shape across the top portion of the scalp, black eyes, and wearing no shirt showing off a muscular developed chest for a boy his age, white pants, with a white trench coat, with black boots.

Melody says, with a sly grin, "Hey, guys?"

The braided girl points at Inuyasha and she asks, curiously, "Who's he?"

Zera says, with a smile, "Guys, this is our little brother, Inuyasha Taisho and he'll be training here."

The black haired gelled boy says, with a snort, "Him? Training here at 'Grandma's Evil Boot Camp'!? You're kidding, Zera!? He's scrawny, weak, and looks like a dork!"

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched and the dark brown haired girl and brown haired girl with the pigtails smashed their fists to the black haired boy's head, making him yelp in pain.

The pigtailed girl tells the black haired boy, in a scolding tone, "Yusuke, cut it out! In case, you're forgetting he's the youngest, meaning he's one of us."

The dark brown haired girl says, seriously, "Keiko's right, bro! So, knock it off!"

The black haired boy, known as Yusuke, tells Inuyasha, sheepishly, "Sorry about that, bud! I was only joking. I'm Yusuke Urameshi and I and my two sisters are from the Ma-zoku clan."

The pigtailed girl, known as Keiko, says, with a kind smile, "I'm Keiko Yukimura." Keiko points at the shoulder-length brown haired boy and she says, kindly, "And this is my younger twin brother, Alister Yukimura."

Alister says, with a sly grin, "Yo! We're from the To-zoku clan."

The braided haired girl says, with her own sly grin, "The name's Kira Urameshi, Yusuke's younger twin sister."

The dark brown haired girl says, with a kind smile, "I'm Hikari Urameshi, but my family and friends calls out me 'Kari' and I'm Yusuke's and Kira's elder twin sister, two seconds older than Yusuke and four seconds older than Kira."

Yusuke and Kira says, drolly and in unison, "And she never let's us forget it."

The brown and spiky haired boy says, with a kind smile, "It's always nice to meet a fellow half demon. I'm Jaden Yuki."

The pony-tailed brown haired girl says, with her own kind smile, "And I'm Jaden's younger twin sister, Jennifer Yuki, but people just call me 'Jenny', we're from the Da-zoku clan."

The shoulder length blonde haired girl says, kindly, "My name's Mina Tucker!" Mina points at the shoulder length black haired boy and says, "And this is my younger twin brother Kino Tucker. We're from the Da-jinn tribe and I'm three seconds older than Kino."

Kino says, annoyed, "And she doesn't let me forget it too."

The orange haired boy says, with a smile, "And I'm Kuzama Kuwabara, but people just call me 'Kuwabara'."

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "It's nice to meet you all!" Inuyasha asks, curiously, "Don't the Da-jinn clan serve under the Da-zoku clan?"

Jaden says, with a kind smile, "They do, but we rather break that tradition."

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "But still it's good to see that there are more half demons like me with the same problems as I do!"

Yusuke eyes Kuwabara and he says, plainly, "Well, one of us is a pure human being. But Kuwabara's nothing like those damned humans and demons that go and attack us just because we're were born one part human and one part demon. All of us have lost our parents and families and Grandma Genkai took us in as her own children."

Inuyasha says, perplexed, "Grandma Genkai?"

Kira says, with a sly grin, "It's a nickname that Yusuke, Kino, and I made for her. However, there are a few full demons and humans that we respect and Zera and Sesshomaru are two of them, even though Sesshomaru doesn't show it."

Just then, the doors to the temple opened and four figures came out. One was a young male of 13 years of age with rose red hair that flows slightly past his shoulders with one strand of red hair flowing by the front side of each ear with emerald green eyes, and he is wearing a long yellow tunic outlined in blue, with a white long sleeved shirt and pants, with a black shoes.

The next person is a short person with wildly spiked black hair, with white trim in it, red eyes, and wearing a black shirt, pants, and boots under a black cloak.

The other person is a female with light blue hair and red eyes and wearing an ice-blue kimono with white socks and open-toed sandals, which exposed the white socks that she wears over her feet.

Finally, between the black clad person and red haired male stood an old woman who looked to be about the 60 years of age. She had faded pink hair with brown eyes. She wore a red tunic outlined in purple. Under her tunic she wore a white long sleeved shirt and green pants. A teal sash helped keep her tunic in place. On top of her pink hair was a purple hat.

The old woman tells Zera and Melody, with a smile, "Zera, Melody, it's nice to see you two again."

Zera says, with a smile, "The pleasure is mine, Master Genkai."

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, stunned, _"You're kidding me! That old hag is actually Genkai!"_

Genkai looks at Inuyasha and she says, in a plain tone, "Is this your brother?"

Melody says, with a smile, "Yep! This is Inuyasha Taisho." Melody tells Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, this is Master Genkai, along with red haired guy being Kurama, the black clad is Hiei, and his younger twin sister, Yukina. Kurama is only human with a fox demon spirit inside of his body, Hiei is a fire demon, while his sister is an ice demon."

Genkai tells Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, come here!"

Inuyasha walks over to Genkai and he replies, a bit nervously, "Yeah?"

Genkai takes off Inuyasha's glasses, surprising him, and Inuyasha asks Genkai, annoyed, "Hey, what are you…?" Genkai drops them to the ground and smashes them with her left foot.

Inuyasha yells out, shocked, "My glasses!"

Genkai tells Inuyasha, "Relax! You're better off without them, anyways!"

Inuyasha says, annoyed, "But I can't see without them!"

Genkai places her right index finger and middle finger to Inuyasha's forehead and she sends blue energy towards Inuyasha's eyes, then pulled them back.

Inuyasha blinked twice as his vision was getting clear and clear. Inuyasha says, with excitement, "My vision! I can perfect see without my glasses now! What did you do anyways!?"

Genkai says, with a smile, "I used my spirit wave to increase your vision."

Inuyasha says, with confusion, "Spirit Wave?"

Kurama says, with a smile, "That's right, the spirit wave is Master Genkai's own technique, where the spirit could be used for an attack or healing people."

Genkai got out a basket filled with small envelopes and she tells Inuyasha, seriously, "Now, Inuyasha, draw an envelope from this basket, please." Inuyasha shrugs as he takes out a random envelope and opens it up to find a red slip of paper and Genkai sees it.

Genkai nods her head and she says, plainly, "Congratulations, you've pasted the first screening, since you got a red slip."

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "Was there a point to this excuse?"

Genkai tells Inuyasha, "You see, those slips weren't ordinary, Inuyasha. When you have real power within you, then your slip would change from white to red. If your slip was white, I've lost and I'd tell you to get lost."

Inuyasha says, plainly, "I guess I could take that as a complement, but…how I'm just scrawny and weak. How can I have real power within me?"

Genkai says, with a smile, "I guess, you'll have to find out, now, Inuyasha, everyone come with me." Genkai walks inside the temple with everyone following her and soon enough, everyone went to a room that looked like an arcade room.

Inuyasha yells out, shocked, "Whoa! No way! That's a lot of games!"

Genkai tells Inuyasha, seriously, "I hope that you've brought your quarters, Inuyasha, because it's time for your second test to begin."

Inuyasha asks Genkai, curiously, "Excuse me, but, how's playing games is going to give me great power."

Genkai replies, with a sly grin, "Absolutely nothing! The Punching Game measures your spirit energy's strength, Janken measures your spiritual awareness, and the Karaoke tests your spirit energy's ability to adapt and grow stronger…If you can not pass eighty percent on two of the three games, then you fail."

Inuyasha sighs as he steps over to the Punching Game and he places a boxing glove on his right hand. Inuyasha thinks in his mind, seriously, _"If I don't pass this test than, I'd have to go back home where I have to put up with Koga's and his goons' abuse!"_ Inuyasha remembers all the times that he's been bullied by demons and humans alike and he thinks in a serious tone, _"No! I have to pass this test or else!"_ Inuyasha roars out as he smashes his fist hard on the punching pad with all his might. Inuyasha was flabbergasted, as well as the others and Inuyasha tells Genkai, "I think your machine must be broken, because there's no way that I could have got that score."

The score that Inuyasha has gotten was a 160 and Genkai tells Inuyasha, with a smile, "Not quite! The punching game has never been broken! You've pasted the game, now let's get on with the Janken game!" Soon after, Inuyasha finished the Janken game and he's gotten a score of 160 to his shook.

Genkai says, "Congratulations, Inuyasha! You've pasted two games, now there's one game left." Soon after, Inuyasha's face went pale as he remembered the last game was Karaoke and he gets stage fright.

Inuyasha says, worriedly, "Karaoke!" Just then, Melody had to push Inuyasha to the stage and Inuyasha says, worriedly, "Melody, I'm no good on stage! The last time I was on stage, I nearly fainted and I can't sing to save my own life."

Melody tells Inuyasha, seriously, "Well, you can't quit now! You're on a roll and if you keep this up then I'll receive Master Genkai's training." Inuyasha gulped as he went on stage and Zera pulled out a CD then placed it on the machine. Inuyasha thinks in his mind, nervously, _"Oh man! What am I gonna do!? If I sing there's no doubt, I'll get rejected by everyone here and made fun off."_

When the harmony and melodic sounds came in, Inuyasha sang out.

_DAN DAN Kokoro hikarete 'ku_

_Sono mabushii egao ni_

_Hatenai yami kara tobidasou Hold my hand_

_Kimi to deatta toki_

_Kodomo no koro taisetsu ni omotte ita basho wo omoidashita n' da_

_Boku to odotte kurenai ka_

_Hikari to kage no Winding road Ima to demo yatsu ni muchuu na no?_

_Sukoshi dake furimukitaku naru you na toki mo aru kedo_

_Ai to yuuki to hokori wo motte Tatakau yo_

Everyone was became impressed with Inuyasha's singing voice, which Inuyasha noticed a bit.

_DAN DAN Kokoro hikarete 'ku_

_Kono hoshi no kibou no kakera_

_Kitto dare mo ga eien wo te ni iretai_

_ZEN ZEN Ki ni shinai furi shite mo_

_Hora Kimi ni koi shite 'ru_

_Hatenai yami kara tobidasou Hold your hand_

_Okotta kao mo tsukarete 'ru Kimi mo suki da kedo _

_Anna ni tobashite ikite daijoubu ka na to omou _

_Boku wa... Nanige nai shigusa ni furimawasarete 'ru Sea Side Blue _

_Sore demo aitsu ni muchuu na no?_

_Motto kikitai koto ga atta no ni_

_Futari no kaiwa ga kuruma no oto ni habamarete toori ni mau yo_

_DAN DAN Kokoro hikarete 'ku_

_Jibun demo fushigi nan' da kedo_

_Nani ka aru to sugu ni kimi ni denwa shitaku naru_

_ZEN ZEN ki no nai furi shite mo_

_Kekkyoku kimi no koto dake mite ita_

_Umi no kanata e tobidasou yo Hold My Hand_

When the music stopped everyone clapped their hands, applauding him, and Inuyasha thinks in his mind, stunned, _"They actually liked that! Where did that voice come from anyways? Normally, when I start singing, everyone goes 'booing' me off the stage."_

Soon after, everyone went towards an opening to a forest and Genkai tells Inuyasha, "This is your final test!"

Inuyasha looks at the forest and he thinks in his mind, worriedly, "I'm getting a bad feeling about this forest! She can't possibly be serious about me going into that forest."

Genkai tells Inuyasha, seriously, "It's called the Dark Forest. Do you see that big tree in the center, I want you to find the quickest way to get to it, and you have two hours. I will meet you there." Soon after, Genkai took off into the forest with Inuyasha running at his usual speed.

Keiko gasps in shock and she says, worriedly and fearfully, "Hey, guys, we didn't tell Inuyasha about that horrible Demon Bat in the forest."

Yusuke scoffs and he says, with a plain tone, "Don't worry, Keiko, Baldock swore the last time that he messed with Kari, Kira, and me, that he'll never bother anyone again and we'll know that our new pal is harmed and he knows it too well."

Later, at the big tree that Genkai instructed Inuyasha to meet her by, Genkai appeared there first and she looks back to see Inuyasha coming towards the tree.

Genkai says, perplexed, "You certainly got here the fastest that's for sure."

Inuyasha says, with a plain tone, "Actually, I've got my nose to thank for that. I smelled your scent from a mile away and I knew where you were."

Genkai chuckled and she says, with a smile, "It figures! That nose of yours. Well, I suppose I should start your training, first thing tomorrow morning."

Inuyasha got a big grin on his face and he says, excitedly, "Thank you!"

Meanwhile, with Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, Zera, Kuwabara, and the young half demons, they were waiting for Inuyasha and Genkai to arrive. Soon after, they spotted the two walking towards them with smiles on their faces.

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "Guys, I've made it! I get the training!"

Melody hugs her brother and she says, "Alight! You did it!"

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "That's right! Starting tomorrow morning I start training with Master Genkai tomorrow."

(**The next morning; At Tokyo Junior High**)

At one of the classrooms of Tokyo Junior High, in the next morning, we find many students entering the room with Koga standing by his seat, tapping his foot, impatiently, and he says, with a snarl, "Where's that dork, Taisho!? He's running late!"

Kagome says, plainly, "That's strange, he's always comes at three minutes towards class." Just then, the bell rung as the teacher came into the room with everyone getting into their seats.

Kagome thinks in her mind, eying Inuyasha's empty seat, _"Where is he I wonder? And we do I care?"_

The teacher says, in a solemn and angered tone, "Well, class, I hope you're very happy with yourselves! Thanks to an act pulled by one of you yesterday, Inuyasha Taisho is no longer with us. He changed schools to a location that I can't tell any of you." Everyone was stunned to here, with Kagome thinks in her mind, stunned, _"He left!?"_

Koga thinks in his mind, angrily, _"What!? He left without a lesson taught by me! That coward! He thinks he can avoid me by running away! He has another thing coming!"_ Koga jumps out of his seat with the teacher calling him back and runs out of the school towards the street to Inuyasha's house. After ten minutes, in demon speed to reach Inuyasha's house, Koga dashed to the door and pound on it, until someone answers it. Just then, the opened to reveal Sesshomaru looking at him with a cold and emotionless glare.

Koga asks Sesshomaru, angrily and seriously, "Where is he? What's that half breed brother of yours!?"

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes at Koga, unnerving the young wolf demon, and he says, in a flat monotone voice, "Why should I tell you, the bully of my brother, where Inuyasha is?"

Koga says, in a nasty tone, "What do you think? I want to give him something for humiliating me and having his half breed sister attacking me, my girl, and my gang, yesterday! Now, tell where he as or I'll tear this house apart until I find that fucking half breed brother of yours! Or better yet, where's his sisters!?"

Sesshomaru replies, in a flat monotone voice, "Inuyasha is leaving with my sisters and I'm not telling you where, since I know that you'll bully him there too. Now, leave, before I make you."

Koga says, in a serious tone, "Well, I'm not going to leave until I see that dork and his sisters out of his house."

Sesshomaru says, in a serious tone, "Too bad, you little wolf club, he left just right after he felt school yesterday after the act that you did to him. Even though, I don't see eye to eye with Inuyasha, I'm not going to allow you, one of his tormentors, any location of my brothers. This is your last warning, leave the premises or you will be removed by force."

Koga growls, knowing that he doesn't stand a chance in hell against Sesshomaru, and he says, in a nasty tone, "Fine! I don't need your help! I'll find him myself!" Koga left the front pouch and he yells out to the sky, seriously, "Do you hear me, mutt!? I'll find you and make you and your damned sisters pay for what you did to me! You're not going to escape from me for long! I'll find you! No matter what it takes, mutt, I'll find you!"

(**Meanwhile at Genkai's temple**)

At Genkai's temple, we find Inuyasha, wearing a red kimono with matching hakama pants running around with Melody, wearing a similar kimono like Inuyasha's, except that it was yellow in color with sandals, Yusuke, Keiko, Kira, Alister, Hikari, Jaden, Jenny, Mina, Kino, and Kuwabara around the temple will panting. Inuyasha sneezed three times and he says, while jogging and panting, "I think I may by catching up with something to make me sneeze a lot."

Melody says, plainly, "Or someone must be talking about you, behind your back."

Inuyasha says, "That couldn't be it." The young half demons continue to run around the temple and Inuyasha could hardly wait until he gets strong to carry out his wishes to bring justice to those who hurt half demons like himself.

Updated: 2/18/08


	3. Time to Go Back Home, Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Inuyasha, Naruto, YYH, YGO, and YGX!

Author's Note: The story contains Inuyasha, YYH, YGO, and YGX characters, along with DBZ, Monster Rancher, and Naruto elements, like jutsu wise.

**Chapter 3; Time To Go Back Home, Inuyasha**

(**Four years since Inuyasha has started his training with Genkai; At a simple village**)

It's been four years, since Inuyasha came to Genkai's temple for his training and there have been some changes with Inuyasha. Inuyasha has become even stronger and confident about himself than ever before. He's no longer the geeky thirteen-year-old kid that he was once was, now a handsome, sarcastic, nasty, hard-headed, and cocky teenager that he is now with his hairstyle gotten down from a ponytail to letting his hair down to his behind. As the years passed, Inuyasha found his new friends, Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, Kuwabara, the Urameshi triples, the Yukimura, Yuki, and the Tucker twins as his brothers and sisters, since they do almost everything together. Sesshomaru comes over to the temple to see how Inuyasha was doing and when he heard that Inuyasha was receiving Genkai's training, he was surprised and proud of his brother. Genkai had home schooled him, Melody, and his new friends and has taught him many techniques that she knows as well as Zera taught him the Instant Transmission, so he could visit his mother, once in a while, but keeps his training a secret so she won't tell him to come home. It's not that he didn't want to live with his mother anymore it was that he didn't want to see his tormentors ever again and he didn't want his mother to get involved in his affairs with his abusers at all. It was no sense of making her worry about her son a lot.

Today we're at a simple village were a few demons are coming to attack it with the villagers were running a muck. Soon after, we look in the sky to see figures fighting those demons and we find that it's Inuyasha, Melody, Yusuke, Kira, Hikari, Jaden, Jenny, Keiko, Alister, Mina, and Kino fighting those demons and their appearance changed, along with Inuyasha, with Keiko's and Jenny's hairstyle changing from pigtails to letting her hair down to half her back.

"**Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!**"

Inuyasha slashes a group of demons with his claws as the remains of the demons were fell towards the ground. As more flying demons come towards Inuyasha, Inuyasha sends a powerful energy blasts from his hands to destroy them.

"**Cheery Blossom Blizzard!**"

"**Super Torpedo Attack!**"

"**Spirit Gun!**"

Keiko spun around rapidly as a blizzard of cheery blossoms came from her, blowing the demons away or slowing them away. Kira sends a couple powerful ki blasts at the demons coming to her as Yusuke and Hikari fires a blue blast at the incoming demons from their right index fingers, destroying them.

While in the air, Inuyasha, Melody, Jaden, and Kino put their hands over their right shoulders and gathers spiritual power.

"**Ka…me….ha…me…HA!!!**"

The half demons thrusts their hands forward and fire four powerful blue power beams at the demons coming towards them, instantly destroying them. Inuyasha looks at the many demons coming behind Yusuke and Jaden and he yells out, in a late teenage version of his fearful voice, "Yusuke! Jaden! Behind you!"

Yusuke and Jaden turns to see more demons coming and Jaden says, in an annoyed tone, "Man! They keep coming!" Yusuke and Jaden blasts away the demons coming for them as many more for them and Yusuke and Jaden powers up their right fists for another attack for the demons coming for them.

"**Shotgun!**"

Soon after, the two half demon boys fires a wave of spiritual energy bullets at the flying demons, piercing through there chests, killing them instantly. This war continued as the half demons fire their blasts, killing the demons at the spot. Soon enough, not a single demon was left and Inuyasha tells his friends, with a smile, "Now that's over!"

Jenny says, with her own smile, "That's for sure!" Just then, one last flying demon came out from the trees and lunged after Jenny from behind. Jaden notices this and he yells out, fearfully, "Sis, behind you!"

Jenny looks back to see the demon coming for her and before she can do anything, the flying demon just split in half, and a huge boomerang like weapon came flying back to the owner's right hand. This owner appeared to be a teenage girl as the same age as the half demons with black hair tied to a ponytail, wearing a black outfit with red and pink designs on it and a katana in a red sash around her waist. She was riding on which appeared to be a demon cat.

The teenage girl tells the half demons, seriously, "Sorry I'm late, guys."

Melody tells the teenage girl, plainly, "Well, it's better to be late than never, Sango." FYI: Sango is a young demon slayer from a demon slayer village and she comes to help out the half demons, which she has earned the trust of them. Later, Sango and the half demons landed by the leader of the village.

The leader tells them, with a smile, "Thank you all for coming to our aid! Those demons were such a bother to us all! Now to give you all your rewards!" Soon after, the village leader gave everyone their rewards and the village leader tells Inuyasha and Yusuke, with a smile, "As for the two of you, I've got something for you as well!" The village leader gave Inuyasha and Yusuke a pack of Duel Monsters' cards, which were three Blue-Eyes White Dragons (A: 3000/D: 2500 X3), one Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (A: 4500/D: 3800), one Master of Dragon Soldier (A: 5000/D: 5000), one Red-Eyes Black Chick (A: 800/D: 500), one Red-Eyes Black Dragon (A: 2400/D: 2000), one Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (A: 2400/D: 2000), Black Luster Soldier (A: 3000/D: 2500), Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning (A: 3000/D: 2500), Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End (A: 3000/D: 2500), a Five-Headed Dragon (A: 5000/D: 5000), and even a Blue-Eyes Shinning Dragon (A: 3000/D: 2500).

Inuyasha yells out, shocked, "No way! These are extremely rare cards! How did you manage to get these cards!?"

The village leader says, with a sly grin, "I won these from a gambling game." A villager came towards the leader, in his hands that was covered with special gloves, a golden pendant with a yellow stone in the center of the pendant with the yellow stone being engraved with the Eye of Horus, in the middle and the villager placed it around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha asks, curiously, "Uh…what's this?"

The village leader says, with a sly grin, "It's called the Millennium Pendant, it belonged to a great powerful dog demon, who was a half demon like you all are. We find this, one day, in my house and we didn't know where or who it came from. Then, there was a voice that told us that if we happened to see a long silvered half dog demon to give this to him and if anyone else touches the Millennium Pendant, would his or her soul trapped in the Shadow Realm for all times, where their souls are tortured for all time. However, he made one exception from this rule, because the Millennium Pendant couldn't be removed, not even by the dog demon, except when he…left this world."

Keiko asks, curiously, "Could Inuyasha be the reincarnation of this half dog demon?"

The village leader says, in a serious tone, "He must be, if the Millennium Pendant had accepted him."

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "Anyways, that's for the necklace, old man! Come on, guys, let's go home!" Soon after, the young half demons leaped into the air and flew off to the sky, with Sango getting onto her demon cat and she says, "Kirara, let's go!" Soon enough, Kirara jumped into the air, heading for her demon slayer village.

(**At Genkai's temple; Sometime later**)

At Genkai's temple, we find the old physic, Genkai, in her room, drinking her green tea and there was a knock on her door. Genkai calls out, "What is it!?"

Kuwabara's voice calls out from the door, "Master Genkai, they're back!" Soon enough, Genkai and Kuwabara left the temple building as our half demon group landed in front of her.

Genkai asks, "How did it go, kids?"

Yusuke says, with a sly grin, "What do you think, Grandma?"

Kira says, with a sly smile, "It was a job success!"

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, "Hey guys!" Everyone turns to see Sesshomaru and Zera, along with Hiei, Kurama, and Yukina walking towards them.

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "Hey, sis!"

Sesshomaru, Zera, Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina notice the Millennium Pendant and Sesshomaru asks Inuyasha, "Where did you get that pendant, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha replies, "I've got from the villager that we were assigned to kill some rebellious demons."

Zera asks Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, do you know what pendant that is? It's the Millennium Pendant that belonged to the legendary Dog Demon, Taigoku."

Yusuke says, in a plain tone, "We heard the story about this Dog Demon and Inuyasha is his reincarnation."

Sesshomaru says, in a rare surprised tone, "Inuyasha is the reincarnation of Taigoku? If that's the case, then Inuyasha, you must hide that pendant in public at all cost."

Inuyasha asks, perplexed, "Why what's wrong!?"

Hiei tells Inuyasha, in a serious tone, "Inuyasha, there's a main reason why most demons hates all half demons, because they knew that legend may come true and start to respect all half demons for now on."

Melody says, in a plain tone, "So, it's because of this legend is that we, half demons, are look down upon by most demons."

Kurama nods his head and he says, in a logical tone, "That's right, Melody! It's that they know that Taigoku was known to be the ruler of all demons and hate the idea of having a half demon to be above them. If that pendent is seen in public then you'll have a mass of demons, including the ones that you've encountered before you came here, and they'll do absolutely anything to beat you."

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "If that's the case, then bring them on! I'll make them sorry for messing with us half demons for a long time! Besides, it's not that I'm going to be leaving this place anyways, since this is my home."

Sesshomaru sighs and he tells Inuyasha, seriously, "Inuyasha, mom told us to take you and Melody back home."

Inuyasha yells out, shocked, "What!? No way! How did she find out!?"

Zera says, solemnly, "She didn't! She still believed that you're living with me and she insists that you come home, tomorrow afternoon."

Inuyasha and Melody felt their whole world had crashed before them and Inuyasha yells out, angrily, "What!? You're saying that I have to go back to that damned place where I'm looked upon by most pure breeds! No! I'm not going to leave here! I have a home here!"

Zera says, seriously, "We don't like the idea, but you know that we can't argue with our mother when she demands something."

Inuyasha and Melody depressed their shoulders down as they made their way back to the temple, in a solemn way. Hikari says, in an angered snarl, "That's not fair! They've gotten enough abuse from those damned pure breeds, including that fucking wolf demon that broke Inuyasha's laptop and that his damn wench of a girlfriend! Plus, if I ever find that damn wolf, who made Inuyasha's life a living hell then I'll pound him to the ground and see how he likes getting messed up! If there's one thing I absolutely hate are bullies!"

Yukina says, in a solemn tone, "Inuyasha and Melody aren't the only ways that are leaving. Hikari, you and your siblings have a relative that wants to take you in."

The Urameshi triples yell out, surprised and in unison, "WHAT!" Kira yells out, horrified, "You're fucking me!"

Hikari yells out, angered, "That's not fair! Why should we leave this place!? It's the closest that we call home!"

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "And if we had relatives from the very beginning then why the hell didn't they take us in!? As a matter of fact, I don't want to know and I don't want to leave here!"

Zera says, "The thing is that your mother didn't get along with these people, when she fell in love with a demon that turned out to be your father and got herself pregnant at the age of fifteen. Now, they're willing to take you in and they don't expect you three to forgive them for not."

Yusuke says, coldly, "You got that right."

Hikari asks, "What are they names?"

Sesshomaru says, in a monotone voice, "His name is Solomon Muto, he's your human grandfather, and he has a grandson that's the same age as you all, that's your cousin. Both of them are pure blooded humans and not the ones that you've encountered in your past."

Zera says, in a serious tone, "I know that you three don't want to go, but at least give them a chance."

Kira says, coldly, "Forget it. I'm staying."

Hikari says, in an icy and monotone voice, "Fine, we'll go, but if we don't like it for the first three weeks than we're out of there."

Zera nods her head and says, plainly, "Of course. But could the three of you, at least try to make nice with them."

Yusuke and Kira look at their elder sister and Yusuke says, shocked, "Kari, are you fucking crazy! There's no way in hell am I going to leave this place with some pure breeds that we never knew before, even though their related to us by blood and I'd be damned before I even call them 'family'."

Kira says, seriously, "The same goes for me too! Have you forgotten what those fucking pure breeds have done to us in the past!? The only pure-breeds that we trust and respect are right here!"

Hikari tells her siblings, "I know how you guys must feel, but we're not going to be staying there for long. We'll be out, trust me! No pure breed, except for Master Genkai, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and Yukina, would want us! They don't have their hearts."

Keiko thinks in her mind, worriedly and horrified, _"I hope so! I don't want Yusuke to leave us for those damned pure breeds! I hate them! I hate those damned pure breeds that made our lives a living hell!"_

(**In the late evening in the temple; After Sesshomaru's and Zera's news**)

In the late evening, we find Inuyasha, in his red kimono, sitting on top of the temple, while looking in the night sky with a great anger, rage, and hatred in his eyes. Inuyasha thinks in his mind, angrily, _"Damn it! Why did mom want me home anyways!? I'm almost old enough to live on my own without any parents at all! But my mother was the only pure blood, besides Grandma Genkai, Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, Zera, and Sesshomaru, sometimes, that doesn't look down upon me and call me venomous words like 'half breed', 'freak of nature', 'mutt', 'dog', 'nerd', 'dork', or 'disgusting half demon freak'!"_ Soon after, the images appears into Inuyasha's mind of his past before coming to Genkai's temple as well as the most devastating day that could have happened in his mind, his destroyed laptop. Even though, spitting at Koga's face after he destroyed his laptop wasn't enough for Inuyasha to be satisfied. He wanted Koga to suffer like he's suffered by his hands, he wanted to pound Koga to the dirt for the many times that he's bullied him, along with his friends and his damned girlfriend, in which he had a full hatred upon on, remembering her words. While Inuyasha was pondering on his thoughts, his body soon glowed yellow as he was digging into his darkest points of his mind. Then, his hair gone from silver to gold and his eyes from golden to green for a moment and when her reached to his darkest thoughts, he yells out in great anger as his hair transforms from silver to gold and his eyes from golden to green. Soon after, his body was burst with yellow energy as everyone came out to see Inuyasha's racial change. Inuyasha's long silver hair had turned to golden and his golden eyes transformed into green, with his body generating a yellowish glow.

Everyone gasps in shock and Kuwabara asks, curiously, "What's with that weird glow energy that I'm sensing from Inuyasha?"

Genkai says, stunned, "That glow."

Sesshomaru says, in a rare stunned tone, "I don't believe it."

Melody says, with a smile, "He's figured it out. Inuyasha's a Super Demon now."

Jaden says, perplexed, "Super Demon?"

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "That's right, Jaden. In this form, Inuyasha is more powerful and stronger than ever, with his spiritual and demonic powers increasing dramatically."

Sesshomaru says, in a monotone voice, "However, Inuyasha isn't the only one, who could reach this stage." Soon after, Sesshomaru let's out a yell as his hair changed from silver to golden and his eyes as well turned green and his body was surrounded in golden energy. Then, Melody, Zera, Yusuke, Hikari, and Kira changed their appearance from their hairs changing to golden and their eyes changed to green as their bodies had generated golden energy.

Everyone gasp in shock and Alister says, stunned, "No way! Is that what I think it is?"

Mina says, stunned, "Yeah, Super Demon Energy."

Sesshomaru says, in a monotone voice, "That's right! Super Demon Energy is the most rares of all the energies and pure blooded demons craved this kind of power and the only way that it could be reached is that if the demon is physical and mentality strong enough to reach this goal and must have a strong desire in why."

Inuyasha looked his family and friends as he jumped from the roof and in front of them. Inuyasha asks, curiously, "What's with the golden hair?"

Sesshomaru points at Inuyasha's hair and he asks, seriously, "I should be asking you the same thing. Inuyasha, do you feel anything different about yourself?"

Inuyasha replies, plainly, "If you're talking about this strange gold around my body, then yeah."

Zera says, with a smile, "Well, Inuyasha, congratulations, you're a Super Demon now."

Inuyasha says, perplexed, "Super What's it?"

Melody says, plainly, "A Super Demon is a stage where your spiritual and demonic powers are dramatically increased and it happens when you have the strength to do is."

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "Cool! Now, I…" Soon after, Inuyasha's glow had disappeared as his hair and eye color had change back to its original color and he went to his knees. Inuyasha says, stunned, "What happened!?"

Zera says, with a smile, "Don't worry, little brother, it happens on the first time, it goes off, but starting tomorrow you can transform into a Super Demon at will, but it'll be for about eight minutes, since you have to master your new powers."

Inuyasha says, drolly, "But I have to go home tomorrow."

Sesshomaru says, in a monotone voice, "You've learned the Instant Transmission that Zera taught, so you can teleport her on weekends, since your new school starts two days from now."

Inuyasha says, in a droll tone, "At least there's some good in coming home, besides seeing mom, again."

(**At the temple; the next morning**)

In front of the temple, we find Genkai, Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, Kuwabara, the Yukimura, the Yuki, and the Tucker twins in front of The Taisho and the Urameshi siblings, who had their things with them, with Inuyasha, Melody, Yusuke, Hikari, and Kira wearing civilian clothing.

Inuyasha was wearing a black muscular shirt, matching black pants, with a black belt, a pair of yellow boots on his feet, with a demin jacket. Zera brought him these clothes, since he grew out of his dorky and nerdy clothes that he wore when he was a kid.

Melody was wearing a light blue tank top, showing off a bit of her cleavage, with a matching skirt to the knees, with a black belt, with red sneakers, with a demin jacket of her own, she was currently showing off a sexy and seductive figure for her age, in human years.

Yusuke was wearing a light green jacket over a black shirt with green pants and black shoes.

Hikari was wearing a dark blue tanktop, showing off a bit of her cleavage, with a black mini-skirt to the mid-thigh and a denim jacket, along with red sneakers, she was currently showing off a sexy and seductive figure for her age, in human years.

Kira was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, over a white sleeved shirt, which the sleeves had black stripes, demin vest, with a demin skirt to the knee, with a brown belt, with black leggings underneath the skirt, and dark orange boots on her feet.

Melody says, with a weak smile, "Well, guys, it's been fun for all the time we're spent together."

Yusuke says, with a sly grin, "Don't expect us be gone too long! We'll be back."

Keiko tells Yusuke, with a sly grin, "You better not forget us or you'll really get, Yusuke!"

Yusuke says, lowly that Keiko can't hear him, "Don't I know it."

Sesshomaru tells the Urameshi triples, "Your grandfather lives in Domino and tomorrow you five will start at a school called Domino High School, where your cousin goes to school."

Inuyasha says, in a sarcastic tone, "Oh joy!"

Yusuke says, with a snort, "Just don't expect to stay there for long, Sesshomaru! In three weeks, we're gone so my 'grandfather' won't be disgusted with our 'half-breed presences'."

Genkai tells Yusuke, in a serious tone, "Now, I hope you're not going to act like that when you're in his house, dimwit. Remember, he's doing this out of kindness."

Yusuke tells Genkai, in a harsh and nasty tone, "But Grandma, there's no kind hearted pure blooded humans around, except for here and he's no different!"

Inuyasha says, in an icy and monotone voice, "I have to agree with Yusuke, here, other than my human mother, Sesshomaru, and Zera, there's no kind hearted pure bloods where I came from."

Melody says, in a nasty tone, "I can vouch for that."

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "However, that doesn't mean that we're not going give these other pure blooded humans a chance. However, if we find out that we don't like where we're living in, we're coming back."

Zera sighs and she says, "Well, we better get going." Soon after, Sesshomaru, Zera, and the five half demons went towards the stairs with their luggage, as they went down towards them, after the five half demons said goodbye to their friends that believed to be family. After a few moments, they reached the downstairs and head towards the temple gates, then towards Sesshomaru's green van. Then, the luggages were placed inside the car and then the seven got inside the van, then drove off to their homes.

(**At Inuyasha's hometown; Four hours later in the mid-afternoon**)

After a four hour drive of taking the Urameshi triples to the home of their grandfather, Sesshomaru's van finally got to the Taisho household. Just then, Izayoi came out of the house with happiness in her eyes as her sons and daughters got out of the van and Izayoi grabbed Inuyasha and Melody in a great hug.

Izayoi cries out, happily, "My two babies! I'm so glad that you're home!"

Inuyasha says, feeling the pressure of his mother's hug, "It's good to see you too, mom."

Melody says, feeling the pressure of her mother's hug, "Yeah! Seriously!"

Izayoi let's go of her children and she says, with a smile, "Now, let's get your things inside, shall we!" Soon after, Sesshomaru and Zera got out Inuyasha's and Melody's luggage from the van and followed their mother and younger half siblings to the house.

Once in the house, Izayoi sits on the couch and she tells her children, "Kids, please sit with me!" The Taisho siblings went to their seats, with Sesshomaru sitting on a chair, with Zera, Inuyasha, and Melody getting the couch.

Izayoi says, in a serious tone, "I know for a fact that both Inuyasha and Melody have been to Master Genkai's temple is that the truth?"

The Taisho siblings, except for Sesshomaru, who had his eyes widened, gasp in shock and Zera asks, nervously, "H…how did you find out?"

Izayoi says, in a serious tone, "I never have told you kids but I was one of Master Genkai's students and she's taught me techniques, involving spiritual energy." Izayoi showed her right hand where all of her fingertips were glowing blue energy to her sons and daughters to look at awe. Izayoi says, "Last night, I sensed seven Super Demon Energy signals and I knew four of them belonging to the four of you, including Inuyasha."

Inuyasha says, perplexed, "You went through 'Grandma's Evil Boot Camp'? How could you haven't told us this?"

Izayoi says, seriously, "At the time, I didn't know that it would be important." Izayoi says, with a sly smile, "And two, you never asked."

Inuyasha gives a sweatdrop, sighs, and he says, "Well, should have seen that coming."

Melody asks, curiously, "You're not mad."

Izayoi says, in a serious tone, "Well, I'm a little mad that you four kept this a secret from me, but I can see why. It's because I was always babying Inuyasha and not letting him get the chance to be his own man, like buying his own clothes, making his own lunch, and many other things. You probably be thinking that I'd say 'no' and start a fight. I was so angry with that Koga boy for destroying your laptop as well."

Inuyasha says, in an icy and monotone voice, "You got that right, mom. He had no right to do that to my laptop and it was the only thing that I had to remember dad by."

Izayoi asks, "By the way, how is Master Genkai, anyways?"

Inuyasha and Melody says, drolly and in unison, "Ruthless and strict."

Izayoi giggles and says, with a smile, "I guess that she hasn't changed, since I've been there when I was a young adult. That's the place where I met your father, when he got himself injured in a fight and I was treating his wounds." Izayoi looks at Melody and she says, plainly, "Then, I've gotten some news telling me about a young half dog demon girl ruthlessly given three young wolf demons and a young priestess in training to the ground, four years ago, when I was going to my grocery shopping, young lady."

Melody blushes in embarrassment and she yells out, "Well, those punks deserved it for what they did to Inuyasha and it's not that I didn't kill them or anything."

Izayoi says, in a serious tone, "You better not otherwise, you'd be in big trouble with me! Those wolf demons are very vengeful and my spiritual energy is within mid S-class, so those kinds of demons are no problems for me to take care off."

Inuyasha says, stunned, "You're at S-class! You must be that strong, mom! I'm only close to mid S-class strength and that's with my Super Demon Powers." Inuyasha and Melody stands onto his feet and Inuyasha says, "Just watch!" Soon after, Inuyasha transforms into his Super Demon form to the shock of his mother.

Melody grunts out as she transforms into her Super Demon form and she says, "And my power now is only at mid S-class strength and getting close to upper S-class strength."

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "And since, I'm new at this, I can only stay in this form for eight minutes. Plus, with Zera's and Sesshomaru's strength they're at upper S-class strength as well and that's counting their Super Demon powers." Soon after, Inuyasha and Melody went to their normal forms.

Izayoi says, seriously, "Inuyasha, now that you're a Super Demon, you have to be very careful that you don't go revealing it to anyone else, otherwise you'll have to keep fighting them and they'll do absolutely anything to beat you."

Inuyasha says, "Sure thing, mom."

Izayoi says, with a smile, "Now, let me all about what you two did in Master Genkai's temple." Soon after, the four Taisho siblings tell Izayoi about Inuyasha's and Melody's days at Genkai's temple and her training for the past four years.

Update: 2/19/08


	4. First Day Back and Plots of Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Inuyasha, Naruto, YYH, YGO, and YGX!

Author's Note: The story contains Inuyasha, YYH, YGO, and YGX characters, along with DBZ, Monster Rancher, and Naruto elements, like jutsu wise.

**Chapter 4: First Day Back and Plots of Revenge**

(**A day after Inuyasha's and Melody's return to their hometown; At the courtyard of Domino High School**)

At the courtyard of Domino High School, we find many students there lounging and getting into the school, while wearing their uniforms. The boys' uniform consist of a blue blazer, matching pants, and grey and black sneakers, and most of the majority of the boys had their blue blazer's opened with different colored shirts underneath. The girls' uniform consist of a pink blazer, covering the white blouse, blue mini-skirt to the mid-thigh, blue bowtie, white socks cover the bottom half of the lower leg, and brown formal shoes. It seemed to be a month later that the school had opened.

Soon after, a familiar violet car comes to the front of the school and out comes out Inuyasha and Melody in their Domino High School uniforms, which was waiting for them at their rooms, with Inuyasha wearing a red shirt under his blazer, which was opened, with in his right hand was a knapsack and Melody was carrying a yellow backpack.

Zera, who was driving, tells them, with a smile, "Okay, guys, have a nice day at school!"

The Taisho twins say, with sly grins on their faces and in unison, "Oh don't worry, we will." Soon after, the car left the two twins behind as they walked into the courtyards, ignoring the other students.

Melody asks Inuyasha, with a sly grin, "Inuyasha, you know what to do?"

Inuyasha says, with a sly smile, "Sure do, sis! If there's a chance those damned wolves are in this school, then everything should be in order. This ought to be fun…"

Melody states, with a sly grin, "…for us!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Hey guys!" The twins turned to see the Urameshi triples, who was wearing Domino High School uniforms, with Yusuke wearing his blazer open to show his green shirt and Kira wearing light blue leggings under her skirt, along with a teenage girl with long black hair with red eye shadow on her eyelids, wearing a female Domino High School uniform walking towards them.

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "Hey, guys, who's the human?"

The teenage girl says, with a sly smile, "Don't tell me that you haven't forgotten about me, so soon, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha and Melody yelp in shock and they yell out, shocked and in unison, "Sango!"

Hikari giggles and she says, with a sly grin, "That's right, guys!"

Sango says, with a sly smile, "Maybe, I should wear my hair as a ponytail for you guys to recognize me."

Melody asks, perplexed, "But what are you doing here?"

Sango replies, plainly, "Well, my dad wanted me to go to school in Domino, so I'll be with you guys."

Inuyasha asks, "But what about the others with Grandma Genkai?"

Yusuke says, with a smile, "That's the other part of the surprise, Inu."

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "He means us!" Everyone turns to see Kuwabara, Keiko, Alister, Jaden, Jenny, Mina, and Kino walking towards them, wearing Domino High School uniforms with Kuwabara's blazer unbuttoned showing his light blue shirt, Alister's blazer opened to reveal a light green shirt, Jaden's blazer opened to reveal a red shirt with a collar, and Kino's blazer opened to reveal a black shirt.

Melody yells out, excitedly, "Everyone's here!"

Kuwabara says, with a smile, "Of course, you didn't think that we'll let you guys go without us."

Jenny says, with a kind smile, "Master Genkai told us after you guys left that she enrolled us into Domino High School."

Melody says, with a smile, "This is so cool!"

Just then, a male voice calls out, "You what?!" Everyone turns to see someone that Inuyasha would never want to see and he says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh great!" The person in question happened to be a teenaged girl with long hair like Sango, with brown eyes, with a female Domino High School uniform with a broken down teenage boy with brown hair and matching eyes and was wearing a male Domino High School uniform. The girl in question that Inuyasha didn't want to see was Kikyo Higurashi, one of his tormentors back in middle school.

Kikyo tells the teenage boy, in a serious and nasty tone, "You heard me, hon, it's been fun while it lasted, plus you're really good in bed!"

Sango says, disgusted, "What a slut?"

Inuyasha says, in a cold snarl, "I see that she hasn't changed one bit! She's always leading stupid boys along with her plans. Let's just get out of here!"

Yusuke says, in a snarl, "You took the words out of my mouth." Soon after, the group walked towards the school's door, but not before Kikyo spots our group, especially Inuyasha, and a sly and seductive smile came onto her lips. Kikyo thinks in her mind, slyly, _"Whoa! Who's the guy!? He's kinda cute!"_ Kikyo then walked towards the group, hoping to get Inuyasha. Later, in the school hallways, we find Sango and the half-demon group walking down the hallways, but not before got in front of Inuyasha, making the group stop.

Kikyo says, with a sly and seductive grin, "Excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice that I haven't seen you around the school, before. I'm…"

Inuyasha says, in a flat monotone voice, "…Kikyo Higurashi."

Kikyo giggles and she says, slyly, "So, you have heard of me." Kikyo places her arms around Inuyasha's right arm, disgusting him, Melody, and their friends to the extreme. Kikyo says, with a sly and seductive tone, "That saves us a lot of time, honey! Now, can I have your name so we can give to know each other?"

Yusuke says, annoyed, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Keiko says, disgusted, "Alright, I'm gonna go to the bathroom and hurl."

Jenny says, drolly, "Get in line, Kei."

Inuyasha says, in a cold sarcastic tone, "Okay, I'll give you my name, I'm 'Not interested at the least, bitch, so get your disgusting slutting hands off of me'!" Inuyasha yanks his arm from Kikyo's grip, surprising her and places the sly grins on Inuyasha's friends' faces. Just as the group was going to leave, Kikyo grabs Inuyasha's arm again and she says, in a sly and seductive tone, "You're playing hard to get, aren't ya? I like that in a man!" Just then, a blue energy blast hits Kikyo's face thrown her back away from Inuyasha and hits her behind on the ground, with her hair a mess.

Melody places her right hand down and she says, annoyed, "Don't ever touch my brother, again, bitch!?"

Kikyo looks at her hair and she yells out, horrified, "My hair! My beautiful hair!" Kikyo then looks at Melody, angrily, and she yells out, enraged, "You little poodle, you'll pay for that!"

Melody says, nastily, "Try it, priestess scum!"

Kira says, with a sly grin, "Then, again, please do?"

Mina says, with a sly smile, "We insist."

Inuyasha tells Melody, Mina, and Kira, seriously, "Girls, don't bother."

Kuwabara says, seriously, "Yeah! It's obvious this slut doesn't stand a chance against you!"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "Yeah, you're right, guys! However, if I see her hands on my bro, again, then we'll have a little Celebrity Death Match."

Sango says, with a devious smile, "And I'll be selling tickets."

Keiko says, with a sly grin, "Need any help advertising them." Soon after, the group left the fallen Kikyo, who was looking at Inuyasha's back and she says, seriously and angrily, _"Damn that poodle! She's play for that! And where did she learn spirit energy powered blasts like that!? It's impossible for a demon to learn that!"_

With Inuyasha and his friends, we find them looking for the main office and Inuyasha says, annoyed, "Damn it! Where's that office!?"

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "This isn't getting us anywhere! I propose a group of two to find the main office and if we happen to find it, then use telepathy to communicate with us! Yusuke and I will be on a team, while Kira and Sango will be another, Inuyasha and Melody will be other, and Keiko and Alister, Jaden and Jenny, and Kuwabara, Mina, and Kino will be last one and since there's only thirteen of us! Any questions?" Everyone shook their heads and Hikari says, with a sly grin, "Okay, then, scatter!" Soon, the group went their different ways.

(**With Kikyo; at the same time**)

With Kikyo, we find Kikyo at her opened locker with a mini mirror in their at the back, while fixing her messy hair, courtesy of Melody's spiritual blast, in which that she wasn't very happy to say the least.

Kikyo combs her hair and she thinks in her mind, horrified, _"Damn that little poodle! I'll see to it that she doesn't get away with this! I'll get her cute brother one way or another!"_

Just then, a feminine voice calls out, stunned, "Whoa! Kikyo, what the hell happened to your hair!?" Kikyo whipped her head to the source of the voice, which happened to be her younger twin sister, Kagome Higurashi, with her hair grown, since four years time and in the same uniform as Kikyo, walking towards her with a stunned look on her face.

Kikyo tells Kagome, in a nasty tone, "If you must know, baby sister, I was just attacked by a damn dog demon with spiritual energy."

Kagome gasps in shock and she yells out, "A dog demon that uses spirit energy! That's impossible!"

Kikyo says, nastily, "Tell that to my hair, sister! Here I am talking to her handsome brother and here she is blasting me away with her spirit blast! I'll see to is that she pays for this insult!"

Kagome sighs and she thinks in her mind, drolly, _"Now, I see why."_ Kagome tells Kikyo, "Well, I'm going to class now and I hope you can fix up your hair before class!" Kagome walked away from her sister, as she resumed combing and brushing her hair.

(**With the Taisho twins; at the same time**)

Around one of the hallways of the school, we find Inuyasha and Melody walking in the hallways finding the office.

Inuyasha says, annoyed, "Damn it! It's like a maze in this school!"

Melody says, drolly, "Tell me about it, bro!"

Just as the twins got to the corner, a little familiar scent came into Inuyasha's nose, which was a cheery blossoms and vanilla and he stops walking, which got his sister confused.

Melody asks, curiously, "Hey, bro, what's up?"

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, _"This scent! It's so familiar to me…! Where have I smelt this before?"_ Just then, the realization came to Inuyasha's mind as he is faced with another one of his tormentors and ex-crush, Kagome Higurashi, walking around the corner and faced him.

Kagome looks at Inuyasha and she thinks in her mind, flustered, _"Whoa! This guy! He's so hot and cute! But why am I thinking about these things when I'm with Koga!? Kikyo must be rubbing off of me! Plus, there's something familiar about this guy and his sister, too."_

Inuyasha tells Kagome, plainly and coldly, "You know, it's pretty rude to stare."

Kagome snaps out of her trance and she says, flustered and with a nervous smile, "Oh sorry, I couldn't help but notice that I haven't seen you around the school before, are you new?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and he says, coldly, "You can say that."

Kagome was a bit taken back in Inuyasha's cold reply, but shrugged it off, and she says, held out her hand with a smile, "Welcome to Domino High School, I'm…"

Inuyasha says, interrupting Kagome, coldly, "…Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome was taken back even more and she says, perplexed, "So, you have heard of me, huh? Mind telling me your name…?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes even further and he says, in a cold nasty tone, "Yeah, sure, it's called 'None of your business, you damned bitch!'."

Kagome yelps in Inuyasha's nasty words and Kagome yells at Inuyasha, angrily, "Listen here, pal! I don't know where you came from, but where I came from manners is often used!"

Inuyasha says, in a nasty tone, "Manners, my ass!"

Kagome yells out, angrily, "What?!"

Melody says, nastily, "Hey, wench, we do have manners it's just that we don't show them to people like you!"

Kagome asks, perplexed, "What does that mean!?"

Inuyasha yells at Kagome, nastily, "It means that we want you out of our way!" Inuyasha pushes Kagome out of the way and to the ground as Inuyasha and Melody walked past the fallen Kagome, who was looking at them with a distraught and angered look on her face.

Kagome thinks in her mind, shocked, _"What the hell was that all about?! Those two sounded angry with me or something! As if I did something to them bad. Though, those guys did look somewhat familiar to me!"_

After the encounter with Kagome, Inuyasha and Melody walked aimlessly around the school to find the main office, but no such luck. Just then, Yusuke's voice calls out from their minds, _**"Guys, we've found the main office!"**_ After a few more minutes, the Taisho twins found the office where they opened the door to find their friends waiting for them.

Melody says, with a smile, "Thanks for the directions, Yusuke."

Yusuke says, plainly, "No problem! Now, to wait for these students to take us to our classes."

Just then, two teenage boys came into the room and towards Inuyasha and his friends.

The first one is a boy of the age of 17 years old, with black hair with a little ponytail and dark violet eyes. He was wearing a male Domino High School with the blazer opened to show his dark violet shirt.

The second one is a boy as the same age and was for his age. He had multi-colored spiky hair with lavender eyes, wearing a male Domino High School that fit his size with the blazer opened to show his black shirt and hanging around his neck was a necklace of sorts wrapped in a chain, plus hanging from the chain was a golden colored pyramid that was upside-down with the Eye of Horus in the center.

Everyone, except for the Urameshi triples, gasps in shock when they see the multi-colored haired boy and Jaden says, stunned, "No way! Yugi Muto, the King of Games!?"

Yugi asks, "I take it that you're a fan of mine!?"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Actually, you're like my idol!"

Yusuke says, perplexed, "Yugi!? Miroku!? You're taking us to our classes!?" Everyone, except for Yusuke's sisters and Miroku, looks at Yusuke curiously and Alister asks, "Yusuke, you know the King of Games?"

Hikari says, with a smile, "Actually, we live together, seeing that he's our cousin."

Jaden yells out, shocked, "The King of Games is related to you guys!"

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Yeah, plus we agreed not to allow this to go on public, seeing that everyone would give us special treatment, even though we're half-demons, which he and our grandfather don't mind."

Miroku walks up to Sango and he says, with a sly and seductive tone, "Well, hello there! I'm Miroku Houshi…"

Sango blushed at the tone of Miroku's voice as she felt something grabbing her behind, which got her majorily annoyed. Yugi, Yusuke, Hikari, and Kira slap their foreheads in annoyance.

Miroku says, while rubbing his hand onto Sango's behind, "…it's a pleasure to have you in our school…and…"

Sango yells out, interrupting Miroku in a great annoyed tone in her voice, "PERVERT!!" Sango bashes Miroku in the face, throwing him away from her and slams the wall.

Yugi says, with a nervous smile, "Sorry about that! I guess I should have warned you about Miroku's lecherous habits."

Sango says, in an annoyed tone, "No really!"

Miroku rubs his right cheek and he says, winching, "Ouch! You have a very hard punch."

Hikari says, annoyed, "That's what you get for not keeping your hands to yourself."

Miroku says, holding up his hand, "I have a curse on my hand that acts with its own actions."

Inuyasha asks Yugi, "Is that is only excuse?"

Yugi replies, drolly, "Unfortunately, yes. Now, Miroku, since your first period class is Algebra two, along with Inuyasha, Melody, Yusuke, Kira, Jaden, Kino, and Sango than I think it's reasonable that you should take them there."

Miroku nods his head and he says, "Okay, Yugi, now come on, guys! Time to go!" Soon after, Miroku led Inuyasha, Melody, Sango, Yusuke, Kira, Jaden, and Kino out of the office to their first class.

(**In one of the classrooms of the school; at the same time**)

At the same time, in a classroom we find many students entering the classroom while Kagome, Koga, Ginta, and Hakku, which of the three named wolf demons were wearing male Domino High School uniform with the blazers opened to show their black shirts, were at their seats with Kagome telling them about her encounter with Inuyasha and Melody, even though she didn't know it was them.

Koga says, seriously, "So this dog demon just pushed you and walked off!"

Kagome nods her head and she says, angrily, "That's right! They were uncontrollably rude to me and I didn't know why! That jerk and sister! I've acted so nicely towards them and welcomed them too, but they had to push me away!" Just then, Miroku, Inuyasha, Melody, Sango, Yusuke, Kira, Jaden, and Kino walked into the room.

Inuyasha glances around and spots Kagome, Koga and his gang and he thinks in his mind, angrily, _"Damn it! It's that damn bitch and those fucking wolves! I'm in the same class as them!"_

Miroku glances at Kagome and he yells out, excitedly, "Kagome!?"

Kagome looks at Miroku and she calls out, as Miroku walked towards her, "Miroku, what's up?"

Miroku says, with a smile, "Nothing much, just bringing the new students here." Kagome looks at the new students, then notices that both Inuyasha and Melody are in the group and she yells out, angered, "That's them! Those are the jerks that threw me to the ground!"

Miroku says, perplexed, "Pardon?"

Melody humps in anger and she says, nastily, "It's what you deserve anyways, wench!?"

Jaden notices the cold angered glare that Inuyasha was sending to Koga, Kagome, Ginta, and Hakku and he asks, "Hey, Inu, is this the bitch and those wolves you told us about?"

Inuyasha tells Jaden, in a tone that only Jaden could her, "That's right, Jay! Their appearance might of changed but not their smells. However, thanks to Melody, our scents won't be detected by those wolves."

Miroku asks Inuyasha and Melody, "Is this true? Did you push my cousin to the ground?"

Inuyasha points at Kagome and he asks, "She's your cousin!"

Kagome yells at Inuyasha, angrily, "That's right, pal! What gave you the right to push other people to the ground!?"

Melody yells out, in a nasty tone, "We do, because we felt like it! Do you and your loser wolves have a problem with that!?" Everyone in the classroom, including Miroku and except for Inuyasha, Sango, Yusuke, Kira, Jaden, and Kira, gasps in shock as Koga, Ginta, and Hakku jump from their seats, glares at Melody, and Koga yells at Melody, nastily, "Care to repeat that, poodle!?"

Kino says, in a sneer, "You heard Melody, pathetic wolf!" The gasps came out, once again.

Inuyasha tells Kino, in a serious tone, "Kino, let's not waste our time with them! They aren't worth it! Just ignore them!"

Koga tells Inuyasha, annoyed, "You know, mutt, you have a very big mouth, you know that!"

Inuyasha says, with a sneer, "What are you going to do about it, wolf boy!?"

Koga was going to lunge at Inuyasha, but Kagome holds him back and she tells Koga, "Koga, don't! Don't stoop to that asshole's level!"

Koga says, with a smile, "You're right, Kagome!" Koga tells Inuyasha, with a sly grin, "I've decided to cut you a break, pal, since you're obviously new here and you don't know who I am!?"

Inuyasha says, coldly, "Oh please, I know who you are, Koga Ookami."

Koga says, with a sly grin, "Oh so you have heard of me?"

Inuyasha says, with a cold sly grin, "That's right! You haven't changed not one bit! You still pick on people, who you think are weaker than you."

Yusuke says, with a sly grin, "If my sister was here, then you'd be in trouble!"

Koga says, angrily, "You're trying to push your luck here! I'm giving you one chance to close those mouths of yours!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin and in a nasty tone, "You know what! You can take your chance and stuff it up your ass, Ookami! Bring it on or your girlfriend is giving the orders in the relationship."

As every student in the classroom dashed into the front of the room to see the incoming fight between Koga and the new guy, Koga takes Kagome away from him and lunges at Inuyasha. Kagome calls out, "No! Koga!"

As Koga got close to Inuyasha, Inuyasha dodged at the last minute and moved to the side, surprising Koga. Inuyasha tells Koga, with a nasty smirk, "Hey, wolf, I'm over here or do you need glasses to fight!"

Koga looks at Inuyasha, angrily, and yells out, angrily, "Prepare to die, you dog!" Koga charges towards Inuyasha and throws a punch at Inuyasha. Inuyasha ducked, places his right index finger to Koga's chest, produces a small blue light on the finger, and he says, with a sly grin, "Bang!" Inuyasha fires a portion of his spirit energy from his finger, making Koga yell out as it throws him away from Inuyasha and Koga hits his back to the wall, shocking everyone in the classroom, except for Inuyasha's friends, who were giving sly grins on her faces.

Kagome, Ginta, and Hakku yell out, horrified and in unison, "Koga!" The three dashes towards Koga's aid with Miroku looking at Inuyasha with stunned expressions and he thinks in his mind, _"That's impossible! How could he have able to do that to Koga!? He knocked Koga away with just one finger."_

Kagome asks Koga, kneeling for him, "Are you okay?" With Koga winching as he held his ribs and Kagome looks at Inuyasha, angrily. Kagome yells out, in an angered tone in her voice, "You fucking asshole! You'll pay for that!" Kagome jumps to her feet, aims her right hand charged with pink energy, and fires it at Inuyasha, who placed a sly grin on his face as he made an energy barrier around his body, which the blast hits, causing an explosion. Which caused everyone to gasps in shock as Inuyasha's friends placed sly grins as the smoke clears out to see Inuyasha, surrounding in a spiritual barrier with his arms crossed and a sly grin on his face, surprising Kagome.

Kagome yells out, shocked, "What the…? A barrier!?"

Miroku says, stunned, "No way!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Was that it!? That was weak, wench!"

Kagome growls out, angrily, charges up her blast, once more, and fires it at Inuyasha's barrier, which hits it, but doesn't make a scratch. Kagome gasps in shock and she thinks in her mind, stunned, _"No way! That last blast should have cracked that barrier of his, since it was made from my Priestess Energy!"_

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Why don't you just blow your brains out, bitch!? My barrier can negate any blast, no matter how powerful they are."

Koga gets onto his feet slowly and he thinks in his mind, _"Damn it! That hurt! So, he has a barrier protecting himself from Kagome's blasts, huh?"_

Inuyasha powers down his barrier and he states, with a sly grin, "In short, witch, you or your stinking wolf pack no longer stands a chance against me!"

Koga yells out, angrily, "Oh yeah! I'll show you!" Koga charges towards Inuyasha, with Kagome hopelessly calling him back.

Kagome yells out, "Koga, don't!"

Jaden says, with a sly grin, "That was dumb."

Inuyasha made his right hand into a gun-like pose, produces spirit energy, which Kagome and Miroku were stunned and Kagome says, perplexed, "Spirit energy…?"

"**Spirit Gun!**"

Inuyasha fires a spirit bullet at Koga's chest throwing him away from him once again and he hits the wall, again, then slumps to the ground.

Ginta asks, concerned, "Koga, are you okay, man?" Koga winches at this as he gotten to his feet and glares at Inuyasha.

Kagome asks Inuyasha, seriously, "Okay, how did you do that!? No demon could have produced spirit energy!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Unless that I'm a half-demon and half-human."

Koga yells out, shocked, "You're a half-demon!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "That's right!"

Melody made her right hand to a gun like pose, produces spirit energy, and she says, seriously, "Not only my brother could do that, but so can I!"

Kagome yells out to Melody, seriously, "So, you're the one, who attacked my sister, earlier today!"

Melody says, with a nasty smirk, "Oh if you're referring to that whore that was touching my bro, then I'd say yes! So, I assume that you want revenge for giving that bitch a very bad hair day?"

Kagome tells Melody, seriously, "Even though, my sister has her flaws, you had no right doing that to her!"

Inuyasha says, in a nasty tone, "And that slutbag sister of yours didn't have the right to touch me, after all the horrible and nasty things she's done to me in the past! However, she did anyways!"

Kagome says, perplexed, "Horrible and nasty things? You're one of those boys that Kikyo dated and dumped before, aren't you?"

Inuyasha yells out, in a nasty tone, "Yeah, right!? Hell will freeze over before I dated that whore!" Just then, the bell that signed that school and everyone went to their seats, with Koga and his friends walking to theirs, with Koga glares at Inuyasha, who was placing a sly grin on his lips, as he arrives to his seat and thinks in his mind, _"This isn't over, mutt! Your spirit energy isn't going to help you from me!"_

Just then, a teacher, which appeared to be a middle-aged woman, with long black hair and brown eyes, wearing a pink blazer, which showed a white blouse, and pink skirt to the knees and purple shoes, walked into the classroom and glanced at Inuyasha and his friends.

The teacher says, with a smile, "I see that you're the new students for our class! I'm Miss Hotaru and I'm your Algebra Three teacher."

Jaden says, with a smile, "It's nice to meet ya!"

Mrs. Hotaru turns to the class and she says, with a smile, "Good morning, class! We have a few new students joining us for the year." Mrs. Hotaru tells Inuyasha and his friends, "Okay, tell them your names, your likes, and dislikes."

Kino says, with a sly smile, "Hi, I'm Kino Tucker, I like video games and hanging with my friends, and dislike anyone, who's a bother to my family and especially my friends." Kino's smile turns into a frown as he turns his dark and cold glare to Koga, who glared back with fierce.

Jaden says, with a kind smile, "Hi, I'm Jaden Yuki, I like dueling, with the hopes of becoming the next King of Games and hanging out with my friends as well, and like Kino, dislike anyone, who insults or angers my family and especially my friends." Jaden gives a fierce glare at Koga as well.

Yusuke says, with a sly grin, "I'm Yusuke Urameshi, I like fighting and dueling as well as hanging around with my friends and family, and like the first two I dislike anyone who angers my family and friends." Yusuke gives a similar glare as Jaden and Kino at Koga and he thinks in his mind, _"Just you wait, asshole! You, your gang, and girlfriend are going to pay for the misery that you've caused my pal!"_

Kira says, with a sly grin, "I'm Kira Urameshi, like my older twin brother, I like fighting and dueling as well as hanging around with my family, and I dislike anything girlish as you can see the leggings under my skirt and like the first three, I dislike anyone who seems to piss off a family member or a friend of mine." Kira gives a similar glare at Koga, who was wondering why they are glaring at him mostly.

Melody says, with a smile, "Hi, I'm Melody Taisho…" Just then, Koga's, Kagome's, Ginta, and Hakku's ears perked up at this and Kagome thinks in her mind, _"Taisho…as in she might be…!"_ Kagome looks at Inuyasha and pictures a thirteen year old dorky version of him, then thinks in her mind, stunned, _"No! It can't be! It there's no way it could be him!"_

Melody says, with a sly grin, "…I like fighting and dueling, as well as hanging around with my family and friends, and what gets me the most are…" Melody turns her glare at Koga and his gang, especially Kagome, and she says, with a sly grin and a deadly serious tone, "…people, who judge someone of the way they look and anyone who's a threat or a bother towards me, my friends, and family."

Inuyasha says, with a sly smile, "Hi, I was once known a few people in this class and I'm not surprised that they didn't recognize me. My name is Inuyasha Taisho…" Just then, stunned expressions came upon the faces of Koga and his gang, especially Koga and Kagome.

Kagome thinks in her mind, stunned, _"No way! No way! That's Inuyasha Taisho, the geek that Koga tormented all those years ago! He's different from before! He's not as dorky looking as he once was, four years ago! Where did he learn how to use spirit energy so easily!?"_

Koga thinks in his mind, stunned, _"No way! No fucking way! You've got to be fucking kidding me! That's Taisho the Dorky Half-Breed! It can't be! I'd smell his scent a mille way! The Inuyasha Taisho that I remembered didn't have spiritual energy and was scrawny, weak, and all brains! There's no way that this guy is him! He can't be the same geek that I've always picked on back in middle school! Also, the Inuyasha Taisho I know was too much of a coward to make a fool out of me without getting a few bruises afterwards! Plus, this guy has spiritual powers like Kagome does, so there's no way that this guy is even that dorky half-breed! Sure, this guy might be a half-breed, like Taisho, but there's no way in hell that this guy is even him!"_

Ginta thinks in his mind, stunned and fearfully, _"That's that half-breed freak that we always picked on back in middle school! No way! He even has spiritual powers like Kagome and Kikyo! If he's the same one, then he'd probably want revenge on us, especially Koga! I don't think that we can take this guy, since he has spirit energy! Plus, this guy dodged Koga's fist, something that the Inuyasha Taisho I remembered wouldn't do, even if he tried! I really hope that he doesn't pick a fight with us, especially Koga or we're dead meat if our backs our turned!"_

Hakku thinks in his mind, fearfully and horrified, _"No way! That's Inuyasha Taisho! It's can't be! This guy has spiritual powers and he knocked Koga back two times with spiritual energy! There's no way that this guy is even him! If it is really Taisho, then I really hope that he's not here for revenge!"_

Inuyasha places a cool sly grin on his lips at the shock of the faces of Koga and his friends and he says, in a sly tone, "…I like dueling, writing, hanging around with my friend, and reading literature…"

Koga thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Likes reading literature? Oh yeah, that's something that the Inuyasha Taisho I remembered would say! But how come I couldn't pick up that mutt's and his sister's scents?"_

Kagome thinks in her mind, stunned, _"Inuyasha Taisho is back!? It's unbelievable that he's learned how to use spirit energy, even for someone like him! Oh boy, and judging how he treated us, he hasn't forgotten the way that we treated him in the past! I guess that'll be the reason about that encounter, earlier today. He did sound pretty angry with me at that time. I'm getting the feeling that he hasn't forgotten about that 'disgusting half-demon freak' insult that I laid on him and Koga breaking his laptop. He might be able to seriously hurt Koga with those spiritual powers of his and I can't protect him, if has that weird Demon Priest Energy! I really hope that he doesn't do that!? He wouldn't actually be here for revenge against us as well as the many students that looked down onto him, including Koga. He even made it look like child's play, when he was pushing Koga away with his spirit energy! Oh boy, this is really bad! He might not look much in appearance, even though he's better in appearance than before, but his spiritual powers makes up for it. Plus, his sister's here too! I even remembered what she did to us, four years ago, and it gives me the chills that she's the same. She could even have a higher spiritual energy than her brother!"_

Inuyasha continues, with a serious tone, "However, there are a few things that may sent me over the edge and that's touching other people's things without permission wither it's mine, a family member, or a friend, in general…or bothering them. Plus, there's one thing I don't like and that's when people judge other people because of appearance or where they come from."

Kagome thinks in her mind, plainly, _"Is he talking about the people that picked on him over the years?"_ Kagome thinks in her mind, fearfully, _"If he is, then…! No! He wouldn't! He's not going to even think about…? He does sound angry and dead serious, but he wouldn't…! Does he really hate us that much, does he!? He does have the power to do so! No! True, I may have not paid much attention to him, four years ago, but that doesn't give him the right to…! It was a long time ago, he's should have gotten over it! I mean four years ago is such a long time! A time for forgive and forget! He must have gotten a new laptop, back then! Does he?!"_

Sango says, with a kind smile, "Hi, I'm Sango Taijya! I come from a demon slayers village and there are a many things that I like and that's spending time with my family and going on missions. However, there are a few thinks I can't stand and those are anyone who abuses my friends and lechers." Sango sends a death glare at Miroku, unnerving him.

Mrs. Hotaru says, with a smile, "It's so nice to have such you seven in our class and I hope you enjoy staying in our school."

The Taisho twins think in their minds, with sly grins and in unison, _"Trust us! You have absolutely no idea."_

Melody tells Inuyasha, telepathically with a sly tone, _**"Inuyasha, I think it's time to show those wolves our real scents!"**_

Inuyasha tells Melody, mentality with a sly tone of his own, _**"Right, sis!"**_ Soon after, Inuyasha and Melody shut off the cloaking spells that masks their scents from Koga's and gang's noses, allowing them to pick up on their scents.

Ginta thinks in his mind, picking up Inuyasha's and Melody's scents, _"That scent…!"_

Hakku thinks in his mind, seriously, _"It's them! It's really them!"_

Koga thinks in his mind, seriously, _"So, that half-breed freak is back and learned a few new tricks with spirit energy, huh? I wonder where he learned that from. Who cares anyways!? I'm gonna make him and his sister pay for what they did to me, four years ago!"_

Mrs. Hotaru tells Inuyasha and his friends, kindly, "Now, Sango, please take your seat in front of Miroku. He's the one with the small ponytail, sitting at the back." Sango looked like a deer in the headlights as she turns to see Miroku's lecherous grin on his face.

Sango thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"You have gotten to be kidding me! I have to sit in front of the pervert!"_ Sango mentality groaned as she made her way to her assigned sit, which she wasn't so happy about it.

As Sango made her way to her seat, Miroku whispers to her, slyly, "My, my, the lord must really love me."

Sango whispers to Miroku, annoyed, "Really, because I don't…"

Miroku asks Sango, in a whisper, "So you're a demon slayer, huh?"

Sango tells Miroku, whispering, "Shut the hell up, pervert."

Mrs. Hotaru says, with a plain tone, "Now, Yusuke, you can have the seat next to Koga, which is in the front of the class and Koga is the one with the ponytail as well as the next two seats behind are for Kino and Kira."

Yusuke looks at the empty desk on the right of Koga, in disgust, and he thinks in his mind, annoyed, _"Damn it! Do I have to seat next to that damn wolf!?"_ Yusuke, Kira, and Kino walked over to their assigned seats as they made death glares at Koga, who was giving the same glare without any of them backing down.

Mrs. Hotaru tells the Taisho twins, plainly, "Now, Inuyasha, you will take the seat in front of Kagome as well as Melody sitting next to your brother."

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, angrily, _"What!? I have to have that bitch behind me! This must be a bad dream!"_

Kagome thinks in her mind, shocked, _"What?! He's going to sit in front of me! I really hope that he doesn't talk to me!!"_

Koga thinks in his mind, angrily, _"What?! That mutt is going to sit near my girl!"_

Inuyasha and Melody made their way to their assigned seats, which they, themselves, aren't too happy with. As Inuyasha was going to walk past Koga, Koga placed his foot in front of Inuyasha to trip him. However, at the last minute, Inuyasha notices it and kicks Koga's foot away from him to hit his leg to the leg of his desk, making him yelp in pain, which got Mrs. Hotaru to notice as she went to the chalkboard to start the learn.

Mrs. Hotaru asks Koga, curiously, "Is there something wrong, Mr. Ookami?"

Just as Koga was going to say something, Inuyasha beat him to it and says, with a fake nervous smile, "Sorry about that, ma'am! It was my fault! You see, I didn't see Koga's foot, so I accidentally kicked it by mistake." Inuyasha tells Koga, in a slight mocking and apologetic tone, "Sorry about that, man."

Koga winches in slight pain of his foot and glares at Inuyasha, annoyed and Koga says, annoyed, "Yeah, whatever."

Inuyasha places a sly grin on his face and he says, in a tone that only Koga could hear, "I knew that you were going to trip me, just because I'm going to sit near your bitch of a girlfriend. To tell you the truth, the thought repulses me as well. I didn't want to sit anywhere near that bitch. However, don't think that I'm afraid of you like I was four years ago and I have ways of making you pay for the misery I've caused me over the years." Inuyasha walks past Koga and towards his seat as Melody took her seat as well.

Kagome asks Inuyasha, in a tone only he could hear, "That was no accident, when you kicked Koga's foot to his desk, wasn't it?"

Inuyasha tells Kagome, in a tone only she could hear without looking at her, in a cold nasty tone, "What do you think, bitch? So, do me a sweet favor and don't talk to me. In fact, don't talk to me ever again, wench."

Kagome was angered by Inuyasha's cold and harsh words and she tells Inuyasha, in a tone only he could hear, icily, "Fine, feelings mutual, jerk."

Inuyasha tells Kagome, in a tone only he could hear, coldly, "That's 'half-breed' to you or in your words 'disgusting half-demon freak', Higurashi."

Kagome couldn't help but winch at those words, feeling almost guilty about saying those words to Inuyasha, four years ago. Kagome thinks in her mind, _"I guess that he's still angry! But I didn't think that he'd hold a grudge on something like that."_ Then, Kagome's expression went from guilty to annoyed and she thinks in her mind, annoyed,_ "Why do I care on what he thinks of me!? The guy just turned from geek to jerk in four years time!"_ Kagome's expression then went from annoyed to concern and she thinks in her mind,_ "But still, even though he may be a jerk now, he'd probably hurt Koga and knowing Koga, he's been wanting revenge for that time that Taisho broke his laptop and many other things that Koga has done to him! Koga could be seriously get hurt! I've got to warn Koga not to confront Taisho at all, if he's looking for revenge! But knowing Koga, he won't miss this chance to get revenge on Taisho for making a fool of him, earlier today and four years ago, even though I told him to leave Taisho alone!"_

After class was over, some of the students were leaving the classroom as Inuyasha up from his seat, after getting his things into his knapsack and made his way to the front of the class leaving, if it wasn't for a certain wolf demon, with his arms crossed to his chest, in his way.

Inuyasha sends a cold glare at Koga, which Kagome notices and she thinks in her mind, fearfully, _"Oh no! Not now!"_

Koga asks Inuyasha, in a serious tone, "Okay, mutt, where were you all these years!? I've been trying to find you and pay you back for humiliating me, four years ago."

Inuyasha states, coldly, "I was at 'Get out of my way, you smelling old wolf!'." Inuyasha pushes Koga to his seat, stunning him as Inuyasha made his way past Koga, who was getting on his feet as Inuyasha left the classroom, with his knapsack over his right shoulder and his left hand in his pocket.

Koga thinks in his mind, angrily, _"Oh no! He's not getting away from me that easily!"_ Koga grabbed his knapsack and dashes over to leave the classroom with Kagome calling him back, unsuccessfully.

Kagome calls out, worriedly, "Koga, don't!" However, it was too late as Koga was running towards Inuyasha as he made a stop and calls out to him, "Hey mutt!"

Inuyasha stops walking as he eyed him without turning his head and Koga yells out, nastily, "You and me, right here!" Just then, Koga was going to throw his fist at Inuyasha, Kagome comes in and grabs it before he could even try.

Kagome calls out, seriously, "Don't!"

Koga tells Kagome, seriously, "Come on, Kagome!? Would you let go of me!? I'm not going to let this worthless half-breed getting away with talking down on me like that! So, back off and let me at him!" Just then, Melody, Yusuke, Kira, Kino, Jaden, and Sango come by from behind Koga and Kagome, to see this, along with everyone watching incoming fight.

Kagome tells Koga, in a serious tone, "Don't! He's only trying to get you mad so he'll have the chance to blast you away with his spirit energy! Come on! You're the captain of the football team don't let some wisher get the better of you in front of the school! Plus, if you start a fight here you'll get kicked out of school and lose your captain position! When it comes to brute strength, he has nothing on you! You can beat him with using brute strength! Remember he's still the same Taisho!"

Koga sighs knowing that Kagome was right as always and he says, with a smile, "I guess you're right as always."

Inuyasha closes his eyes and chuckles, coldly, which got Koga's attention. Inuyasha says, with his eyes closed and a sly grin on his lips, "You think that you stand a chance against me in a fight with me not using any of my spiritual powers on you! During the four years I've been gone, I've gotten much stronger since the last time, you've seen me, Ookami. I'd like to prove that fact in a fight someday! That is if you're feeling up to it!" Inuyasha opened his eyes and he says, seriously, "But I really doubt that! Come to me to prove that fact without your ugly girlfriend tying you up on a leash, loser wolf!" Inuyasha walks away from that with Koga and Kagome giving angered glares on the back.

Kagome thinks in her mind, angrily, _"Did he just call me ugly!? That dog-eared creep! What happened to that timid and shy boy that I once remembered!? This is so opposite of him!"_

Koga growls, angrily, and calls out, angrily and seriously, "Oh yeah! This isn't over! Just you wait!"

Inuyasha yells out, from over his shoulder and nastily, "Yeah, whatever, you pussy whipped wolf!"

Koga yells out, angrily, "Alright that's it!" Just then, Melody voice calls out, as she pushes Koga away, while pushing Kagome to the floor, "Out of my way, wimps!"

Kagome calls out to Melody, annoyed, "Hey, watch it! I was right here when you rudely pushed me away!"

Melody looks over her right shoulder and tells Kagome, with a sly sneer, "Are you going to do something about it, wench? Remember we have manners, but we don't show them to people like you." Soon after, Melody walked off, with Yusuke, Kira, Kino, Jaden, and Sango followed her as they followed Inuyasha down the hallways. Kagome got onto her feet and she glares daggers at Inuyasha and his friends.

With Inuyasha and his friends, Sango asks Inuyasha and Melody, curiously and with concern, "Wasn't that a bit harsh, you guys?"

Inuyasha gives off a cold angered huff and he says, coldly and harsh, "Nope, it's something that wolf and that bitch of a girlfriend of his got what they deserve for the pain and misery they've caused me."

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, "Hey, wait up, cute guy!?" The group turns to see Kikyo running towards them, with Inuyasha getting an annoyed expression on his face.

Sango says, in an annoyed tone, "Oh no! Not this slut again!"

Melody says, annoyed, "What does she want now?"

Kikyo stopped in front of Inuyasha and she says, in a sly and seductive tone as she swayed her way to him, seductively, "Hi, I was wonder if you've missed me, already?"

Inuyasha states, in an annoyed tone, "Like I miss an ulcer."

Kikyo says, slyly and teasingly, "Oh come on! Don't be like that!" Kikyo places an arm around Inuyasha's right arm and she says, teasingly, "I could should a good time and wonder why you've were missed from my gaze."

Inuyasha yanked his arm from Kikyo's gasp and he asks Kikyo, plainly, "You have no idea, who I am, do you?"

Kikyo says, with a sly and seductive smile and tone, "No, I don't! Mind telling me that?"

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "Do you know anyone from your past named Inuyasha Taisho?"

Kikyo's eyes widened at that name and she says, with a plain tone, "You mean Geeky Taisho!? Yeah, I remembered him! He always got picked up for being such a dorky, teacher's pet, nerd, and worse a half-demon. The guy was scrawny looking and had absolutely no fashion tastes what's so ever and the bottom line is that the guy was a complete loser. I've sometimes picked on him for being such a nerd."

Melody thinks in her mind, with a sly grin, _"Oh boy this wench will be in for a huge surprise!?"_

Inuyasha closes his eyes and he says, with a sly grin, "You've picked on this guy! This guy was the loser, who you gave the idea to Koga and his goons to dump him in where all the trash went to…the dumpster, as well trying to tease him and then threw food at him, right?"

Kikyo says, with a sly smile, "Yeah, that's right! It was so fun! The guy was always so clueless, but left us four years ago. I bet now he's even more of a dork than ever."

Kira thinks in her mind, with a sly grin, _"Here it comes…? This slut has had it!"_

Inuyasha grabs the back of his hair, making it to a ponytail, then pulls out his old thick glasses and placed them over his eyes, which Kikyo gasps in complete shock.

Kikyo says, stunned, "I…In…Inuyas…Inuyasha T…Taisho…" Kikyo thinks in her mind, shocked, _"No! No way! No fucking way! You've got to be fucking kidding me! This can't be happening! He can't be the same one! He can't be the same guy! He can't be the same Inuyasha Taisho! The Inuyasha Taisho I remembered was ugly, a nerd, dorky, scrawny, and all brains and that's it! This can't be Taisho! He can't be him! He's…he's TOO handsome and dreamy to be the Inuyasha Taisho I remembered!"_

Inuyasha takes off his glasses and places his hair down as Kikyo was still in shock, which placed a sly grin on his lips, but quickly turned into a frown. Inuyasha tells Kikyo, coldly, "That's right, bitch! It's me! Inuyasha Taisho, in the flesh! Don't think I've forgotten what you've done to me in the past! You're little game might have worked on me when I was a kid, but now I know better and won't let your little tricks to get the better of me!"

Soon after, Inuyasha left with his friends and sister to leave with a shocked Kikyo, behind. A few moments later, Inuyasha and his friends went to the center of the hallway where they found Yugi waiting for them, along with another group of people.

One of the people appeared to be a female the same age as Yugi, but taller than him, with brown shoulder length hair and blue eyes, wearing a female Domino High School uniform and a yellow backpack behind her back.

By Yugi, was a teenage male with messy blonde hair with brown eyes, wearing a male Domino High School uniform, with his blazer opened up to see his light blue shirt and a knapsack in his right hand.

Next to the blonde was a teenage male with dark brown hair with a pointy style and brown eyes, wearing a male Domino High School uniform, with his blazer opened up to see his white shirt and a knapsack in his right hand.

Yugi tells Inuyasha and his friends, with a smile, "Hey guys, we were just waiting for you!"

The brunette girl says, with a kind smile, "So, you must be the new students that Yugi talked about, we've known about Yusuke and Kira already. I'm Téa Gardener."

The blonde boy says, with a smile and Brooklyn accent, "The name's Joey Wheeler."

The brunette boy says, with a smile, "And I'm Tristan Taylor! It's nice for you guys to come to our school!"

Jaden says, with a kind smile, "It's nice to meet you all, I'm Jaden Yuki."

Kino says, with a sly grin, "I'm Kino Tucker."

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "I'm Inuyasha Taisho."

Melody says, with a sly grin, "I'm Melody Taisho, Inuyasha's older twin sister."

Téa says, with a plainly, "I see that you're the triples' friends from Genkai's temple. So, who was it!? Was the training hard?"

Yusuke groans and he says, annoyed, "You just had to remind me about 'Grandma's Evil Boot Camp', did ya?"

Inuyasha says, in an annoyed tone, "Let's just say it'll take us the next four years to get over the crap that we went through."

Tea says, unnervingly, "The triples already told us about that you had to sit near bonfire and sit in a room fill of rattlesnakes for two whole weeks."

Sango yelps in shock and she says, stunned, "A room full of Rattlesnakes for two weeks!? Was Genkai trying to kill you all or something!?"

Jaden tells Sango, with a smile, "Trust me, Sango. I know how the Urameshi triples feel about Master Genkai's training. She's done that with me as well. She believes that only by training practically to death that you can harness and enhance your spirit energy."

Melody says, with a plain tone, "And the worst news is, Genkai had a good point." Just then, a male scream was heard and everyone turns to see what appears to be a teenage fox demon around the age or 15, with green eyes, wearing a male Domino High School uniform with his blazer opened to see his light green shirt, getting picked on by a older teenage male which appeared to be a demon, huge and white, wearing a male Domino High School uniform with his blazer opened to show his black shirt, as he was waving a Duel Monsters' card in the air.

A scowl came upon Inuyasha's face and he thinks in his mind, in a snarl, _"I see that he hasn't changed at all and I'm guessing that his brother hasn't changed at all!"_

The fox demon boy yells out, seriously, "Give that back! That card was very special to me!"

The bulky demon laughs at this and he says, with a sly grin and mocking tone, "Give that back! He says! Sorry, twerp! But, it's mine now!"

Just then, Inuyasha's voice calls out, coldly, "You heard the kid, Manten! Give back that card!" The demon, Manten, and the fox demon boy turn to see the cold glare of Inuyasha pointing directly at Manten.

Manten looks at Inuyasha and he asks, in a perplexed tone, "Who are you?"

Inuyasha tells Manten, in a nasty tone, "My name is 'You better give back that kid's card or else!'." Everyone turns to see the incoming rumble between Inuyasha and Manten as Koga and his gang, including Kagome and Miroku came from the crowds to see this.

Manten tells Inuyasha, in a serious tone, "I don't think that you don't know what you're up against, pal."

Inuyasha had his hands to his hips and he says, seriously, "Oh I do believe I do, Manten!" Inuyasha gets out a KC2 Duel Disc, attaches it to his arm, and he says, in a serious tone, "I'm challenging you to a duel! If I win, you give back that kid's card and if you win, which is highly unlikely, then you can choose whichever card you want."

Everyone, except for Sango, Melody, Jaden, Kino, Yusuke, and Kira, who were given sly grins, was stunned at Inuyasha's request and Koga says, seriously, "What a fool!? Does he remember that Manten was one of the duelists from our old junior high school!?"

Ginta says, perplexed, "He must believe that he'll win!"

Manten chuckles as he takes out a KC2 Duel Disc, attaches it to his arm, and he says, with a sly grin, "You must be either brave or just stupid, new guy! Alright I accept your challenge!"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "I don't believe that Inuyasha knows what he's getting himself into."

Kagome thinks in her mind, perplexed, _"No way! He's seriously not accepted his challenge! Manten would kill him!"_

Inuyasha and Manten place their decks into their discs, activates them, as everyone got out of the way, as they both drew five cards and they call out, in unison, "Let's duel!"

Starting Score:

Manten: 8000

Inuyasha: 8000

Just then, Kikyo joined her sister, cousin, and friends and she asks, seriously, "What's going on?"

Ginta tells Kikyo, in reply, "Well, Taisho has challenged Manten Thunder to a duel!"

Kikyo yelps out, shocked, "What!? You mean that guy is really Inuyasha Taisho!"

Koga says, seriously, "Yeah, I know that disgusting scent anywhere!"

Kagome states, seriously, "And there's something else you should know, Kikyo! Taisho, he learned how to use spirit energy now!?"

Kikyo yells out, shocked, "No way!" Kikyo looks at Inuyasha and she thinks in her mind, _"If that guy really is Inuyasha Taisho, then…I just flirted with a…nerd! But, he isn't the same person that I remembered! He's turned from nerdy to hottie over the years!"_ Kikyo gains a sly grin on her face and she thinks in her mind, _"I wonder how good he is in bed!"_

Manten says, with a sly grin, "Since you're new here, I'll let you start off!"

Inuyasha draws his card and he says, sarcastically, "Gee thanks!" Inuyasha sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, seriously, "First, I'll activate Future Fusion!" Inuyasha goes through his deck and exclaims, with a sly grin on his lips, "Now, I can fuse monsters from my deck to summon a fusion monster right away. Fortunately, for you it can't attack this turn!" Inuyasha shows Manten his three Blue-Eyes White Dragon (A: 3000/D: 2500 X3) monster cards, which everyone gasp in shock.

Manten yells out, shocked, "How did you get those cards!?"

Yugi calls out, shocked, "Three Blue-Eyes!"

Joey yells out, stunned, "But how, Kaiba owns those cards!?"

Koga yells out, stunned, "How did that mutt get a hold on those cards!?"

Kagome thinks in her mind, stunned, _"What!? Taisho has all three Blue-Eyes in his deck! But how…? Kaiba has the only three in the world!?"_

As Inuyasha discards the three Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards from his hand, the three dragons appeared on the field, went into the fusion vortex, and Inuyasha tells Manten, with a sly grin, "Now, by sending these Blue-Eyes, I can summon forth Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" In a whirlwind, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (A: 4500/D: 3800) appears behind Inuyasha in attack mode.

Inuyasha sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "Now, I'll play Polymerization to fuse together my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and my Black Luster Soldier to summon…Master of Dragon Soldier!" Soon after, Black Luster Soldier (A: 3000/D: 2500) appears beside Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, then went to the vortex and Master of Dragon Soldier (A: 5000/D: 5000) appears behind Inuyasha in attack mode.

Yugi and his friends gasp in shock and Joey yells out, shocked, "I remember that monster!"

Yugi says, stunned, "It's the same monster that I made when were dealing those former cooperate freaks from KaibaCorp!" Just then, a spiritual image of Yugi appears beside him, except it's different with his hair in different designs and seemed a slight taller than Yugi.

The Yugi spirit tells Yugi, seriously and telepathically in a deeper and more mature version of Yugi's voice, _**"Yugi, there's something you should know about your new friend!"**_

Yugi asks the spirit, mentality, _**"What do you mean, Pharaoh?"**_

Pharaoh tells Yugi, telepathically, _**"Even though, my memories of Ancient Egypt are foggy, there's something familiar about Inuyasha, like I once knew him from the past, during my days as Pharaoh!!"**_

Back to the duel, Inuyasha sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, seriously, "Now, I activate the spell card, Soul Release! Now, I'll remove from play my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons from play!" The said monster cards came out from Inuyasha's graveyard. Inuyasha grabs them from his graveyard and places them into his card pouch.

Manten asks, perplexed, "I don't get it! Why would you remove your own monsters from your graveyard!? It makes no sense!"

Inuyasha sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, seriously, "If you'd shut up, then I'd tell ya! I activate Dimension Fusion! At the cost of two thousand life-points, I can bring back every card that was removed from the game!" Soon after, a vortex appears above Inuyasha's head and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (A: 4500/D: 3800) and the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons (A: 3000/D: 2500 X3) flies from the void and appears behind Inuyasha as his life-points were dropped by 2000.

Joey says, stunned, "Oh man! I definitely don't want to be the one, who faces those dragons."

Manten places a sly grin on his lips and he says, slyly, "Too bad that you brought all those dragons out and you can't attack this turn!" Manten looks at his hand, which held the cards, Dark Hole, Monster Reborn, and Pump Up! Manten thinks in his mind, slyly, _"This guy doesn't know what he's getting himself into! Once his turn is over, I'll activate my Dark Hole, then Monster Reborn to get his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, then double it's attack points for the direct attack that will guarantee my victory!"_

Inuyasha holds the last card in his hand and he says, coldly, "You would like that, would you? I have one card left in my hand!" Inuyasha sends the card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "I activate Mischief of the Time Goddess to skip your turn and attack you directly!"

Manten yells out, shocked, "No way!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Plus, with my Master of Dragon Soldier's ability, he's attack strength increases by five hundred points for every dragon on my side of the field, besides him, and since I've got four dragons on the field that gives him a power bonus of two thousand points!" Master of Dragon Soldier's attack strength increases from 5000/5000 to 7000/5000!

Manten yells out, stunned, "No way! Seven thousand attack points!"

Inuyasha yells out, seriously, "Now my dragons, END THIS!" Then, all of Inuyasha's dragons fire their blasts at Manten, throwing him to the ground as he loses 20,500 life points, immediately ending the duel.

Final Score:

Manten: 0000

Inuyasha: 6000

Soon after, the final image disappears and every looks at this with stunned looks on their faces.

Kagome comments, gawked, "That so was quick!"

Koga thinks in his mind, stunned, _"No way! That flea-bitten mutt actually defeated Manten Thunder in one-turn! Where the hell did he get those Blue-Eyes White Dragons cards from!?"_

Inuyasha walks towards the fallen Manten and he says, with a sly grin, "We had a deal, Manten! Now, hand it over! The card!"

Manten jumps to his feet and he yells at Inuyasha, angrily, "No way! You couldn't have defeated me in just one-turn!"

Inuyasha yells at Manten, annoyed, "Too bad I just did! Now, fork over that card now!"

Manten growls in annoyance and he says, seriously, "No way! Who the hell are you!?"

Inuyasha grabs the back of his hair, making it to a ponytail, then pulls out his old thick glasses and placed them over his eyes, which Manten gasps in complete shock. Inuyasha asks Manten, with a sly grin, "Remember me now?"

Manten says, stunned, "I…In…Inuyas…Inuyasha T…Taisho…" Manten thinks in his mind, stunned, _"Of all the ones that had defeated me, it has to be this half-breed!"_

Inuyasha takes off his glasses and places his hair down as Manten was still in shock, which placed a sly grin on his lips. Inuyasha says, slyly, "Now, you wouldn't mind giving that card back, would you?"

Manten takes out the card from his pocket, waves it at Inuyasha's face, and he says, slyly, "I'll give it to you, half-breed! But, you have to grab it from my hand first and in the many times that I've done this, you have not once…"

Inuyasha interrupts Manten with lightning reflexes snatches the card from Manten's hand, surprising him greatly and Inuyasha says, with a sly and sarcastic grin, "Thanks, Manten!"

Inuyasha walks away from Manten and towards the fox demon teenager, with Manten growling at Inuyasha's back. Manten thinks in his mind, angrily, _"No way! I'm not going to allow this half-breed freak get the better of me!"_ Manten yells out, angrily, as he charges towards Inuyasha, in killing instinct, which he noticed easily.

Melody yells out, stunned, "Inuyasha, look out!?"

Just then, Inuyasha's body is surrounded by his spiritual aura and blasts Manten to the wall, hard, making an imprint of his body on the wall, then slumps to the ground, temporary stunning him, surprising Koga and his friends, especially Kagome, Kikyo, and Miroku.

Ginta says, stunned, "He just pushed him away with his spirit energy!"

Kikyo says, seriously, "You were right, Kagome! Taisho has changed!"

Koga scoffs and he says, annoyed, "Yeah right! He might have shed from his geeky appearance, but he's still the same old half-breed freak that I once remembered back from junior high!"

Kagome felt somewhat annoyed about Koga's insult towards Inuyasha, but brushed off as Inuyasha went to the fox demon teenage, who was gawking at him.

Inuyasha throws the card at the young fox demon and he says, plainly, "Here you are, kid!"

The young fox demon tells Inuyasha, with a smile, "Thanks for helping me getting my card back!"

Inuyasha was surprised about this, as this was the first time that he's thanked by a pure-blooded demon, other than Sesshomaru, sometimes, Zera, Hiei, and Yukina. Inuyasha shook it off and he says, "Sure don't mention it." Inuyasha away from the boy and went to his friends and sister.

Jaden says, with a smile, "Awesome duel!"

Inuyasha says, with a confident sly smile, "I just got lucky, now, let's get to class, now!" Soon enough, Inuyasha and his friends, along with Yugi and his friends, went to their new class.

(**At another one of the school's classrooms; sometime later**)

We find Inuyasha and his friends at a corner, with Yugi and his friends, talking about themselves, with Inuyasha leaving out his past life before he went to Genkai's temple for training, while waiting for class, which was Japanese History.

Tea tells Inuyasha, surprised, "Wait! You and Yusuke got those cards from a village as payment for slaying some rebellious demons."

Yusuke says, with a sly grin, "That's right! It was a pretty sweet deal though. However, it's our secret, so no telling anyone else!"

Kira says, with a smile, "Plus, we've had some good times over Grandma Genkai's place, despite the crazy life-threatening training that she placed us in."

Joey shivers and he says, disgusted, "Just listening what that crazy old lady did to you guys seems to be torture."

Kino says, plainly, "You want to hear torture, one time Grandma Genkai got us into climbing a mountain while having heavy as Hell dumbbells chained to our ankles."

Jaden grimaced and he says, drolly, "Gees, Kino, did you have to mention that horrible day!? Like I said before, Master Genkai believes that training to the brink of death would harness and enhance your spirit energy."

Tea says, with a smile, "I'd like to see that temple that you guys lived it!"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "Except there's one problem! Pure-blooded humans or demons, except for those who work there, have some kind of hidden power, like our human friend, Kuwabara, and are family members of the half-demons that stay there, aren't allowed anywhere near Grandma's temple."

Jaden says, with a nervous smile, "Sorry, Tea, but those are Master Genkai's orders, since she made it a sanctuary for half-demons like us, who's been treated horribly and poorly by many pure-blooded humans and demons. I hope that you can understand."

Tea shook her head and she says, with a smile, "It's no problem! It's perfectly understandable." While the group talked about some traces of their lives, Koga and his gang, especially Kagome and Miroku, walked into the room and Koga notices Inuyasha and his friends in the room.

Koga says, in a snarl, "What!? He's here too!"

Kagome tells Koga, seriously, "Koga, don't!"

Miroku tells Koga, in a serious tone, "Koga, you don't stand a chance against Inuyasha's powers! The instant that you're in his face, then he won't hesitant to blast you away."

Koga says, angrily, "I don't care! I'm not going to allow that half-dog to think that he's won!" Koga walks over to Inuyasha and his friends, which Inuyasha's and Melody's noses could tell that he's coming towards him.

Inuyasha says, in an annoyed tone, "Hey, guys, stinking wolf twelve o'clock." Everyone looks up to see Koga walking towards them, with Kagome calling him back unsuccessfully.

Joey tells Koga, in an annoyed snarl, "Hey, Ookami, why are you here?"

Koga says, in a sneer, "You stay out of this, Wheeler! This is between me and this mutt, here!" Koga tells Inuyasha, seriously, "Okay, dogface, I want to know where did you get those Blue-Eyes White Dragons cards and you're going to tell me now!"

Inuyasha looks over his shoulder and he says, coldly, "Piss off, fleabag! I told you not to come to me if you're still tied by your girlfriend on a leash."

Koga yells at Inuyasha, angrily, "Shut up! Either you tell me or I'll pound you to the ground like the dog you are! I know for a fact that only Seto Kaiba is the only ones with the Blue-Eyes White Dragons! Now, spill it!"

Inuyasha says, coldly, "I said piss off, pathetic wolf!"

Yusuke tells Koga, annoyed, "Yeah, leave him alone, asshole!"

Kino says, seriously, "That's right! What business is it to you!?"

Soon after, Kagome, Miroku, Ginta, and Hakku came by and Kagome tells Koga, "Koga, this isn't the time to settle this!"

Joey tells Kagome, seriously, "Kagome, please send that boyfriend of yours away far away!"

Inuyasha says, in a nasty and cold tone, "Get it, wolf boy, nobody wants you here! Now, beat it and get yourself a rabbi shot."

Koga roars out, angrily, "All right! That's it!" Koga tries to swing a punch at Inuyasha, but with lightning reflexes Inuyasha places his right index finger at Koga's forehead, its starts to glow with blue light, and Inuyasha fires a small beam of spirit energy, that throws Koga away from him and falls to the ground with a loud thud.

Kagome calls out, shocked, "Koga!" Kagome went to his aid and Miroku asks Inuyasha, curiously, "What was that attack?"

Jaden tells Miroku, with a smile, "It's called a Spirit Gun, Miroku. You see, you gather your spirit energy, into your right index finger, points it like a gun, imagine the trigger in your mind, and fire. The power of your Spirit Gun depends on the amount of spirit energy that you put into it and the amount of spirit energy that you have gained."

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "If I'd use my full power to my Spirit Gun, that wolf would be dead. I decided to use a small portion of my spirit energy spare the pathetic fleabag."

Koga overhears this and he yells out to Inuyasha, angrily, "Try it!"

Inuyasha says, with a devious sly grin, "I'd watch what you say, Ookami! It may come true!"

Melody tells Inuyasha, with a sly grin, "Inuyasha, don't bother with that wolf! He's obviously a waste of our time and effort."

Koga jumps to his feet and yells at Melody, angrily, "What was that, poodle!?" Kagome pushes Koga back and she says, seriously, "Koga, please, don't start a fight now!"

Koga tells Kagome, seriously, "But Kagome, those mutts are asking for it! I'm not going to allow them to make a fool out of me!"

Inuyasha chuckles, coldly, and he says, with a sly grin, "What's the point in doing that when you're doing a great job of doing that without me, wolf?"

Joey snickers at this and he thinks in his mind, slyly, _"I'm starting to like this guy! No offense to Kagome, but her boyfriend is a jerk much like Kaiba! It's nice to see that Ookami is getting his just deserts!"_

Koga sends Kagome out of his way, comes to Inuyasha, grabs him back the shirt to face him, and he yells at Inuyasha, angrily, "You fucking dog! I've had it with your sarcastic remarks and attitude! You better start respecting me or I'll…" However, Koga couldn't finish his sentence as Inuyasha grabs Koga's right wrist with his left hand and starts to crush it with his strength as he makes the wolf demon to release his shirt. Koga yelps out in shock and pain as he tries to remove Inuyasha's hand from his wrist, but Inuyasha's grip was like a vice and he was trapped in his grip.

Kagome yells out, shocked, "Koga!"

Inuyasha says, with a cold angered tone, "You fucking wolf! I've just had it up to here with your high and mighty attitude, Ookami!" Inuyasha's cold angered and deadly glare in his expression causing Kagome, Ginta, Miroku, Hakku and even Koga to winch in shock and fear. Inuyasha tells Koga, with a cold angered and serious tone, "Now, you are going to listen and listen well, Ookami, because I'm going to say this once!" Inuyasha applies more pressure to Koga's wrist making him yelp in pain and Inuyasha calls out, with a cold angered and serious tone, "You come here to my face, all high and mighty in my face, just because you are a full demon and I'm a half demon! You're been doing that ever since the day I've met! True, the only reason why I didn't do anything about it when I was in middle school with you, your fucking friends, and your damn girlfriend because I was so physically weak and I resented that! Now, I'm back and I'm seeing that you haven't change! Not one bit since I've been gone all those years! You're still the same thirteen-year-old bully that I once knew and I was a complete fool to be afraid of the likes of you!" Inuyasha squeezes Koga's wrist even more making him yelp in pain as he went to his right knee.

Kagome yells out to Inuyasha, seriously, "Let him go, Taisho! You're hurting him!"

Inuyasha yells at Kagome, in a cold angered and nasty tone, "You shut the fuck up, Higurashi! You think I care that I'm hurting your fucking weak boyfriend, huh!?" Inuyasha applies more pressure onto Koga's wrist, making him yelp in pain and agony and winching at the pressure that Inuyasha was giving to his wrist.

Joey says, a bit fearful of Inuyasha, "Whoa! Remind me never to get on his bad side."

Tristan nods his head and replies, also a bit fearful of Inuyasha, "Ditto, man."

Inuyasha tells Koga, in an icily, angered, and deadly serious tone, "If I see you anywhere near me, my friends, or my family, well, I certainly hope that you have your medical insurance paid, wolf! Don't think that this is over, because I'm only getting warmed up and now it's PAYBACK TIME!!" Inuyasha then use his strength to easily throw Koga over his shoulder, away from him, and crashing to the desks in front of him, pushing them back from as he falls to the ground, and surprising everyone in the classroom.

Kagome, Ginta, and Hakku yell out, shocked, "Koga!" The three ran to Koga's aid and Miroku asks Inuyasha, curiously, "Wasn't that a bit over the top?"

Inuyasha gives an angered huff and he says, coldly, "That wolf deserve it for what he did to me. I'm not going to let him get away with it."

Tea asks, curiously, "What did he do you to?"

Inuyasha says, in a cold plain tone, "I don't want to talk about it, now."

With Koga, we find Kagome, Ginta, and Hakku helping Koga onto his feet and Ginta asks, "Koga, are you okay, man?"

Hakku says, stunned, "Whoa! Taisho just threw you half way across the table! He is different now! Not only has he learned how to use spirit energy! He's increased his strength and he's even stronger than before."

Koga groans out in pain and he says, plainly, "It's just a sore! I'll live." Koga winches in pain as he looks to see black and blue marks on his right wrist in the shape of Inuyasha's fingers and he thinks, in an amazed tone, _"Damn it! That mutt has a grip like a vice! He would have totally crushed my wrist if he didn't let go! How in the hell did that half-breed get that strong! He wasn't that strong back in junior high! He's different now! But, that's not going to get in my way to make him and his sister sorry for humiliating me! Nothing will!"_

Kagome looks at Koga's injured wrist and she thinks in her mind, horrified, _"It's true! Taisho wants revenge against Koga! It looks like Koga isn't going to listen to me to not to fight Taisho! I have to try to get Koga away from Taisho and if that doesn't work then maybe I could convince Taisho not to hurt Koga and then, hopefully, give up on his quest for revenge. Revenge doesn't solve anything at all! It'll just cause more pain! But I have to do it, when we're alone otherwise Koga would stop me!"_ Just then, the bell signed for class to start rung as Inuyasha and his friends and sister walked into the front of the room, then many students came in and took their seats as a teacher came into the room, which appeared to be a young man, around 21 years old, with black hair in the same style as Darien from Sailor Moon (A/N: I don't watch that show! I happened to remember him from my sister, when she watched it!). The young man had brown eyes and was wearing a white dress shirt and a grey suit, with a suitcase in his right hand.

The teacher looks at the new students in front and he says, with a kind smile, "Hey, you must be the new students to our class. I'm Mister Higurashi, I'm also Kagome's elder brother, Sanosake."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he thinks in his mind, _"That's Higurashi's brother! I remember him!"_

Sango, Melody, Yusuke, Jaden, Kino, and Kira looks at Inuyasha's stunned expression and Melody asks Inuyasha, curiously and telepathically, _**"Hey, bro, what's up!?"**_

Inuyasha tells Melody, in a reply and mentality, _**"That teacher is Higurashi's elder brother!"**_

Yusuke yells out, mentality, _**"What!? Are you sure!?"**_

Inuyasha says, mentality, _**"I'm positive! I remember seeing him when he was picking up his wench of a sister up back in high school! I never talked to him at all, so I have nothing against him."**_

Melody tells Inuyasha, seriously and mentality, _**"If he is Higurashi's brother, then we may have some problems!"**_

Inuyasha tells his sister and friends, plainly and mentality, _**"The minute that he starts abusing his power and making our lives a living hell, while treating his fucking sister and her damn friends better, we're living this classroom! Everyone got it!"**_ Melody, Yusuke, Sango, Yusuke, Jaden, Kino, and Kira nods their heads in unison and Inuyasha tells Sango, mentality, _**"Sango, are you sure that you want to do this! I mean you are a human, so Higurashi's brother won't discriminate you at all."**_

Sango nods her head with a reassuring smile, telling them that she's sure and Sanosake turns to the class and he says, with a smile, "Good morning, class! We have a few new students joining us for the year." Sanosake tells Inuyasha and his friends, "Okay, tell them your names, your likes, and dislikes."

Kino says, with a sly smile, "Hi, I'm Kino Tucker, I like video games and hanging with my friends, and dislike anyone, who's a bother to my family and especially my friends." Kino's smile turns into a frown as he turns his dark and cold glare to Koga, who glared back with fierce.

Jaden says, with a kind smile, "Hi, I'm Jaden Yuki, I like dueling, with the hopes of becoming the next King of Games and hanging out with my friends as well, and like Kino, dislike anyone, who insults or angers my family and especially my friends." Jaden gives a fierce glare at Koga as well.

Yusuke says, with a sly grin, "I'm Yusuke Urameshi, I like fighting and dueling as well as hanging around with my friends and family, and like the first two I dislike anyone who angers my family and friends." Yusuke gives a similar glare as Jaden and Kino at Koga.

Kira says, with a sly grin, "I'm Kira Urameshi, like my older twin brother, I like fighting and dueling as well as hanging around with my family, and I dislike anything girlish as you can see the leggings under my skirt and like the first three, I dislike anyone who seems to piss off a family member or a friend of mine." Kira gives a similar glare at Koga, who was wondering why they are glaring at him mostly.

Melody says, with a smile, "Hi, I'm Melody Taisho! I like fighting and dueling, as well as hanging around with my family and friends, and what gets me the most are…" Melody turns her glare at Koga and his gang, especially Kagome, and she says, with a sly grin and a deadly serious tone, "…people, who judge someone of the way they look and anyone who's a threat or a bother towards me, my friends, and family."

Inuyasha says, with a sly smile, "My name is Inuyasha Taisho, I'm Melody's younger twin brother! I like dueling, writing, hanging around with my friend, and reading literature!" Inuyasha then says, with a serious tone, "However, there are a few things that may sent me over the edge and that's touching other people's things without permission wither it's mine, a family member, or a friend, in general…or bothering them. Plus, there's one thing I don't like and that's when people judge other people because of appearance or where they come from."

Sango says, with a kind smile, "Hi, I'm Sango Taijya! I come from a demon slayers village and there are a many things that I like and that's spending time with my family and going on missions. However, there are a few thinks I can't stand and those are anyone who abuses my friends and lechers." Sango sends a death glare at Miroku, unnerving him.

Sanosake says, with a smile, "It's so nice to have such you seven in our class and I hope you enjoy staying in our school. Now, Sango, I want you to have the next in front of Kagome." Sanosake calls out, seriously, "Kagome, could you raise your hand please!?"

Kagome raise up her hand as Sango walked towards her assigned seat and thinks in her mind, she sat in it, _"At least, it's not with the perv."_

Sanosake says, kindly, "Now, Inuyasha, I want you to sit at the seat left of Koga."

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, shocked and angrily, _"What!? I have to sit near that fucking wolf!"_

Koga thinks in his mind, angrily, _"Why does Sanosake have to place me with that dog!?"_

Kagome placed her hand on her face and she thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"Bro! Do you know what you've just done!?"_ Reluctantly, Inuyasha walked over to his assigned seat with Koga, who himself wasn't fond with the idea of sitting with Inuyasha.

Sanosake tells the rest, "Now, Melody, Yusuke, Kira, Jaden, and Kino, I want you four to seat behind Inuyasha." Soon after, the rest went to their assigned seats and Sanosake then starts on the lesson for Japanese History. The lesson went on for until ten minutes that class was over.

Sanosake says, with a smile, "Okay, guys! It's ten minutes that class is over and now it's time for our oral pop quiz!" Soon after, there were many groans of disappointment and Sanosake says, in a sarcastic tone, "Now, I know that you guys are excited about it and it's going to be over what we've learned so far in class today." Sanosake says, with a smile, "Now, for the new students, this is our weekly ritual and if you answer the question, correctly, you're done for the day. Now, first question, who was Tokugawa Ieyasu?"

Inuyasha raised his hand and Sanosake says, "Yes, Mister Taisho!"

Inuyasha stands onto his feet and he replies, with a sly grin, "Tokugawa Ieyasu was the powerful man in Japan, during the Edo Period, after Toyotomi Hideyoshi, as well as a Japanese military leader and statesman, founder of the Tokugawa dynasty of shoguns."

Sanosake says, smiling, "Correct, again, Mister Taisho! Now, have a nice day!"

Koga looks at Inuyasha, who getting his notebook in his knapsack, and he thinks in his mind, plainly, _"I knew it! He's still the same nerd that I once remembered, even though he's gotten braver and stronger over the years."_

Inuyasha walks from his seat, then heads towards the exit, while giving Koga a wide smirk and wink with his right eye, as he left. Koga was greatly annoyed by this and he thinks in his mind, trying to calm down, _"Don't let it get to you, Koga! He's get trying to piss you off!!"_

After he got out to the hallway, Inuyasha got to one of the side of the door to wait for his friends and sister.

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Hey, you!"

Inuyasha turns to the source of that voice, which appeared to be the young fox demon teen that Inuyasha helped earlier with Manten, who was walking towards him with a smile.

Inuyasha says, perplexed, "It's you!"

The young fox demon says, with a kind smile, "I never got to proper thank you for helping me get my card back! That bully, Manten, was always giving me problems ever since I came to this school."

Inuyasha says, plainly, "You don't say! Well, kid, that guy seemed to be one of the nuisances from my past as well."

The young fox demon says, with a smile, "I guess I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Shippo Kitsune!"

Inuyasha says, "I'm Inuyasha Taisho, do you know that you're talking to a half demon here?"

Shippo nods his head and he says, plainly, "I know that! It's not like I'm one of those pure-blooded demons and humans that go and boss around half demons."

Inuyasha says, plainly, "I see!" Just then, Kino and Melody came out of the room and Inuyasha sees them and says, "Hey, guys, I take it that you answered Higurashi's brother's question."

Melody says, with a sly grin, "You can say that!" Melody notices Shippo with Inuyasha and she says, "Hey, I know you! You're that kid, who my brother helped, aren't you?"

Shippo nods his head and he says, with a smile, "That's right! I'm Shippo Kitsune!"

Inuyasha points at Melody and Kino and he says, "Shippo, this is my sister, Melody Taisho and one of my friends, Kino Tucker."

Shippo says, with a smile, "It's nice to meet you two!"

Melody asks Shippo, curiously, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

Shippo replies, "I got out of class early, since my teacher gave us an oral pop quiz! I'm just here, since I have Japanese History one next!" After a few moments, we find most of the students coming out of the class, including Sango, Jaden, Yusuke, and Kira coming out of the class.

Inuyasha asks, "Ready to go, guys!?"

Kira says, with a sly grin, "Yep! We just had to wake Jaden up as usual!"

Jaden says, seriously, "Hey, give me a break! That class just puts me to sleep!"

Yusuke notices Shippo and he tells Inuyasha, "Uh Inuyasha, you do realize that a pure-blooded demon is with you, right?"

Inuyasha tells Yusuke, seriously, "Don't worry about Shippo, Yusuke, he's not like them!"

Yusuke says, shrugging, "If you say so, let's leave before we had to deal with that damn wolf demon!"

Melody says, with a wide smile, "You took the words out of my mouth, Yusuke!"

Inuyasha tells Shippo, as he and his friends were walking away, "Seeya around, Shippo!"

Shippo waves off and he says, "Later, Inuyasha!"

With Inuyasha and his friends, Kira asks, curiously, "Do you really think that we should really trust that fox demon, guys? He isn't like us, you know?"

Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "We won't necessary have to trust him fully, but if he isn't like those judgmental pure-breeds, then we should give him the benefit of the doubt."

Jaden asks, curiously, "Well, what do you guys want to do?"

Kira replies, "We could always wait for either Miroku or Yugi to come out."

Inuyasha says, picking up on Yugi's and Miroku's scents, "Speak of the devils, guys!" The group turns to see Yugi and Miroku running towards them.

Miroku says, plainly, "Sorry that we're late!"

Yusuke asks, "What's next!?"

Yugi looks at the schedules and he says, "Well, Yusuke, according to your schedules, you guys have lunch with us, today, along with your sister, Hikari, and your friends, Kuwabara, Keiko, Alister, Jenny, and Mina!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "That's good! I'm getting quite hungry here!"

With Koga and his friends, we find Koga, Kagome, Ginta, and Hakku walking out from their class with Koga with an angry snarl, complements from a certain half dog demon that's starting to get on his nerves.

Koga says, in a snarl, "That dog is really starting to get to me! He's no longer afraid of me now, thanks to that damn spirit energy of his!"

Hakku says, seriously, "Not to mention his increased strength! Where do you think he's been to get that kind of strength to throw Koga across the classroom?"

Ginta says, plainly, "All we know is that Taisho has changed, since the last time we've seen him!"

Kagome sighs and she tells Koga, seriously, "Koga, I want you to stop chasing after Taisho!"

Koga looks at Kagome and he yells out, shocked, "What are you saying, Kagome!? That mutt has been a thorn on my side, since he's got back! So far, he's humiliated me in front of many people!"

Kagome says, seriously, "Not to sound that I'm defending Taisho, but I think that's what you deserved for all those times that you've picked on him in junior high! Just let it go!"

Koga yells out, seriously, "Let it go! Why should I!?"

Kagome tells Koga, "Because, he's much stronger now, since he has spirit energy now and he's out looking for revenge against you for the many times that you've picked on him! I just do want you to get hurt that's all!"

Koga says, with a sly grin, "I'm not going to get hurt, Kagome! You don't have to worry! The only one, who's going to get hurt is that damn mutt, Taisho, for humiliating me! There's no way that I'm letting it go! I have a reputation here and if that mutt ruins it for me then I'll hear his endless taunting!"

Kagome asks, "So, you're not going to let it go!?"

Koga says, seriously, "Why should I?! My pride won't accept defeat from a half-breed, especially that flea-bitten mutt! It's a demon thing, Kagome, you wouldn't understand!"

Kagome sighs and she thinks, solemnly, _"Well, that didn't work! I should have known about Koga's stubbornness! I guess that I have to find Taisho and tell him to give up on his quest for revenge, even though it's kinda my fault as well in some parts of it! Maybe, he could be less stubborn than Koga! I have to try for Koga's sake!"_

(**At the cafeteria; sometime later**)

At the cafeteria, we find a lot of students having their lunches as Inuyasha and Melody with their trays of food and walked towards the table where Yugi and his friends, Miroku, Tea, Joey, and Tristan, along with their friends that they met from Genkai's temple were sitting. After setting their food on the table, they sat down and start to eat their lunch.

Tea asks, breaking the silence, "So, how was your first day in this school so far?"

Inuyasha says, with food in his mind, "If it wasn't for that damn wolf ruining it for us, I think it's going fine!"

Joey says, annoyed, "I know how that feels! Ookami has been a thorn on my side, since the day we met! Kagome, I have no problems with, but to tell you the truth, someone as kind-hearted as her shouldn't be with that punk."

Inuyasha and Melody think in their minds, annoyed and in unison, _"Kind-hearted to you humans and demons, but not to us half-demons!"_ Inuyasha's and Melody's noses picked up a certain scent-mixed with cheery-blossoms and vanilla coming towards them and Inuyasha thinks in his mind, annoyed, _"And here she comes!"_

Just then, Kagome, with a tray of food, comes by the table and she says, with a smile, "Hey, guys!"

Yugi and his friends say, with a smile, "Hey guys!" Kagome notices Inuyasha and his friends had disgusted looks on their faces as they looked away and Kagome thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"I guess I'm not too popular with those guys."_ Kagome sat by Miroku and she asks Inuyasha, with a kind smile, "So, Taisho, how was your first day back?"

Inuyasha shot her a cold angered glare, unnerving her, and he says, with his eyes closed in disgust, "Fine!"

Joey thinks in his mind, perplexed, _"Was that a cold glare that I sensed from Inuyasha pointing at Kagome?"_

Kagome thinks in her mind, plainly, _"I guess I could have accepted a cold glare from him!"_ Kagome asks Inuyasha, curiously, "By the way, I'm curious, where were you for the last four years?"

Inuyasha replies, in a cold harsh tone, "None of your business." Yugi and his friends gasp in shock and Tea tells Inuyasha, scolding, "You didn't have to reply that way! She was just asking!"

Kagome tells Tea, "No, that's okay, Tea! He's right, it's none of my business, anyways. I was wondering, since back in junior high, he didn't have spirit energy like he does now."

As Inuyasha was finished with his lunch, he got up from his seat and Kagome asks, "You're leaving so soon!"

Inuyasha picks up his tray and he says, coldly, "What does it look like!?" Without a word, Inuyasha left the table to dump his trash in the garbage can and left the cafeteria, in a cold manner.

Tristan asks, perplexed, "What was that all about?"

Keiko tells Kagome, in a cold nasty tone, "You know, you've got some nerve coming here acting as if nothing happened!?"

Tea tells Keiko, shocked, "Now, what just a second!?"

Keiko says, coldly, "Sorry, I think I've just lost my appetite when that damn wolf's girlfriend came here!"

Melody says, coldly, "The same for me!" Melody and Keiko left the table as Yusuke says, in a cold plain tone, "The same goes for me!" Yusuke left the table, while Hikari and Kira left giving Kagome their own cold angered glares as they left.

Joey asks Kagome, "Kagome, what happened?"

Kagome says, solemnly, "Joey, let's just say that I did something four years ago that I regret doing. Excuse me!" Kagome left the table to find Inuyasha.

While in the hallways, Inuyasha was walking in anger thinking about what happened earlier and grumbles a few words of disgust.

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, "Wait! Taisho!"

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, annoyed, _"Oh great! Someone else to annoy me! Just pretend that you don't hear anything!"_ Inuyasha continues to walk away from the source of the voice as the source came in front of him in the form of Kikyo Higurashi, with a sly and seductive smile on her face.

Inuyasha asks, coldly, "What do you want, Higurashi?"

Kikyo says, with a sly grin, "Oh come on, Taisho! I know for the fact that you want me and I want you, so why fight it?"

Inuyasha says, in a cold harsh tone, "No way! So, bug off, bitch! You gave Ookami and those wolves the idea of throwing me in the garbage can every morning, not to mention you teasing me and throwing food at me."

Kikyo says, in a sly tone, "I know that I may have played a few jokes on you, when we were in junior high, but you're not going to allow something that happened in the past to get in the way of our love!" Kikyo places her arms around Inuyasha's neck, greatly disgusting him, and she says, in a sly and seductive tone, "Plus, I've had the biggest crush on you during junior high! I was only joking when I was doing all those things to you! Come on, can you take a joke?"

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, nastily, "Get your hands off my brother, you hussy!" Just then, a foot came and crashed into Kikyo's forehead throwing her away from Inuyasha, in the form of Melody as she landed by her brother.

Inuyasha tells Melody, with a revived smile, "Thanks, Melody, now thanks to that bitch, I'd have to take at least twelve showers to get her stick off!"

Kikyo got onto her feet, rubbed her right cheek where Melody's foot hit, glares at Melody and she yells out, in an angered tone, "You little bitch! How dare you kick me on my face!?"

Melody yells out, in a nasty tone, "And how dare you touch my brother, you slut!? You have no business touching him after what you and your damn sister have done to him over the years!"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "No joke! At least your fucking sister has some dignity for herself to keep away from me in the way you're doing!"

Kikyo says, in a threatening tone, "You're going to pay for this, you little poodle! I swear! Nothing is going to stop me from getting your brother into my arms!" Kikyo walked away from the twins and Inuyasha says, annoyed, "I don't think she'll leave me alone."

Melody says, with a sly grin, "Maybe, I should go whatever you're going."

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "Yeah, I'd like that!" Inuyasha places his right index and middle fingers onto his forehead and he says, with a sly grin, "And I've got just the place! Grab on!" Melody grabs onto Inuyasha's arm and they disappeared from the hallways using Instant Transmission. While this was going, Kagome Higurashi was at the corner as she watched the confrontation with her sister and the Taisho twins.

Kagome says, perplexed, "That move! I've seen it before! Where did Taisho learn how to do that!?" Kagome then says, seriously, "However, I have to talk to Taisho to see if he could come to reason and stop his quest for revenge! I think there are a few places that I know that Taisho could go!" Kagome then walked away from the corner to find the Taisho twins.

(**At the courtyard; sometime later**)

At the school courtyard, we find the Taisho twins, Inuyasha and Melody under a tree, while Inuyasha was reading a book and Melody was lying on the ground on her back, with her hands behind the back of her head.

Melody tells Inuyasha, with a smile, "Hey, you were right, bro! This place is a nice for a sunny day like now!"

Inuyasha says, while keeping his eyes on his book with a smile, "I know and thanks to your magic, Ookami and his wolf goons won't find us with their noses!"

Melody says, with a sly grin, "This is the life! No wolves! No sluts! And definitely, no…" Melody sniffs the air that smelled like cheery blossoms and vanilla was coming their way and Melody says, annoyed, "Hey, bro! Smell the air and tell me what do you think, who's coming!?"

Inuyasha sniffs the air for the scent that turned his facial expression into cold and emotionless as Kagome came towards the twins with a kind smile.

Kagome asks, with a kind smile, "Hey, is this seat taken?"

Inuyasha replies, in an icy and monotone voice, "What do you think?" Kagome then made her way towards the empty spot near Inuyasha, then to her surprise the twins got up from their seats and starts to walk away.

Kagome asks, perplexed, "Where are you two going?"

Inuyasha tells Kagome, icily, "I thought that you wanted to sit there! So, we're giving it to you!"

Melody says, nastily, "So, you wouldn't be near any 'disgusting half-demon freaks'!"

Kagome winched at that comment and she says, plainly, "Look, I'm…"

Inuyasha tells Kagome, in a cold nasty tone, "Save it, Higurashi! I thought we made an agreement that as long as I'm not talking to you, you're not talking to me and that's fine with me!"

Melody says, with a nasty sneer, "Plus, you wouldn't want your precious reputation being destroyed or your precious wolf club be mad at you, 'cause you're talking to 'half-breeds'!"

The twins then start to walk away, leaving a distraught Kagome behind as she bowed her head in shame and she calls out, seriously, "Let it go! Your quest from revenge! Just, let it go!"

The twins stop at their tracks, they turn their heads to Kagome and Inuyasha asks, "What?"

Kagome tells Inuyasha, seriously, "Let it go! You've got to forget about revenge!"

Inuyasha says, annoyed, "What!?"

Kagome gets up, looks at Inuyasha, and tells Inuyasha, plainly, "You're got to trust me! Anyone, who follow the path of revenge, it never ends well! It'll tear you apart! Even if you succeed on getting your revenge, what would you have then, Taisho? Nothing! Emptiness!"

Inuyasha tells Kagome, in a cold angered, harsh, and nasty tone, "Shut up! Just shut up, Higurashi! What do you know anything about it! It's easy for you to say to! You have no idea how we feel!"

Melody says, in a nasty and angered tone, "Plus, you're only doing this, just to protect your fucking boyfriend from a great deal of hurt, after what he's done to my brother in the past! You fucking judgmental pure-breeds are all the same! You never gave us half demons a glance! Always, putting us down for being different than you people, and never giving us a chance!"

Kagome tells Melody, seriously, "Easy! Just calm down! I'm not doing this to protect anyone!"

Inuyasha says, in a cold angered and serious tone, "Don't feed us that bullshit, Higurashi! Suppose if you were born a half demon!? Suppose you had to got through the insults and the abuse by your demon and human brethren, maybe then we'd listen to you, cause maybe then you'd have some idea on how we feel!?"

Melody says, in a serious tone, "But you're not! You're just like the rest of the judgmental pure-breeds that go and put us down! So, don't go thinking how you know what it's like to be a half-demon, because you know nothing absolutely about us!"

Kagome was taken back by the Taisho twins' statement and a familiar male voice calls out, "Hey, half-breeds, what are you doing with Kagome?!"

The twins growls as they and Kagome turns to see Ginta and Hakku running towards them with serious glares and Inuyasha says, in a snarl, "Perfect! More bad news! Look I don't have time for you fucking wolves to so me a favor if you value your health and LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!"

Ginta and Hakku winches at Inuyasha's outburst as Inuyasha's and Melody's glares turned into burning anger, rage, and hatred in their golden eyes. Hakku says, trying to be brave, "O…oh yeah! W…we're n…not scared of you!"

Melody says, with a sly grin, "Oh really!" Just then, Melody's body has flared up with blue energy and the same for Inuyasha, which was scaring Ginta and Hakku, greatly and Melody asks, with a devious smile, "How about now?"

Kagome gasps in shock and she thinks in her mind, stunned, _"Whoa! Their spirit energies are huge and it's getting higher! It's has to be at B-class strength at best!"_ Little did she know, she was completely underestimating Inuyasha's real power.

While their bodies were flaring up with spirit energy, Inuyasha and Melody took a step towards Ginta and Hakku, who were taking a step back and whimpering in fear. Inuyasha says, in a deadly serious tone, "What's the matter, wolves? You're the ones, who started this game and now you're losing and you don't want to play anymore! You were enjoying yourselves, when you were making my life during junior high a living hell!"

Hakku asks, fearfully, "Wha…what do we do, Ginta?"

Ginta replies, fearfully and annoyed, "What d…do you think, Hakku?" The Taisho twins turn to advance to the wolf demons, who seemed to be backing away from them in fear.

Ginta tells Inuyasha, fearfully and with a nervous smile, "Now, Taisho, come on! We were only kidding about threatening you and your sister!"

Hakku gulped and he says, fearfully and with a nervous smile, "Yeah, we're sorry! Please have mercy!"

Inuyasha says, as he and Melody were advancing to Ginta and Hakku in a deadly serious tone, "Mercy? That's mockery coming from a demon! After what your damn leader did to my laptop and if I recalled you two held me by the arms as he smashed it into two! Now, what do you think I should do about it!?"

Ginta and Hakku whimpers in fear of the twins' wraths and Melody says, in a deadly serious tone, "Oh no! You two as well as that damn leader have a debt to pay! Inuyasha, pick out a body part!"

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, with a sly grin, "Gladly! We can use them as practice on what we're going to do to that damn wolf leader of theirs!"

Just then, Kagome's voice calls out, "Stop it!" Kagome runs in front of the twins and she tells them, in a begging tone, "Please! This has gone long enough! They've said that they were sorry!"

Inuyasha yells out, in a deadly angered tone, "That's out of fear! I was afraid of them when I was a damn weakling, now it's their turn! Now, get out of our way, wench!" Soon after, Inuyasha's aura blasted Kagome away and she falls to the ground, hard.

Ginta and Hakku yell out, horrified and in unison, "Kagome!"

Melody calls out, seriously, "You should worry about yourselves, wolves!" Ginta and Hakku looked to see the Taisho twins coming upon them like a pack of wolves to helpless lambs and after ten horrible minutes for the two wolf demons, they were thrown to the ground with black and blues all over their arms, necks, and two on their faces, one on their cheeks and a black and blue around their left eyes, multiple cuts on their bodies, and their school uniforms greatly torn up.

Melody asks, with a sigh after the beating of Ginta and Hakku, with a sly grin, "Hey, Inu, do you feel better now?"

Inuyasha says, with a sly smile, "Yeah, you?"

Melody says, with a smile, "Never been better! Thanks for helping us relieve our stress, wolves! Hey, Inu, what time it is now?"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "I know what time it is!" The Taisho twins grab the battered and bruised bodies of Ginta and Hakku and walks over to the nearest trash can. Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "It's time for these washed up wolves to…GET TRASHED!!" The twins throw them into the trash can and Kagome gets onto her feet as the twins turn to her.

Inuyasha tells Kagome, coldly, "Tell your boyfriend this, wench! He's next!" The twins starts to walk away from the spot and Kagome calls out to Inuyasha, "Taisho, wait! What the hell as happened to you?! You were never like this before!"

Inuyasha tells Kagome, in an icy and monotone voice, "That's because the Inuyasha Taisho that you remembered is no longer here! I've changed because he didn't want anymore crap from people like you!" Soon enough, the twins left from the scene as Kagome is left with a troubling thought in her head of Inuyasha's new behavior, she wasn't sure that she liked it.

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Kagome!"

Kagome turns to see Koga running towards her and he asks, "Where were you!?" Koga sniffs the air, growls, and he says, in an angered tone, "Those mutts were here, weren't they!?"

Kagome nods her head and she says, "That's right, but they didn't hurt me that much though."

Koga notices a trash can filled with Ginta's and Hakku's battered bodies and he calls out, shocked, "Ginta!? Hakku!?" He then runs towards the trash can, he gets them out of the trash can, and he says, in an angered tone, "Those dogs! They'll pay for this! I swear!"

Kagome yells out, seriously, "Koga, don't! I'm serious! I've seen what they did to Ginta and Hakku and it wasn't pretty! They were serious about getting revenge on you and they used Ginta and Hakku as examples to what they are going to do to you! I couldn't tell them to stop attacking Ginta and Hakku and they did it, anyways! Please, stop this!"

Koga tells Kagome, in a serious tone, "No! I can't let them get away with this! And I'll appreciate it if you'd stay out of this, Kagome!"

Kagome yells out, stunned, "What?!"

Koga says, seriously, "You heard me! There's a chance that those dogs may use you to get to me! I have to prevent that from happening!"

Kagome tells Koga, "But, Koga, you could easily get hurt by them! Maybe, if you try a peace offering with Taisho and his sister."

Koga yells at Kagome, "Peace! You've got to be kidding me! Why are you defending those dogs!?"

Kagome says, seriously, "I'm not! I'm telling you that to let go of this revenge thing! It's not going to get you anywhere!"

Koga says, in a serious tone, "I told you that it's a wolf demon thing that I can't accept defeat from half-breeds!"

Kagome calls out, seriously, "What's more important!? Your pride or your health! I just do want you to get hurt that's all! Is that so much to ask!? I want you to let go whatever grudge that you may have for Taisho, now!"

Koga says, in a serious tone, "I can't!"

Kagome yells out, in the verge of tears, "Why not!?"

Koga says, in a serious tone, "That would mean that he's won and I've lost! I'd hate to lose to someone like Inuyasha Taisho! A demon like me getting defeated by a half-breed like Taisho isn't something that I'd easily let go! I'd rather eat crow than to admit defeat to Taisho and it looks like he's doing the same! It seems that he'd do anything to get revenge for me breaking his stupid laptop!"

Kagome yells at Koga, in an angered tone, "Well, none of this would have happened if you never broke his laptop, four years ago or done all those horrible things to him!"

Koga yells out, in a serious tone, "I had to! He wrote a love poem about you! My girlfriend! I couldn't let him get away for that, so I had to teach him a lesson! Plus, he's a half-breed freak, Kagome, how could you defend him! He's not like us! Like you said, four years ago, he's a disgusting half-demon freak!"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "Yeah, I'm beginning to regret ever say those hurtful words to him! Even though, he wrote a love poem about me, I'd never leave you, but you had no right destroying his laptop!"

Koga yells at her, seriously, "In case you've forgotten, he hates you too! He could get to you, once he's done with me! Get it! If he's done with me, then he's free to beat you to the ground! If not him, then his sister and she's just like him!"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "Well, somehow, I deserve getting that much pain to feel what he and his sister felt about their half demon appearance!"

Koga yells out, shocked, "I can't believe what I'm hearing, Kagome! Suppose if he might beat you down, rape you, or kill you!? Then, what are you going to do!?"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "If it'll get me to feel the kind of pain that he and his sister felt from their demon and human brethrens, then so be it! I can admit defeat, Koga, why can't you!? You know that he's changed from the last time, we've seen him! He and his sister are angry and I don't blame him! But their hatred and rage are clouding their judgments, just like your hatred towards them is getting the best of you!" Kagome tells Koga, plainly, "Listen, Koga, I love you, but sometimes you can drive me crazy with your selfish pride!" With that Kagome left her boyfriend, in the courtyard, while he was giving her back an intense glare.

Koga scoffs and he says, seriously, "She'll never understand about a demon's pride and since those mutts are half demons, they'll aren't willing to back down, either."

(**In the hallways in the school; at the same time**)

In the hallways in the school, we find Jaden Yuki getting out of the restroom and he says, plainly, "Now, that's done! I'd better get to the others!" Jaden walked down the hallways and he says, "Inuyasha, Melody, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, and Keiko have been gone for a great deal and lunch is almost over." Just then, something got smashed into Jaden, but thanks to his half demon endurance, he was able to stand as he got to see, which or who slammed into him.

On the floor, we find a teenage girl at the same age as him, with long dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes, wearing a female Domino High School uniform as she got onto her feet. With his eyes, Jaden could tell that she was an angel, however thanks to his nose, she turned out to be a pure-blooded human. Jaden thinks in his mind, annoyed, _"Damn it! Why did she have to be a full-fledged human?! No way that'll she'll look at a half-demon like me!"_

The teenage girl looks at Jaden, then a blush came to her cheeks, and she says, with a nervous smile, "Sorry about that!! I guess that I didn't see you there!"

Jaden blinked twice and he says, with a smile, "Sure no problem! Seeya!" Jaden dashes pasted the girl and towards the cafeteria, leaving the girl in a daze for a few moments and left.

(**At the another hallway in the school; the same time**)

In another one of the hallways in the school, we find Kagome Higurashi walking from her talk with Koga about letting go of any hatred that he may have for Inuyasha. She however could see if she could find Inuyasha to see if there's any luck for her to make him see into reason as well. However, things came into her mind as she had Inuyasha's and Melody's voice in her head.

Melody's voice calls out from Kagome's head, nastily, _**"…you wouldn't want your precious reputation being destroyed or your precious wolf club be mad at you, 'cause you're talking to 'half-breeds'!"**_

Kagome winced at that memory as Inuyasha's voice calls out from her head, in a cold angered, harsh, and nasty tone, _**"Shut up! Just shut up, Higurashi! What do**_** you know anything about it! It's easy for you to say to! You have no idea how we feel!"** Then, Melody's voice calls out from Kagome's head, in a nasty and angered tone, _**"Plus, You're doing this, just to protect your fucking boyfriend from a great deal of hurt, after what he's done to my brother in the past! You fucking judgmental pure-breeds are all the same! You never gave us half demons a glance! Always, putting us down for being different than you people, and never giving us a chance!"**_

Truth be told, Kagome knew that Melody was right, she didn't know how it felt to be hated and abused by your brethren like the Taisho twins have and Inuyasha's voice calls out in Kagome's head, in a cold angered and serious tone, _**"Don't feed us that bullshit, Higurashi! Suppose if you were born a half demon!? Suppose you had to got through the insults and the abuse by your demon and human brethren, maybe then we'd listen to you, cause maybe then you'd have some idea on how we feel!?"**_ Melody's voice calls out, seriously, _**"But you're not! You're just like the rest of the judgmental pure-breeds that go and put us down! So, don't go thinking how you know what it's like to be a half-demon, because you know nothing about us!"**_ Then, Inuyasha's voice calls out, in an icy and monotone voice, _**"That's because the Inuyasha Taisho that you remembered is no longer here! I've changed because he didn't want anymore crap from people like you!"**_

Ever since four years as passed, Kagome was made cheerleading captain and junior class president and she's been a people person despite how they looked, however, thanks to the 'disgusting half-demon freak' insult that she laid on Inuyasha, which led to his laptop getting destroyed by Koga's hands and laughing at him, the Inuyasha Taisho, she knew was might be too deep in his anger, rage, and hatred to see through reason. However, she had to get him to believe that she wasn't like those 'judgmental pure-breeds' that he and Melody are saying about her. She had to admit that the poem that Inuyasha had made was pretty sweet of him, even though, she didn't know that Inuyasha didn't have any intention of ever giving it to him. However, she had no intention of ever leaving Koga at the moment, but that didn't mean that she'll try to make him her friend, if he's willing to trust her completely.

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Oh cool! Football Tryouts are in now!"

Kagome thinks in her mind, _"I know that voice! It's Miroku's!"_ Kagome runs over to the corner of the hallway as she watches Miroku, Inuyasha, Melody, Jaden, Yusuke, Sango, Kino, Kira, Joey, Keiko, Hikari, Alister, Mina, Kuwabara, Joey, and Tristan were looking at the bulletin board to see signs that ready about tryouts for football, track, tennis, soccer, and cheerleading team.

Jaden says, with a smile, "I'll take anything, except tennis and cheerleading! Soccer sounds like a good sport!"

Miroku looks at the cheerleading banner and he asks, "Any of you girls interested in cheerleading!?"

Every one of the girls, except for Sango, yell out, angry and in unison, "Hell no!"

Kira tells Miroku, annoyed, "Miroku, there's two reasons why I'm not interested in cheerleading! One, it's girly and I hate anything that's girly! Two, your judgmental cousin is the captain and she wouldn't even give us a chance to try it!"

Kagome winches at the 'judgmental' comment and Melody says, annoyed, "Kira's right! Even though, it may be fun, there's no way that your cousin would let us tryout!"

Miroku tells them, plainly, "I don't see why you guys have a problem with Kagome!"

Joey says, seriously, "Yeah, unlike her boyfriend, she's a people person! She can't be like those stinking other humans that you guys seen before!"

Hikari says, nastily, "Yeah, to you, full-fledged humans and demons! Not to have it as an insult to you guys! But, she's a regular half-demon hater like her mangy wolf boyfriend!"

Melody says, seriously, "That's right! If she doesn't want any half-demons in her squad, then, that's her problem! We'll just find some other sport with people in charge that aren't so judgmental like that bitch! Sorry, Miroku, but that's the truth!"

Sango tells her friends, "Oh come on, you guys! Aren't you being a bit too harsh on that girl?"

Hikari says, plainly, "Nope!"

Keiko says, drolly, "Not at the least!"

Jenny says, annoyed, "You got that right!"

Kagome didn't like all those nasty comments about her, but if she allowed a half-demon on her cheerleading team, then she'll never hear the end of it from Koga. However, it looked like that Koga isn't going to listen to her, when she didn't want him to chase after Taisho, so why should she listen to him.

Melody sniffs the air and she says, annoyed, "Speak of the devil! You can come out now, Higurashi!" Soon after, Kagome came out from her hiding place and she says, with a nervous smile, "Hello!"

Miroku asks, nervously, "I take it that you've heard everything!"

Kagome nods her head, shyly, and Alister says, with a snort, "Well, you can't necessarily hide from the truth!"

Sango tells Alister, scolding, "Alister…!"

Kagome held her hand up and she says, "No that's okay!" Kagome tells Melody and Hikari, "I understand that you want to tryout for my squad, right?"

Hikari says, seriously, "That's right and I know that you're not going to…"

Kagome says, interrupting Hikari, "…tryouts are today after school!" Inuyasha and his friends and sister looked at Kagome, perplexed. Hikari asks, "You're serious!?"

Kagome says, with a smile, "That's right!"

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "Hold on, girls! I don't think that we should trust her! This could be a trick!"

Kagome tells them, seriously, "It's not a trick! I promise you! You guys could come if you want!"

Inuyasha asks Melody, "Mels, what do you think!? Do you still want to tryout?"

Melody tells Inuyasha, seriously, "I'll tryout, but it's not like she's going to pick us anyways!"

Hikari says, plainly, "Yeah, remember, she's one of those judgmental pure-breeds."

Melody tells Kagome, seriously, "Okay, Higurashi, we're be at the tryouts. However, I'm warning you, if there's any tricks…well, I know a few tricks and spells from my demon priestess magic that'll make your life not, so sweet as Jay would say!"

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "And Inuyasha, Kira, and I are coming to see our sisters and Sango and to see if there's anything funny going on!"

Kagome says, with a smile, "Sure, there's nothing to worry about!" Kagome thinks in her mind, plainly, _"Well, at least they trust me a little bit."_

Inuyasha looks at the flyers for track and football team, where he knew that Koga would be there and he places a sly smile on his face, knowing of a sweet way of payback. The track try-out were today, while the football flyer is for tomorrow.

(**After school; at the tracking field**)

It was after school, we find many students on the tracking field, doing laps, sprints, hurling, relays, and warm-ups. With in the group of students, we find Inuyasha, Melody, Yusuke, Jaden, Alister, Kira, and Kino doing their stretches, after changing into gym clothing.

Inuyasha was wearing a red muscle shirt and red shorts, with white socks and sneakers, along with green wristbands on his wrist and ankles.

Melody was wearing a yellow shirt and green shorts, with white socks and red sneakers, along with yellow wristbands on his wrist and ankles.

Yusuke was wearing a green muscle shirt and green shorts, with white socks and sneakers, along with dark wristbands on his wrist and ankles.

Jaden was wearing a red shirt and green shorts, with white socks and black sneakers, along with dark red wristbands on his wrist and ankles.

Alister was wearing a light shirt muscle shirt and yellow shorts, with white socks and yellow sneakers, along with yellow wristbands on his wrist and ankles.

Kira was wearing a black shirt and yellow shorts, with white socks and sneakers, with along black wristbands on his wrist and ankles.

Finally, Kino was wearing a black muscle shirt, with orange shorts, with green socks and blue sneakers, along with green wristbands on his wrist and ankles.

Jaden asks his friends, while stretching his right arm, "Hey, do any of you guys know what you want?"

Everyone looks at Jaden and Kino says, plainly, "Well, I vote that we should all do the relay race!"

Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "That's a good idea, Kino."

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "I didn't expect you half-breed freaks to be here!" Inuyasha and his friends turn to see Koga, Ginta, and Hakku, which of the last two were fully healed from the beatings from Inuyasha and Melody. With Koga wearing a yellow muscle shirt and blue shorts, with white sneakers and socks, with his friends wearing light blue muscle shirts and dark blue shorts, with white sneakers and socks.

Melody says, in a sneer, "I thought I smelt something funny, now I know for sure. I smelt wolf in the area."

Koga yells at Melody, in a nasty tone, "Hey, you watch it, poodle! I'm going to…"

Inuyasha says, in a deadly serious tone, "You're going to what, Ookami?" This kind of tone was unnerving Ginta and Hakku greatly knowing first hand how strong the Taisho twins are.

Just then, a male voice calls out, seriously, "So, there you are, Taisho! I didn't expect you to be back, half-breed!" Everyone turns to see Manten, along with a teenaged demon with him.

This teenaged demon was a male around the same age of Inuyasha, but he looked a lot like a human. His black hair is tied to a braided ponytail, with red blazing eyes. He was wearing an orange muscle shirt and white shorts, with white sneakers and socks.

Inuyasha says, with a snarl, "I didn't expect you to be here, too, Hiten!"

Yusuke asks, "You know this guy?"

Inuyasha says, in a nasty tone, "He's Manten's elder brother, Hiten! Him and his brother were a few who were causing trouble for me, back in junior high!"

Hiten says, with a sly grin, "I'm glad that you remembered me, half-breed! Please tell me that you're not here for tryouts! If that's so, then you're in for a huge embarrassment."

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin of his own, "I may surprise you!"

Hiten says, plainly, "Word has it that you've learned how to control spirit energy now!"

Ginta yells out, seriously, "Yeah, no kidding! It's not necessarily funny, anymore!"

Hiten says, seriously, "However, you're spirit energy isn't going to help you with me, Taisho! I'll still beat you! You might want to give this some serious thought!" Soon enough, Hiten and Manten walked away from the group and Koga says, with a sly grin, "You know, he's right! Nor you freaks could beat me either."

Inuyasha tells Koga, in a sneer, "Like I told Hiten, I may surprise you!"

On the stands, we find Kagome and Miroku sitting on the benches to see Koga in action and they were surprised to see Inuyasha and his friends there as well. Kagome hoped that Koga doesn't do anything rash at all.

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, "Excuse me!" The two turn to the source of the voice, which appeared to be Sango walking towards them.

Kagome says, surprised, "Hey, I know you! You're one of Taisho's friends, aren't you?"

Sango nods her head and she says, "Yeah, mind if I sit with you?"

Kagome smiled and she nods as Sango sat next to her and Miroku says, fake pouting, "You're not going to sit with me!"

Sango shot Miroku a cold glare and she says, plainly, "Why would I want to sit near a pervert like you?" Sango tells Kagome, nervously, "Sorry for what my friends' behavior towards you, so far."

Kagome sighs, solemnly and she says, plainly, "It's okay, it's not that I didn't deserve it, anyways. I don't blame them for hating me, especially Taisho. I never paid much attention to him in the past and I felt kinda sorry for him. Back then, deep down I believed that what the others are doing to him were wrong. It was pretty funny at times, but it was truly cruel."

Sango tells Kagome, "But Inuyasha told me that after Koga broke his laptop, you joined in on the mocking and called him a 'disgusting half-demon freak'."

Miroku looks at Kagome and he asks, curiously, "Is that true, Kagome?"

Kagome winched at that and she says, solemnly, "Now, I regret ever saying that! I guess that he was angry at the world for treating him with so abuse. I didn't know what happened to him to make him like this! So fill of anger, rage, and hatred! He was seemly a loner from what I remembered from junior high, he never had any friends of his own. He's always getting food thrown at him during lunch, thrown into trash cans by Koga, Ginta, and Hakku, tripped by the other students, ridiculed, and made fun of for being a half-demon. It was so sad to see that, but Koga always says that Taisho wouldn't do anything back, since he's a wimp and a dork. On Valentine's Day, four years ago, I found Taisho sitting under a tree, working on something on his laptop. I wondered if I should talk to him, but plans had changed when Koga, Ginta, and Hakku came by, snatched the laptop from Taisho's hands and revealed to be a love poem for me. It was kinda sweet to say the least and it looked like it he worked hard on it. I assumed that he may had a crush on me. Then, I had to open my big mouth telling him that there's no way I'm hanging with a disgusting half-demon freak, rejecting him quite coldly. It must have torn his heart up to hear that, then Koga ruthlessly smashes his laptop to the tree into pieces. However, now, Taisho has changed from a loner, dork, and nerd to a cold-hearted person, filled with nothing of anger, rage, and hatred towards many of his torments and is willing to get his revenge and the same with Koga. Four years ago, in a superstore, Taisho's sister, Melody, came and beat us to the ground for picking on Taisho and Koga got more of the abuse for breaking Taisho's laptop. I don't like this! It's just this revenge thing is going to get way out of hand."

Miroku says, seriously, "Revenge isn't the solution to everything no matter what happened."

Sango tells Kagome, with a smile, "It seems that we agree on the same thing."

Miroku and Kagome look at Sango, surprised, and Kagome says, confused, "You do?"

Sango nods her head and she says, "That's right! I can feel their pain about the many people that judged them for their half-demon appearances. Not to sound like a bitch or anything, but Koga sounds like a complete asshole and had no right to break Inuyasha's laptop."

Kagome nods her head and she says, "Koga may be a jerk at times and stubborn, but he has a kind heart and is always there for me. But I don't approve of him getting revenge on Taisho, because I don't think that Taisho would stop until he actually hurts Koga. I know that he's not backing down, because he's only trying to protect me from Taisho's rage, but what's protecting him from his rage?"

Sango says, with a smile, "Well, I certainly don't approve of my friends' desire for revenge. It's not going to get them anywhere. It's true that we don't know how they feel, but that's my opinion. Do you want any help on getting those guys to see into reason?"

Kagome shook her head and says, "Thanks, Sango, but I don't need any help! Besides, it's kinda my fault that this happened."

On the field, around the javelin throw spot, we find many competitors there, including Inuyasha, Jaden, and Kino were in line as they were watching Hiten throwing a javelin over about 120 meters, with most of the students clapping as he was doing his bows.

Hiten walks past Inuyasha and tells him, with a sly grin, "Let's see you try beating that, half-breed."

Inuyasha snorts as he walks away, while he was getting a javelin, Koga and his gang, were watching the competition and Koga says, with his arms crossed to his chest and a sly grin, "That dog won't make it! Hiten is one of our best Javelin throwers on the team!"

Inuyasha places his finger into his mouth, getting out to check the air, grabs a javelin, throws it into the air and landing it about 125 meters, surprising everyone except for Jaden and Kino, which were placing sly grins on their faces.

One of the students says, shocked, "No way! That dog-eared guy beat Hiten Thunder!"

Koga and his gang were flabbergasted and Koga says, stunned, "No…it can't be!"

Hiten says, shocked, "No way! That half-breed beat me by five meters!"

Inuyasha walks pasted Hiten and he says, with a sly grin, "I didn't need to try, Thunder!"

Koga says, seriously, "That's got to be luck! It has to be! No way could that mutt exactly have beaten Hiten!"

During the tryouts, Alister and Jaden tried out for the Discus throw and Hurdling for Alister, while Melody and Kira tried out for the Road running part for the female competition and they found it no problems. Now, it was the last track event for the tryout with the Relay race with Inuyasha, Alister, and Yusuke one time and Koga, Ginta, and Hakku on the other.

On the stands, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were watching their friends on the Relay race.

Kagome asks Sango, "Sango, you've known Taisho for a while. Do you have any idea on where Taisho could have learned how to use spirit energy?"

Sango says, with a sigh and solemn tone in her voice, "I do, however, Inuyasha and the others told me not to tell you, since they don't trust you at all. I'm so sorry, but I gave them my word and it's kind of hard to gain the trust of those guys."

Kagome says, with a smile, "It's fine! I was just curious, since back in junior high, Taisho didn't have spirit energy at all and I was just wondering. Plus, he was never athletic at junior high at all! I didn't think that he was into sports." Kagome looks at the race and she says, "Although, I really hope that Koga doesn't do anything rash in the race. I know that he'll win, but still…"

Sango says, plainly, "I won't be so sure, Kagome! Inuyasha might have gotten faster since the last time you've seen him!"

Kagome says, shocked, "What! Are you serious!? But, Koga is our star tracker! This no way, he could be beat!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Hey, guys!" The three turns to see Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan walking towards them.

Kagome says, with a smile, "Hey! I'm glad that you can make it!"

Joey says, with a smile, "Hey, we had nothing planned after we finished our tryouts for soccer, so we decided to see much of the tryouts."

Sango asks Yugi, "What other things do you tryout for, Yugi?"

Yugi says, plainly, "I'm not that much into athletic things, Sango."

During the race, we find Ginta and Kino running from their starting positions with little botans in their hands with Kino in the lead to Ginta's surprise.

Kino says, with taunting tone and a sly grin, "What's the matter, wolf!? You're getting slow there!"

Ginta growls as he picks up the pace, but Kino increases his speed and he dashes away from Ginta as gave the botan to Yusuke. Kino dashes away, while Ginta gave Hakku the botan that he was carrying. While running, Yusuke was running in front of Hakku, who glared at him.

Yusuke gave a raspberry and says, imitating the roadrunner in one of those Wile E. Coyote cartoons, "Beep! Beep!" Yusuke then dashes of to the spot where Inuyasha and Koga were.

Koga tells Inuyasha, "If you think you're going to beat me, then you're sadly mistaken! You might have gotten lucky beating Hiten Thunder in the Javelin Throw, but it's going to take more than like to beat me!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "We'll see about that, wolf!" Yusuke runs to Inuyasha, giving him the botan and Inuyasha dashes of as Hakku gives Koga the botan that he was hold and he takes off in high gear. While running, Koga was running in front and he was taken in by surprise that Inuyasha managed to keep up with him.

Koga thinks in his mind, shocked that Inuyasha easily kept up with his speed, _"What the hell!? No way!? How in the hell is that mutt keeping pace with me?"_

Inuyasha looks at Koga and tells him, in a sarcastic tone, "Hey Ookami, what's up! Later, wolf!" Just then to the surprise of everyone else, Inuyasha races ahead of Koga and takes the lead away from him.

Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Kagome, and Miroku gasp out in surprise, and Joey says, with a smile, "Hey, Ookami is getting beat by our new pal!"

Miroku states, shocked, "How can Inuyasha be faster than Koga?"

Kagome states, in a serious tone, "I don't know, but I don't think that Koga is going to take this lying down!"

Koga thinks in his mind, with a serious and annoyed tone, _"All right, no more Mr. Nice Guy! No one makes a fool out of me and gets away with it!"_ Koga then pushes himself to go as fast as he can go and it looks like he is catching up to Inuyasha, but then finds to his shock that Inuyasha is currently running backwards, looking straight at him with a wide sly grin on him lips, and his hands are behind his back and still was faster than he was! Koga exclaims, stunned, "What the hell?!"

As the students watched in shock, Kagome exclaims, stunned, "What the?! Taisho is running backwards and he is still beating Koga?!"

Joey laughs out, hardly, and he says, with a smile, "Oh man! This is too much! Our new pal is beating Ookami and making it look like child's play!"

Sango thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"Inuyasha, don't you think that's a little too much!?"_

With Ginta and Hakku, Ginta says, annoyed, "What the hell is that half-breed jerk is doing!?"

Hakku states, annoyed, "He's just showing off!"

Koga yells at Inuyasha, in an angered tone, "Hey, what the hell are you doing, mutt!? Cut that out! You think that this is funny, do you!?"

Inuyasha replies, with a sly grin, "Sorry, I just wanted to see your face on how you are getting beat by me! By the way, wolf, did you eat anything today?"

Koga replies, annoyed, "What the hell does that have to do with anything, half-breed!?"

Inuyasha says, in a mocking innocent tone, "Oh nothing! Just that you're…GOING TO EAT MY DUST, WOLF!!" Inuyasha, while still running, does a quick about face and bolts off, leaving a huge amount of dust in Koga's path causing him to stop and cough as dust gets inside of his mouth and throat. When the dust clears, Koga can see Inuyasha nearing the finish line. When he gets very close to the finish line, he slows down, does three forward flips, and with the skill and grace of an Olympic athlete, lands just past the finish perfectly. Inuyasha then extends his arms to his sides and exclaims, with a sly grin on his lips, "Ta-da!"

Everyone started clapping and cheering, while Inuyasha was bowing cheering and he says, with a sly tone and grin, "Thank you! Thank you! It was nothing! I'll be here all night!"

Joey says, with a smile as he was clapping his hands, "No that was a show!"

Kagome and Miroku looks at this with stunned looks on their faces and Kagome says, stunned, "Taisho actually beat Koga!"

Miroku says, stunned, "And he made it look like child's play!"

Just then, Melody, Yusuke, Kino, Jaden, and Alister ran towards Inuyasha and Melody says, with a sly grin, "Nice job, Inuyasha!"

Jaden says, with a sly smile, "Yeah, you made that wolf eat some serious dust!"

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "Keh! It's nothing!" While this was going, Koga was glaring at Inuyasha, with a deadly angered glare and he thinks, angrily, _"Not only that mutt actually beat me, but made me look like a fool in front of the whole school!"_

Just then, Ginta and Hakku walked over to Koga and they walked over to Inuyasha and his friends.

Koga calls out, angrily, "Hey mutt!"

Inuyasha and his friends turns to see Koga and his friends behind him, while on the stands, Kagome looked at this and she thinks, worriedly, _"Uh oh!"_ Kagome got up from her seat and walks down seeing if she could break up the fight that she thinks is going to happen.

Koga tells Inuyasha, angrily, "How dare you make a fool of me, in that race!? Today, you seemed to have an itch about disrespecting and humiliating me! I've had it! I'm going to teach you a lesson in manners, mutt!"

Just then, a male voice calls out, "That's not going to happen, Koga!" Everyone turns to see Hiten and Manten with crossed looks on their faces, walking towards them.

Hiten says, in an angered tone, "Those miserable half-breeds had made a mockery out of me and my brother today! First, with Manten's defeat in a duel with Taisho in just one turn! Then, there was today, when Taisho threw his javelin about five meters in front of mine! I should be the one that teaches them a lesson about their places!"

Koga tells Hiten, seriously, "No way, Hiten! They're mine!"

Inuyasha says, seriously, "Look, get the facts right that I, a 'half-breed', have beat you weaklings and deal with it!"

Hiten replies, seriously, "Not until you tell us, who you really are!? You're not Inuyasha Taisho! I don't know who you are but you're certainly not him! He wasn't into athletics and he couldn't run to save his life!"

Inuyasha says, plainly, "What are you talking about!? I'm Inuyasha Taisho, but newer and improved!" Inuyasha's right fist glowed with blue energy and he says, seriously, "And here's what I mean! **Shotgun!**" As Kagome came to the ground, Inuyasha's thrusts his right fist in front of him and a wave of spirit energy bullets came out from Inuyasha's fist and slams into the chests of Koga, Ginta, Hakku, Hiten, and Manten with terrific force. They yell out in pain from the attack as they were hit and they were thrown to the ground.

Kagome calls out, horrified, "Koga!" Kagome runs towards her boyfriend's fallen form.

Kira snickers at this and she says, with a sly grin, "Oh look at the pathetic wolves licking their wounds!"

Yusuke says, with a sly grin, "Nice work, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly smile, "It's nothing, guys!" Inuyasha then looks at Kagome and he says, coldly, "You may want to take your boyfriend and your friends to somewhere to get their wounds treated!"

Kino says, with a sly grin, "Let's go, guys!" Soon enough, the group walked away from Kagome and the piles of the bodies of the unconscious wolf demons and the Thunder Brothers.

Kagome looks at the half-demon group, mostly Inuyasha's back as he and his friends left and she thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Oh Taisho, what happened to you? Do you really hate us that much!? Do you…really hate me that much too!?"_

(**At the courtyard; later in the day**)

In this time, the tryouts were over for the year and Inuyasha and his friends made threw with no problems. During cheerleading tryouts, Inuyasha, Miroku, Yusuke, and Kira watched Melody, Hikari, and Sango and they were amazing, especially to Kagome. To Inuyasha's and his friends' surprises Kagome didn't try anything to humiliate them but they still didn't trust her, but didn't come to any surprise to Kagome. Now, we find Inuyasha, Melody, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Keiko, Alister, Jaden, Jenny, Mina, Kino, and Kuwabara walking away in their school uniforms from the school and planned to go home.

As they were heading over to the exit, a familiar feminine voice calls out, "Hey, wait!" The group turns to see Kagome, with her knapsack, running towards them and Sango asks, perplexed, "Kagome, what are you doing here?"

Kira says, nastily, "And please make it quick."

Kagome tells them, with a smile, "We just gotten through the tryout list and Sango, Melody, and Hikari made it! Congratulations!"

Melody and Hikari looked at Kagome with distrust and Sango says, with a smile, "That's great!"

Melody says, in a sneer, "Really, I didn't think that you'd choose us that quickly, seeing your…!"

Sango tells Melody, scolding, "Melody!"

Kagome says, with a smile, "When I saw you three out there, you were amazing that I just had to bring you three into our group! So, please say that you'll join us!"

Sango looks at Hikari and Melody and she asks, "Girls…?"

Hikari says, seriously, "We'll have to give this some thought! Guys!" Just then, the group, excluding Kagome, who were perplexed about this, went into a circle.

In the circle, Mina asks, curiously, "What do you guys think?"

Melody says, plainly, "I don't know! Suppose if this is really a trick? You remembered what she and her damn boyfriend did to my brother?"

Sango tells them, seriously, "She may have been like that, but you never know, people can change over the years."

Inuyasha says, nastily, "Oh really, how come Ookami and his damn wolf pack as well as the Thunder Brothers are still the same assholes that I remembered over the years? I say this wench is no better than her wolf freak boyfriend! I don't like this!"

Alister says, seriously, "Neither do I? Since we don't trust her, then anytime that cheerleading practice goes on, we'll need to have our Shadow Clones watching them to see if there's anything funny."

Inuyasha says, "That's right! Here's another disturbing part, suppose since Higurashi's slut sister is on that squad, then she'd probably use either one of you to get to me, because, I've came back with this 'new look' on me."

Sango says, plainly, "Even though I may don't trust or like her sister, I think we should give Kagome the benefit of the doubt. It won't kill you guys to just trying to trust her a little. I know that she hurt Inuyasha, before, but it sounds to me that she wants a second chance."

Inuyasha says, seriously, "Except one problem, Sango, I don't trust her!"

Sango says, in a serious tone, "But still, I think we should give her a chance that's all. Plus, she's friends with Yugi and his friends and they should like good people, seeing how they treated you."

Yusuke says, plainly, "That's true."

Keiko says, plainly, "Well, I agree with Alister, since if we made the teams that we wanted and the run in the same time as that cheerleading practice, we'll need to have our Shadow Clones to watch to see if there's anything suspicious going on."

Melody says, seriously, "Okay, fine! However, if she or any of her cheerleading gang or her damn wolf boyfriend or his gang, hell all of them, try anything on us, then I have many ways of making that wench's life a living hell with my demon priestess magic."

The group looks at Kagome and Melody says, with a sly grin, "Okay, Higurashi, we'll be on your team…with one condition."

Kagome says, unsure, "One condition…"

Melody says, with a sly grin, "Yeah, you see the way that your sister was eying my brother like a prize, I find that insulting, because of the way that she treated my brother over the years. So, could you have her NOT go within a touching distance of Inuyasha?"

Kagome says, with a smile, "You don't have to worry about that! I'll tell that to Kikyo, right away!"

The group walked away from the group with Inuyasha walking in the back and Kagome asks him, in a tone that he could hear, "Are you going to continue with your revenge?"

Inuyasha stops, eyes at her without turning his head, and he says, coldly, "What do you think?"

Kagome says, seriously, "If you do, I'll stop you."

Inuyasha says, with a cold sly grin, "If you didn't know, my sisters have already placed an anti-priestess spell on me, incase that I may happen to run into you or your sister, again. So, you won't be able to stop me! Nice try!"

Inuyasha walked away from Kagome and towards his friends and sister. Kagome sighs and she says, solemnly, "I guess that he's still going after his revenge and this time, I won't be able to stop him." Just then, Koga, Ginta, Hakku, Kikyo, and Miroku walked out of the school with their knapsacks in their hands.

Kikyo went up to Kagome and she asks, excitedly, "So, did you do it?"

Kagome replies, "Yeah, I told them that they've made the team."

Kikyo calls out, excitedly, "Yes!"

Kagome says, plainly, "But I made a deal with Taisho's sister saying that you can't go within a touching distance of Taisho."

Kikyo dropped her smile and she yells out, angrily, "What! That little poodle! I swear she's going to pay!"

Koga asks Kagome, seriously, "What I like to know is that why did you allow those two half-breeds to join your squad?"

Kagome says, slyly, "It's a human thing, Koga, you wouldn't understand!"

Koga scoffs and he says, "It's your loss if you're not going to listen to me. Seeya!?" Just as Koga, Ginta, and Hakku runs off, Kagome calls out, seriously, "Hey, where do you think you're going!?"

Koga says, seriously, "What do you think!? Finding out where that half-dog has been for the past four years, probably, that's where he's been training at to become faster and stronger and where he learned spirit energy." Koga and his gang ran off and Kagome calls out, seriously, "Koga, come back!"

Miroku thinks in his mind, seriously, _"That attack that Inuyasha used during the track tryouts against the Thunder Brothers, Koga and his friends, the Shotgun, I know I've heard about it from dad, when he died. I remembered that he told me that it was a technique of spiritual power that was a master, but I can't seem to remember who!?"_

(**Down the streets; at the same time**)

Down the streets, we find Inuyasha, Melody, and their friends walking down the road to the train station.

Melody says, with a smile, "Hey, guys, we were wondering if we can go with you guys to see Master Genkai."

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Yeah, we can tell mom that we're at a friend's that we've met at school house."

Jaden says, with a smile, "Sure!"

Melody says, with a smile, "Thanks, Jay! It'll be like old times!"

Inuyasha says, with a smile of his own, "Yeah, we get to see Grandma Genkai, again, and visiting her would be the least we can do, since she's the one, who trained me for four years." While they were going to the train station, Koga and his friends were way in behind them so the Taisho twins' noses won't smell them and they heard about Inuyasha and Melody visiting Genkai at her temple, with their demon hearing.

Koga says, seriously, "You hear that guys! They say that they're going to this Genkai person! That's probably where that mutt and his sister got their training!"

Just then, Hiten and Manten walked over to the corner and they spotted the wolf demons. Hiten says, seriously, "So, you're thinking about how Taisho got so strong and fast, are you?"

Ginta says, seriously, "That's right! We know that they went to some person named Genkai."

Manten says, "I never heard about this Genkai person!"

Koga says, seriously, "We're planning on following those half-breeds to see their little secret and somehow use it against them as payback for humiliating us at school!"

Hiten says, with a sly grin, "Please let us help! That half-breed and his friends and sister had made a mockery of me and my brother long enough!" Soon after, the Thunder brothers and the wolf demons resumed following Inuyasha, Melody, and their friends.

Inuyasha and Melody looked from the corner of their eyes, knowing that Thunder brothers and the wolf demons were following them, and they think in their minds, with sly grins, _"Idiots, they're walking into a trap!"_

Update: 2/26/08

Author's Note: I'm sorry that it took so long, but I had to make the chapter look good. Plus, I'm wondering if I took Inuyasha about getting his revenge a little too far, please tell me and I'll try to slow it down a bit.


	5. The Satisfaction of Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Inuyasha, Naruto, YYH, YGO, and YGX!

Author's Note: The story contains Inuyasha, YYH, YGO, and YGX characters, along with DBZ, Monster Rancher, and Naruto elements, like jutsu wise.

**Chapter 5: The Satisfaction of Revenge**

(**At a train station coming to the distinct for Genkai's temple; after school**)

At a train station coming to the distinct for Genkai's temple, we find a train station coming to a stop and many passengers, including Inuyasha, Melody, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Keiko, Alister, Jaden, Jenny, Mina, Kino, Kuwabara, and Sango, were coming out of the train and walked out of the exits, while the passengers were leaving, Koga, Ginta, Hakku, Hiten, and Manten came out of the train and try to follow Inuyasha, Melody, and their friends without at a long distance, having Inuyasha or Melody finding them out with their noses. However, unknown to them, Inuyasha and Melody have already found out that they were coming and they've planned a trap for them.

Inuyasha, Melody, and their friends walked away from the train station and planned their walk towards Genkai's temple. Inuyasha and Melody eyed at the counter of their eyes to see that Koga and his gang where coming their way, but keeping a long distance from their noses.

Inuyasha tells Melody, telepathically and with a sly grin, _**"Those idiots must believe that we only need our noses to detect them, but we can also sense their demonic auras."**_

Melody tells Inuyasha, mentality and with a sly smile, _**"No joke, bro! Those morons are in for a use surprise, once we get into Master Genkai's temple."**_

After ten minutes of walking, Inuyasha, Melody, and their friends arrived at Genkai's temple and they walked through the entrance. A few moments later, Koga and his gang came back the entrance.

Hiten says, plainly, "I take it that this must be the place."

Koga says, seriously, "This place must be where those half-breeds learned how to use spirit energy. I think it's time to crash on their parade." Soon enough, the five demons walked into the shrine entrance and walked through the forest. As they walked through the forest, the five demons saw signs that were in bold letters and said, 'No full demons or full humans allow at this shrine!', 'I'm warning you demons or humans don't enter!', and the last one said, 'You were warned, moron!'

Ginta says, fearfully, "Uh! Guys, I think we should go back!"

Koga tells Ginta, seriously, "Come on, Ginta! Don't be such a coward because of a few warning signs telling us to leave!" Without knowing, Koga stepped onto a string on the ground, which triggered a hidden net that grabbed the five demons and lifted them up.

Hakku says, seriously, "It was a trap!"

Koga uses his claws to slash the net, freeing them from the trap, and he says, in a sneer, "They must think that they'll scare us with these cheap traps! Guess that they were wrong! Come on!" Soon enough and after walking into many traps, then escaping from them, easily, the five demons walked towards the stairs.

Ginta asks, curiously, "I don't know guys!? Suppose this is another trap!"

Koga says, with a sly grin, "Ha! Those dumb traps! It was easy for us to get through them! What do those idiots take us for!?" Soon enough, the five demons leaped onto the stairs trying to get to the top. As the got to the top, they spot Inuyasha, Melody, Sesshomaru, Zera, Yusuke, Kira, Hikari, Keiko, Alister, Jaden, Jenny, Mina, Kino, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama looking at them with intense glares with Inuyasha and Melody with sly grins on their faces.

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Hello, guys, what took ya?"

Koga asks, perplexed, "What's with you freaks? You're acting that you were expecting us!"

Just then, Genkai's voice calls out, seriously, "What's the idea!?" Just then, using super-speed, Genkai teleports to the scene and Koga asks, surprised, "You're kidding me! You're Genkai and an old human hag!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "That's right! She's the one, who helped me to turn into the guy that's standing before you today!"

Genkai asks Inuyasha, curiously, "So, I take it that this is the one, who's the cause of your troubles four years ago?"

Inuyasha says, plainly, "That's them and they were trespassing onto private property!"

Kuwabara says, nastily, "Yeah, didn't you read the signs here!?"

Ginta replies, nastily, "Yeah, we did!? If there are no pure-blooded humans or demons allowed here then why are you here!"

Hiten points at Sesshomaru, Zera, Kurama, and Hiei and he says, seriously, "Neither are them, considering that they're pure-breed demons!"

Genkai says, seriously, "That's because unlike you demons they don't look down upon half-demons, just because they're different!"

Koga yells at Genkai, nastily, "You shut up, hag!"

Genkai says, with a sly grin, "In case, you've forgotten, I'm the one, who taught Inuyasha and Melody everything they've learned and I already know about how Melody beat you to the ground, four years ago!"

Koga says, angrily, "I remembered and thank you for opening up an old wound, old lady!"

Genkai says, seriously, "Though, I don't see how you were able to escape those bombs that were placed in front of the stairs and in the forest!"

Koga says, with a sly grin, "Oh you're referring to those wimpy traps that you set in front of this temple, huh?"

Genkai says, with a sly smile, "Those weren't meant for demons."

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Those were meant for humans." Inuyasha takes out a small flying demon, who was squirming in his hand and had its wings and arms were tied up with a small rope. Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Watch…?" Inuyasha throws the small demon over the five demons' heads and as it got over the ground below the bottom of the stairs, it exploded, shocking the five demons.

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "We placed special land mines on the grounds and forests to make sure that no demon could get here without being blown to bits. You see, the only way that those land mines could be set off is by demonic aura from a pure-blooded demon. I had to turn them off to let you idiots in."

The five pure-blooded demonic trespassers gasp in shock and Koga says, horrified, "If that's the case, then…"

Melody says, with a sly grin, "We knew that you'd follow us to get even with us for humiliating you at school! Maybe you should have listened to your damn girlfriend!"

Yusuke says, with a devious smile, "Now, you're trapped like rats!"

Zera says, with a sly grin, "Because once, the land mines have been turned on and once you step over the ground or by air coming here, then….KABOOM!"

Manten asks, curiously, "If that's the case, then…" Manten points at Sesshomaru, Zera, Kurama, and Hiei, "…those land mines should have blown up, when those four came in."

Sesshomaru, Zera, Kurama, and Hiei showed pendants with a green stone wrapped around strings and Sesshomaru says, with a sly grin, "However, these prevents the bombs to be detonated and keeping us safe."

Inuyasha says, with a sly smile, "However, you were lucky, since we don't turn on the bombs, we naturally turn them on in the night to keep unwanted visitors, like you five away. We have a rule here and you broke it by entering here, since there are no pure-blooded humans or demons allowed here. Sesshomaru and Zera are allowed here, since they're family."

Yusuke says, with a sly grin, "And we have consequences for trespassers like you."

Alister says, with a sly smile, "An all expense paid beat down from the half-demonic dream team. However, one of the trespassers has to fight one of us!"

Koga says, with a sly grin, "So you want to fight us!?"

Inuyasha says, with his own sly grin, "That's right, wolf! Me and you!"

Koga laughs, hardly, and he says, "You!? You're kidding!?"

Inuyasha says, slyly, "In case you've forgotten, who was the one, who threw you halfway across the room today at school!"

Koga yells out, annoyed, "That was just dumb luck, mutt, and you know it!"

Keiko says, plainly, "However, there's some rules to this! It's supposed to be a one-against-one fight."

Melody says, with a sly smile, "That's right! If any more of the trespassers, namely you dupes, tries to interfere in any other way, well, we'll be forced to step in."

Koga tells his friends and fellow demons, seriously, "You heard them, guys! You stay out of this!"

Hakku asks Koga, curiously and with concern, "But Koga, are you sure? Taisho has changed since the last time, we've seen him!"

Ginta says, seriously, "Yeah, he and his sister had beaten us down, ruthlessly."

Koga says, plainly, "Oh yeah! I'm sure!"

Genkai says, seriously, "Then, follow me…!

(**At a rocky part of Genkai's territory; sometime later**)

At a rocky part of Genkai's territory, we find many stony mountains and hills. Upon on top of one hill were Koga and Inuyasha facing each other, while Inuyasha's friends and family, as well as Koga's friends and the Thunder Brothers were at the sidelines watching with anticipation as the two faced off.

Koga says, with a sly grin, "I don't think you know what you're doing by challenging me! Give up! Seriously, you can't win!"

Inuyasha places a sly grin on his face and Koga laughs as he throws his blazer away from him. Koga says, with a sly grin, "Okay, mutt, let's see what you got."

Melody thinks in her mind, slyly, _"I hope that wolf knows what he's doing for his sake!"_

Inuyasha lunges after Koga, with him throwing a punch at him, but was easily blocked by Koga's right arm and the second punch was blocked by the other arm. Soon enough, Koga and Inuyasha were exchanging punches and kicks, while blocking it, with Koga backing away from Inuyasha.

Kino says, with a sly grin, "Good!"

The two demonic fighters were still exchanging punches and kicks, then Koga manages to get his face away from Inuyasha's fist as he backs away from him and walks his back to the wall of a mountain. Inuyasha then sends his left fist at Koga's way, but the wolf demon got of the way as Inuyasha's fist made a dent onto the wall. Koga then grabs Inuyasha's arm and throws him away as his body hits the top of a cliff, crashing to it, with Inuyasha giving a sly grin as he floats in mid-air, surprising Koga, Ginta, Hakku, Hiten, and Manten.

Koga says, stunned, "No way! You fly!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Well, of course, wolf!"

At the sidelines, Hakku says, shocked, "How did he do that!?"

Zera says, with a sly grin, "Inuyasha learned to manipulate his spirit energy to levitate into the sky and it wasn't easy at first, but he's learned how to master it fully well! Not just Inuyasha, but everyone that was trained under Master Genkai, as well as Sesshomaru and I."

Ginta yells out, seriously, "Hey, wait a sec! If Taisho can fly now, that's an unfair advantage over Koga, since he can't fly either!"

Sesshomaru says, coldly, "Like how your friend broke my little brother's laptop four years ago. You think that was fair to my brother? Hardly!"

Back in the fight, Inuyasha says, while hovering in the air with a sly grin on his face, "For your sake, wolf, I hope you can do better than that!"

Koga yells out, seriously, "You may be able fly, mutt, but I'll still beat you!" Koga jumps up to cliffs of the mountains to get to Inuyasha and sends his fist towards the half-demon, but Inuyasha disappears using his super-speed and Koga looks up to see Inuyasha over him by a good disappears. Koga growls as he jumps up to Inuyasha, throws a punch at Inuyasha's chest, but Inuyasha blocks it with his arms and Koga throws his other fist to Inuyasha's face, throwing him away. Koga lands onto the cliff as Inuyasha does a back flip in the air, regaining his control.

Koga says, with a sly grin, "For a half-breed, you move pretty fast! So, why don't you cut out the cheap tricks and fight!?"

Inuyasha places a sly grin on his face, puzzling Koga, and with super-speed Inuyasha rushes at Koga, then to Koga's surprise, Inuyasha slams his forehead onto Koga's forehead, making a nasty gash on the right part on Koga's forehead and Koga yelp in pain as he was pushed off the cliff and hits the floor as Inuyasha lands onto the ground.

Ginta and Hakku yell out, horrified and in unison, "Koga!"

Hakku yells out, stunned, "Oh man! He's bleeding!

Koga slowly gets onto his feet, as a trail of blood comes from his forehead and down his eye as Koga closed it when it comes across it. Koga wraps it off and lunges after Inuyasha, only to have Inuyasha's right kneecap slamming onto his chest, breaking a rib and stopping his charge.

Koga spits out blood from his mouth as Inuyasha lowers his knee and Koga falls forward, only to have his chin caught by Inuyasha's right index finger.

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Tell me, Ookami, I'm curious." Inuyasha pushes his right finger, which lifts Koga's body back, and Inuyasha asks, seriously, "How's it feel to be in this kind of pain?" Before Koga could react, Inuyasha backslaps Koga away from him to crash onto the mountain wall hard, creating another hole in the mountain wall.

Ginta and Hakku yell out, horrified and in unison, "Koga!"

Hakku says, fearfully, "Oh man! Koga's being beat by Inuyasha Taisho and this time it's in a fight!"

Manten scoffs and he says, seriously and with a sly grin, "Hardly! I'm sure that Koga is only warming up! There's no way that he'll lose to some half-breed!"

Sesshomaru overhears this and he says, slyly, "Fool…"

Back in the fight, Inuyasha says, as the smoke cleared out in the hole where Koga's body was slammed, "I know I'm being too hard on you, but it's the only way you'll learn."

The smoke cleared out completely and Koga came out of the hole, slowly as he was holding his ribs, showing off some cuts and bruises on his face, arms, and hands, with his clothes torn in multiple places.

Inuyasha snickers and he says, slyly, "Come now, wolf-breath, you're making this too easy for me and you call yourself a demon!"

Koga tells Inuyasha, nastily, "You've came up with some cheap tricks to keep me off balance, mutt! But you're not going to win with a couple of tricks! You're so weak that I won't break a sweat beating you to the ground!"

Inuyasha says, seriously, "For your information, wolf boy, I've been taking it easy on you! If I'd given you my full strength you would be dead in minutes!"

Koga yells out, annoyed, "Yeah, really! Well don't do me any favors, mutt, because I guarantee you that I won't be showing you any mercy!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Well, okay, you asked for it, wolf!" Inuyasha lunges at Koga, punches him in the left cheek, throwing him into the air, and went after him. While airborne, Koga manages to gain control as he uses his feet to bounce off the wall and headbutts Inuyasha's chest, nearly breaking Inuyasha's rib, hammers his fist to Inuyasha's back throwing him into the ground making a meteor sized dent about 20 feet, shocking everyone, except for Sesshomaru, Hiei, Kurama, Zera, and Genkai. Koga jumps into the dent as the smoke clears out to see Inuyasha standing with his clothes ripped in a few places and not a scratch on his body.

Koga says, stunned, "You've got to be kidding me!"

On the sidelines, Manten says, shocked, "Not one scratch! What has Taisho been doing these past four years!?"

Sesshomaru says, in a flat monotone voice, "In case, you haven't realized this but Inuyasha has been toying with your friend."

Hiten looks at Sesshomaru and he yells out, angrily, "You lie! No half-breed could be as strong as a full demon!"

Sesshomaru yells out to Inuyasha, seriously, "Inuyasha, it's time! Take them off now!"

Inuyasha looks at Sesshomaru and he calls out, "Are you serious!?"

Sesshomaru nods his head and Inuyasha tells Koga, with a sly grin, "I hope that you got your medical insurance paid, wolf, now it's time for me to get serious!"

Koga asks, seriously, "And what do you mean by that, mutt!?"

Inuyasha chuckles as he raised his right arm, pulled down his right sleeves to his blazer, which revealed something wrapped around his arm and he asks, "Do you know what these are called, wolf? There called arm weights and I've been where them this entire time, even at school!"

Koga yells out, nastily, "Yeah, so!"

Inuyasha takes the arm weights of his right arm as well as the other one in his other arm. Inuyasha then lifts up his pants legs to have a pair of leg weights wrapped around his leg and he took them off of his legs.

Koga scoffs and he says, with a sneer, "You think taking off a few weights is going to help you, half-breed!"

Inuyasha drops the weights from his hands and onto the ground, which caused a huge crashing sound as the huge pillar of dust to come higher than a baby mountain, shocking Ginta, Hakku, Hiten, Manten, and even Koga.

Koga yells out, stunned, "Wait! You had those on you the entire time, even at school!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "That's right, wolf! Now, I'm even faster than ever! Plus, there's something else you should know, Ookami! You know those wristbands that I had on my wrist and ankles during track tryouts!"

Koga says, seriously and a bit nervously, "Yeah, what about them!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Well, they weight as much as the weights I've had on."

On the sidelines, Hakku yells out, shocked, "Taisho has been wearing those weights all this time! But how!?"

Ginta says, seriously, "Oh man! I don't think that Koga would easily beat him now!"

Back in the fight, Koga growls, annoyed, and he says, angrily, "Don't you dare mock me, half-breed!" Koga lunges at Inuyasha and swings his leg to Inuyasha's head, only to be blocked by Inuyasha's arm, then Koga sends a barrage of punches and kicks to Inuyasha, but Inuyasha manages to block every one of them.

On the sidelines, everyone was watching this and Ginta yells out, cheerfully, "That's it! Go get him, Koga!"

Sesshomaru, Zera, and Melody looked at the wolf demons cheering for Koga and they placed sly grins on their faces.

Hakku says, with a smile, "It's amazing on how Koga is strong to keep going!"

Hiten's voice calls out, horrified, "No! He can't win! Koga can't win!"

Ginta, Manten, and Hakku looks at Hiten and Manten asks, "Brother Hiten, what do you mean!?"

Hiten says, seriously, "Look, Taisho is making Koga burn all of his energy and then he's going to attack him!" Which appeared that Hiten was right, Inuyasha was blocking every one of Koga's punches and kicks, making him burn his energy, and Koga was getting weaker and tired from punching and kicking, hopelessly to get the edge.

Hiten says, seriously, "Every move takes its toll, Koga is getting weaker while Taisho remains strong!"

Kino calls out, "So, you've figured it out, huh?" Koga's friends looked at Kino and Kino says, with a sly grin, "It was a mistake coming to this territory and fighting Inuyasha, because he's pretty good with making his opponent burn all of its energy and to attack him."

Mina says, with a sly smile, "Dead wolf, anyone!"

Back in the fight, Koga tries to hit Inuyasha, but Inuyasha blocks Koga's arm, swings his leg to trip him to the ground, Koga manages to bounce of the ground with his hands as Inuyasha's foot came towards his arm, missing it. Inuyasha comes to Koga for another punch, but Koga barely evades it, but doesn't avoid Inuyasha's second punch to the face, breaking Koga's nose and pushing Koga back.

On the sidelines, Ginta says, horrified, "Oh man! Koga is going tired from fighting! He'll get creamed!"

Back in the fight, Koga backs away from Inuyasha, after getting punched in the face, but won't stop as he charges towards Inuyasha and throws a punch at Inuyasha's face. However, Inuyasha caught his fist and then Koga throws another punch, but Inuyasha catches that too. Inuyasha pulls Koga in and knees him in the gut, making him gasp for air, shocking Koga's friends, as Inuyasha gives a powerful right hook onto Koga's cheek pushing him back.

Keiko says, with a sly grin, "Face it, wolves, it's over!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "That's right, Kei! All Ookami is doing is just burn all of his energy and Inuyasha is going to give him the final blow."

Hakku says, horrified, "This is getting ugly and fast!"

(**In the Higurashi shrine; at the same time**)

At the Higurashi shrine, Miroku ran up the stairs of the shrine, hoping to find Kagome or Kikyo around. As he went to the top, he found Kikyo and Kagome walking out of the house and she spot Miroku running towards her.

Kikyo asks Miroku, curiously, "Miroku, what's wrong!?"

Miroku asks Kagome, seriously, "Kagome, have you heard anything yet from Koga!?"

Kagome says, worriedly, "No! What's wrong!?"

Miroku says, seriously, "I went to do some research on the attacks that Inuyasha Taisho used in school involving spirit energy, namely the spirit gun and shotgun! It was no mistake about that Inuyasha's training was from a physic named Genkai!"

Kikyo gasps in shock and she yells out, shocked, "You mean THE Master Genkai the half-demon lover!"

Kagome looks at Kikyo and she asks, curiously, "You've heard of her?"

Kikyo says, seriously, "Master Genkai is a physic that takes in half-demons, who wants to be strong both physically and mentality. Now, we know where Taisho has been for the last four years! He was training under Master Genkai! There are some rumors stating that Master Genkai also takes in some humans, who show compassion towards half-demons namely one of Taisho's friends, Sango Taijya and Kazuma Kuwabara! Master Genkai doesn't tolerate anyone in her temple to disrespect her as well as any half-demon and proves to be very strong to take on anyone human or demon, even though she's old now. What Koga and the others don't know is that Master Genkai had laid many traps for trespassers!"

Miroku and Kagome gasps in shock and Kagome yells out, shocked, "Traps!? Koga and the guys might be lead to a trap! Do you know where this Genkai lives!?"

Miroku says, seriously, "I've got the address to the place!"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "Let's go!"

(**Back at Genkai's territory; at the same time**)

Back at Genkai's territory, we find Genkai, Sesshomaru, Hiei, Kurama, Zera, Melody, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Keiko, Alister, Jaden, Jenny, Mina, Kino, Kuwabara, Ginta, Hakku, Hiten, and Manten watching in the huge dent where Inuyasha and Koga were fighting, where Koga is in exhaustion as he was punching and kicking Inuyasha, but Inuyasha, who was not feeling tired at the moment was blocking every one of Koga's blows.

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin while blocking Koga's kicks and punches, "What's the matter, Ookami? Getting tired! Why don't you just take a nap!?" Inuyasha then kicks Koga to the chest, throwing him back to the wall of the dent, yelling in pain and grunts.

Koga looks at Inuyasha, who was walking towards him, and Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "It's time to put an end to this game, don't you think!?"

Koga thinks in his mind, horrified, _"He's…he's been toying with me all this time!"_ Koga gets onto his feet, charges towards Inuyasha with a kick, but Inuyasha jumps up and over Koga. Koga looks back to have Inuyasha, kicking him in the chin hard, making him yelp in pain as he stumbles away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha lunges in and Koga takes a mid-turn as Inuyasha swings his left leg onto Koga's left arm, hard, breaking it, and making yelp in pain, horrifying his friends and allies.

Koga's arm limps down and he grabs his injured arm with his other arm as he walks away from Inuyasha slowly. Soon after, his legs went limp as he went to his knees, while gripping his left arm. The pain from his broken arm was too much for Koga as he lets out loud scream of pain and agony.

Ginta yells out, angrily, "Koga! That's it! I'll kill that half-breed for this!" Ginta jumps lunges into the crater and at Inuyasha, with a killing intent.

Hakku yells out, "Ginta, come back!" Inuyasha sees Ginta coming for with blind rage as he throws his right fist to Inuyasha's face, but Inuyasha caught easily, shocking him. Inuyasha then punches Ginta in the chin throwing him up in the air. Soon after, Melody uses her super-speed to rush over to Ginta and before Ginta could react, Melody backslaps him hard making him fall to Inuyasha's feet, knocking him senseless, as Melody landed by her brother's side.

Just then, Hiten, Manten, and Hakku rushes in to help their fallen friends and allies. Melody sees this, along with Sesshomaru and Zera, who were on the top of the crater, then the three lunges at them. Sesshomaru appears in front of Hiten and kicks him in the face, throwing him away from him.

Manten yells out, horrified, "Hiten!"

Zera appears behind Manten, wraps an arm around his neck, and places him in a chokehold, while floating in the air. While this was going, Hakku, who was falling into the crater, sees Melody floating in front of him and throws a punch at her face. Melody, however, dodged it, gets behind Hakku, wraps an arm around his neck, and places him in a chokehold of her own, while floating in the air.

Melody thinks in her mind, with a sly grin, _"This is too easy!"_ Melody increases her hold onto Hakku's neck, making him gasp as the air was escaping from his lungs.

While in the crater, Koga sees Manten and Hakku in chokeholds by Zera and Melody and he yells out, angrily, "You dogs!" Koga jumps up onto his feet and despite his injured arm jumps up to save his friends, but Inuyasha grabs Koga's right leg and slams him back to the ground. Koga looks at Inuyasha, who caught his leg, angrily, as Manten and Hakku were losing their oxygen.

Inuyasha says, in a sneer, "You should have kept your little friends out of this, Ookami!" On the meanwhile, Ginta regains consciousness as he slowly gets up onto his feet and lunges after Inuyasha. Inuyasha notices this and swung Koga's body around.

Koga yells out, horrified, "No! Don't!" It was too late, Inuyasha throws Koga's body towards Ginta and crashes onto him hard, breaking Ginta's two ribs. Koga and Ginta were thrown to the ground, but Ginta hit his head on the ground and loses consciousness.

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "All too easy! It's like child's play!" On the meanwhile, Hiten regains consciousness as he looks around to see Koga's and Ginta's motionless bodies at Inuyasha's feet and he looks up to see Manten and Hakku still in chokeholds from Zera and Melody, while losing consciousness from the lack of oxygen.

Hiten yells out, shocked, "Manten!" Hiten yells out, angrily, "You'll pay for this!" Hiten jumps up, with using his demonic agility to reach up to Zera. The Taisho sisters notice this and let go of Manten and Hakku as Manten and Hakku fell motionless to the ground as Hiten went in to punch Zera, but Zera moved out of the way. Hiten then went to punch Zera again, but Melody comes up and punches him in to stomach, hard, making Hiten gasp for air and cough out blood.

Melody thinks in her mind, with a sly grin, _"Even one of their strongest falls into the wasteland!"_

Sesshomaru, while floating in the air, says, with a sly grin, "All too easy!"

Then, Melody drops her fist from Hiten's stomach and Hiten falls back to the ground as he hits his back to the ground then loses consciousness.

Zera places a sly grin on her face and chuckles at this. While this was going, Koga, who was lying motionless on the ground by Inuyasha's feet, looks up to Inuyasha, angrily, as he grabs a little dust from the ground. Koga thinks in his mind, angrily, _"No! It can't end this way! I'm not going to lose to that mutt and his damn friends and family! I'm going to win, even if I have to play dirty!"_ Koga uses his good hand to bounce on his knees while Inuyasha notices this and Koga was about to throw the dust to Inuyasha's eyes, but Inuyasha pushes Koga's hand away to his shock and punches Koga's cheek hard throwing him back, making him lose grip on the dust and hits the ground. Koga yells out, in pain as Inuyasha comes in and kicks him into the chin, throwing him in the air. Inuyasha jumps up as Koga falls onto the ground on his chest and Inuyasha lands onto Koga's back, then bounces off, making Koga scream in pain once again. Koga then uses his good arm to get off the ground and onto his knees and his good hand, while his left arm was still injured.

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, annoyed, _"He doesn't know when to quit! The moron!"_ Inuyasha walks over to Koga's limp form, kicks Koga, in the ribs, turning him over and crashes onto his back on the ground, screaming in pain and agony.

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "What's it going to take to get it through, Ookami? You've been beaten!" Inuyasha went to Koga's lying form and stomps onto Koga's chest hard, cracking a rib, making Koga scream out in pain. Inuyasha stomps onto Koga's chest again, making him cries out in extreme pain and agony.

Inuyasha says, in a taunting tone, "What's the matter, Ookami!? You're getting yourself beaten down by a 'half-breed'!" Inuyasha stomps onto Koga's chest, breaking a rib, and Koga cries out in pain.

Inuyasha stomps onto Koga's chest, again, breaking another rib, and Inuyasha says, "Come on, Ookami! I want to hear you beg!" Inuyasha stomps onto Koga's chest, badly breaking his ribs, and making scream out in pain. Inuyasha stomps onto Koga's chest, again, making him scream in agony, and Inuyasha says, "Just cry out 'uncle' and I may show you some compassion!"

Koga tells Inuyasha, weakly, "You…can…piss off…mutt! I'm…not going to stoop myself…into begging for your mercy…" Inuyasha stomps onto Koga's chest again, making him crying out in pain as his another rib was broken.

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "You're no fun! It's time to end this! You had your fun when you destroyed Wilber now I get to break something important to you and I think I know what!" Inuyasha takes his foot from Koga's chest and steps back a bit. Inuyasha jumps up slight and brings his whole body weight to his left elbow to Koga's right leg, smashing into it, breaking it badly. Koga yells out, in extreme pain and agony even louder.

Melody says, with a sly grin, "Damn that's outta hurt!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "That wolf won't be using that leg anytime soon!"

Keiko says, seriously, "Serves him right for breaking Inuyasha's laptop four years ago!"

Back in the fight, Koga was yelling out in extreme pain and agony of his right leg that was broken from Inuyasha's attack. Inuyasha gets onto his feet as Koga continued to scream out on pain. Inuyasha says, annoyed, "You know, if there's anything I can't stand, other than girls crying, is a grown wolf crying!" Inuyasha slams his foot onto Koga's head, making another nasty gash on his forehead, knocking him out.

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "That's better!" Soon after, Sesshomaru, Zera, and Melody landed by Inuyasha and Zera says, with a sly smile, "Good job, Inuyasha! You finally got your revenge on this damn wolf!"

Melody says, in a serious tone, "And his damn girlfriend is next!"

Inuyasha tells Melody, with a sly grin, "Don't sweat it, Mel! I've already got my revenge on her! Getting her an injured boyfriend! But it's going to be a pain, once Higurashi uses her priestess powers to heal up this wolf!"

Melody says, with a sly grin, "Oh leave that up to me and Zera!" Melody walked over to Koga's side, kneels down, gets out a pill container and a water bottle from her skirt pocket, takes out a red pill, places it in Koga's mouth and washes it down with the water into his mouth, while Zera does the same thing with the Thunder Brothers and Koga's friends

Zera says, with a sly grin, "Now, that wench's priestess powers won't help bringing these wolves and the Thunder Brothers to full health."

Sesshomaru asks, curiously, "Now, what are we going to do with their bodies?"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Leave that to Melody and I, bro! Just gather the wolves and the Thunder Brothers to a pile!" Soon after, Sesshomaru and Zera placed the unconscious forms of Koga's friends and the Thunder Brothers to a pile next to Koga's unconscious form, while Zera placed Koga's blazer into the pile.

Inuyasha places his right index and middle fingers to his forehead, places his hand onto Manten's back as Melody griped Inuyasha's shoulder as they disappeared from the spot using Instant Transmission.

(**In the city of Tokyo and in an alley; sometime later**)

In the city of Tokyo and at an alley where garbage dumpster was Inuyasha and Melody appeared, with the pile of the injured forms of the Thunder Brothers, Koga, and his friends. Melody throws the unconscious forms of Ginta, Hakku, Hiten, and Manten into the garbage dumpster. After taking a cell phone from Koga's blazer pocket, Inuyasha grabs onto Koga's body and he says, with a sly grin, "You have no idea how long I've waited for this day, Ookami! You've…GOT TRASHED!!" Inuyasha throws Koga's unconscious body into the garbage dumpster.

Melody looks at Koga's cell phone in Inuyasha's hand and she asks, "What are you doing, Inu?"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Making a house call!" Inuyasha scrolls down to find Kagome's name, knowing that she'd want to pick up her boyfriend's battered body. Inuyasha presses onto Kagome's name, places the phone, onto his ear as it rung.

Inuyasha waits for someone to answer and Kagome's voice calls out, worriedly, "Koga!?"

Inuyasha says, in a cold plain tone, "Wrong, bitch! You may want to pick up your damn boyfriend's and his little gang's bodies at a nearby alley at Tokyo street! But don't worry they're alive, just badly hurt!"

Kagome's voice calls out, horrified, "Taisho, what did…?" Inuyasha hangs up on Kagome and tosses the cell phone to the garbage dumpster.

Inuyasha tells Melody, seriously, "Now, let's get going!" Inuyasha uses Instant Transmission to teleport him and Melody away from the alley. After ten minutes later, Kagome, Kikyo, and Miroku ran into the alley and noticed the beaten, battered, and unconscious forms of Koga and his friends and allies.

Kagome yells out, horrified, "Guys!" The three ran into towards the garbage dumpster to carefully takes out the five battered bodies of Koga and his friends and allies and lays them onto the ground.

Kagome takes a look on Koga's injuries and she says, horrified, "Taisho…he did this?"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, weakly, "Ka…Kagome…?" The three turns to see Ginta, who was getting carried by Miroku and was conscious, and Kagome asks Ginta, "Ginta, what happened?" Ginta then tells them what happened with Inuyasha and his friends and family and needless to say that they were horrified to here this.

Kikyo says, horrified, "So, Taisho and his sisters and brother really did this, after all!"

Ginta says, seriously, "Yeah, the way that Taisho was fighting Koga was so cruel when he was making Koga burn all of his energy and attacking him when he was weak and vulnerable."

Kikyo says, stunned, "I didn't think that Taisho would have it in him to do those things! Not to mention him learning how to fly, like Ginta told us."

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "That technique is called the Space Travel Technique and it's a movement in the air with the use of energy, spirit or priestess energy, only are the ingredients to make this move possible. It should be no surprise that Inuyasha and his friends, sisters, and brother have learned how use this technique."

Kagome says, plainly, "Now, let's get these guys healed up." Kagome places her hands over Koga's unconscious and injured form to heal him as she sends yellow energy towards Koga's form, however none of his injures would disappear.

Kikyo yells out, seriously, "Kagome, we have a problem! I can't seem to heal any of these guys!"

Kagome yells out, shocked, "You too! But how!?"

Miroku says, seriously, "Maybe, we should take them to the hospital to get some answers."

Kagome gets out her cell phone and she says, seriously, "I'll call Sanosake to help us!" Kagome dials her brother's number and she thinks in her mind, _"Damn it, Koga!? I told you not to confront Taisho at all! Why didn't you listen to me!? Now, you're injured with a broken leg! And you, Taisho, why are you doing this? What happened to you to get you to do this? Why couldn't you just let it go like I told you to? Do you really want revenge so badly that you had to break Koga's leg?"_

Update: 2/28/08


	6. The Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Inuyasha, Naruto, YYH, YGO, and YGX! The story contains Inuyasha, YYH, YGO, and YGX characters, along with DBZ, Monster Rancher, and Naruto elements, like jutsu wise.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank MysticalSpirits for being my beta reader for this chapter.

**Chapter 6: The Confrontation**

It's nighttime at the Tokyo Hospital, where many patients were checking into and out. In the waiting room, Sanosake, Kagome, Kikyo, Miroku were waiting for the doctor to give them the results. Just then, a doctor with blonde hair and green eyes comes out to the waiting room. The doctor asks, "Anyone knows a Koga Ookami?"

Sanosake, Kagome, Kikyo, and Miroku got up as Kagome walked up to the doctor and she says, worriedly, "I'm his girlfriend, doctor, is anything wrong?"

The doctor says, seriously, "I'm Doctor Kamiya, could you come with me, please." Soon after, Dr. Kamiya, Sanosake, Kagome, Kikyo, and Miroku walked into Koga's hospital room where Koga had regained consciousness with a cast wrapped around his right leg and left arm, with a nurse around sixty with an eye-patch around her left eye was checking up.

Koga looks at the newcomers and he says, nervously, "Hey, guys…"

The old nurse looks at the newcomers and she says, in an elder tone in her voice, "Hello, I'm Nurse Keade and I've finished doing the check-ups on this young man."

Dr. Kamiya says, in a serious tone, "I've done an examination on Mister Ookami and we've got some bad news for him. He's gotten seven broken rib bones, a broken leg, and a broken arm. Since he's an athletic, there's a chance that he won't be playing any sports in his condition."

Koga says, horrified, "So, in other words…"

Dr. Kamiya says, seriously, "Until you can get that leg and arm healed up, I'm afraid that you can't do much of anything. For a young demon like you, it could take days, weeks, months, or even years…hell, it may be permanent." (AN: Hey, don't ask me about the demon's anatomy! I'm just making this up!)

Kagome tells Dr. Kamiya, seriously, "But doctor, I used my healing powers on my boyfriend, but his wounds didn't disappear and the same with the other patients that was injured with Koga."

Nurse Keade says, in a serious tone, "I've checked the cause of this problem, young lady. Someone must have given Mister Ookami a malevolent pill."

Kagome says, perplexed, "A malevolent pill?"

Kikyo says, seriously, "It's a pill made from demon priestess magic that is given to an injured person so our healing powers made from priestess energy is made useless and the only one, who could cure it, is the person, who gave Koga the pill."

Kagome thinks in her mind, plainly, _"Namely, Taisho's sisters…"_ Kagome tells Dr. Kamiya and Nurse Keade, seriously, "Thank you, now could you excuse us?"

Dr. Kamiya and Nurse Keade nod their heads in unison and they left the room.

Kagome looks at Koga, seriously and angrily, and she yells at him, angrily, "Koga, what the hell were you thinking about confronting Taisho at Genkai's temple? He's not the same person as he once was!"

Koga says, seriously, "What do you suppose I'd do, Kagome! Let that dog believing that he's won! He humiliated me in front of the school, in front of my gang, and in front of my woman, when he was disrespecting me and made a fool out of me during track tryouts! That mutt has stripped me of my honor and I wanted it back! My pride will not accept defeat from a half-breed, like Taisho! I couldn't let it go!"

Sanosake tells Koga, seriously, "And where did that get you, Koga? A broken arm and a leg, that's what it got you!"

Koga says, seriously, "When I get my hands on that mutt, I'm going make sure he regrets doing this to me!"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "You know, Koga, you won't be doing anything to Inuyasha when you have a broken leg and arm."

Kagome says, plainly, "But if we get the antidote from Taisho's sister, Melody, then Koga would be back to his feet in no time."

Kikyo asks Kagome, "Do you really think that poodle would even help you, much less Koga?"

Kagome says, "No one's that cold-hearted to even help others."

Koga tells Kagome, seriously, "Kagome, I don't want you to confront that mutt's sisters!"

Kagome yells out, shocked, "What! Why?"

Koga says, in a serious tone, "Because, they'd want something in return! It could be something that's most precious to you!"

Kagome says, seriously, "If it'll bring on your feet, then I'd do it! It's not like Taisho's sisters would give me the antidote if I'd on agree to go on one date with Taisho. Besides, Taisho hates my guts, remember, but he or his sister can't hate us that much to help us!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

On the next morning on the grounds of Domino High School, we find many students on the courtyard were talking among themselves and going into the building to get to class. Somehow, there's seemed to be a rumor about Koga getting into the hospital spread through the hallways as Melody made her away to her locker, with a wide sly grin on her lips.

Melody opens her locker to get her books, just then she picked scents of black cheery and cherry blossoms and vanilla coming her way, and she knew who it was, just by the nose. Melody sighs in annoyance and she asks, nastily while closing the door of her locker and without looking at the person by her, "What do you want, Higurashi?"

Kagome, who was with Miroku, was taken back at this and she tells Melody, "I know it was you and your brother who sent my boyfriend and his friends to the hospital."

Melody says, nastily, "You assume I care, why…?"

Kagome tells Melody, seriously, "Listen, my healing powers didn't heal Koga's injures as well as his friends' injuries and…I know you and your sister had something to do with this and I was wondering if you'd please give me the antidote to give to Koga."

Melody looks at Kagome, with a nasty look on her face, and says, with a sly grin, "Okay, Higurashi, I'll give you the antidote for your wolf boyfriend."

Kagome gasps in happiness and she says, with a smile, "You will?"

Melody says, with a sly grin, "Yeah, as soon as my brother forgives you, your damn boyfriend, and his goons for picking on him over the years and you and those damned wolves will earn his trust." Suddenly, all hopes in Kagome's mind had crashed right in front of her.

Kagome says, stunned, "WH…what?"

Melody says, with a serious tone, "You heard me, wench! Get forgiveness and trust from my brother for you and your damn boyfriend and I'll give you the antidote for the malevolent pill."

Kagome says, stuttering, "B…but…your brother completely hates me! If I'd come within a smell range of him, he'll go away or tell me to go away!"

Miroku tells Melody, seriously, "Melody, please, be reasonable!"

Melody shrugs her shoulders and she says, slyly, "I am being reasonable! If I were to give you the antidote, then I obviously don't care about my brother's feelings! That damned wolf should have thought about that, before he destroyed my brother's laptop!"

Kagome asks Melody, seriously, "But that was four years ago, he should have gotten a new laptop by now!"

Melody shrugs again and she says, "Not my problem! Now, if you'd excuse me, I have a class to go to!" Melody walks away from Miroku and Kagome.

Miroku asks Kagome, curiously, "What do you suppose we do, Kagome?"

Kagome says, seriously, "What does it look like, Miroku? This is for Koga!" Kagome yells out, seriously, "But we go to the same class, wait up…!" Miroku and Kagome run up to Melody and Kagome says, "Okay, I'll ask for your brother's forgiveness, happy!"

Melody says, with a sly grin, "It has to be from the heart and believable too!"

Kagome yells out, annoyed, "What do you want from me? Blood?"

Melody says, slyly, "Then, no antidote!"

Kagome growls in annoyance and she mutters, "Fine…!"

Melody says, slyly, "Good luck…" Melody then says, seriously, "…you'll need it."

-.-.-.-.-.-

In Mrs. Hotaru's classroom, we find many students walking into the room, while Inuyasha and his friends, namely Yusuke, Jaden, Kira, Kino, and Sango were talking among themselves, while telling Sango about what happened at Genkai's temple.

Sango says, seriously, "You broke his leg! Inuyasha, how could you?"

Inuyasha tells Sango, seriously, "What I gave that wolf was nothing but pure, distained justice? Plus, you know that Grandma Genkai doesn't allow judgmental human or demons in her temple. He should have paid attention to the signs in the front of the temple!"

Jaden says, seriously, "Yeah, serves that damn wolf right for messing with Inuyasha!"

Kira says, nastily, "After what he's done to Inuyasha, I'm surprised that Inuyasha only kicked his ass and broke his leg and arm!"

Inuyasha says, seriously, "It's not like I killed the damn wolf, make sure he knows what he's messing with!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the hallways, in the same time, Miroku, Kagome, and Melody were nearing the classroom with Kagome rehearing her apologizes that she's going to give Inuyasha.

Kagome thinks in her mind, as she enters the classroom with Miroku and Melody, "Okay…here goes!" Miroku, Kagome and Melody walks towards Inuyasha and his friends and Sango says, "Good morning, Kagome and Pervert."

Kagome tells Sango, with a kind smile, "Good morning, Sango."

Miroku says, annoyed, "Surely, you do me injustice."

Kira asks Kagome, nastily, "Who invited you to this group?"

Kagome looks at Inuyasha, who was looking at her with cold contempt on his face, and she says, nervously, "Taisho…"

Inuyasha asks Kagome, in a cold nasty tone, "What do you want, Higurashi? Came here to scold me for giving your boyfriend the beat-down that he so richly deserved, because if that's the then you know where the exit is, wench!"

Sango tells Inuyasha, in a scolding tone, "Inuyasha…"

Kagome tells Sango, reassuringly, "It's okay, Sango…" Kagome looks at Inuyasha and she says, nervously, "Look, I know that you may hate me for what happened four years ago and…"

Inuyasha says, interrupting Kagome in a cold tone, "I don't hate you, just extremely loathe, despise, and detest you."

Kagome winches at those words and Miroku tells Inuyasha, "Surely, you don't mean that, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha scoffs, coldly, and Kagome says, seriously, "I don't blame you though. What I'm trying to say is that I'm…sorry. I'm very sorry for what I did to hurt you, four year ago." Kagome then waited for Inuyasha's reply to her apologizes, thinking that he had to forgive her.

Inuyasha replies, seriously, "Your apology is…" Inuyasha then says, coldly, "…B…U…L…L…S…H…I…T…!"

Kagome knew exactly what that spelled and she says, stunned, "WH…what?"

Inuyasha says, in a cold nasty tone, "You heard me, bitch! That's got to be the worst kind of apology that I've ever heard from someone like you!"

Kagome gasps in shock and Sango tells Inuyasha, scolding, "Inuyasha, she just apologized to you for what she's done to you!"

Miroku says, seriously, "That should be enough!"

Inuyasha tells Miroku and Sango, in a cold nasty tone, "Ha! The only why she's even asking for my forgiveness is because Melody promised her the antidote for the malevolent pill for her damn wolf boyfriend!"

Kagome winched at that and she thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Well, it was worth a shoot!"_

Inuyasha says, in a cold serious tone, "The only way that I'll give her and her damn boyfriend forgiveness and trust if that wolf, literately, kisses my ass as well as his gang kisses my feet for an hour, morning, noon, and evening for the next twenty years and she finding someway to go back in time to stop that damn boyfriend of hers from destroying my laptop! Whichever comes first?"

Miroku yells out, shocked, "You can't be serious!"

Inuyasha points at his face and he says, coldly, "Notice serious face!"

Kagome yells at Inuyasha, angrily, "I can't believe that you would be that cold-hearted to do that to someone!"

Inuyasha yells at Kagome, in a cold angered tone, "Excuse me, wench, but who was the only who ruthlessly watched that damn boyfriend of yours destroying the most important thing to me. Besides, what that wolf got was nothing but justice?"

Kagome yells out, angrily, "You call breaking someone's leg, justice and not doing anything about it! That's not fair, Taisho!"

Inuyasha yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Oh was it fair when your damn boyfriend kept messing with me as well as destroying my property! Plus, it's not just my laptop, it's the many other things that wolf has done to me in the past that I'm refusing to help! Plus, we had a rule about judgmental humans or demons entering Grandma Genkai's temple and the consequence for entering her territory." Inuyasha turns around so he wouldn't look at Kagome's face, which were now producing tears in her eyes, and then tells Kagome, in cold firm tone in his voice, "Higurashi, our conversation is now over. I'm not helping that wolf ever! Now, good day!"

Kagome tells Inuyasha, in a begging tone in her voice, "But that's not fair! Please, Taisho! Koga needs those legs, since the scouts are coming to see him play for our basketball team coming in the spring! The doctors say that he's injury could be permanent if it's not treated right away. He won't be able to have a good future! You can't take that away from him, it's important!"

Inuyasha looks back to Kagome and he says, in a cold serious tone, "Too bad! I told him to give back Wilber and guess what happened, thanks to him, he's been destroyed and I could have remembered your laughter joining his and his gang! An eye for an eye, Higurashi! My laptop and your boyfriend's leg are now gone! I had to deal with Wilber being gone, now that wolf has to deal with his leg being broken, and you have to deal with having a crippled boyfriend! Now, good day!"

Kagome tires to speak, but Inuyasha turns his head away from her, and Melody says, with a sly grin, "Nice try! Like my brother said, deal with having a crippled boyfriend!"

Kagome then walks away from Inuyasha and his friends, in a solemn way.

Sango asks Inuyasha, seriously, "Wasn't that going a bit overboard, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha scoffed and he says, coldly, "Not likely."

Miroku says, seriously, "You know, Inuyasha, revenge isn't going to solve anything."

Inuyasha yells at Miroku, annoyed, "Shut up? What does a person, who gropes girls' behinds and blames it on a curse, know about anything?"

Miroku asks, curiously, "Is there anything that you're getting out of revenge on Koga?"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "Of course, I want that wolf to experience the loss of something precious to him that he could never get back, namely that leg of his!"

Kagome went to her seat and she thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"What am I going to do?"_ The bell rung as the students came towards their seats and Inuyasha went to his seat, while avoiding eye contact with Kagome.

Kagome stares hard at the back of Inuyasha's head and she thinks in her mind, _"Taisho, how much do you really hate us? How much do you really hate me? Are you going to come after me, since I'm one of the people, who have hurt you?"_

After class had ended, the students walked out of the classroom, with Inuyasha grabbing his knapsack and walking away from his seat and out of the classroom, just then a blur came in front of him in the form of Kagome Higurashi.

Inuyasha asks, in a cold annoyed tone, "Could you get the hell out of my way, wench? I'm not helping your damn boyfriend and that's that!"

Kagome tells Inuyasha, seriously, "I just can't believe that you're that cold-hearted that you could just leave Koga like that! I know that he's done many unforgivable things to you, but do you honestly think it's fair for him to stay crippled!"

Inuyasha says, in a cold plain tone, "Yes, it's completely fair, bitch, now get the hell out of my way!"

Kagome yells out to Inuyasha, seriously, "But that only happened four years ago, Taisho, dammit how could you still be angry?"

Inuyasha replies, coldly, "Very easily, Higurashi! Now, get out of my way!" Inuyasha walked around Kagome and walked away from her as she turns to see him, walking away from her.

Kagome calls out to Inuyasha, "Taisho, are you going to come after me now? You've got your revenge on Koga and the others that have tormented you, but what about me, since I've hurt you by calling you a 'disgusting half-demon freak'!"

Inuyasha stops in his tracks, looks back to Kagome, and he says, coldly, "As tempting as that could be, Higurashi, I can't. I don't hit women, no matter how wicked they may be. Besides, what I've done to Ookami is a good enough punishment, so you're off the hook, but you haven't gotten my forgiveness. Now, leave me alone!" Inuyasha left Kagome in the hallways, then Miroku and Kikyo comes by and Kikyo asks, "What do he say?"

Kagome says, solemnly, "He refused! He's just going to leave Koga injured in the hospital." Kagome growls in annoyance and she says, angrily, "That cold-hearted creep! I know that Koga could be a jerk at times, but there's no reason not to help him!"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "Maybe, it's because Koga destroyed something important to Inuyasha and Inuyasha believes that Koga should experience the feel of something that he couldn't get back, namely his leg."

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "I don't know how am I going to convince Taisho's sister to even help us."

Kikyo tells Kagome, in a plain tone, "Well, since, you're the captain, namely the boss, you could just force Taisho's sister to help us."

Kagome tells Kikyo, in a serious tone, "No, that would be abusing my power and that'll make things worse, since Taisho and his sister believe that I'm one of those 'judgmental humans' or 'judgmental pure-breeds' that they and their friends hate so much."

Kikyo asks, seriously, "Why should you care about what a few half-breeds think of you?"

Kagome tells Kikyo, seriously, "In case you've forgotten, sis, we need one of those 'half-breeds' to help us to get Koga onto his feet. I guess that I still have to try to change Taisho's mind."

Kikyo tells Kagome, in a serious tone, "Well, how are you going to do that with his sister and friends in the way? They don't seem to like you very much and won't listen to you."

Kagome says, seriously, "But still, I can still try! I have to change Taisho's mind or Koga would be crippled for the rest of his life!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Outside in the courtyard, we find the Taisho twins and their friends, joined by Yugi and his friends, sitting under a tree eating their food and talking among themselves.

Tea asks, curiously, "Hey, did anyone hear about Koga ending up in the hospital of a broken leg?"

Melody says, with a sly grin, "Yep!"

Joey says, with a sly smile, "I wonder how the great wolf demon got himself a broken leg."

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "I guess, Joey, that you have to thank me for that!"

Yugi looks at Inuyasha and he asks, "What do you mean by that?"

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "He meant that Ookami and his gang went to Grandma Genkai's temple and challenged Inuyasha to a fight to redeem himself from the humiliation that he so richly deserved. The fight was over when Inuyasha broke his right leg and that's how he's in the hospital."

Tristan yells out, shocked, "Whoa! Are you serious?"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "I had to do it! Plus, that wolf and his gang where trespassing onto private property and I had to fight, since they were there to cause trouble."

Melody sniffs the air and she says, in a snarl, "And speaking trouble…" Everyone turns to see Kagome, Miroku, and a familiar blonde haired girl to Jaden walking towards them with the knapsacks in their hands.

Tea says, with a smile, "Hey, guys!"

Joey motions to the blonde girl and asks, "Who's the girl?"

Jaden gasp in shock and Jaden says, surprised, "Hey, it's you!"

The blonde says, with a smile, "So, you remembered me, huh?"

Yusuke points at the blonde girl and he asks, "Hey, Jay, you know this human?"

Before Jaden could answer, the blonde girl tells Jaden, with a smile, "I guess in the hallway, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Alexis Rhodes, Junior vice-president in Domino High. Do you guys mind if we could have lunch with you?"

Yugi says, with a smile, "Not at all!" Kagome looks at Inuyasha, who was still eating his food, which was ramen and she asks, "Hey Taisho, I was wondering I could have a word with you, in private?"

Jenny tells Inuyasha, telepathically and in a serious tone, _**"Inuyasha, I don't know if it's such a good idea to do what this wench says!"**_

Alister tells Inuyasha, mentality and seriously, _**"Yeah, you sent Ookami to the hospital, so, what's stopping her from getting revenge against you?"**_

Inuyasha tells his fellow half-demons, mentality, _**"If that's the case, you guys, should back me up if that's what you're worried about!"**_ Inuyasha tells Kagome, in a cold plain tone, "Okay, fine…" Inuyasha got onto his feet and walked pasted Kagome, with her following and a few moments later, Melody, Jenny, and Alister followed afterwards.

Miroku asks them, "Where are you three going?"

Melody replies, "Sorry, but, we can't trust your cousin with my brother now."

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "I know what happened, but don't you think that you should realize that Kagome has probably changed, during four years ago?"

Jenny says, seriously, "I'm sorry, but there's no way that we're leaving our friend with your judgmental cousin." Soon after, Melody, Jenny, and Alister ran away to the direction where Inuyasha and Kagome went to.

With Inuyasha and Kagome, we find the two on the other side of the school and Inuyasha asks, in a cold plain tone, "What do you want now, Higurashi? I thought I told you, earlier, that I wanted you to leave me, alone."

Kagome asks, in disbelief, "I'm not leaving you alone until I get your forgiveness!"

Inuyasha says, in a cold serious tone, "I've already told you! It's impossible to give you my forgiveness!"

Kagome says, seriously, "But it happened four years ago, Taisho, didn't you get a new laptop to replace it?"

Inuyasha yells at Kagome, in a cold angered tone, "You want me to replace Wilber! Have you lost your mind, you stupid wench? Wilber was the most important thing to me and now, thanks to your damn boyfriend, it's gone! My laptop is gone and there's nothing anyone could do about it! I had to deal with my laptop being gone and now, it's time for you to deal with having a crippled boyfriend!"

Kagome asks, in a serious tone, "So, there's really nothing I could do to change your mind?"

Inuyasha says, coldly, "Not unless you could find someway to go back in time to stop your damn boyfriend from destroying my laptop or better yet, how about going back in time to stop yourself from coming towards me, when I was working with my laptop, instead of minding your damn business!"

Kagome says, angrily while trying to stay calm, "So, it's my fault now!"

Inuyasha says, in a cold angered tone, "Damn straight, wench! If you hadn't minded your damn business, when I was working on my laptop and minded my business, then your damn boyfriend wouldn't have broken my laptop!"

Kagome says, in an angered and serious tone, "Well, I'm sorry that you felt that way! I'm sorry that I had to come by you those four years ago, because you were alone on Valentine's Day, working on a love poem for me, when you KNEW that I was with Koga!"

Inuyasha yells out, in a cold enraged tone, "True, I did write that love poem for you and for your information…I WASN'T GOING TO GIVE IT TO YOU!"

Kagome was taken back at that and she says, surprised, "You weren't…?"

Inuyasha scoffs and he says, seriously and coldly, "Why should I? I KNEW that you were with Ookami and I KNEW that you were 'his woman'! I had NO intention of breaking you two apart! I KNEW that you wouldn't want to be with a 'half-breed freak of nature' or in your words 'disgusting half-demon freak' like me!"

Kagome winched at those words and she thinks in her mind, shocked, _"Is that all true?"_

Inuyasha says, in a cold serious tone, "As you can see, I'm doing you a favor! You don't have to hang around with a 'disgusting half-breed' like me, so, do me a favor and GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" Inuyasha then walks past Kagome to leave, but Kagome grabs onto his right wrist, stopping him from leaving.

Inuyasha sends a cold angered glare at Kagome and he asks, in a cold annoyed tone, "What do you want know?"

Kagome tells Inuyasha, seriously, "Look, I'm sorry! I really don't know what to say apart from…I'm sorry."

Inuyasha yanks his arm from Kagome's grip and he says, coldly, "It's a little too late for apology, Higurashi!" Inuyasha walks away from Kagome then Kagome walked towards Inuyasha to stop him, since she believed that she wasn't finished with him yet. Just then, using super-speed, Melody, Jenny, and Alister appeared in front of Kagome, blocking her way from Inuyasha.

Jenny says, in a deadly serious tone, "Don't come any closer!"

Alister says, in a serious tone, "Yeah, we're not going to allow you to hurt him anymore! We might have not been there for Inuyasha before, but we're here and we're not going to allow him to be hurt by the likes of you!"

Kagome yells out to Inuyasha, in a begging tone in her voice, "Taisho, please, reconsider this, please!"

Inuyasha stops and looks back at Kagome then he says, coldly, "No!"

Kagome looks at Melody and she says, in a begging tone in her voice, "Melody, please! Your brother isn't in any mood to forgive me! So, could you just please, just give me the antidote."

Melody says, in a serious tone, "No! You remember what I've said earlier! Get my brother's forgiveness and I'll give you the antidote, otherwise forget it! You should have thought about it, before you allowed your boyfriend to destroy Inuyasha's laptop!"

Kagome says, angrily, "So, you're just going to leave him crippled like that? What's so important about that laptop that you couldn't get a new one and let go of all the anger, rage, and hatred in your heart and please don't tell me that it's not any of my business?"

Inuyasha replies, coldly, "No! You wouldn't understand."

Kagome says, seriously, "Then, explain it to me and I'll see if I could understand!"

Inuyasha yells out, in a cold harsh tone, "NO! What part of 'no' didn't you understand, wench, the 'N' or the 'O'? Besides, a judgmental human being like yourself wouldn't understand!"

Kagome says, in an annoyed tone, "Judgmental? Judgmental? How could you say I'm judgmental? I gave your sister and friend that was a half-demon a chance to tryout for my cheerleading squad, didn't I!"

Melody crossed her arms to her chest and she says, seriously, "So what? Just because you gave me and Hikari a chance to try-out for your cheerleading squad, doesn't mean we're going to trust you, fully, now!"

Kagome yells out, seriously, "But I gave you a chance and you should give me the chance to understand! You say that other demons and humans don't give you a chance, just because you're a half-demon! Now, you're becoming what you've hated! You're not giving me a chance to understand why that laptop is so important to you!"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "It was from my father, before he died!"

Kagome yelps in shock and she says, surprised, "Your father gave you that laptop!"

Inuyasha says, in a cold angered and serious tone, "That's right! It was the only thing that I could remember him by before he died! I loved that laptop like I loved my father, now, he's gone and the only thing I could remember him by is gone, thanks to your goddamn boyfriend!" Inuyasha was in the verge of tears when he was finished, but he refused to allow Kagome to see them, so he walked away from her.

Kagome was going to go after him, but Melody walked in front of him and Melody says, in an angered tone, "Don't come anywhere near him! You've already brought some bad memories into his mind!"

Kagome says, perplexed, "Bad memories?"

Alister says, in a serious tone, "Do us all a favor! You and your fucking slut sister stay the hell away from Inuyasha?" Soon after, Melody, Alister, and Jenny walked away from Kagome, who was distraught at what she's learned from Inuyasha. Unknown to her, a male figure happened to be in the corner of the school and he heard the conversation between Inuyasha and Kagome, with a grim look on his face.

3-03-08


	7. The Assigned Project

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Inuyasha, Naruto, YYH, YGO, and YGX! The story contains Inuyasha, YYH, YGO, and YGX characters, along with DBZ, Monster Rancher, and Naruto elements, like jutsu wise.

Author's Note: I want to thank once again to MysticalSpirits for being my beta reader.

**Chapter 7: The Assigned Project**

It has been three weeks since Inuyasha and Kagome had spoken. Kagome tried to get to Inuyasha, but he had always avoided her, telling her to go-away in a cold manner, and Inuyasha's sister and friends purposely got in her way. Ginta and Hakku, who were fully healed from the fight with the Taisho siblings, confronted Inuyasha to force the forgiveness out of him, but they were again beaten up by Inuyasha and Melody. Kikyo, on the other hand knowing that she couldn't get to Inuyasha, without Melody or any of the Taisho twins' friends in her way, thought that she could steal the recipe from Melody, but she couldn't get pasted the traps that Melody laid on her.

Kagome was currently in Koga's room in the hospital. Koga's ribs were almost healed, but his arm and leg were still broken. Sanosake, Ginta, Hakku, Kikyo, and Miroku were also present, as Kagome began to tell Koga about everything that had happened.

Koga frowns and he tells Kagome, seriously, "You went to that mutt and his sister, when I told you not to!"

Kagome glares at Koga and she says, "Well, how were you supposed to get better? Taisho is now avoiding me like a disease now and it's getting harder and harder to get his forgiveness. Taisho told me that he got that laptop from his father before he died."

Hakku says, plainly, "I guess that would explain why it was so important to him."

Koga tells Kagome, "Kagome, I don't want those dogs' help at all, even if they give it to me!"

Kagome shrieks, shocked, "What!? Why not!?"

Koga says, in a serious tone, "My pride, that's why!? If I allow a worthless half-breed, like Taisho to help me, then what's left!? I don't accept that mutt to help me at all!"

Kagome turns away from him and she asks, annoyed, "What is it about your pride, honesty?"

Koga says, in a serious tone, "Like I said, a human like you could never understand a demon's pride."

Kagome huffs, angrily, "Then, explain to me, because I'm sick and tired of hearing about me not understanding!"

Koga says, in a serious tone, "No!"

Kagome couldn't help herself anymore, and she says, in a begging tone, "Please, Koga! I'm just trying to help…"

Koga yells out, seriously, "I mean it, woman! I'm not explaining it to you! Now, leave it! I'm not asking those dogs for any help, got it?"

Kagome paused, frowning and staring at him, angrily, and she says, "You know, I begged Taisho to help, but he just coldly brushed me off and explained himself to me."

Koga drawls, "Then, he's a bigger freak than I thought."

Kagome says, seriously, "To you, maybe!"

Koga asks, in a sneer, "Excuse me, but, you happened to agree with me before I broke his stupid laptop!"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "Yes, and I don't deny that! But that was a gift from his _father_ before he _died_, Koga, and if I'd known that, I wouldn't have joined in on your teasing, especially not after he started sobbing about it!"

Koga cries out, stunned, "_What_!? You're _defending_ that half-breed _freak_?"

Miroku states, in a serious tone, "If I remember correctly, it was that 'half-breed freak', who happens to be the reason why you're here with a broken arm and leg."

Koga huffs, annoyed, "Don't remind me!" On the meanwhile, Kagome walked towards the door silently and Koga looked at this.

Koga asks her, seriously, "And where do you think you're going?"

Kagome looks back at Koga, with a face more serious than he had ever seen it before and she replies, "What do you think? Something that I should have done four years ago! I'm going to see if there's anything that I can do to make it up to Taisho for hurting him so badly."

Everyone gasped in shock, Kikyo stood up and she says, seriously, "But, Taisho _hates_ you. If you're within a scent's range of him, he'll walk away or do that weird instant-move thing of his. Plus, his damn poodle of a sister gave him something to negate the cloaking spells that blocked your scent from his nose. I should know, I've tried to sneak up on him, but he somehow got out of my reach."

Kagome shook her head, waved it off and she says, in a serious tone, "I have to try!"

Koga tells Kagome, in a serious tone, "No! I don't want you to hang around with that half-breed freak, Kagome! I'm not going to allow it! I'm the alpha male and you're my woman, so you have to do as I say, _do you hear me_!?"

Kagome replies, in an icy and monotone voice, similar to Inuyasha's, "Yeah, I heard you, Koga. Except, you've got something wrong: I'm not your woman."

Koga wasn't fazed and he says, plainly, "Yeah, I know, you're just my girlfriend. Look, I just don't want you hanging with that freak and his posse like Yugi and his pack are."

Kagome says, coldly, "You've obviously don't care about other people's feelings! You have no right to tell me who I should hang around with!" Kagome stormed out from the room, with Koga calling her back unsuccessfully.

Koga yells out, seriously, "Kagome, come back here! Kagome!" He winches from his injuries, crying out even louder at his frustration and he yells out, angrily, "Damn that mutt! Thanks to him, I'm in this condition!"

Miroku tells Koga, interrupting his rants, "You know that was a pretty bad move that you just made, Koga."

Koga says, seriously, "I was just protecting her, that's all!"

Sanosake asks, curiously, "Protecting her from what? From Inuyasha Taisho! From what I know, Inuyasha is the one avoiding _her_. Kagome wants to make up for her mistake because she is trying to understand him."

Koga smirked, but it wasn't very convincing and he says, "She just pities him, that's all."

The next morning, many students were talking amongst themselves and entering the buildings of Domino High School for class. Inuyasha walked into Mrs. Hotaru's room and he sneezed.

Inuyasha says, plainly, "I wonder what's wrong with me."

Inuyasha had always gone to class with Melody or a few friends, but now his sister was at the bathroom, and his friends hadn't even arrived to school yet. He took his seat and pulled his book out, and it took a while for him to notice the familiar scent of cherry blossoms and vanilla, which was heading straight for him.

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, annoyed, _"Oh great!"_ Inuyasha shuts his eyes as though he were willing her to leave. It was to no avail, as Kagome passed him to get into her seat behind his.

Kagome looks at the back of Inuyasha's head and she says, kindly, "Good morning, Taisho."

Inuyasha 'humph' and he says, while looking at his book and in a cold firm tone, "You do realize if I'm seen talking to you and those fucking wolves show up, I may have to sudden urge to send them back to the hospital with their damned leader."

Kagome winched at Inuyasha's cold threat and she says, plainly, "Well, Koga, Ginta, and Hakku are naturally over-protective of me. They want me to stay away from you, Koga especially."

Inuyasha bit back, coldly, "Then why are you talking to me? I thought you and I agreed not to speak to each other, unless this is another attempt to bury the hatchet with your fucking boyfriend! News flash, Higurashi, not gonna happen!"

Kagome says, with a sigh and only slightly fazed, "Listen, I know that you're not planning on forgiving either Koga or me anytime soon, but…"

Inuyasha says, in a cold firm voice, interrupting Kagome, "If this is your way of putting me in a false case of security, it's not working, wench."

Kagome tries to say, "But I wasn't…"

Inuyasha says, in a cold harsh tone, interrupting Kagome, "Save it, bitch! You're just trying to lower down my defenses, so I can be easy prey, since you can't hurt me with priestess magic and your damn boyfriend and those wolves can't hurt me, anymore. Let me tell you something: _it isn't working._"

Kagome gains a red anime vein mark twitching on her forehead and she yells at Inuyasha, in an annoyed tone, "Excuse me! I was only trying to be nice, and here you are, acting like cold-hearted jerk! I don't know what you're problem is!"

Inuyasha says, in a cold harsh tone, "I don't see why you have to be nice to a 'disgusting half-demon freak' like me, other than trying to get your boyfriend out the hospital after I gave him the beating that he so richly deserved."

Kagome yells at Inuyasha, angrily and seriously, "But in the process, you broke his arm and leg!"

Inuyasha says, coldly, "You think I care! He, you, nor his gang showed any sympathy about how that damned wolf smashed up my laptop!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and she says, plainly, "Do you _have_ to bring that up!? Look, I said I was sorry!"

Inuyasha spats out, in a cold nasty tone, "Well, 'sorry' doesn't bring my laptop back, does it? So, do me a favor and don't talk me…_ever_!" Inuyasha places his right index and middle fingers to his temples and used Instant Transmission to teleport himself away, leaving Kagome with an extremely annoyed expression.

Kagome tells herself, in an annoyed tone, "Fine! Ugh, he's such a JERK!"

The first class of the day was over, many students walking around the corridors and talking among themselves. Inuyasha, Melody, Yusuke, Kira, Jaden, Kino, and Sango were grouped together, discussing Inuyasha's never-ending hatred of Kagome, which had grown even more in the past hour.

Yusuke cursed, annoyed, "Damn that bitch! She doesn't know when to leave you alone."

Inuyasha says, in a cold annoyed tone, "No shit."

Sango tells Inuyasha, seriously, "I don't see why you always have to be so cold to her! I know that she's hurt you in the past, but she's trying to make up for it. Your stupid pride just isn't letting her."

Inuyasha scoffs, coldly, "Feh!? The only reason why someone like her would even be interesting in talking to me is to get something out of it. I'm not going to be used by that wench."

Sango says, seriously, "But Kagome isn't like that!"

Jaden raised his eyebrow and he says, "Oh yeah!? Then why is she trying to get him to forgive her so badly? Why now? Why couldn't she do it, before? That judgmental human is bad news, just like the rest of the judgmental purebloods!"

Kagome stormed down the hall with Miroku, Ginta, and Hakku in tow.

Kagome says, annoyed, "Damn that jerk! What does it take for him to let go of this stupid grudge!?"

Ginta says, seriously, "Just don't talk to him anymore. You know what Koga's going to say."

Kagome asks, in a serious tone, "Did Koga listen to _me_ when I told him not to confront Taisho? No, he didn't! He didn't even bother telling me why it was so important for him to get even with him. I just don't know what's Taisho's deal is, that's all. I try to be nice to him and he just brushes me off!"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "Well, Kagome, he's a half-demon and the only way to understand him is to think like a half-demon. He may believe that once he lets you in, you'll discard him like trash later."

Kagome cries out, stunned, "What? That's crazy! I'd never do that to anyone. You _know_ that."

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "But _Inuyasha_ doesn't know that. He believes you to be like everyone else, like all the spoiled 'pure-breeds' he, his family, and friends hate so much."

Kagome says, annoyed, "You know, I'm getting sick of that word right now!"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "Inuyasha and his friends and sister are sick of being called these names by humans and demons alike. They're trying to make a place for them in society, and they have been for a while now."

Kagome asks, thoughtfully, "This has been bothering me for a while now, but why do people treat them so badly anyway?"

Hakku replies, twitching his nose, "It's because they're different from us, _lower_ than us." Hakku says, plainly, "Demons dislike them because they have human emotions, and humans are disgusted by them because they look different, like a freak."

Kagome widened her eyes and she yells out, in an annoyed tone, "That's a stupid reason!" It wasn't much of a surprise to her, but it bothered her somewhat to hear it. Kagome says, in a serious tone, "It's not their fault that they happened to be born this way."

Miroku says, with a sigh, "But, that's the sort of pain Inuyasha and the others go through. They don't understand why people hate them so much, so when they get strong enough, they harden their hearts to most people who mistreat or abuse them. It takes a while to gain the trust of a half-demon."

Kagome thinks in her mind, curiously, _"Is the sort of pain that the Taisho twins' go through, everyday?"_ As Kagome continued walking to her second class, she thinks in her mind, "_I wish I could find a way to get along with them, but they won't budge, not after what happened four years ago."_

Sanosake entered the room with three girls clad in the Domino uniforms.

Jaden whispers, surprised, "It's her, again!"

Kira complains, "Jay, you may as well forget it. There's no way that Alexis human even look at us, not with our half-demon blood."

Jaden says, with a sigh, "I guess that you're right, Kira."

Sanosake says, with a smile, "Hey!" Sanosake says, addressing the class with the girls in tow, "These are transfers from the other Japanese class."

The familiar one says, with a smile, "Hi, I'm Alexis Rhodes."

The black haired girl says, with a wide smile, "I'm Mindy Hamaguchi."

The red head says, with a smile and plain tone, "And I'm Jasmine Kurada."

Sanosake nodded his head once they had finished their introductions and he says, pointing at the empty seat next to Jaden, "Alexis, I want you to seat next to Jaden. Jaden, raise your hand."

Jaden reluctantly complied as the blonde haired girl to her chair. Alexis glanced over to Jaden, but he looked as though he wasn't trying to pay attention to her, and she whispers to him, "It's nice to see you, again."

Jaden widened his eyes and he eyed her then whispers, plainly, "You have no idea what I am, do you?"

Alexis looked at him perplexed as Jaden shows her his fangs and claws. Alexis thinks in her mind, surprised, _"He's a half-demon!? How cool!"_

Sanosake tells Jasmine, pointing at the empty sit next to Inuyasha, "Jasmine, I want you to have the seat next to Inuyasha."

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, annoyed, _"Oh great! Another human! She'll probably be like the others!"_

Without another word, Jasmine went to her assigned seat as Sanosake send Mindy to her, which was next to Kino.

Sanosake says, in a plain tone, "Now, class, for the next three months, you'll be working on a research project about an event in a certain time period in Japan. This will be a two person assignment, and yes, I will be choosing your partners."

Inuyasha frowns and he thinks in his mind, seriously, _"A two person group, huh?"_

Sanosake takes a clipboard from his desk and he continues, "Now, you'll both discuss what to have your project. You may exchange numbers and e-mails if you'd like. Now: Tristan Taylor and Melody Taisho."

Melody thinks in her mind, with relief, _"Thank god it's one of Yugi's friends! He's one of the humans that I respect."_

Tristan, on the other side of the room, looks at Melody and he thinks in his mind, with a smile, _"One of Yusuke's friends from Genkai's place? I guess she is kind of cute for a half-demon."_

Sanosake says, reading down his clipboard, "Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes!"

Jaden mentality yelps in shock.

Kino thinks in his mind, seriously, _"What!? A human working with a half-demon! Someone has to be watching that Alexis human, just to be safe."_

Jaden thinks in his mind, seriously, _"No!? It has to be some mistake! Why would he partner her with a 'lowly' half-breed like me?"_

Sanosake calls out, reading down his clipboard, "Miroku Houshi and…Sango Taijya!"

Sango mentality yells out, in an angered tone, _"WHAT! NO, NO, NO, NO WAY! NO FUCKING WAY! I HAVE TO WORK WITH THAT PERVERT!!"_ Sango turned to Miroku just in time to see him blowing a kiss to her, to her disgust.

Melody tells Inuyasha, mentality, while holding back her laughter, _**"Oh man! Do I feel sorry for Sango or what? Poor girl, having to work with that lecher!"**_

Inuyasha tells Melody, mentality, with a sly grin, _**"Yeah, no kidding! I really hate to be her now."**_

Sanosake yells out, reading the clipboard, "Inuyasha Taisho and…"

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, in a begging tone, _"Please! Please let it be one of my friends or at least Yugi or someone, anyone, except…"_

Sanosake calls out, seriously, "…Kagome Higurashi!"

The mentioned girl yelped in shock, her thoughts similar to Inuyasha and Inuyasha thinks in his mind, shocked and angrily, _"WHAT!? I have to work with that judgmental bitch! OH NO! That's not going to happen!"_

Ginta thinks in his mind, shocked and horrified, _"Oh man! Kagome's working with Taisho! Koga's gonna freak when he hears this…"_

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha, who obviously wasn't happy about the arrangement. Kagome thinks in her mind, _"Maybe this could be a way to defrost that asshole's heart! I mean we have been assigned to a project, which means that we'd get to know each other."_

Yusuke tells Inuyasha, mentality, _**"I can't believe it, Inu!"**_

Inuyasha tells Yusuke, mentality and annoyed, _**"Don't remind me! She'll no doubt try to get me make peace with her crippled boyfriend. Sheesh, no way is this going to work."**_

After the rest of the assigning was finished, Sanosake gave each pair a time period and told them to meet with their partners. As the students did as they were told, Kagome stood and walked toward the empty seat beside Inuyasha, who turned his head away in disgust.

Kagome says, timidly, "So, I guess we're partners, huh? And our topic…"

Inuyasha says, interrupting Kagome coldly, "The Meiji Period."

Kagome smiled and she says, "Oh, okay! That's a good topic for us to…"

Inuyasha says, cutting Kagome off, "That's where you're wrong, wench! There's no 'us' or 'we'. There's a 'me' and a 'you'. Second of all, 'we're' not doing anything. I'll be doing the project on my own."

Kagome yelps out, shocked, "What!? Then, what am I going to be doing?"

Inuyasha says, coldly, "Easy: nothing! Why would you want to work with me, anyway? You're the 'queen' class and I'm just a half-demon. But don't worry, I'll put your name on the assignment so you'll get credit."

Kagome says, seriously, "You can't do the project by yourself! It's mean for _two_ people!"

Inuyasha says, in a cold plain tone, "Look, I've done this many times before, and it can't be that hard. Besides, if those wolves see me with you and they bother me about it, well, I'll just have to put them back they belong: with their damned leader."

Kagome winched and she asks, "Why are you acting so violently with Ginta and Hakku?"

Inuyasha says, in a cold harsh tone, "Because they don't respond by words, only by action. I learned by experience. But that doesn't matter. You don't want to work with me."

Kagome asks, seriously, "How could you say that!? Of _course_ I want to…"

Inuyasha says, coldly, "No you don't! I'll work on it while you hang around with your sister and cousin and boyfriend and friends and doing whatever it is you do."

Kagome responds, nastily for once, "Look, ever since I've seen you again, after _four_ years, you've been awfully cold towards me, Koga, and my demon friends. I know that we've hurt you and I've already told you I'm sorry about it."

Inuyasha says, in a cold firm tone, "And _I've_ already told _you_ that it's too late for apologies. So, could you please leave me _alone_?"

Kagome sighs as Inuyasha turns away and she thinks in her mind, _"This isn't going to well! Now, he wants to work alone!"_

Update: 3/22/08


	8. Singing Contest

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Naruto, YYH, YGO, and YGX! The story contains Inuyasha, YYH, YGO, and YGX characters, along with DBZ, Monster Rancher, and Naruto elements, like jutsu wise.

Author's Note: I've been getting some messages about the confusion and I think I know what you're talking about. It's the timeline with YGO and YGX, right? Well, I was thinking that Jaden and his friends, would be in Domino High, within the time that Yugi and his friends were still in high school! Sorry about the confusion! Plus, I'm adding my two of my favorite characters from Digimon in this chapter and many others will follow. This will be added to the disclaimers…I do NOT own Digimon as well!!

**Chapter 9: Singing Contest**

After school has ended, we find Inuyasha and his sister, Melody, walking from the school, after departing their friends, with Inuyasha gaining an angered scowl on his face. The reason why he was so upset was that he just got out of an argument with Kagome about her 'not leaving him alone'. Inuyasha had started on the project and he wanted to the project alone without anyone's help, including Kagome. Kagome, however, wanted to help, but Inuyasha's pride and ego wouldn't allow her to do so, which led him telling her to 'get lost'.

Inuyasha says, in an angered scowl, "Damn that bitch, Higurashi! Why should she be any part of the project? I can do it myself and be finished with a mouth's spare, since I've done a quarter of the project already! She didn't want to be with me, so I'm giving her that privilege, but she won't take a hint!"

Melody asks Inuyasha, curiously, "Can you really finish the project, by yourself?"

Inuyasha looks at Melody and he says, seriously, "Of course, I can, Melody! I've done many major projects in the past you know, like fixing up a firewall to block any virus to come in. I don't need Higurashi's or anyone's help and I don't want it, either!" Inuyasha turns around and kicks a can to a nearby wall, which makes a dent on it. Inuyasha yells out, in an angered tone, "Damn it! I just need to get rid of my anger out of something!"

Melody's nose caught on a familiar scent of wolf demons nearing them and she says, with a sly grin, "Hey, bro, my nose has found the perfect punching bags for you to let your anger out on."

Inuyasha's sniff the air and he gained an evil sly grin on his face as the twins walked towards Koga's gang, Ginta and Hakku, by the corner.

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Hey, wolves!"

Ginta and Hakku look to see the Taisho twins walking towards them and they were a bit nervous they knew that Inuyasha has gotten a lot stronger and can pound them to a pulp with no problems at all.

Ginta says, a bit nervous, while trying to be brave and tough, "Ye…yeah! What do you want, Taisho?"

Hakku says, with a nervous tone, "We know that you're working with Kagome on the project and you better not make any moves on her."

Inuyasha says, with a sneer, "Oh please, like I'd want to do something that disgusting to that bitch! I want to do the project myself with her not having any part in it! But, thanks to that her, I'm pissed off and I may need something to get rid of my anger at the moment." Inuyasha cracks his knuckles and he says, with a sly grin, unnerving to the two wolf demons, "And since you two are here and pretty much fit the bill, I'll relieve my anger on you two!"

Ginta and Hakku yelp in fear and Ginta says, fearfully, "Maybe, you'd like to count to ten, instead."

Hakku says, fearfully, "Or seek anger management classes!"

Inuyasha cracks his knuckles and he asks, with a sly grin, "Nope! I prefer this better! Now, your bones have been healed, right?" Soon after, Inuyasha approach the two wolf demons and they yelp in fear as they hug each other for some kind of protection.

Hakku says, in a low squeak, "Mommy." Just then the whole area of the street are filled with punches and kicks as the blood curling screams of two wolf demons fill the area as they are bashed upon by Inuyasha.

Kagome stormed out of the school, feeling annoyed that Inuyasha doesn't need her help or more like Inuyasha doesn't want her help and he didn't want her around him. She felt that doing this project, she'd like to get to know Inuyasha better and to get past his cold exterior, but not in a sluttish way like her sister and maybe he could forgive her for hurting him so badly and maybe he and Koga could be friends. Kagome remembered that he had a crush on him back in junior high, but that feeling turned to hate and bitterness. She definitely hated this part of Inuyasha. The Inuyasha Taisho she remembered might be a loner, but he wasn't the cruel, violent, harsh, mistrusting, and cold.

Back in junior high, she always wanted to talk to him, but she was afraid what would Koga and his gang would think of her about her talking to a 'half-breed'. She knew that the reason why Inuyasha was so cold and harsh was because he was abused and mistreated, since he was a half-demon, never accepted by his demon and human brethren. She pitied him for it, back in junior high and she wanted to make him feel that he was wanted.

Now, anytime that she sees him with his friends and sister, he's happy and warm-hearted, but with her and her friends, his behavior changes to cold and bitter. For some reason, she wanted anytime that Inuyasha looked at her, it would be happy, friendly, and warm-hearted, instead with looks of bitterness, coldness, and harshness. However, she's done nothing to deserve it yet, but she wished that there would be a way.

Just then, she yells a familiar male voice yell out in pain and the sounds of punches and kicks occurred as Kagome left the entrance of the school.

Kagome says, perplexed, "What was that!?"

Sometime soon after, we find a badly beaten up Ginta and Hakku crashing down at the alley with their clothes torn, their faces having multiple black and blues, their faces are also swollen in the cheeks from the injuries that they had gotten to their faces, they've got bloody noses and lips, anime spirals in their eyes, and they are giving slight moans of pain.

Inuyasha dusts off his hands and he says, with a sigh and a sly grin, "Now, I feel much better now! Thanks for relieving my anger for me, wolves! We should do this more often!" Inuyasha looks at Melody and he says, seriously, "Let's go, I smell that wench coming here and the less time I deal with her the better!"

Melody nods her head and she says, seriously, "Right!" Soon enough, the Taisho twins dashed away from the alley and some time later, Kagome runs to the alley and she spots the beaten and battered forms of Ginta and Hakku.

Kagome gives a slight gasp at the sight of them and she yells out, shocked, "Ginta! Hakku!" Kagome runs to the aid of her wolf demon friends, she shakes Ginta's body and she yells out, horrified, "Ginta, are you okay!?" Ginta can only groan to show that he was still alive.

Kagome thinks in her mind, horrified and seriously, _"There are only a few people that I know that could have done this! Taisho, his sister, or any of their friends from Genkai's temple! They've always hated them, so they must be the ones, who's done this, plus their strong enough to do this."_

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Melody are walking down the streets, until they spot their friends, Sango, Hikari, Jenny, Mina, and Kino looking at something on the wall.

Inuyasha asks his friends, curiously, "Hey, guys, what's up?" Inuyasha's friends looked at the Taisho twins' as they walked towards them and Hikari replies, with a smile, "Oh, this. It's a promotion for a singing contest in Odaiba Park, today."

Melody asks, curiously, "Singing Contest?" Inuyasha and Melody looks at a poster that had a picture of a singing contest.

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "Odaiba? Isn't that where Tai Kamiya and his friends live?"

Jenny smiles, nods, and answers, "Right! It says it's a promotion contest by the TV station to raise money for charity. There are two divisions in it. There's one for male singers and the other for female singers. It says anyone can enter. Why don't two enter the contest?"

Melody says, with a smile, "That's a good idea, Jenny!"

Inuyasha shakes his head and says, "No! No! No way! Hell No! Forget it, Jenny! I'm not going up there!"

Mina yelps out, shocked, "What!? Why not!?"

Melody looks at her brother and she says, plainly, "Yeah, you have a great singing voice and you've gotten over your stage fright, haven't you?"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "Look, the reason why I can't go is one, it's true that I've gotten over my stage fright, but since it's televised, I'd get nervous and I'd mess up! Two, I have that project to do, so I don't have time to be messing around!"

Sango says, plainly, "We have three months to do the project, so you have plenty of time."

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "So, what!? Look, I don't want to be messing around and I want to get the project done with a month to spare. So, I have a lot of work that needs to be done, since I've done a quarter of the project."

Sango asks, suspiciously, "Okay, what is this 'I' stuff? Isn't Kagome helping you?"

Inuyasha's face turns to cold and emotionless and replies, in a cold plain tone, "I don't need that wench's help, I can do the project on my own!"

Inuyasha's friends yelp in shock and Sango says, seriously, "You're seriously going to work on the project on your own! That project was assigned as a two person thing and you're going to work on! Is it that you don't want to work with Kagome at all?"

Inuyasha scoffs and he says, seriously, "I don't see what's the big deal is, I can do the project on my own without that bitch's help at all and I don't want it either! Besides, she doesn't want to work with me, since I'm the 'disgusting half-demon freak' that she hates so much! Why bother wanting her help? Besides, I'm putting her name on the project, if that'll make you feel better!"

Sango sighs and she decides not to go any further. True, Inuyasha had a right to be angry and upset with Kagome, but he can't possibly hold a grudge for four years.

Melody tells Inuyasha, "I think that we should enter, bro."

Inuyasha looks at his sister, puzzled, and asks, "But why?"

Melody smiles at her younger twin and says, "It might be fun. I don't want to insult or scare any other good singers that come to the contest, but its good way to ease the tensions we have gained in our journey. Besides, this thing will be televised, it might be a good way to show those freaks, who been a nuisance to us, because of our half-demon inheritance. Plus, that show will be good way to see how good you are with your new talents, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiles at his older sister and asks, "Always the flair for the dramatics, eh, Mels?"

Melody gives a big grin and replies, with, "What do you think?"

Inuyasha placed it in his though and then states, "You have changed my mind, Melody."

Melody smirks at Inuyasha and says, "Well, I'm glad I did!"

Hikari says, with a sly smile, "Plus, I'll give that fleabag at the hospital a real headache and fume about other than a broken leg and arm."

Inuyasha smiles at his sister and his friends and tells, "Yeah, all of you are right. I've learned to see things in different ways, appreciate life better, and learned great personal lessons. I'm a stronger person because of it. Okay, if you're entering that contest, Melody, than I will, too."

Melody smiles at her bro and exclaims, "That's great!"

And Kino says, with a smile, "And I will be rooting for you guys on the sidelines and recording that performance."

Inuyasha says in appreciation, "Thanks, Kino. And you, guys, including, Yusuke, Kira, Keiko, Alister, Jaden, and Kuwabara have been the best friends that I had through out this whole world of ours."

Mina says, with a smile, "Hey! What are friends for?" And group has a good laugh, relieving the tension they have gained from their foes.

Melody says, with a smile, "Come on, we better get going, we have preparing to do."

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "Plus, we'll have to hope that our friends from Odaiba there, too!"

Hikari says, with a smile of her own, "Yeah, they aren't judgmental humans, like the ones that we've encountered. Plus, I think we should bring our Digimon partners, along as well."

Jenny nods her head and she says, smiling, "You're right, Kari! Our Digimon have been dying to see their Digimon friends for a while and as well as their Digidestined partners."

At the hospital, we find Koga still lying on his bed with his wounds slowly healing, except for his left arm and right leg. By his bedside, we find Sanosake, Kagome, Miroku, Kikyo, Ginta, and Hakku, who had regained consciousness, along with Ginta, with their bruises bandaged. Ginta and Hakku had told their friends about their encounter with Inuyasha as well as Kagome telling Koga that Inuyasha is her partner on an assignment that Sanosake had them do, but Inuyasha insists on working on the project alone.

Koga says, in a sneer, "Good! That mutt finally realized that he shouldn't be working with my woman!"

Kagome says, annoyed, "I'm not 'your woman', Koga!" Kagome then says, in a serious tone, "Plus, Taisho doesn't even want me around, so he's doing the project alone."

Sanosake says, in a serious tone, "But, he can't seriously work on the project by himself! It's impossible!"

Kagome says, seriously, "That's what I keep telling him, but he won't listen! Plus, there's no way that he'll even listen to my ideas! He'll just shut me up or disappear with that disappearing trick of his!"

Kikyo says, plainly, "Not to mention that his sister and at least one of his friends are protecting him from you."

Hakku says, seriously, "Plus, Ginta and I are somehow Taisho's punching bags, when you're anywhere near him."

Kagome says, plainly, "I still can't believe that Taisho would even start a fight at all. Now, he's acting more violent then ever."

Ginta says, seriously, "Actually, he's much more violent with Hakku and me and he proved it when him and his sister are bashing us to the ground."

Koga says, in a serious tone, "When, I get out of this bed, the first thing I'm going to do is, teach that damn mutt a lesson in manners for using my fellow wolf demons as his personal punching bags."

Miroku says, seriously, "You still won't be able to walk for a while with that leg, Koga. The doctors say that your leg won't heal for a while, unless you get it healed by a priestess. However, thanks to the Malevolent Pill that Inuyasha's sisters gave you, that won't be happening until we find a cure, which Melody is reluctant to give us."

Koga says, annoyed, "Don't remind me!"

Sanosake says, plainly, "Look, all of us are going to Odaiba Park, since there's supposed to be some kind of singing contest. You can watch the singers on TV, if you want."

Koga says, in a plain tone, "At least some good could come out of this."

Well, it was the night of the charity singing contest hosted by the Odaiba TV station. The open stage was set for a big show, tonight. There were a dozen contestants in the female division of the competition and same amount for the male. There was a huge crowd, tonight. With them was Inuyasha, Melody, Zera, Sesshomaru, Izayoi and Inuyasha's and Melody's friends from Genkai's temple, along with Yugi and his friends.

Inuyasha had golden buttonless and sleeveless shirt under a light blue jacket. On his hand were flame-designed fingerless gloves, he had dark blue jeans with a black belt on him, white socks, and blue sneakers. On his belt were two strange devices. Under his shirt was a tag with the kanji of Honor inside of it.

Melody's hair was calmed passed her shoulders and her lips still had the red color to them. She was wearing a white tube-top that covered nearly all of well-developed breasts, except a small portion of them, with a tag with the kanji symbol of Spirit in silver imprint in the chest area. The tube-top reached just one-quarter to the top of her navel, exposing a good portion of mid-drift. She had golden wristbands and flame-designed gloves on her hands. She had a dark blue skirt that reached one-half the way to her kneecaps. She had a special brown belt that held a similar device as Inuyasha on it. Very black sexy and seductive stockings covered up to one-half the way passed her kneecaps, and dark brown boots were on her feet.

Hikari had a flame-designed tube-top on her that covered up to nearly all of her well-developed breasts, except the part where they begin to divide. The tube-top then extended down to one-eighth from the top of her navel, leaving a good mid-drift portion. Her arms were covered in crystal blue fingerless gloves that extend all the way up to her elbows. She had a crimson red skirt that had the kanji symbol of Persistence in dark violet all over it. The skirt extend to just the bottom of her navel and down one-half the way down to her kneecaps. Her legs were covered in pure white stockings that cover three-quarters the way up past her kneecaps, thus going under the skirt. On her feet were golden platform shoes that were four inches on the heel and seven inches on the ball and the kanji symbol of Persistence in silver covered much of the platforms, too. Hikari's lips were colored red and her fingernails were bright silver, this time. And the similar device that the Taisho twins had attached to their belt was on a special belt that was in a diagonal angel, making go across the bare parts of her chest and her skirt at the same time. Her tag, which had the kanji symbol of Persistence, was around Hikari's neck.

Jenny had a green buttoned up and sleeveless shirt with a white collar, she had a short black skirt that only covered half-way up to her knees, which had a special belt that held two similar devices as the Taisho twins and Jenny, and she had black combat boots on her feet. She had purple wristbands on her wrists and flame designed fingerless gloves with the kanji symbol of Purity emblazed on them. Her fingernails were colored a sparkling violet like she had nail polish on them. Under her shirt was a tag of the kanji symbol of Purity and on special belt around her wrist was her strange device and pouches for other items.

With them were a group of short people or creatures, with hoods over themselves to cover up their appearances. Kino had a strange clear sphere with advanced computer parts integrated into it.

Kino asks Inuyasha, Melody, Hikari, and Jenny, "Ready?"

Melody replies, "Sure. Do you have the sphere?"

Kino holds up the strange sphere and replies, "Right here and ready to record."

Izayoi asks, curiously, "So, when are you and Inuyasha in your divisions, Melody?"

Melody replies, "Well, I'm seventh in my division, Hikari's eighth, Jenny's ninth, and Inuyasha last in my division." Davis answers.

Keiko says, with a smile, "Okay, we'll be rooting for both of you."

One of the hooded figures says, in a feminine voice, "As well as the rest of us, most of all."

Another hooded figure adds by exclaiming, in a male voice, "Yeah!"

Hikari says, with a smile, "Thanks you, all of you."

Joey says, while giving a 'thumbs-up', "You're welcome and good luck." Inuyasha, Melody, Hikari, and Jenny give a 'thumbs-up'.

Just then, a male voice calls out, "Hey, guys, long time no see!" Everyone turns to see two teenaged human boys walking towards them with a short hooded figure.

One of the boys was at the age of sixteen-year-old, with brown spiky hair, with matching eyes. He was wearing a pair of goggles on top of his head, as well as a blue vest with a red and white shirt, with tan pants, which had a special belt that held a similar strange device as Inuyasha, Melody, Hikari, and Jenny, and white sneakers.

Another one was a boy at the same age, with a white hat covering his blonde and almost spiky hair, with blue eyes. He was wearing a yellow and blue shirt, with brown shorts, which had a special belt that held a similar strange device as the Taisho twins, Hikari, Jenny, and the brown haired young man, and he was wearing a pair of blue sneakers as well as a green backpack.

Inuyasha calls out, with a smile, "Hey, Davis, TK, Veemon!"

Izayoi asks her son, "You know these boys, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha replies, plainly, "Well, yeah, mom, the guy with the brown hair is Daisuke Motomiya, but we call him 'Davis', while the blonde guy is Takeru Takashi, but we just call him 'TK'. Plus, the hooded figure might be Davis's Digimon partner, Veemon."

The figure takes off his hood that covers his face, which revealed to be a creature similar to a lizard with blue scales and red eyes, gleaming happiness and innocence.

The creature, Veemon, says, with a smile, "I'm glad that you've remembered us, Inuyasha!"

Davis yelps as he covers Veemon's head with his hood and he yells at him, annoyed, "Veemon, don't do that! None of these people are ready to see Digimon walking around this world, even though there's a mixture of humans, demons, and half-demons! Do you want to be hauled off to some laboratory to be experimented on!?"

TK looks at Yugi and he exclaims, "No way! Yugi Moto, here!"

Davis says, stunned, "Whoa! The King of Games is here! What is he doing here!?"

Yugi replies, plainly, "Well, we came to support my cousin, Hikari, who happened to be participating in this contest."

TK says, stunned, "Wait! Are you saying that…?"

Yusuke says, with a sly grin, "Hikari, Kira, and I are Yugi's cousins from our human mother's side…yep! That's right!"

Davis says, with a smile, "All this time, we've been hanging around the King of Games' relatives and we didn't even know it."

Kira tells Davis, "Yeah, well, we don't want anyone else to know that we're related to Yugi."

TK nods his head and he says, "I see what you mean! With all the things that demons and humans have put you guys though, the last thing you guys need is fake kindness."

Hikari says, with a snort, "No joke, TK."

Davis says, in a serious tone, "But unlike them, we're nothing like those jerks that looked down on you or be disgusted by your half-demon appearances!"

TK says, in a plain tone, "Speaking of jerky demons and humans, Inuyasha, did you happen to run into that wolf demon that ruined your life back in junior high?"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Yep, but, he'll leave me alone of good."

Izayoi asks, curiously, "What happened?"

Sesshomaru replies, in a flat monotone voice, "Let's just say that Inuyasha has severely damaged that wolf demon's pride and we'll leave it at that, mother."

Just as Izayoi was going to ask, the announcer called out on the speakers, "And now everyone, the moment you have been waiting for! The start of our singing contest. This charitable event has organized for World Relief Efforts to help feed, get clothing, and housing for people in need. Plus, we will see who is the best boy and girl singer in the entire nation. This contest has been organized by the Odaiba TV station. And we thank for all that have come here. This contest is divided into two divisions, one for male singers and one for female singers. A panel of three judges will rate each contest on many factors and the judges will rate the singer's song with one to ten rating score. That means the maximum amount of points you can get is thirty. And the last contestant in each division with the highest amount of points is the winner of that area of the contests. When this ends, there will be one boy and one girl that will be declared the best singers in all of Japan and given the grand prize trophy! And now, we will start with the female division!"

Jenny says, with a smile, "That's our cue." The Taisho twins' and Hikari nod in agreement. The competition started with the female division. The first six singers went through their performances with amazing talent and skill. Currently, the third singer, named Maria Yagi, holds the lead with 28.9 points. Now, it was Melody's turn. Then Melody comes out on stage and up to the microphone.

Just then, Kagome, Kikyo, Miroku, Sanosake, Ginta, and Hakku appeared in the park, Kagome wanted to sing, but she was a little too shy to get on stage in front of so many people, since it was televised. They spotted Melody on stage and they gasp in shock.

Ginta yells out, stunned, "It's one of Taisho's sisters!"

Kagome asks, perplexed, "But what's she doing here?"

Melody says, with a smile, "I promise to do my best and I hope that everyone likes my performance."

Melody smiles and gets into her position for the act, but didn't take the microphone. The announcer was about to ask about the microphone, but Melody gave a motion not to ask. Then Melody's act started with amazing effects. Dazzling sets of lights focused on Melody and then her background music that she had on a disk and gave it to the people running to machines started.

(Final Fantasy X-2 Opening Theme song music 'Real Emotion' starts playing)

Then from the recording came background singing that went like this:

"_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can't hear you_

_What can I do for you?"_

Then Melody walks up to the center of the stage and startled the whole audience, judges, and the announcer, by transforming her clothes into her Songstress dressphere. Melody's Songstress dressphere looks like Yuna's, except that the boots are flame-designed and have higher heels.

Izayoi was stunned to see her daughter wearing something like that, but there were many other male specters were giving of wolf-like whistles since Melody's Songstree dressphere was giving off her sexy and seductive female figure.

While in the hospital, Koga was watching the singing contest and he saw Melody on TV and he had a surprised look on his face.

Koga says, stunned, "What the…!? It's that poodle! She's on television!"

Back at Odaiba Park, Melody flings her microphone staff into the air and it turns into a regular microphone. Then begins doing perfect, and I mean perfect, dance moves, and with the most beautiful of female singing voices, Melody sings (A/N: Rest of the 'Real Emotion' opening theme song of Final Fantasy X-2):

"_I pictured myself somewhere far in my heart that day_

_It becomes dark in the distance, but I can no longer return_

_The shape I saw in my dream_

_Is different from everything_

_I become dizzy from reality_

_The feeling of swaying in the real world_

_I don't want to lose_

_The only thing I can hear from my heart is_

_To run_

_You are not alone."_

(Background singers; Melody is still dancing)

"_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you_

_What can I do for you?"_

(Melody singing restarts)

"_I won't turn back, I won't rely on you_

_Because if something happens, you'll always come to me quickly_

_The only thing I can do now_

_Is to believe…_

_The truth is in my heart_

_The feeling of swaying in the real world_

_Holds me up_

_You taught me everything I know_

_That is me now_

_So, I am not alone"_

(Background singers; Melody's dancing)

"_What can I do for you?_

_I can't hear you"_

(Melody restarts singing, again)

"_The feeling of swaying in the real world_

_Even if you feel it_

_If you close your eyes, I will be there_

_There is a bond between us_

_So, you are not alone_

_The feeling of swaying in the real world_

_I don't want to lose_

_The only thing I can hear from my heart is_

_To run_

_You are not alone."_

(Melody and Background singers)

"_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you_

_What can I do for you?_

_I…can…hear…you."_

(Music and singing ends)

At the end of the song, loud explosions, like fireworks, are heard for the disk, surprising everyone in the audience, the announcer, and the judges. And then the song ended and a second later, loud applause were heard from the audience, while Melody's family and friends, except from Kagome, her brother, and her friends who couldn't say a single word or move a single muscle. The rest of the audience, especially the boys of Melody's age, were clapping and whistling the loudest.

Kikyo scoffs and she says, annoyed, "Big deal! I've gotten cheers like that millions of times!"

The announcer was shocked and speechless for several seconds, then regains his composer, and exclaims, "Wow! What an amazing performance by Miss Melody Taisho! Judges, if you please?!" (A/N: In this world of my story, the Final Fantasy X and X-2 games didn't exist) The judges then made their votes on how many points Melody's singing gets and the points for all three judges were the same: 10, 10, and 10! That gave Melody a perfect score of 30 points. "Oh my god! Young Melody has made a perfect score of thirty points! That's amazing!" the announcer exclaims. The remaining female singers were flabbergasted at Melody's performance and points. They quickly went to the committee and withdrew from the contest, immediately. "Well, that was excellent singing and dancing!" Soon after, Hikari's came in with her singing the Beyblade G-Revelations Japanese opening theme song, "A Sign of Wish" with flawless singing tune and dancing and the same with Jenny signing the Gundam Wing second opening theme "Rhythm Emotion". Hikari got a score of 29.9 points and Jenny got 29.8 points and both of them had a sphere ready for them.

Then a person came up to the judges and announcer and told them about the remaining contestants withdrawing. Shocked, he went to the audience and announces, "Well, this is unexpected, folks. After young Melody's 'show', the remaining contestants of the female division withdrew from the contest. So, that means with already scored first seven singers, with a perfect score of thirty points, Melody Taisho is the winner!" Next, he is given the winners' trophy, presents it, and gives the trophy to Melody.

The announcer tells Melody, "Well, Melody, we can guess that the other remaining singers were totally stunned by your performance and decided to withdraw. Guess they knew that they would be unable to match that amazing show that you did!"

Melody gives a bit of a saddened face and said, "Well, I didn't want to scare them off. I just want to sing, have fun, and try my best. I didn't to intimidate any of the other contestants. I knew that there were good singers among them."

The announcer smiled at Melody and tells her, "Well, I guess that they weren't good as you. You showed amazing talent and skill in your performance. Congratulations, Melody Taisho, you are now the greatest female singer in all of Japan!" And he shakes her hand.

Melody gives a nice smile and replies, gratefully, "Why, thank you! I'm honored to given such an amazing award! Thank you and all of you!" Then she looks at the audience and decides play a little joke. Melody gives the audience a classic beautiful girl 'wink' with her left eye and leaves with her award. Meanwhile, everyone in the audience was talking about Melody's act.

One boy in Melody's age exclaims, "Wow! That Taisho girl is really something else. What singing! And dancing! They were both, so, beautiful!"

Another high school boy says, "Yeah! And that girl is some looker! She's drop-dead gorgeous! Wow! I would love to go on a date with her!"

A third high school boy exclaims in awe, "Get real! A girl with that much talent wouldn't even consider even going on date with somebody like you! She's got a career ready to fall on her lap and make her famous! I wonder how she changed her clothes into that costume! It looked liked magic!"

A fourth high school boy says, "And don't forget about those other girls, Hikari Urameshi and Jenny Yuki! They were pretty awesome themselves and they were pretty cute!"

A fourth high school boy says, perplexed, "But I've gotten word out that they're, along with Melody Taisho, are few of those filthy half-breeds!"

The second high school boy says, seriously, "I don't care if they're half-demons or not, I'd like to go out with one date with one of them!" Meanwhile, the rest of the high school boys, except Kagome and her friends and family, were arguing either with Melody's performance or who she 'winked' at. On the other hand, backstage, Melody came back to the others with her new trophy.

Alister comments, "Wow! That was super, Melody!"

Kino says, with a smile, "And I got it all recorded on this sphere."

Melody says, with a smile of her own, "Thanks, Kino."

Jenny says, with a smile, "Yeah, even though we didn't win, I had fun!"

Hikari says, with a sly grin in a tone that only Melody could hear, "Plus, it'll give a certain injured wolf a real headache to hear that a 'half-breed' is one of Japan's best singers." Melody giggles at that thought and then Inuyasha says, "Melody, why did you play that joke on everyone and give a classic cute girl 'wink'?"

Melody blushes in embarrassment and answers, "Sorry, bro. I just couldn't help myself. You know, with that certain 'nature' of ours, I can't help but play a few jokes."

Sesshomaru sighs and says, "Okay, I know, I can get that problem, once in a while, too. But please to keep much control over that 'nature', as possible, please? I'm just worried that part of us might get you into trouble."

Melody nods, smiles, and responds, "I know. Don't worry, I can handle it."

Davis smiles back and says, "By the way, great show, Melody that was excellent. We're proud of you." Melody gives a thank you grin. Then the crowd quiets down for the next announcement.

The announcer calls out, "Now, that the female division of our competition is finished. Let's begin the male singers division! First up, Kaoru Mikage, young teenage boy from Odaiba with a gift of the vocal kind!" Then the contestant of the male part of the contest goes up to stage.

Inuyasha says, "Well, it's my turn."

The first hooded figure says, "Don't worry, Inuyasha. You'll do fine."

Inuyasha then tells the first hooded figure, "It's not doing fine that I'm worried about. With the skill I gained, I'll do excellent. I'm just a little nervous about this."

Izayoi explains to Inuyasha at that moment, "Don't worry about that, Inuyasha. You're the last of the contestants. So, you'll have time to get confident enough to get on stage." Inuyasha smiles at Izayoi and give a thank-you 'thumbs-up'. After the other 11 contestants were finished with their acts, Inuyasha was the last one up. The singer of the other participants that had the highest score was the seventh one named, Akiyma Moriyama, with the score of 29.0 points.

The announcer yells out to the backstage, "And now, the last competitor. Please come out now, Inuyasha Taisho?"

Kino then says, "Don't worry! We have another sphere for your performance, Inuyasha." Showing the sphere, Kino says, "Yeah, good luck and have fun." Inuyasha nods, showing that he will.

Inuyasha walks out to the stage, and Kagome and her friends and family gasp in shock.

Miroku says, stunned, "Inuyasha's here too!"

Kagome thinks in her mind, stunned, "Wait a minute! The Inuyasha Taisho that I remembered had stage freight back in junior high! Could he have gotten over it!? And isn't he supposed to start on the project that he was so eager to do himself?" Kagome takes a good look at Inuyasha in the outfit that he was wearing and she thinks with a blush, "Whoa! He looks absolutely handsome in that outfit…whoa! Did I just say that he's handsome!?"

While in the hospital, Koga was still watching the television screen and he yells out, shocked, "What!? That dog! He's on TV too!"

Back in Odaiba Park, the announcer tells Inuyasha, "You're requirements are already set up."

Inuyasha gives a smile and says, "Thank you." Then taking the microphone and Inuyasha's act started with amazing effects, similar to Melody's, Jenny's, and Hikari's. Dazzling sets of lights focused on Inuyasha and then his background music that he had on a disk and gave it to the people running to machines started.

(Digimon Savers 2nd Opening Theme song music 'Hirari' starts playing)

Then from the recording came background music and Inuyasha singing:

_Kizutsuita hane ga_

_Kiseki o yobiokoshite_

_Futatabi mau yo_

_Yume no kaze ni nori_

_Kirameku niji o koete_

_Tabi no tsuzuki e_

(Almost everyone was dancing to this, while Inuyasha was singing and dancing to his music)

_Sora o miagete saa!  
Michinaru sono tobira hirake!  
_

(Inuyasha and Background singers)

_Mirai e in the sky  
Kanjita mama ni  
Shinjita! It's my soul  
Doko made mo iku yo  
Michibike! In the sky  
Minna o tsurete  
Shinjita! It's my soul  
Hirari maiagaru  
_

Sanosake says, with a smile and while dancing, "Hey, this kid has a nice singing voice!"

Kikyo says, with a smile and dancing, "I'll say!"

Kagome was flabbergasted and she thinks in her mind, _"Whoa! Taisho's voice wasn't this good before! Last time, he sung everyone in my music class 'booed' him away!"_ Suddenly, Kagome's right shoulder bumped to the music and she slowly started to dance.

(Inuyasha starts singing again)

_Tomaranai jounetsu  
Musuu no hoshi no naka de  
Kagayakimasu yo  
Ikutsu mo no jidai  
Bokura wa meguriaeta  
Yobiau you ni  
_

_Chikara wa mugendai!  
Doko made de mo ai ni iku yo_

Ginta says, stunned, "Whoa! This is crazy!"

Hakku says, surprised, "I'll say! Taisho's really eating this crowd up with his singing! I wonder where he got his lessons from." Just like Kagome's shoulder, their shoulders try to get to the music, then they started to dance.

(Inuyasha and Background singers)

_Mirai e in the sky_  
_Kokoro no mama ni_  
_Shinjita! It's my soul  
Yume o kanaeyou  
Michibike! In the sky  
Owaranai yume  
Shinjita! It's my soul  
Hirari maiagare_

_NaNa NaNa…  
Sunao na tsubasa dare ni mo kegasarenu you  
NaNa NaNa…  
Owarinaki tabiji e  
_

Back at the hospital, Koga was enraged to see this and he says, annoyed, "I can't believe that they're dancing to that noise!" Just then, Koga spots some of his friends, including Kagome, dancing to Inuyasha's music.

Koga says, in an angered tone, "I can't believe it! My woman and my friends are dancing to that dog's howling! How could they think that's music!?" Unknown to Koga, his fingers started dancing to the music, however, he notices it and immediately stops it.

Koga thinks in his mind, seriously, _"There's no way that dog's howling is actually music! It does have a go….WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!? THAT DOG'S HOWLING IS NOT MUSIC!"_

Back at Odaiba Park, everyone, including Inuyasha's friends and family as well as Kagome and her friends and family, were dancing to the music and Inuyasha sang out:

_Sora o miagete saa!  
Michinaru sono tobira hirake!  
_

(Inuyasha and Background sings)

_Mirai e in the sky  
Kanjita mama ni  
Shinjita! it's my soul  
Doko made mo iku yo  
Michibike! in the sky  
Minna o tsurete  
Shinjita! it's my soul  
Hirari maiagaru  
Michibike! in the sky  
Owaranai yume  
Shinjita! it's my soul  
Hirari maiagare_

(Music goes on, while everyone, including Inuyasha dances, until it comes to the end)

After Inuyasha's amazing performance, the audience, a wild applause, mostly from the girls, and whistling, nearly from all the girls, came from everyone.

The host exclaims, excitedly, "All I can say: Awesome! What a show! Just as amazing as his older sister's! Let's see the results!" The judges gave Inuyasha three 10's for a total of 30 points, a perfect score!

The announcer exclaims, excitedly, "Wow! thirty points! A perfect score! And since, young Inuyasha is the one with the highest score! He's the winner! Inuyasha Taisho, you are now, the greatest male singer in all of Japan!" The announcer then gives Inuyasha the award he earned.

Inuyasha blushes slightly and says, "Thanks. I was just having fun and trying my best."

The host of the show smiles and exclaims, "Quite humble of you and your sister by the ways, both of you accepted your awards! But you have shown that you have earned these trophies, fair and square! And for that fact, let's re-introduce our girls' division of competition winner! Presenting, Mister Taisho's older sister, Melody Taisho!" On cue, Melody reappeared on stage with her award. She went beside her younger twin brother and waved to the audience and showed their trophies. Meanwhile, the girls were talking about only one person, Inuyasha.

One girl of Inuyasha's age that seems to be a female beautiful demon exclaims, "Wow! Did you see how the younger Taisho sang in that act of his? His voice was like it was from heaven!"

Another high school demon girl asks, "Yeah! And to think, he was once just a blooming super geek, four years ago! Now, he looks like a real hunk of a teenage man, even for a half-demon. Wonder if he got smart and decided to go with a real woman?"

Another girl says, "Yeah, like you're a real woman? Like you have a chance with him. By the looks of him, Inuyasha Taisho has turned himself around. He got the makings of a superstar! Girls will be falling into his lap, but that won't stop me from getting him."

Now, the high school aged boys, demons and humans, were fighting over Melody and the high school girls, demons and humans, were swooning over Inuyasha. What a turnaround!

Soon enough, the Taisho twins walked towards their family and friends backstage and Izayoi was hugging her son and daughter, while kissing both of them on the cheeks.

Izayoi exclaims, "That was so amazing, you two!"

Izayoi lets go of them and Inuyasha says, a bit nervous, "Well, I didn't think that I had it in me, before! I think that I'm starting to get over my stage freight completely."

Izayoi says, with a smile, "I'll be right back to get the car!" Izayoi looks at Davis, Veemon, and TK and she says, with a smile, "It was nice meeting with you two!"

Davis bows his head and he says, with a smile, "The pleasure was all ours, Miss T!"

TK says, with a kind smile, "See, you later!" Soon enough, Izayoi walked away from her children and their friends.

Inuyasha asks Davis and TK, perplexed, "Hey, wait a minute, where's the others?"

Davis says, with a kind smile, "Well, we thought that you guys would be here, since it was the most popular event in Japan! However, our other friends aren't here, since the older Digidestined have other things to do, while Yolei, Kari, and Cody are at home."

Zera tells Davis, with a sly smile, "And I seem to remember that you had a thing for Tai's sister."

Davis says, plainly, "True, we did go out a few times, but there wasn't anything there, except for a brother and sister relationship." Davis looks at TK and he says, with a sly grin, "However, TK is…"

TK closes Davis's mouth and he yells out, annoyed with a blush on his cheeks, "Davis, don't say it!"

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, "Yu ho! Taisho!" Inuyasha groans out annoyance as he uses his super speed to disappear as Kikyo came out and jumps through the afterimage of Inuyasha, then lands on the floor.

Inuyasha appears on the same spot and looks at Kikyo, who was getting up. Inuyasha yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Higurashi, what the hell are you doing here!?"

Davis takes TK's hand away from his mouth and he asks, curiously, "You know her?"

Inuyasha says, in a cold plain tone, "I prefer not to."

Melody sniffs the air and she says, annoyed, "Yo, bro! Guess who's here?"

Inuyasha sniffs the air and he says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh great! You can come out now, Higurashi!" Just then, Kagome and her friends and family came into the clearing.

Inuyasha says, in a cold plain tone, "So, I take it that you watched the whole thing, huh? So, you can make fun of me for my 'horrible' singing!"

Kagome jumps back and she yells out, seriously, "Whoa! That's not it at all! We didn't even know that you were even here!"

Miroku says, with a smile, "However, we did see it and we liked the music! You did a good job with the special effects as well."

Sanosake asks Inuyasha, curiously, "Inuyasha, I understand that you want to do the project yourself, is that true?"

Inuyasha says, in a cold serious tone, "Of course, Mister Higurashi! I'm not going to work with anyone, who has a problem with a half-demon as a partner, namely your sister!"

Davis asks Inuyasha, curiously, "Wait a sec, Inuyasha, is this the girl that…?"

Inuyasha nods his head and he says, in a cold plain tone, "Yep! She's 'Ookami's woman', who's been trying to get my forgiveness and trust so she'll have the antidote to give to her damn boyfriend that's in the hospital, after the beatdown that he so richly deserved from yours truly."

Sesshomaru says, with a flat monotone voice, "Inuyasha broke that poor fool's right leg and left arm."

Davis, Veemon, and TK yelp in shock and TK says, stunned, "No way! Wasn't that a little bit over the top, Inuyasha!?"

Inuyasha says, in a cold nasty tone, "Feh! Are you kidding me, TK!? That damned wolf got what was coming to him after what he's done to me, back in junior high, which I've told you the stories about it. Besides, the bottom line is that Ookami is crippled and he's going to stay crippled for the rest of his life, since I have no intention of EVER forgiving him, his damn girlfriend and his fucking friends. Plus, I've gotten a quarter of the project done and by the end of tomorrow I'll have at least half of the project done without anyone's help."

Zera yells at Sanosake, in an angered tone in her voice, "And furthermore, how dare you partner up my brother with your judgmental sister, the girlfriend of the same punk, who's caused him so much pain four years ago, and the one, who flat out rejected him in a cold manner then laughed at him when her punk boyfriend broke his laptop!!"

Sanosake was unnerved by Zera's glare and he replies, a bit nervously, "I had no id…"

Inuyasha yells out, in a cold angered tone, "…right!? Ha! You're damn right about that, Mister Higurashi! I'm sorry, but I can not work with your sister at all! I admit there was a time that I wanted to be with her, but those days are long gone! Since she has problems with half-demons, then what's the point of having your own sister work with a 'disgusting half-demon freak' like me and I know that you probably think the same way about us, half-demons!"

Sanosake yells out, seriously, "Now, wait just a second, here, I don't…!"

Sesshomaru yells at Sanosake, in an anger scowl, "Don't you dare speak to my younger brother in that tone, again, Mister Higurashi! Personally, the instant I heard about your damn sister and her wolves picking on my little brother, I wanted to drop kick every single one of them! True, I may have not always got along with Inuyasha at times, but I'd be damned that any harm befalls my brother! It took every bit of willpower within me not to severely hurt your sisters and their wolf friends!"

Inuyasha says, in a cold serious tone, "Sesshomaru, don't even waste your energy on them!" Inuyasha tells Sanosake, in a cold plain tone, "I'll give you an explanation. Two simple facts are: One, I want your sister, Kikyo Higurashi, to stay the Hell away from me! And two, I do not want your sister, Kagome Higurashi, as my partner or even want to know her at all and I'm pretty sure that she wants the same thing too!"

Kagome yells out, seriously, "That's not true!"

Inuyasha yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "Don't you dare even think about using the same lies that your slut bag sister has used on me back in junior high, Kagome Higurashi, or so help me I may be tempted to use your fleabag friends as punching bags again or I may pay your damn boyfriend a little visit and it won't be so friendly, either!"

That threat seriously unnerved Ginta and Hakku, knowing that Inuyasha would do so and Kagome yells out, seriously, "Taisho, you've done enough damage to Koga, already! Don't you dare touch him or Ginta and Hakku!"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "And what will a weak little priestess like you is going to do about it! Me, my sister and brothers, including our friends are immune to your priestess spells and magic!"

Sanosake tells Inuyasha, in a serious tone, "Inuyasha, I know that my sister and her friends have wronged you…"

Inuyasha yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Shut up! Don't you dare talk us if you know how it feels to be abused and belittled by your human and demon brethrens, because you were a mixture of a human and demon, but you have no idea how it feels!" Inuyasha yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "You have no idea what it's like to be a thirteen-year-old in junior high, when you have a girl that flirts with you, then flat out rejected you, in a coldly manner and then throwing food at my face yelling out, 'Yeah right, loser! Get lost, half-breed!'! Then, having to coming back after four years of being gone and looking different, for an example, looking so 'handsome', that the slut in question tries to get you into bed with her!" Inuyasha sends a cold angered glare at Kikyo, which unnerved her a bit, while the rest of Inuyasha's friends, including Sango, Davis, and TK, and Inuyasha's siblings, including Sesshomaru, joined in sending an angered glare at her way. Inuyasha says, in a cold serious tone, "Not to mention, you have no idea how it feels to be thrown into garbage cans everyday before and after school and sprayed water from the water fountains on a daily basis, does that ring a bell, wolves!?" Inuyasha and his friends and siblings redirected their glares at Ginta and Hakku, which was greatly unnerving them both, knowing that they could kick their asses no problems. Inuyasha says, in a cold deadly serious tone, "And finally, when your thirteen-years-old, you're on your laptop, that happens to be the most important thing in your life, under a tree on Valentine's Day, which happens to be a love poem for the girl of your dreams and you won't give it to her, out of embarrassment. Then, this girl comes to you, asking you 'what are you doing here alone?' and has her damn wolf boyfriend and his gang coming around. That same asshole comes, snatches your laptop from your hands, reads the screen, which proves to be a love poem for that girl, which happens to be his girlfriend or as he dubs it 'his woman', then when he reads that girl's name, he goes ballistic, thinking that I'm trying to steal his girlfriend, when in reality, I wasn't because I knew somehow that she would never go with a 'dirty half-breed' like me! Then, that girl that you have a crush on says that in her own words open quote…" Inuyasha says, trying to imitate Kagome's thirteen-year-old voice in a coldly manner, similar to hers, "…why would I want hang around with a disgusting half demon freak like him?…"

Kagome gasps in shock and she thinks in her mind, winching and feeling guilty, _"Did I really sound like that when I told Taisho that? Oh man, what have I done?"_

Inuyasha says, in his own coldly tone, "…close quote…" Inuyasha and his siblings and friends, excluding Sango, Davis, and TK, who believed that Kagome looked as if she was really sorry, glares at Kagome, excluding Yugi and his friends, who were looking at this with concern, and Inuyasha says, coldly, "Sound familiar doesn't it, Higurashi! Then, tell me if you remembered this, the final straw that broke this guy's back, your damn boyfriend had his goons grab me by the arms and he ruthlessly smashes my laptop in two, then he along with his gang and his bitch girlfriend laughed at me, while I was crying! Does that ring any bells, Higurashi!? Well, DOES IT!?"

Kagome bowed her head in shame and Ginta, with great courage, yells out, nastily, "Hey, watch it, half-breed!"

Inuyasha asks, in a cold deadly tone with a cold glare that could kill, "What was that, wolf!? You will take when you're told to, GOT IT!?"

Ginta's sudden courage was soon drained from Inuyasha's cold angered glare, as he yelps in fear and jumps back, knowing that he's just signed his own death warrant, and Yugi asks, concerned, "Kagome, is this true?"

Kagome nods her head in reply and she says, croaky, "It's true, all of it."

Inuyasha says, in a cold sneer, "Then, four years later, she has the nerve to come to me asking for my forgiveness and trust, so she can get the antidote for the Malevolent Pill that my sisters gave Ookami, after the ass-kicking that he so richly deserved from me, from my sister, Melody, so she can heal her pathetic boyfriend and she'll then discard us like trash, just like a typical judgmental human that she is!"

Kagome yells out, shocked, "What!?"

Joey calls out, seriously, "No way! Kagome, would never do that!?"

Inuyasha says, in a cold sneer, "Ha! Shows how much you know her, Joey! Now, thanks to her and her damn boyfriend, I can't even enjoy Valentine's Day with my friends, without having to remember that it was the same day that damn asshole of a boyfriend of Higurashi's broke something that was mine! For all I know, four years ago, she could have had that day planned out to really damage me!"

Kagome and her friends and family gasp in shock and Miroku yells out, seriously, "That's getting a bit too far, Inuyasha! I know that Kagome would never do that! I'm sure once you've gotten to know…"

Inuyasha tells Miroku, coldly, "Forget it, Miroku! I've already told you! I'm not hanging with someone, who has a problem with half-demons!" Inuyasha then tells Sanosake, in a cold serious tone, "As you can see, Mister Higurashi, those are the reasons why I can't work with your sister and I may be able to finish the project by myself, but…" Inuyasha points at Kagome and he yells out, coldly, "…I'd rather not work with your sister at all! Put me with someone else, because I REFUSE working with her and she REFUSES to work with me, even though she doesn't say it in her own words!"

Sanosake then began to yell at Inuyasha, "What right…"

But Zera angrily interrupts Sanosake and says, in a nasty sneer, "My younger brother has every right to say that and more, Mister Higurashi! Personally, I'm not surprised that Inuyasha beats your sisters to a pulp, since he's was raised not to hit girls by our parents, but since Inuyasha is still a nice person, I don't believe that he'll do anything more DIRTY than what your sisters and their damned wolves did to him. However, I'm surprised that your cousin, Miroku, isn't the same as them, despite his lecherous behavior! Maybe, there's some good out of your family of judgmental humans!"

Inuyasha says, in a cold serious tone, "And if any of you, except for Miroku, believe that you can buy me over with a simple 'I'm sorry' then you've lost your minds! What kind of idiot do you take me for?! You think that I'm so stupid that I'm going to fall for that sappy crap, again?! No way! My experience for the past four years has taught more than you can ever know and I'm not the Inuyasha Taisho, you knew back in junior high! I'm a lot brighter, smarter, and I know better! I have more than enough common sense then I did when I was thirteen-years-old and now to know who I should hang around with. And boy, you all, except for Miroku, are not on the list! So, just, especially you, Kikyo Higurashi, STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Inuyasha looks at Ginta and Hakku, who were squirming in fear, and he says, in a cold deadly serious tone, "As for you two, if I ever see you or that damn leader of yours, if he EVER gets out of the hospital, anywhere near me, my friends, or my siblings EVER, then today's beating and the ass kicking that you, along with the Thunder Brothers and your damn leader, received from me and my siblings would pale in comparison for what I'm going to do to you two and that damn leader of yours, HEAR ME!?"

Ginta and Hakku squirm in fear, even more, and just then, a car horn was heard. Everyone turns to see Izayoi driving a green van, Zera says, "We're leaving for home. And if you ever go over and try hurting my brother, you won't like the consequences and your best bet that I just send you to the hospital with that damned wolf." And Zera gives a very threatening glare. Kagome and her friends and family step back in fear, seeing in her eyes that she will and able to carry that threat out. Then Inuyasha and his friends and family prepared their way to the van, as Yugi and his friends followed, with the exception of Davis, Veemon, and TK sigh at what just happened.

TK whispers to Davis, "Man, four years…"

Davis nods and whispers to TK, "No joke, TK! Holding that pain and that grudge that he had for four years. He has never forgiven them. I admit I don't know what it's like to be a half-demon, but I could imagine pain that Inuyasha, Melody, and their fellow half-demons have felt over the years. However, that Kagome girl was the one, who 'hurt' Inuyasha and it looks like she's sorry for it, but Inuyasha's anger, rage, and hatred are blinding him from the truth." Somehow, Miroku heard what Davis and TK were whispering about.

Miroku thinks in his mind, shocked, "Four years? Inuyasha had those 'scars' for four years? I may not know what it's like to be a half-demon, but I could tell that it must be painful to be looked down upon, abused, and belittled by your human and demon brethrens. I do believe that Kagome is taking everything that Inuyasha has said into heart and is truly sorry for what she's done to him, while doing whatever it took to make it right, but Inuyasha is blinded by his own anger, rage, hatred, and his desire for revenge to see that."

Davis then looks at Miroku and contacts them with telepathic powers by 'saying', _**"Miroku, can you hear me?"**_ Miroku looks around to see who called to him and then looks at Davis. Davis nods and uses his telepathy to tell them, _**"Yes, it's me. Could you come with us to somewhere that's a little private?"**_ Davis, Veemon, and TK took off and Miroku tells his family and friends, "Excuse me, guys, I'll be right back!" Without a word, Miroku runs from them and ran to the same direction that Davis, Veemon, and TK went to.

Sanosake asks, curiously, "Where do you think that he's going?"

Kikyo says, drolly, "Knowing Miroku, he found a good looking girl to date."

However, Miroku followed Davis and TK to a private part of the park and Davis tells Miroku, with a kind smile, "Hiya!"

Miroku says, with a smile, "Hi, so I take it that you three are friends with Inuyasha."

Davis nods his head and he says, "That's right, pal! My name is Daisuke Motomiya, but my friends and people call me 'Davis'. Okay, Veemon, you can take off that cloak!"

Veemon throws his cloak out and he says, "It's about time too! It was kind of getting hot in there, Davis!" Veemon's body type was short and stumpy with large claws and small arms.

TK opens his backpack and a creature with orange and white skin with bat wings came out of the bag, which made Miroku yelp in shock. Miroku says, stunned, "What the hell are those things?"

TK says, with a smile, "They're called Digimon!"

Davis nods his head and he says, with a smile, "That's right! This here is my Digimon partner, Veemon, a blue reptile Digimon, Rookie level, vaccine type, and special attacks: Vee Headbutt and Vee Punch."

TK tells Miroku, "That's right! I'm Takeru Takashi, but my friends and people call me 'TK'. This little guy here is Patamon, a bat Digimon, Rookie level, vaccine type, and special attacks: Boom Bubble and Slamming Attack."

Miroku says, stunned, "You mean are two of those Digidestined guys from Odaiba!"

TK nods his head and he says, "Yeah, we are. We'll give you the brief story: Three years ago, we were faced with this mega evil Digimon that I'm sure that you've heard of…MaloMyotismon!"

Miroku nods his head and he says, "Yeah, I've heard of him."

Davis says, in a plain tone, "Okay, that's where we've, along with the Odaiba Digidestined and their Digimon partners, met up with Inuyasha, Melody, and their fellow half-demons with them being Digidestined themselves!"

Miroku yelps in shock and he yells out, "What!? Inuyasha, Melody, and their friends are Digidestined too!"

Davis says, plainly, "That's right, man! Didn't you notice the cloak figures with them!?"

Miroku says, "I'm beginning to see that, right now."

TK says, in a serious tone, "For three years, all of us, including Inuyasha, Melody, and their fellow half-demons, have traveled together to other world to learn and increase our strength, so, we would be ready for battles with evil Digimon. If it hadn't been for Davis, we'd be all enslaved or dead. During the years, there were many evil Digimon, like MaloMyotismon, threatening the Digital World and the Human World and Inuyasha and his friends and siblings, selflessly helped us save, the world, where people like them, have been mistreated and abused by their human and demon brethrens, even killing off some rogue demons terrorizing villages and cities. We, including the rest of the Odaiba Digidestined and their Digimon partners, have become good friends with Inuyasha, Melody, their fellow half-demons, and their partners. Like Inuyasha and his half-demon friends and sister, Davis and I have been trained under Genkai, which Davis, Inuyasha, Yusuke, Kira, and I dubbed it 'Grandma's Evil Boot Camp'. We know that Inuyasha has a grudge against your cousins, Kagome and Kikyo Higurashi, along with those wolf demons, because they hurt him four years ago. I admit the stories that Inuyasha told us about this Koga Ookami and his gang, which got us to believe that he was a major jerk, and Inuyasha has every right to be angry with them, including Kagome and Kikyo. But this has gone for four years and I think that somehow, we should end this four-year-old grudge that Inuyasha has."

Miroku asks, "But, how can I help?"

Davis says, seriously, "Well, Inuyasha still considers you, Miroku, trustworthy. TK and I will try to make a meeting with you, Kagome, Inuyasha, and both of us. We have got to try to end this four grudge. I can feel that Kagome is feeling sorry for what she's done, but I can't really say much for her sister, Kikyo. But Inuyasha is so blinded by his grudge, that he can't see that for himself. He has a right to be angry, he does. But I don't think that he should hold that angry for four years. It will just lead to more pain and suffering, mentally and physically, for all of them."

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "You're right, I will try to help in any way possible. Even though, Inuyasha has the right to be angry, he shouldn't hold a grudge for too long. Kagome is usually a kind-hearted person and she totally regrets ever hurting Inuyasha so badly, however Inuyasha's grudge is blinding him from the truth. To be honest, I was so disappointed on Kagome and Kikyo that I didn't show it. But I think that you two are right. Thanks!"

Davis and TK nods their heads and they, along with their Digimon partners, ran off to the distance and Miroku ran back to his friends and family.


	9. Old Friend Coming Back

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Digimon, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Naruto, YYH, YGO, and YGX! The story contains Inuyasha, YYH, YGO, and YGX characters, along with DBZ, Monster Rancher, and Naruto elements, like jutsu wise.

**Chapter 9: Old Friend Coming Back**

At the hospital, we find Koga still lying on his bed with his wounds slowly healing, thinking about the music that he had to learn to, namely Inuyasha's and Melody's singing or 'howling' as he would call it. He was so angry with Kagome and her friends, more especially Kagome, for dancing to Inuyasha's singing. Inuyasha Taisho, the half-demon that he used to pick on back in junior high by throwing him in dumpsters, before and after school, tripping him, when unexpected, and many other things, was back and he was ruining his life. First, it was disrespecting him in front of his gang and girlfriend in school and four years ago. Second, he humiliated him in front of the whole school in track tryouts, displaying his new speed. Third, when he was fighting him at Genkai's compound, he was toying with him and broke his leg and arm, then his sisters gave him a Malevolent Pill, which negates any healing powers. Then, his friends and girlfriend comes in the door and Koga looks at them.

Koga says, with a serious sneer, "Well, if it isn't my so called friends and girlfriend coming back after dancing to those dogs howling at Odaiba park!?"

Miroku asks, curiously, "So you saw us?"

Koga yells out, angered, "You damn right I saw you! I can't believe that you guys did that!"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "I believe that it was pretty good and has a nice beat to it."

Koga says, angrily and seriously, "You're supposed to be my woman, Kagome, and my woman wouldn't be dancing, along with those idiots, to those dogs' howling!"

Kagome yells out, annoyed, "You can't tell me what to do, Koga! Plus, if I remembered correctly, you didn't back off of Taisho and his sister and it's one of the reasons why you're still in the hospital!"

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, in a taunting tone, "What's wrong a little trouble in paradise!?" Everyone wiped their heads to see Zera Taisho standing in front of them with a sly smile on her lips and with a short orange lizard Digimon with green lizard eyes and with red belts wrapped around its claws.

Koga yells out, angrily, "You!?"

Zera says, with a sly smile, "I'm glad that you remembered me, wolf boy! I can't help but be touched."

Kikyo asks, in a serious tone, "How did you get here without any of us, sensing you!?"

Zera says, with a sly smile, "Simple, little priestess, I used my Instant Transmission technique."

Miroku says, perplexed, "Instant Transmission?"

Zera says, with a sly smile, "It's a little technique that I've developed and has taught my sister and brothers, including with their half-demon friends, including Sango too. They've mastered it pretty well, so we can go anyone we want. This abilities turns into a sphere of light that allows you to travel at the speed of light!"

Ginta yells out, amazed, "Oh man! No wonder it has that name!"

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "That would explain that disappear trick that Taisho used to get away from me."

Koga scoffs and he says, in a sneer, "Like I care about your little 'Instant Whatever' thing, just teleport yourself out, poodle!" Koga winches at his injuries and Zera says, with a taunting tone, "What's the matter, wolf boy? You're not too sore from the defeat that my brother gave you, are you? And you call yourself a demon. You're pathetic you know that! A 'half-breed' made you look like a joke and in front of your fellow demons no less."

Koga growls and he yells out, angrily, "Shut up!"

Hakku notices the Digimon with Zera and he yells out, shocked, "And what is that thing!?"

The Digimon yells out, in a squeaky annoyed tone, "Hey, I'm not a thing, pal!"

Zera tells the Digimon, plainly, "Easy, Agumon!" Zera says, with a serious tone, "This is Agumon, my brother, Inuyasha's, Digimon partner, Rookie level, and vaccine and reptile type, with special attacks: Pepper Breath and Spitfire Blast. You see, Inuyasha is something called a Digidestined."

Kagome yells out, seriously, "Hey, wait! I've heard about them! Three years ago, there were many attacks caused by huge Digimon through out the world and a few Digimon and kids, were defeating them and saving us! The most known around here were the Digidestined from Odaiba with the main leader was a human naming himself, Taichi Kamiya."

Zera says, with a serious sneer, "So, you are smart and I'll have you know that my siblings and their friends are good friends with Taichi Kamiya and his fellow Digidestined from Odaiba."

Agumon asks Zera, curiously, "Hey Zera, which one's the one, who's been the cause of boss's pain?"

Zera points at the injured Koga and she says, in a sneer, "That's him, but, don't worry about him, Agumon, he's too injured to be a threat anymore." Zera says, with a sly smile, "So, I take it that your leg and arm hasn't healed, yet, huh, wolf turd?"

Koga yells out, annoyed, "I said shut up, dog!"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "Your brother has done enough damage on Koga, because of this stupid grudge that he has on Koga! True, he has a right to be angry, but he can't keep holding a grudge for this long."

Zera says, with a serious sneer, "Good luck telling him that, because he's not in the mood to even listen to you, so just give up on getting my brother's trust or forgiveness, because you're not going to get it and give up on having your boyfriend on ever getting better before the end of the football and basketball season, because you'll need the antidote, which me or my sister have no intentions of ever giving it to you, until you, your sister, and your friends, including your fleabag boyfriend, has received his forgiveness and trust, which my brother has no plans on ever given it to you freaks."

Koga yells out, seriously and annoyed, "I don't want that dog's forgiveness or trust and the same goes for my woman and friends, right!?" Koga looks at Kagome, Kikyo, Ginta, and Hakku, who were looking at him with confusion.

Ginta tells Koga, "Well, Koga, I don't know about Hakku, but I hate being used as Taisho's punching bag and…"

Koga says, in a serious tone, "Ginta, I promise, when I get out of here, the first thing I'm going to do is beat that dog to the ground for using you guys as punching bags!"

Zera says, with a sly grin and taunting tone, "Oh is that a fact, wolf! In case, you didn't know about this, but the Malevolent Pill has a few more effects on you."

Koga says, in a deadly serious tone, "What do you mean by that?"

Zera says, with a sly grin, "Oh, you know the average rate a demon's leg is healed up without the use of healing powers?"

Koga says, in a plain tone, "It could take at least months to do, so."

Zera asks, with a sly tone, "How about a human's leg without the use of healing powers?"

Miroku says, in a plain tone, "That could take years too."

Zera says, with a sly devious tone, "Exactly, when my sister gave you the Malevolent Pill, your body has been given the average rate of a human's healing system."

Everyone gasp in shock and Koga says, stunned, "So, that means…"

Zera says, with a sly grin, "You're saying crippled for years or if worse, the rest of your life. So, that could means, no more football, no more basketball, no more track, zip, zich, nothing, and goose egg! In other words, no bright future for you, wolf boy."

Koga had a horrified look on his face and Kagome yells at Zera, in an angered tone, "How could you be so cruel too him!? He was looking forward on getting better, but you had to crush his spirit!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "Oh really, what about my brother!? Did your boyfriend or yourself had any remorse for him when his laptop was trashed at the hands of your fleabag boyfriend, huh?" Zera looks at Koga's horrified expression and she says, with a taunting tone, "What's the matter, Ookami? Shocked and disappointed that my brother had destroyed your future. Well, serves you right though! If Inuyasha was here, he'll be on the ground laughing at your shocked expression! You're feeling that your life is being shattered by the hands of the one that you, your gang, excluding Miroku and Mister Higurashi, and girlfriend tormented in the past. Like for instance, Inuyasha has taken away your spot as captain of your school's football team."

Koga got out of his horrified expression and he yells out, in pure anger, "WHAT THAT DOG HAS TAKEN AWAY MY POSITION!?"

Zera says, in a plain tone, "Why do you look surprised? Hasn't your girlfriend or friends told you, yet, on what has been happening in school?"

Koga looks at his friends and girlfriend and he says, in an upset tone, "Tell me that's not true! Tell me that dog hasn't taken away my position as captain of the football team!? My team!?"

Koga's friends and girlfriend looked at each other nervously and Hakku says, nervously, "Well, we didn't want to tell you, because you'd get upset and…"

Koga says, in a calm tone, "I'm not upset, Hakku…" Koga yells out, in pure rage, "I'M STRAIGHT OUT PISSED OFF! EVER SINCE THAT DOG CAME BACK TO MY LIFE, HE'S TAKEN AWAY MY POPULARITY, SHATTERED MY REPUTATION, AND DAMAGED MY PRIDE! AND FOR WHAT!? FOR A DUMB LAPTOP THAT I'VE DESTROYED, BECAUSE HE WAS WRITING A LOVE POEM ABOUT MY WOMAN!"

Koga winched at his injures and he says, in a snarl, "I swear I'm going to make him pay for doing this to me!"

Agumon says, with a sneer, "Ha! Serves you right for what you've done to boss over the years!"

Zera tells Agumon, with a sarcastic smile, "Now, Agumon, let's not make fun of our crippled wolf friend? You're going to hurt his little feelings!" Zera laughs at her own joke and she tells Kagome, "Oh and Higurashi, you might as well stop chasing my brother for forgiveness and trust, because there's no way you'll ever give it to him without breaking a little spell that I gave him."

Kagome asks, perplexed, "What do you mean by that?"

Zera says, with a sly smile, "I might as well tell you, you see, thanks to you, your slut sister, your damn boyfriend, and your fleabag friends, Inuyasha is in a world of his own anger, rage, and hatred caused by you judgmental pure-breeds! You see, four years ago, after your boyfriend destroyed my brother's laptop, I gave him a little spell that'll ensure that he does his best in Master Genkai's training. I made him focus all of his anger, rage, and hatred that he's gotten over the years of being tormented by people like you to his heart, destroying every fear that he's had before, destroying his extreme gullibility, and let's not forget all the love he's had for a certain someone in the room, only leaving him with a burning desire for revenge for all of you."

Everyone gasp in shock and Kikyo yells out, in an angered tone, "So, it was you!? You're the one, who's gotten Taisho in a path of revenge!"

Zera says, with a sly sneer, "That's right, whore, and it took the years of pain and suffering, the broken laptop, and the cold rejection that he's gotten from your sister. So, I have him freeze his emotions anytime that he's with people like you."

Kagome yells out, in a serious tone, "How could you do that!? He's your brother!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "It's not like I've hurt him! I've told him to do that so he'll be protected from people like you! Besides, I was just giving Inuyasha what he wants, deeply. After what happened four years ago, he wanted nothing more but revenge against you, your boyfriend, your sister, and you friends. Plus, he wanted to give those who has mistreated and abused his fellow half-demons, justice and see how they like to be treated the very same way that they've been treating his fellow half-demons. He's own a mission and his former emotions would just get in the way and I'm pretty sure that's not what he wants. He wants to serve justice to those, who have abused and mistreated him and his fellow half-demons, and Ookami was the prime example on what Inuyasha is going to do to every demon that's looked down upon him, while the humans that mistreated him, well, he'll just ignore them. Of course, when he's away from you freaks, except for Mister Higurashi and Miroku, he's back to his old kind, gentle, and gullible, but not fully, self."

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "But still how could you do that to your own flesh and blood? Fill his heart with anger, rage, and hatred and freezing his heart from other people, despite what they've done."

Zera scoffs and she says, with a sneer, "Why should you care? You've ignored my brother during junior high! You've coldly rejected him by calling him a 'disgusting half-demon freak'! You've coldly laughed at him after your boyfriend destroyed his laptop! Back at the store, four years ago, when Ookami and his gang were gloating about Inuyasha's destroyed laptop, Inuyasha remembered you had a smirk on your face! Why the sudden care for him now? Why not before, huh?! Could it be that he has more power than you, a lowly priestess much like your slut sister?"

Kikyo says, in an annoyed tone, "Hey, watch it!"

Zera says, with a sly smirk, "Like you could even hurt me, you weak priestess."

Kikyo charges up a pink blast on her right hand, aims it at Zera, and she yells out, angrily, "I'll show you weak!" Kikyo fires the blast at Zera, who made an energy barrier around her body, which catches the blast, shocking everyone.

Kikyo yells out, shocked, "What!? She caught my blast!"

Sanosake says, stunned, "With some kind of energy shield!"

Zera asks, with a sly smile, "Come on, who do you think taught Inuyasha how to block any blast made from priestess energy? Now, take this!" Zera throws Kikyo's blast back to Kikyo as it slams into her chest throwing her back and slamming her body to a wall.

Everyone yells out, horrified, "Kikyo!"

Kikyo groans in pain as she slumps to the ground, with her uniform and legs with third degree burns, temporary stunning her, and Zera says, with a sneer, "That's for taking to seduce my brother, you little bitch, after all those years of torment."

Kagome looks at Zera and she asks, in a begging tone, "Why!? Why are you doing this to us!?"

Zera says, with a sly sneer, "The same reason why you've been tormenting my brother all those years ago! Plus, Inuyasha willingly chose to leave for four years for power, so he can seek his revenge. If you want to avenge her, then this is your chance, but I'll just redirect your blast to anyone in this room, including your injured boyfriend."

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in an icy and monotone voice, "That's enough, Zera! These weaklings are obviously not worth your time!" Everyone turns to see Inuyasha, lying by the door with his arms crossed with a cold and emotionless expression on his face.

Koga glares angrily at Inuyasha, with anger and hate, as Inuyasha used his super-speed to 'teleport' himself to his sister's and Digimon partner's side.

Agumon says, with a smile, "Hiya, boss!"

Inuyasha tells Agumon, with a smile, "Hey, Agumon, this is where you went to." Inuyasha tells Zera, in a cold plain tone, "Hey, sis, mind if we leave here? The scents of wolves and wenches here are really making me sick, here."

Kagome yells out to Inuyasha, "Taisho, wait!?"

Inuyasha tells Kagome, with a cold annoyed tone, "What do you want, Higurashi? I thought I'm getting rid of you!"

Kagome asks, curiously, "Is it true? Are you seriously going to punish people, who have mistreated and abused you, half-demons, over the years?"

Inuyasha asks, coldly, "What's it to you? Besides, why should you care about what a 'disgusting half-demon freak' like me thinks of you, right?"

Kagome winched at that and she yells out, "Do you really hate us that…!?"

Inuyasha yells at Kagome, in a cold angered tone, "Save it, wench! I have nothing to say to you, except leave me the hell alone and I'll leave you alone, okay!?"

Koga yells at Inuyasha, seriously, "Hey, mutt, don't go talking to my woman like that, half-breed!?"

Inuyasha tells Koga, coldly, "Excuse me, but, who's the one, who got you in here in the first place, wolf? Do you want me to go for a funeral home?"

Everyone gasp in shock and Inuyasha says, with a cold sly grin, "But, don't worry, I'm too nice of a guy to do that." Inuyasha then says, in a cold serious tone, "Plus, a little word of warning to those fleabags if you don't want to be like your leader with a messed up leg and arm…STAY OUT OF MY WAY!!"

Everyone winched at Inuyasha's tone and Inuyasha says, in a cold plain tone, "Now, let's go, Zera!" Soon after, Agumon places his hand to Inuyasha's right leg and he, along with Inuyasha and Zera teleported, using Instant Transmission.

Koga smashes his fist to his bed and he says, in an angered scowl, "Damn those dogs! I hate them! I hate them!"

Kagome goes to her injured sister, who was in the arms of Sanosake and she starts to heal him.

Sanosake asks Kagome, curiously, "Kagome, how much do you think that Inuyasha Taisho has changed since he was gone for four years?"

Kagome replies, seriously, while healing her sister, "A lot and thanks to his sister, Taisho is so deep into his anger, rage, and hatred that his heart is as cold and hard as ice." Soon after, the burns on Kikyo's uniform and legs were gone and Kikyo sat up on the floor.

Kikyo groans out, "What hit me?" Kikyo looks around and she asks, "Where's Taisho's elder sister?"

Ginta replies, "She left with Taisho and that Digimon thing of his."

Kikyo yelps in shock and she says, "Taisho was here!"

Kagome says, "Yep, but he didn't stick around as usual."

Sanosake asks Kagome, seriously, "Kagome, out of curiosity, what possessed you into even calling such horrible words to him?"

Kagome looks down in thought as she felt the familiar rush of guilt coming to her and she replies, "I don't know exactly. I guess that I was a little confused."

Sanosake calls out, "Confused?! Kagome, you laughed at him after his laptop was destroyed by Koga!"

Kagome yells at her brother, annoyed, "Do you have to remind me of that!? I said I was sorry! I'm trying to make up for it, but Taisho's pride isn't letting me!"

Sanosake says, in a serious tone, "Well, you better convince Inuyasha that you really want to work with him or I may have to fail you the both of you."

Kagome yells out, shocked, "What!?"

Sanosake says, seriously, "I'm sorry, but, this is a two member group assignment and if one person does all the work, while the other one doesn't do anything, then it wouldn't be right."

Koga tells Sanosake, seriously, "Here's another thought change partners, because it's obvious that both Kagome and that dog, Taisho, doesn't want to work together."

Kagome yells at Koga, annoyed, "Excuse me! How gave you the right to choose for me!? It's Taisho is the one, who doesn't want me to do anything with him!"

Sanosake says, in a serious tone, "It's too late for a chance of partners, since partly all of the students have started on the project already."

Koga asks, "Then, why did you assign my woman to that mutt in the first place?"

Kagome yells out, annoyed, "I'm not your woman for the last time!"

Sanosake asks Kagome, curiously, "Kagome, do you really to make it up to Inuyasha for hurting him?"

Kagome replies, seriously, "Of course! I mean it's only the right thing to do. He has feelings too that I've obviously hurt and I had no right to say that to him. He has a right to be angry and be distrustful but he can't hold a grudge for that long, because it's not only going to hurt the ones that he's trying to get revenge on but it's going to hurt many people that has nothing to do with it, including himself."

Just then, Nurse Keade comes in the room and she tells Koga, with a smile, "Congratulations, Mr. Ookami, you can leave the hospital, but your arm and leg are currently out of commission."

Everyone looks at Koga and Hakku says, with a smile, "This is great, Koga! That means that you can go back to school."

Koga says, with a smile, "That's great! Now, I'll teach that dog some manners!"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "But your leg and arm haven't been healed, yet!"

Koga yells out, seriously, "So, what!? I've got another one!"

Kagome yells out, seriously, "You're not going to fight Taisho, Koga! If you get him riled up, then he'll do more than just break your arm and legs."

Sanosake says, in a serious tone, "You're aren't in any condition to be fighting anyone, especially Inuyasha Taisho, since he has a four-year-old grudge against you and probably won't stop until you've been destroyed."

Koga yells out, seriously, "So, what!? He got lucky that time! This time, he'll pay!"

Kagome says, seriously, "No you're not going to fight him!"

Koga says, arguing, "Yes, I am! I don't care if Taisho has some super powers, it's not like he's a Super Demon or anything! I can take him!"

--

In the next morning by the school at an alley, the sounds of punches and kicks were heard as the beaten and battered bodies of the Thunder Brothers were thrown to the ground with cuts and bruises on their faces and cuts in multiple places in their uniforms. Standing before them were Inuyasha and Melody, who were smirking at the battered forms to the brothers. With them, were their friends, Shippo, Kuwabara, Sango, the Urameshi triples, and the Yukimura, Yuki, and Tucker twins who were watching this. Apparently, the brothers wanted to take revenge against the Taisho twins' for the humiliating defeat from Genkai's temple, but the twins proved to be too strong for the brothers to take on.

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Oh come on, guys, I thought that you two are going to defeat us. Please, try to make sport out this." Inuyasha and Melody chuckles at this and the brothers glare at them.

Hiten says, in an angered tone, "Shut up, damn half-breed! You're going to pay for our humiliation at that old hag's temple!"

Inuyasha slams his foot to Hiten's face and he says, coldly, "Don't ever talk that way to Grandma Genkai, Thunder!"

Hiten jumps to his feet as Koga, who was walking with a crutch in his right side and his left arm wrapped in a cast and wearing his Domino High School uniform, and his friends, including Kagome, came to the scene and they were stunned to see this.

Ginta says, stunned, "Hiten is fighting Taisho again!"

Hakku says, plainly, "This could get ugly!"

Back to the fight, Inuyasha places a sly grin on his lips and used his super-speed to disappear from his spot, surprising everyone excluding his sister and friends, who could easily sense Inuyasha's movements at this rate of speed, except for Sango and Shippo.

Shippo yells out, shocked, "Whoa! Where did he go!?"

Koga says, seriously, "Damn him! Where did he go!? He's using the same cheap-assed trick that he used on me!"

Sango looks back at Kagome and she says, with a smile, "Good morning, Kagome!"

Kagome says, with a smile, "Morning, Sango!"

Just then, Inuyasha's voice calls out, "Hey, Thunder, heads up!" Hiten then gets hit in the chin by Inuyasha's foot by a powerful high jump kick with a nasty kick to Hiten's left cheek by Inuyasha that causes Hiten to stumble back some.

Hiten says, annoyed, "You will pay for that insult."

Inuyasha replies, with a sly tone, "What's stopping you?" Hiten gives an annoyed growl and charges right at Hiten, launching a powerful right hook at Inuyasha. Inuyasha blocks with left forearm. Hiten launches an all-out assault on Inuyasha, but he easily blocks with his palms, arms, and forearms. Soon after, Inuyasha launches a series of powerful kicks that sent Hiten reeling backwards and Miroku is stunned since he knows that fighting style.

Miroku says, stunned, "That fighting style…! It can't be?!"

Kagome asks Miroku, curiously, "You know that move, Miroku?"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "That move is called the Resshuuken martial arts style or Lightning Kickboxing. It is where you use your hands and arms to block blows from your opponents while unleashing destructive and powerful lightning fast kicks, which why this fighting style is also known as Lightning Kickboxing. It is one of the highest styles of martial arts and in order to learn this style of martial arts, you need to have mastered many other martial arts disciplines."

Kikyo says, in a serious tone, "My guess is that Taisho must have been taught by that by either his siblings or Master Genkai."

Koga thinks in his mind, seriously and worriedly, _"He's knows a high level martial arts move for the four years he's been gone. Exactly, how strong has this half-breed become?"_

Hiten was thrown to the wall, while battered and beaten, and was stumbling to regain his balance.

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "I think it's time to finish this fight! Melody!" Inuyasha extends his right palm to his sister, and Melody helps Inuyasha focus a sphere of blue energy swirling into his right hand, by swirling as it came out from Inuyasha's body.

Koga yelps in shock and he yells out, shocked, "I know that technique!"

Koga's friends looked at him and Kikyo asks, curiously, "Really?"

Koga says, touching his chest, "And it's not exactly a fond memory, too!"

**Flashback (Four years ago)**

Melody extends her right palm to her Shadow Clone, and the Melody Shadow Clone helps the original Melody focus a sphere of blue energy swirling into her right hand, by swirling as it came out from Melody's body. When it is done, Melody charges Koga and yells out, when she slams the sphere of blue energy into his chest, "Eat this, wolf! **Rasengan!**" Koga yells out as a huge hole is ripped into his shirt and he is thrown right into the store wall causing him to break a few ribs, blood to come down his lip, and gain several cuts on his neck while leaving him senseless as he slumps to the ground.

**End Flashback (Back to the present)**

Koga says, in a serious tone, "I could still feel the sting of that ball of spirit energy hit me on the chest when Taisho's sister used it on me, four years ago."

Hakku says, horrified, "And I think that Taisho is going to use it on Hiten!"

When it is done, Inuyasha charges Hiten and yells out, when he slams the sphere of blue energy into his chest, "Take this! **Rasengan!**" Hiten yells out as a huge hole is ripped into his shirt and he is thrown right into the wall causing him to break a few ribs, blood to come down his lip, and gain several cuts on his neck while leaving him senseless as he slumps to the ground.

Keiko says, with a smile, "Ha! Another bites the dust!"

Hikari says, with a sly smile, "What do you expect, Kei!? That was easy prey for us! That demon never stood a chance in Hell with Inuyasha, thanks to the training from Master Genkai."

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "I should thank Sesshomaru the next time I see him about teaching me this cool Resshuuken style."

Shippo asks Inuyasha, curiously, "Hey, Inuyasha, what's that ball trick that you used on Hiten just now."

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "Oh that!? It's called the Rasengan! Melody made that technique with her own spirit energy and it's pretty cool. You see, the Rasengan requires the spiritual energy control of the user. The Rasengan grinds into whatever it touches, causing major damage as well as significant internal injury. If need be, the potency of the attack can be lessened to keep from harming the target."

Shippo says, with awe, "Cool! Can you teach me that trick!?"

Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "Sorry, Shippo, but I think it requires spirit energy and not demon energy."

Shippo says, with a disappointed sigh, "Oh man!"

Melody says, in a plain tone, "All though it won't hurt to try to use demon energy when making the Rasengan."

Inuyasha notices Koga and his friends and he says, in a cold snarl, "Oh great! Let's go, guys!"

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "My thoughts exactly!"

Just then, a feminine voice calls out, excitedly, "Inuyasha Taisho, it's that you!?" Everyone turns to see a teenaged female wolf demon running towards Inuyasha, with her brown hair tied in pigtails and green eyes. She also wore a female Domino High School uniform as she embraced Inuyasha, by his neck, surprising a few people, especially Koga and his group, with Kagome feeling a bit of jealously rushing to her, when she saw this unknown girl hugging Inuyasha and she doesn't know why. However, Kikyo was feeling hot jealously coming to her as well.

Melody says, wide eyed, "Hey, I know her!"

The girl pulled back so Inuyasha could see her face and Inuyasha yelps out, shocked and excitedly, "Ayame Hime!"

Inuyasha's friends, excluding Shippo, gasps in shock and Yusuke yells out, shocked, "No way! That's Ayame Hime!"

Jaden says, stunned, "Yeah, she looks different!"

Sango nods her head and she says, stunned, "Yeah, no kidding, Jay!"

Ayame says, with a smile, "So, you do remember me!? I'm glad!"

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "I'm so glad to see you! You go to my school now!"

Ayame says, with a smile, "Yep!" Ayame looks at Melody and she yells out, excitedly, "Melody!"

Melody says, with a smile, "Ayame!" The two embraced each other and Ayame says, with a smile, "It's been it's been so long since we've seen each other!"

Melody says, with her own smile, "I know!"

Kagome asks, no one in particular, "Call me crazy, but isn't she a full wolf demon?"

Koga says, in a serious tone, "Yeah, she is! What's she doing hanging around with half-breeds?"

Ayame asks, curiously, "Are you guys still living with Master Genkai?"

Inuyasha replies, with a smile, "Well, the thing is that our mother wanted us to come back home and she realized that Melody and I have been at Grandma Genkai's place for four years."

Jenny tells Ayame, with a smile, "Hey, Ayame, let's get away from a few certain unwanted faces so we can catch up on old times."

Ayame asks, perplexed, "Unwanted faces?"

Koga yells out, annoyed, "Hey, half-breed, I'm still here you know!"

Jaden yells out, in a nasty tone, "Oh shut up, you washed up fleabag asshole!"

Yusuke says, in a nasty tone, "Yeah, get a clue, Ookami, we're stronger and faster than you and you don't even compare to us!"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "Let's go and don't even waste our time with them! I can't stand seeing any of these insects anymore than I have."

Koga yells out, annoyed, "Insects!?"

Melody yells out, nastily, "Yeah, wolf! My brother just insulted you and your fellow band of misfits, except for Miroku, of course!"

Before Ginta could say anything, Inuyasha sends him a cold glare that could kill which drained his courage away from him. Soon after, Inuyasha and his group, including Ayame, walked away from the alley.

Koga growls in frustration and he yells out, angered, "Why is it that every time that I see that dog, I get the sudden urge to beat him to the ground!?"

Kagome thinks in her mind, curiously, _"Who's that girl? She's a full wolf demon and she got along with Taisho and his friends. Could she be a friend?"_

With Inuyasha and his friends, they were entering school grounds and take a few seconds to give it a good look over. After that they enter the gate and walk into the field in front of the building. Then, half of the student body noticed them arriving, especially Inuyasha, Melody, Jenny, and Hikari.

One student yells out, excitedly, "Hey! It's them! The singers from last night!" As Koga and his friends came through the school gate, most of the high school girls turn to see Inuyasha and began yell, whistle, and call out his name, just to get his attention and the same with the high school boys when they looked at Melody, Hikari, and Jenny.

Inuyasha sighs to himself and thinks, _"Guess I stand out like a sore thumb. You know, when I was younger and more naïve, I wanted to famous, like a movie star or something of that sort with my half-demon appearance. But I learned that many times that being famous can be highly overrated and for plenty of reasons, too."_

Ayame tells Inuyasha, with a sly smile, "Guess that someone here is a little famous around here, Inu!"

Inuyasha tells Ayame, with a hint of redness on his face, "Give me a break, Ayame! It's not like a care if I'm famous or not!"

Ayame says, with a smile, "Oh really! I think you were great, along with Melody, Kari, and Jenny."

Jaden asks, curiously, "You were there, too?"

Ayame says, plainly, "Actually, I saw them on T.V." They keep moving towards the building, as the girls were fighting and wooing over Inuyasha and the boys were fighting and wooing over Melody, Hikari, and Jenny, hoping that they wouldn't mob them, forcing them to use their powers like Instant Transmission to escape them. Meanwhile, Koga was watching all the girls in the field were swooning over Inuyasha and a deep resentment began to grow within even more.

Koga says, in a snarl, "Look at them, they get praise like that like they're some kind of movie stars! That dog is totally destroying my reputation!"

Miroku tells Koga, seriously, "Well, judging that they saw them performing in Odaiba Park last night, you can't necessarily blame them for praising him."

Kikyo says, with awe and seductively, "And Taisho's acting so cool like it's nothing to be praised for. It makes me want him even more!"

Koga says, annoyed with jealously, "I really hate those half-breeds! What's so special about them anyways?"

Kagome says, annoyed, "Come on and stop being jealous of them! Now, let's get to class!" Soon enough, the group walked ahead, leaving Koga behind and he yells out, annoyed, "I'm not jealous!"

-:-.-:-

While in the hallways, Inuyasha and his group were still getting praises from many students, mostly from the human part of the school, while the demon students were looking at them with disgust and jealously.

When Koga and his group came inside of the school, the demons that wasn't praising Inuyasha, Melody, Hikari, and Jenny gasp in shock.

A group of demon students come to him and one of the female demons asks, horrified, "Koga, where were you and what happened to you?"

Koga thinks in his mind, confused, _"Wait a sec! Didn't that dog tell them? I figured he'd want to do that to destroy my reputation in here."_ Koga replies, with a sly smile, "If you really want to know is that, I got into a fight and this creep banged me pretty good, but as luck would have it I'm still here."

Kagome thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"Way to play it cool, Koga?"_

A male demon tells Koga, plainly, "We're glad that you're okay, so you can finally beat that half-breed, Inuyasha Taisho, from his high horse."

The second male demon says, in a serious tone, "We tried to fight him, but he beat us down! We didn't understand this, how could a half-demon get the better of a full-fledged demon?"

The third male demon asks, "So, could you take care of that filthy lowly half-breed?"

Koga says, in a serious tone, "I'd love to, but thanks to this injury that creep gave me, I can't do much of anything."

The first male demon tells Koga, seriously, "He's just one half-breed, Koga! Surely, you can beat him with your one hand tied behind you back! I mean, just because he beat you in track tryouts and made it look like child's play, doesn't mean that he can win against you in a fight."

Koga winched at this and he thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"Damn it! I can't let them know that Taisho was the one, who did this to me or my reputation will REALLY be shot! But, if I confront Taisho, then no doubt that Taisho would beat me to the ground!"_ Koga then thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Hey! Hold on! Since, when have I been afraid of any half-demon, especially Inuyasha Taisho!? If I back out now, then that'll prove that Taisho has won! No way! Hell no! Not going to happen! I'm not going to allow that flea bitten mutt the satisfaction of him beating me!"_ Koga yells out, in a serious tone, "You can bet on it! I hope that half-breed enjoys being on the high life, because he's going to be placed where he belongs: UNDER the foot where he belongs!"

Ginta, Hakku, Kagome, Miroku, and Kikyo yelp in shock and Kagome yells out, seriously, "Koga, you can't…!"

Koga tells Kagome, seriously, "Stay out of this, Kagome! My reputation and pride are on the line here! I'm not going to allow that dog to even think that he's won!"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "You don't even stand a chance against Inuyasha! Don't face him, please, Koga!"

Koga yells out, seriously, "If I need your opinions, then I'd give it to you two, got it!? So, stay out of this! I mean it!"

Kagome thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Oh man! If Koga confronts Taisho, then who knows what he's going to do!? This time, Taisho may really kill Koga! Damn it! Why can't those two ever put aside their differences and stop fighting each other!? But, that's okay?! I'm Taisho's partner for that project in Japanese History, where he likes it or not! I could maybe defrost Taisho's heart and make him see to reason!"_

-:-.-:-

Inuyasha, Melody, Ayame, Sango, Yusuke, Kira, Jaden, and Kino, walked into Mrs. Hotaru's room and Ayame asks, curiously, "Hey, Inuyasha, out of curiously, you know those people that were with you, were they the ones you told me about?"

Inuyasha replies, coldly, "Yep! The broken leg and arm are all caused by yours truly."

Ayame yells out, shocked, "You did that!?"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "You better believe it! That wolf was actually begging for it! If he'd given up, then he'd be fine now, but you know the old saying: Idiots never die!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, annoyed, "Who are you calling an idiot, dog!?" Everyone turns to see Koga, Ginta, Hakku, Miroku, and Kagome walking towards them and Inuyasha says, in a cold nasty tone, "Who else, wolf!?"

Koga says, in an angered tone, "I'm gonna waste you!" Just then, Kagome and Miroku come in between them and Kagome tells Koga, seriously, "Knock it off, Koga! It's obvious that you don't stand much of a stance against him!"

Inuyasha tells Kagome, in a cold nasty tone, "Hey, Higurashi, you better keep that boyfriend of yours on a leash before he wants another repeat of what happened at Grandma Genkai's temple!"

Koga yells out, angrily, "Oh now, I'm really angry!"

Kagome yells out, seriously, "You stop here there, Koga! You're not going to fight him!" Kagome then turns to Inuyasha and she tells him, seriously, "And as for you, Taisho, stop trying to rile Koga up, since you know that he has an injury."

Inuyasha says, coldly, "Feh!? It's the fool's fault for not knowing his place: UNDER my foot where he belongs!"

Koga yells out, enraged, "Oh I've had it!" Just then, Ginta and Hakku holds Koga by the shoulders, holding him back from fighting and Koga yells at them, annoyed, "Ginta, Hakku, what the hell are you two doing!?"

Ginta says, in a serious tone, "Sorry, Koga, but you can't fight Taisho now!"

Hakku nods his head and he says, seriously, "That's right! You're too injured to take him on."

Inuyasha says, with a cold sly grin, "See, Ookami, even your fellow flea-bitten mongrels have enough sense to see that you don't compare to me, anymore. All wolf demons, except for Ayame, are completely worthless."

Koga growls in annoyance, while trying to get to Inuyasha, but his friends, excluding Miroku, who was holding Inuyasha back, were holding him back and he yells out, in an annoyed tone, "Look, mutt, just because you've gotten stronger and spirit energy over the past four years doesn't make you even better than me."

Inuyasha says, with a cold sly smile, "Actually, wolf, I've proven myself that I'm stronger than you and far superior to you by that leg and arm of yours."

Koga says, trying to fight of his friends, "I'll show you superior, dog!"

Inuyasha says, with a cold taunting tone, "Pathetic and you call yourself a full-fledged demon, Ookami. Back at Grandma Genkai's temple, I, a 'lowly half-breed', have proven my superiority to you by defeating you and made it look like child's play. Might have gotten me to take off my restraints, but that was only a half of my true strength. In your condition, I can beat you with one hand behind my back."

Koga says, with a sneer, "As if, mutt! Prove it!"

Yusuke asks, with a sly grin, "Is that a death wish, Ookami?"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "Please say it is!"

Kagome yells out, seriously, "No body is going to prove anything! Koga's still too injured to fight!"

Koga tells Kagome, seriously, "I'm telling you to back off, Kagome! I mean it!" Koga tells Inuyasha, with a nasty sneer, "Come on, dog, unless you're chicken!"

Inuyasha roars out as his spirit aura engulfs his body pushing Kagome, Ginta, Hakku, and Miroku away from the area and hitting the floor, with leaving Koga standing.

Melody calls out, with a sly grin, "Big mistake, dumb wolf!"

Kira says, with a sly smile, "Talk about stupid!"

Yusuke says, with a sly grin, "No joke! Inuyasha is going to mop the floor with this fleabag!"

Kagome groans in pain as she sees to her horror Inuyasha placing his left hand behind him and she thinks in her mind, _"Oh no! He wouldn't!"_

Inuyasha says, coldly, "Oh come on, wolf! This could be a good work out for my Resshuuken style. I'll let you have to first attack, but try to at least hit me this time."

Koga yells out, angrily, "You pompous half-breed! You'll pay for that with your life!" Koga threw his crutch away and used his good leg to jump to propel himself towards Inuyasha, who was in a same stance as Rock Lee from Naruto.

Kagome yells out, horrified, "Koga, don't!"

Koga goes for a right hook to Inuyasha's face, but Inuyasha easily throws it away from him like he didn't want it. While falling, Koga glares at Inuyasha as he places his right hand to the ground to balance himself and uses his left foot to kick Inuyasha, but the half-dog demon ducks and he yells out, "**Leaf Whirlwind!**" Inuyasha knees down and does a 360 degrees spin, kick with his right leg to Koga's arm, making the wolf demon yelp in shock as he fell onto his back. The sharp pain from his arm and leg makes Koga yelp out in pain.

Kagome yells out, horrified, "Koga!"

Inuyasha says, in a cold sneer, "That's it!"

Koga grunts as he used the desks to get himself off the floor as Kagome runs to him. Koga yells at Kagome, seriously, "No, Kagome! Don't come here! I told you to stay out of this!"

Melody tells Inuyasha, telepathically and in a serious tone, _**"Inuyasha, the next one is the last! Put this wolf down for the count!"**_

Inuyasha places a cold sly smirk on his face and he tells Melody, mentality, _**"You don't have to tell me twice, sis! Once the fool attacks, the fight is over!"**_

Koga uses his left leg to jump up and tries to throw a right hook to Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha uses his super-speed to disappear from his spot as Koga throws his right fist to Inuyasha's afterimage.

Koga yells out, annoyed, "Great! Where did he go!?" Just then, Koga felt a pain blow to his nose by Inuyasha's right kneecap, throwing him back and he hopped back, trying to keep his balance but to no avail. Koga was going to fall down but he used his right leg to stop the fall, which made him yelp in pain. Before Koga could react, Inuyasha knees down and does a 360 degree spin and yells out, "**Leaf Whirlwind!**" Inuyasha kicks Koga's legs, making him trip and he fell onto his back. Just as Koga was going to get up, Inuyasha slams his right foot onto Koga's chest knocking the air out of him.

Kagome yells out shocked, "Koga!"

Inuyasha yells out, with a cold sly grin and in a cold nasty tone, "Have a nice trip, wolf?" Inuyasha and his group except for Sango, who was shaking her head in disappointment and Ayame, who almost felt sorry for Koga, laughed at Koga's predicament.

Koga growls at this, annoyed, and Inuyasha's facial expression changes to emotionless and he says, in a cold and emotionless tone, "Ookami, this is the difference between you and me. While you go and pick on people, who you think are weaker than you, I've been fighting very strong opponents, especially ones that are even stronger than you." Inuyasha adds more pressure to his foot onto Koga's chest, nearly breaking one of Koga's ribs, making him yelp in pain. Inuyasha says, in a flat monotone voice, "You're weak and you'll always be so beneath me. In this fight, I made you fight as if you're a child, just like what happened in Grandma Genkai's temple. You see, wolf, this is where you belong!" Inuyasha adds more pressure to his foot, breaking one of Koga's ribs, and making Koga yell out in pain. Inuyasha says, with a cold sly grin, "Under my foot where you belong!"

Kagome yells out to Inuyasha seriously, "Stop it, Taisho!" Kagome runs up to him and she yells out, in a begging tone, "You've already won! Please, Koga can't take this much abuse anymore!"

Koga looks at Kagome, weakly, and he says, "Ka…Kagome…"

Inuyasha eyed his expressionless eyes at Kagome, grabs Koga by the shirt, and then lifted him up easily. As Ginta and Hakku slowly got onto their feet, Inuyasha throws Koga's body at them, knocking them to the ground. Kagome runs to her demon friends and boyfriend to aid them and Sango tells Inuyasha, scolding, "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha tells Sango, coldly, "Don't start with me, Sango! That wolf was begging for it, so I gave him the defeat that he so richly deserved."

--

Later, the second class was finished and every students starts to leave for the day and just then, the strange device on Inuyasha's belt beeps, he activates it, and Kira asks, curiously, "What is it, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha tells Kira, "It's Davis, he and TK are here at the computer lab!"

Melody says, with a smile, "That's great! What are we waiting for!?" Soon enough, Inuyasha and his friends dashed towards the path of the computer lab. After a while, they made it to the lab, to find Davis and TK, wearing their school uniforms, which was a white dress shirt, grey pants, a green blazer, and purple shoes.

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Hey, guys!"

Davis says, with his own smile, "Hey!"

Kira says, with a sly smile, "Did you guys come here to have lunch with us!?"

Davis nods his head and he says, "You bet!"

Kino asks, curiously, "But what happened to the others?"

TK replies, with a smile, "Well, they're still absent with the flu."

Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "I hope that they get better soon. Okay, we better get you guys to the front desk for permission to eat with us, since you guys are from different schools." Soon after, everyone placed their right index and middle fingers to their foreheads and used Instant Transmission to disappear from the lab.

--

In the cafeteria, many students were getting their lunches or having lunch with their friends or by themselves. With Koga and his group, except for Kikyo, were having their lunches, with Koga crushing his soda can in anger. Koga says, in a snarl, "That damn dog!" Ever since, the second fight with Inuyasha, Koga's pride was severely damaged because Inuyasha defeated him with one hand behind his back.

Ginta asks Koga, "So, what are you going to do, Koga?"

Hakku says, in a serious tone, "The other demon students want you to beat Taisho in your weakened state. If they find out that you had lost to Taisho, then you'd be the laughing stock of the whole school."

Koga says, annoyed, "Don't remind me!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, excitedly, "Hey, guys!" Koga and his group turns to see Inuyasha and his group, along with Davis and TK, who had nametags on their blazers, walking towards their friends and Yugi and his group. Kagome says, noticing Davis and TK, "Hey, I know them! They were with Taisho and his friends, last night!"

Hakku says, in a serious tone, "But, look at their uniforms! Aren't they're from Odaiba High!?"

Koga says, seriously, "Yeah, they are! Why are they with those half-demons?"

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "Hey, guys, you look who's here!?"

Hikari says, with an excited tone, "Hey, it's Davis and TK!"

Davis says, with a kind smile, "Hey guys!"

Alister asks Ayame, "So, how was your first day here, Ayame?"

Ayame says, with a smile, "It's been great! Although, it's the best with you guys here!"

Tea asks, curiously, "Are you a friend of theirs?"

Ayame says, with a smile, "As a matter of fact, yeah! You see, I met these guys back when I was helping them with the rogue demon and Digimon thing."

Kira says, with a serious tone, "Ayame was a great help, even though she wasn't a Digidestined, but she was strong enough to send them away."

Melody says, in a plain tone, "Though at first, me and my brother were very wary of her, since she was a wolf demon like Ookami and his goons."

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "But, overtime she turned out different from those idiot wolves."

Ayame says, curiously, "You hold a lot of hostility towards Koga and his friends, do you?"

Keiko tells Ayame, seriously, "I know that you're nothing like those damned wolves, Ayame, it's just that Ookami and his goons is that we have a problem with. Just because, we're half demons that gives him and his goons a right to look down on us."

Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "But there's one person from that wolf's group that doesn't give us any problems, despite is lecherous behavior."

Sango yells at Inuyasha, annoyed, "Are you kidding me, Inuyasha!? That guy, Miroku, isn't okay in my book!"

Kira says, in a teasing tone, "Says the girl, who may have a crush on him!?"

Sango blushes red and she yells at Kira, annoyed, "I don't have a crush on that lecher!"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "Come on, Sango! You get all red like you are now, when mentioning the guy's name."

Sango's blush grows redder and she says, trying to hide her blush, "I don't know what you're talking about! I hate that stinking pervert!"

Kuwabara points at Sango's blush and he says, slyly, "That's not what your face is saying, Sango!"

Yusuke says, in his usual tone, "See, even Kuwabara could sense that you have a thing for Miroku!"

Sango yells out, embarrassed, "Hey, shut up!" Sango says, in a serious tone, "I don't like that lecher and that's final, guys! He grabs girls' behind when he gets the chance and lechers aren't my type! The day that I go on one date with that pervert is the day that Inuyasha gets over his grudge against Kagome and be her new boyfriend!"

Inuyasha says, in a cold firm tone, "That's not going to happen. I hate that heartless bitch!"

Joey tells Inuyasha, in a plain tone, "I know what she's done to you, Inuyasha, but I may believe that she's sorry about that."

Inuyasha says, nastily, "Yeah, right! That's a big 'AS IF'!"

Sango tells Inuyasha, seriously, "Maybe if you got to know her a bit, then you wouldn't believe that she's heartless as you think."

Inuyasha yells out, nastily, "Bullshit! She's only that way to you, because she's a fellow human like you! Not to insult you in anyway, Sango, but that's the way she is. Plus, I feel sorry Ayame that she has to work with that pesky fleabag of a boyfriend of hers on that Japanese History Project!"

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, seductively, "Taisho!" Inuyasha and Melody groans in annoyance and they turns to see Kikyo running towards with a big smile on her face.

Melody asks, annoyed, "Mind explaining why are you here, Higurashi? I thought that I explained to your sister that if you're anywhere a touching distance of my brother, then I'll willingly quitting the squad."

Kikyo shoots a nasty look at Melody and she says, annoyed, "Excuse me, but, I wasn't talking to you and besides, I'm sure that your brother doesn't mind if I got to know him better."

Inuyasha says, coldly, "As a matter of fact, Higurashi, I do! Now, could you go far away?"

Kikyo says, slyly, "I know that you don't mean that, Taisho." Kikyo then sat onto Inuyasha's lap and she says, seductively, "Besides, I know that you don't really hate me for something that happened four years ago."

Kagome sees this and she says, worriedly, "Uh oh!" Kagome gets up from her seat and dashes towards Inuyasha's table and Kikyo tells Inuyasha, "I'm the one girl that no guy could ever hate."

Inuyasha pushes Kikyo off of him and throws her to the floor to her shock. Inuyasha stands up and he says, in a cold firm voice, "Well, this guy has! Now, beat it." Inuyasha walks away from the fallen Kikyo.

Kikyo gets up, follows Inuyasha, and she says, desperately, "But Taisho, I love you…"

Inuyasha stops walking, gives Kikyo a cold glare, and he yells at Kikyo, in a pure venomous tone, "God, what will it take for you to get the message, Higurashi!?"

Kikyo says, perplexed, "But, Taisho I love you!"

Inuyasha inhales some breath and he yells out, in a cold angered and annoyed tone in his voice, mixed with pure hatred, "Don't you get it, you fucking whore! I'm not playing 'hard to get'! I don't love you! Hell, I don't even like you! I HATE YOU!!" Just then, everyone in the lunch table gasps in shock at Inuyasha's hurtful words towards Kikyo and Kikyo was having a hard time getting out of the shock of this. Inuyasha says, in a cold venomous tone, mixed with the same amount of hatred, "You think that just believe you've got the title of the most 'sexiest girl in school' and can get many guys in bed, you think that you can just get me into bed! Let me tell you something, Kikyo Higurashi, I'm NOT that kind of guy AND you're not the most 'sexiest girl' in my book! I've seen more beautiful women out there in the past four years that I was away and let me tell you something, Kikyo Higurashi, THEY'RE more beautiful THAN you, but THEN again, WHO ISN'T!? If you're too dumb to KNOW this, you, Kikyo Higurashi, ARE by far UGLIEST GIRL I'VE EVER SEEN! HELL, I'VE SEEN FEMALE FROGS THAT ARE MUCH BEAUTIFUL THAN YOU'LL EVER BE! The guys that you got into bed must need to have their EYES checked and have ROCKS for brains for you to get THEM into bed! You may have gotten me into your games back in junior high, but I assure you that I will not fall for your stinky games anymore! Even your younger sister has some dignity in herself to not to be THAT shallow! So, do me a favor, Kikyo Higurashi, and just leave me the HELL ALONE! You know why because I HATE YOU! You know why I hate you, because, I think that you're the loudest, lousiest, most disgusting, selfish, cold-hearted, shallowest person, with the personality that's related to scum…no I take that back…lowest of scum that I EVER got the chance to look at and know! So, do me a favor and just GROW UP AND STOP THINKING THAT EVER GUY OUT THERE WANTS TO SLEEP WITH YOU AND STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME AND THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR YOUR SISTER AND YOUR FLEABAG FRIENDS TOO!!" Inuyasha gives a cold angered huff as stomps away from a shocked and rejected Kikyo towards the hallways with every student in the cafeteria looking this with shocked and surprised faces, including Inuyasha's friends as well as Koga and his group, especially Kagome and Miroku. Suddenly, there were whispers of Kikyo getting rejected by a guy, in the ugliest way.

Miroku thinks in his mind, surprised, _"Oh man! Inuyasha just insulted Kikyo in front of the whole school! No guy has ever done that before, especially before a date."_

Hakku says, shocked, "Whoa! That was ugly! Kikyo got totally rejected by an ex-geek and a half-demon."

Ginta says, seriously, "That's gotta by hurting her pride."

Kagome walks slowly towards Kikyo and she asks, concerned, "Hey, Kikyo, are you okay?"

Kikyo doesn't say a word, but runs away to a far distance as her legs and speed could carry her. Kagome looks Kikyo's departing back and she thinks in her mind, worriedly and surprised, _"Oh wow! Hakku's right! That was ugly! Poor Kikyo, not only Taisho had rejected her, but he humiliated her in front of the whole school. How could he do such a heartless thing like that to her? Sure, Kikyo may have gotten what she deserved for her cruel acts on the boys in this school, but not like this. Getting her pride shot down like that is totally unkindly, but thanks to Taisho's sister, Zera, placing a hate spell on Taisho to see that his words just hurt Kikyo."_

Davis says, stunned, "Yow, that was intense!"

TK says, surprised, "No joke, Davis! I never thought that Inuyasha would go this far!"

Melody says, with a scoff, "It's not that bitch didn't deserve it. Next time, the damn whore will learn that she's not so great with every member of the opposite sex!"

Kino says, in a nasty tone, "You said it, Melody! That slut got what came to her!"

Yugi says, with a concerned tone, "I don't know, guys! I think that Inuyasha went too far with that scolding."

Tea says, in a plain tone, "I'm no fan of Kikyo, but I kind of felt bad for her to get herself shot down like that."

Alister scoffs and he says, nastily, "Not us!"

Sango tells Alister, scolding, "Alister! I may not like Kikyo, but I may think that Inuyasha have gone too far with that. Sure Inuyasha has a right to be angry, but that's going a bit overbroad."

Keiko says, in a nasty tone, "No way, Sango! Alister has a point for once! That bitch got what she deserved from her times when she was tormenting Inuyasha with that wench of a sister of hers, along with those damned wolves, no offense to Ayame, of course!"

Yusuke says, nastily, "No joke, Kei! Now, that wench will now what it's like to be rejected by a guy!"

Hikari says, with a nasty smile, "Or better, bro, yet, a 'half-breed freak'! That's gotta be hurting her pride and her oversized ego!"

Melody says, with a smirk, "Nice on, Kari!" Soon after, Melody and her half-demon friends, including Kuwabara, laughed hardly as Kagome was listening in to their conversation to hear about that they didn't have any remorse for her sister and they were laughing at her expense.

Kagome looks at the laughing half-demons and Kuwabara, angrily, and she yells out, "How could you!?"

The half-demons stop laughing and they glared at Kagome, altogether. Kagome says, in a serious tone, "I can't believe that all of you are that cold-hearted!"

Yusuke yells at Kagome, in an angered tone, "We're cold-hearted!? How about all the things that you and your fleabag boyfriend did to our pal, wench!?"

Jaden nods his head and he says, seriously, "Yeah, all those things were so not cool, but I don't expect a judgmental pure-breed like you to understand a half-demon's pain like our human and demon friends do!"

Kagome yells back, "What's with you guys!? I say one insult that degrades you half-demons and I'm automatically placed as your enemy! I know that it was totally uncalled for but what your friend did to my sister was so not cool!"

Kira yells at Kagome, nastily, "Ha! That bitch deserved it! If it was me, I'd give that whore my foot as my appreciation for her insults towards our friend!"

Kagome asks, horrified, "Don't you all care about what you do to other people that's not in the same species as you!?"

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "See, I told you that you'll never understand a half-demon's pain like our demon and human friends do! All you judgmental humans are all the same! You go and try to understand us, after you insult one of us, when in reality you don't!"

Kagome says, seriously, "Oh really, do you believe that your partner for the Japanese history project, Alexis Rhodes is the same!?"

Before Jaden could answer, Jenny calls out, nastily, "Of course! That's why I don't trust her! She could be the same as you! A judgmental human being always crushing a half-demon's heart and pride down, just because he or she are different!"

Kagome yells out, seriously, "No way! Alexis is nothing like that!"

Keiko says, nastily, "Says, the bitch who called our friend a 'disgusting half-demon freak', four years ago and allowed her fleabag loser boyfriend to destroy his laptop, just because he was writing a poem for 'his woman', then joined in his teasing! We're not going to believe anything that comes out of that mouth of yours, wench, so don't even try!"

Melody stands up and she says, coldly, "And if you don't mind, I have to find my brother now!" Melody runs in the direction where Inuyasha walked to.

--

Later, school had ended for the week and Inuyasha ran out his last class and was heading over to the exit.

Just then, a familiar male calls out, "Inuyasha, could you stop for a sec!?" Inuyasha turns to see Sanosake walking towards him and Inuyasha asks, curiously, "Yes, Mister Higurashi?"

Sanosake tells Inuyasha, "I need you to step in my classroom." They walked down the hallways and Sanosake asks Inuyasha, breaking the silence, "So, tell me, Inuyasha, how do you like this school?"

Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "With all do respect, sir, I believe that my liking to this school is pretty okay."

Sanosake says, in a serious tone, "I've been studying you for sometime in this school and I believe that you may not get along with some of the demon half of the students in this school, mostly my sisters and their demon friends."

Inuyasha says, seriously, "Look, Mister Higurashi, I meant what I said last night and I don't want to take it back. I don't want to work with your sister." The two worked into the classroom, where Koga was kissing Kagome, goodbye as he left the room, while glaring at Inuyasha and Inuyasha glaring back with a hint of coldness. Koga walked in a far distance where he's sensitive demon hearing could work and far away from Inuyasha's nose.

Back in the classroom, Kagome says, with a smile, "Hey Taisho…"

Inuyasha huffs, coldly, in reply, which drops Kagome's smile to a frown and Sanosake tells Inuyasha, in a serious tone, "Inuyasha, I came to get you to this room with Kagome to tell you that I can't have you work on the project all by yourself."

Inuyasha says, in a cold plain tone, "If you can't, then have me switch with another partner, because like I said last night, I'd be damned if I have to work with someone like your sister and I meant every last word of it."

Kagome couldn't help but winch at Inuyasha's cold tone, once again, and Sanosake says, seriously, "I can't do that! You have to deal with working with Kagome, because if you can't then I may have to fail the two of you."

Inuyasha looks at Sanosake, perplexed, and he says, coldly, "Come again?"

Kagome tells Inuyasha, seriously, "So that means whatever differences that we may have for each other may have to be placed aside!"

Inuyasha sends a cold glare at Kagome and then Sanosake and Inuyasha says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Why did you have me placed with your sister, just to ruin my life? The idea of having me and your sister working together is pretty grotesque."

Sanosake replies, "The reason why I placed you with Kagome is that I mostly have my students placed with new faces in the classroom, in hopes that they'll become friends and you never got to know Kagome, have you?"

Inuyasha says, in a cold plain tone, "Oh I got to know her alright! I know that she is a cold-hearted judgmental human beings that just like her crippled boyfriend she's a regular half-demon hater."

Kagome hears those words from Inuyasha's mouth and she yells out, annoyed, "Those words are so untrue!"

Inuyasha tells Kagome, in a cold plain tone, "Oh really, then what was that 'disgusting half-demon freak' comment all about and you allowed that damn wolf of a boyfriend of yours to destroy my laptop, the most important thing that I had from my late father!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and she says, seriously, "That happened four years ago and you know that!"

Inuyasha turns from Kagome with a cold angered huff and his arms crossed on his chest. Inuyasha says, coldly, "I knew that you, 'Ookami's woman', wouldn't understand! Besides, I've gotten a quarter of the project done."

Sanosake asks, curiously, "May I see it, please?"

Inuyasha then got out his flash drive from his pocket and he asks, "May I use your computer?"

Sanosake nods his head and Inuyasha walked towards the computer. He then placed the flash drive to the main drive, turned on the computer, and wait as he can open up his file. Afterwards, he opened up the file, which Inuyasha showed the Higurashi siblings his PowerPoint. The siblings, especially Kagome, thought it was impressive and Inuyasha asks, with a cold smirk, "What do you think?"

Sanosake tells Inuyasha, "It's good, but you're not even close to twenty-five percent, more like ten percent."

Inuyasha was taken back at this and he says, stunned, "But how!? I was sure of it!"

Sanosake says, seriously, "This is why it's called a 'two-person' project, not a 'one-person' project."

Kagome giggles and Inuyasha says, plainly, "You said that you assign your students to new faces in the classroom, right? I still don't get why you assigned me with your sister, in the first place!"

Sanosake says, in a serious tone, "Well, Inuyasha, I've observed how you've treated my sisters and her friends, including Koga, and I've got to say that I'm not very pleased."

Inuyasha yells out, seriously, "What are you talking about!? I'm the one that is leaving your sister and her damn friends as well as that fleabag, alone, but they, including Ookami, are the one's that aren't leaving me alone! Your younger sister is the one, who keeps coming to me about having me make peace with her fleabag of a boyfriend, knowing that if that scrawny wolf ever pisses me off anymore than he has then he'll be making an appointment to his maker, soon enough. Your other sister that I have a major problem with is the one coming up to me, expecting me to forget about all the horrible things that she's done to me back in junior high, just to get a date out me, take me to her room for an all night screwing, and dump me afterwards. It's those skinny wolves that come to me, anytime that I'm with your younger sister, and get the beatdown that they so richly deserved! And let's not forget about Ookami, himself, who's the one, who keeps trying to get me to fight and making him look like the third-rate loser that he is!" From the hallways, Koga growls in annoyance at Inuyasha's insult about him.

Back in the classroom, Kagome glares at Inuyasha and she yells at him, annoyed, "Don't talk to my boyfriend that way, you jerk!"

Inuyasha sends a glare at Kagome and says, coldly, "I can talk about your loser boyfriend anyway that I wish, wench! It's my mouth and opinion not yours, got it, stupid? Oh wait, why should you care about a 'freak' like me thinks of your low ranked boyfriend?" The two sends electric glares at each other and then huffed from each other, angrily.

Sanosake sighs and he says, seriously, "This is exactly what I'm talking about, Inuyasha. You hold too much of a grudge against my sisters and her friends, including Koga, to work with them."

Inuyasha growls, annoyed, "Have you been listening to me, man!? If they just stay away from me then we wouldn't have a problem, now would I!"

Sanosake says, annoyed and seriously, "I have been listening to you, Inuyasha! I thought that maybe if you got to work with Kagome then your hatred towards Kagome, Kikyo, and their demon friends will be lifted."

Inuyasha says, in a cold snarl, "Like Hell that's gonna happen." Inuyasha away from the Higurashi siblings with his back turned to them with his arms crossed to his chest, in a coldly fashion.

Kagome looks at Inuyasha and she says, plainly and a sincere tone in her voice, "Listen, Taisho, I know that we don't know much about each other, but I'm willing to put aside our differences. Even though, you have a four year old grudge on us, you have a right to be angry with us." From the hallway, Koga was at shock at Kagome's words to Inuyasha and he thinks in his mind, shocked, _"What!? Kagome, what are you saying!?"_

Inuyasha says, in a nasty tone with a hint of coldness, "Ha! You're damn right, Higurashi! I have a right to be both angry and hate you, your sister, and those skinny wolves for what you've done to me!"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "But still, you can't hold this grudge against us for that long! Please, I want to see if there's anyway to make it up to you for any pain that I, my sister, or Koga and his friends may have caused you. You have a right to be angry with us! To tell you the truth, deep down I didn't like how Koga or anyone, human or demon, had treated you, just because you were different."

Inuyasha says, coldly, "But that 'disgusting half-demon freak' insult that you laid on me, after your fleabag of a boyfriend destroyed my laptop, just because I happened to be making a love poem for you expressing my _ex_-feelings for you, during I was so stupid to fall for someone like you."

Kagome, for some reason, was feeling more hurt with Inuyasha's cold and painful words to her and she says, seriously, "I'm not going to deny that I said that to you and it was totally inexcusable of me. Koga had no right to destroy your laptop no matter what the cause is like you had no right to break his leg and arm and have your sisters made him had a slow healing system so it'll take a long time for his injuries to get healed up. Just like you didn't have a right to insult Kikyo like you did at the cafeteria."

Inuyasha says, seriously, "Just like a judgmental human thing to say to a half-demon."

Kagome asks Inuyasha, "Do you ever get tired of using that stupid word 'judgmental'? Do even care at the least about the kind of things that you do to others, just because they may insult you some in the past, which may hurt them?"

Inuyasha says, coldly, "Not at the least."

Sanosake says, seriously, "Okay, how about you two working in a group and you get to be the one calling the shots?"

Kagome yells out, shocked, "What?!"

Inuyasha says, in a flat monotone voice, "Come again?"

Sanosake says, in a serious tone, "Well, since you've started on the project first and since you have higher grades than Kagome in this class, I believe that it's only fair that you be the leader of the group. Plus, it'll give Kagome some help on her grades, since she's in the verge of failing the course."

Kagome laughs, nervously, and Inuyasha says, coldly, "Then, maybe she should spend more time in her books and less time with that smelly wolf of a boyfriend of hers. Ever thought about that?" After hearing that, Koga was very angry to hear those words from Inuyasha's mouth, including the ones from before, and Kagome yells at Inuyasha, angrily, "That's what I'm talking about! You do and call some of the hurtful things to other like what you did to Kikyo, earlier in the cafeteria! You've hurt and humiliated her in front of the whole school!"

Inuyasha says, coldly, "And again, you think I care? She's done her share of humiliating things to me, back in junior high and the only reason why you're out to make me look like the bad guy is that you're nothing but a disgusting half-demon hater like your wolf clown boyfriend and your slutbag sister. I'm just giving them what they deserve and your sister deserved that humiliation, just like your damn boyfriend deserved that broken leg and arm for what he's done to me in the past! I'm just giving it back a thousand fold and see how they like it! They're the ones who start this war and I'm ending with broken bones and prides if it comes to it."

Kagome says, seriously, "Okay, first of all, I'm not making you look like the bad guy, since I'm agreeing that you have every right to be angry with us, I'm just explaining to you that your path of revenge is going to get someone that has nothing to do with your pain hurt. I'm also trying to get you away from this path of revenge because it's not going to end well for you! Second of all, I believed that Kikyo was willing to get into a relationship with you and maybe in time that cold heart of yours will finally melt! I'm trying to be your friend, Taisho, but your stupid grudge against me and pride isn't helping!"

Inuyasha says, seriously, "I don't want you as my friend, got it, even as a girlfriend or acquaintance!? Maybe, there was a time that I wanted you as my friend or more, but those times are long gone and forgotten! Plus, I DON'T WANT YOUR SLUT SISTER AS A GIRLFRIEND! NOT NOW OR EVER!! However, I guess that I don't have much of a choice, but allow you to work with me."

The Higurashi siblings placed a smile on their lips and Kagome asks, "You will?"

Inuyasha says, coldly, "What do you think, Higurashi?" Inuyasha then made his way to the door and walks out the room.

Sanosake tells Kagome, "I think it's a good start that he's willing to work with you."

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "I have to defrost his heart or he'll keep hurting other people different from him, who treat half-demons like him poorly, just for revenge, like he did to Koga, Ginta, Hakku, Hiten, Manten, and Kikyo."

Outside of the school, Inuyasha walks outside the school where Melody, Agumon, and a Digimon that looks like an owl with black feathers. It had yellow eyes and wears a purple top, similar to a ninja.

Agumon asks Inuyasha, with a smile, "Ready to go, boss!"

Inuyasha says, smilingly, "Yeah!"

The four starts to walk towards the school gates to leave the school and a familiar feminine voice calls out, "Hey Taisho!"

Inuyasha says, in a cold annoyed snarl, "Oh great!" The four turns to see Kagome running towards them along with Miroku, Koga and his gang, who were with them, which got Melody and the Digimon get in front of Inuyasha, protectively.

Melody asks, nastily, "What do you a lot want!?"

Kagome places her hands in defense and she says, seriously, "Whoa! We didn't come here to fight, I swear!"

Koga snarls, annoyed, "Speak for yourself!"

Inuyasha says, in an icy and monotone voice, "Melody, Agumon, Falcomon, stand down at least let the wimpy wolf's woman speak."

Koga says, annoyed, "You…!" Kagome pushes Koga back and she tells Inuyasha, with a smile, "I'm just glad that we're finally going to work together."

Melody looks at Inuyasha and she asks, curiously, "You're actually working with this wench on the project."

Inuyasha gives of a cold huff and he says, coldly, "I might be working with her, but that doesn't mean that we're going to be the best of chums for now on. The only reason why I ever bother working with her was for the grade and nothing else!!"

Kagome winches at this and Inuyasha says, coldly, "After that, I hope that she and her damn slut sister and her stinking wolves would just buzz off."

Miroku notices Falcomon and he asks, curiously, "Is that another Digimon?"

Melody says, with a smile, "Yep! This is my Digimon partner, Falcomon, Rookie level, and vaccine and bird type Digimon, with special attacks: Ninja Blade and Firecracker Smokescreen."

Inuyasha tells Kagome, seriously, "I hope that you don't have anything planned tomorrow, Higurashi, because we're going to the library straight thing in the morning working on the project, which will be all day!"

Kagome yells out, shocked, "What!?"

Koga yells at Inuyasha, angrily, "Hold it, dog face! It's a Saturday! Meaning a day off from school work, I can't have my woman working on a Saturday! Maybe, someone like you would work on a Saturday, but not Kagome!"

Inuyasha says, with a cold sly smile, "Well, 'your woman' is 'my employee' for the project and if she doesn't go with this request then all she'll be proving that I was right about her being a judgmental human being." Kagome sends an angered glare at Inuyasha's cold golden eyes and Koga says, in a sneer, "Well, you're right for once in your life, dog!"

Agumon says, amazed, "Wow, Boss has another employee!"

Kagome says, solemnly, "Fine, Taisho! I'll meet you at the library tomorrow!"

Koga yells out, shocked, "What!? Kagome, what are you saying!?"

Inuyasha asks Melody, curiously, "Hey, Melody, could you do me a tiny favor?"

Melody asks Inuyasha, "What is it?"

Inuyasha says, coldly, "Since Higurashi is going to work with me with forces beyond my control, I'm going to need you to make a deodorizer that'll get rid of the stench that she may get from the stink as hell wolf that she calls a boyfriend, so I won't be tormented his awful stench when she actually finds some information and shows them to me." Inuyasha looks at Koga, Ginta, and Hakku and he says, coldly, "And as for you three…I'll expect to not to smell you in the area, since I want a disgusting wolf free weekend, if not…Agumon, Falcomon, begin attack form Alpha!"

Agumon yells out, seriously, "You got it, boss!"

Falcomon nods his head and he says, seriously, "Right!"

"**Pepper Breath!**"

"**Ninja Blade!**"

Agumon spits out fire balls and Falcomon threw a barrage of Shuriken at the wolf demons to Kagome's and Miroku's horror, just as it was going to them they jumped into the air, dodging them, with Koga using his good leg to jump to get a high decent one.

Hakku yells out, shocked, "Was he trying to kill us!?"

Melody jumps up in the air for the attack and she yells out, as she starts spinning, "**Cheery Blossom Blizzard!**" As Melody spins, a blizzard of cheery blossoms came the falling wolf demons' way and they couldn't do anything to dodge it and Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "And what's a storm without! **Lightning!**" Inuyasha fires blue lightning from his fingertips at the wolf demons hitting them hard and they yell out in extreme pain as they were blown away from the cheery blossom storm from Melody.

Inuyasha powers up his right fist with blue energy, which Kagome and Miroku recognized it, and they knew that the wolf demons can't dodge them in midair.

Miroku yells out, seriously, "Inuyasha, don't!"

Inuyasha calls out, seriously, "Too late, Miroku! **Shotgun!**" Inuyasha's thrusts his right fist in front of him and a wave of spirit energy bullets came out from Inuyasha's fist and slams into the chests of Koga, Ginta, and Hakku with terrific force. They yell out in pain from the attack as they were hit and they were fallen to the ground.

Kagome calls out, horrified, "Koga!" Kagome runs towards her boyfriend's and friends' fallen form as Melody landed by her brother's side.

Miroku tells Inuyasha, seriously, "That kind of violence was totally unnecessary, Inuyasha! You know that Koga's injuries haven't healed and yet you slam him to the ground like that!"

Inuyasha says, seriously, "Actually, it was totally necessary, Miroku! You see, they won't take warnings verbally, so they'll need a demonstration that I'm not kidding around! I've tried to words, when I was a kid, but they won't respond to words, just action! Besides, it's bad enough that I'm forced to work with your judgmental cousin over the weekend to get the project done fast, but I don't want to see her damn boyfriend and his gang over the weekend, tormenting me with their presence or so help me that demonstration will pale in comparison for that I'm going to do to them if I happen to see them on Saturday in my face or in my way! The sooner I get the project, the sooner that I don't have to see your cousin's face ever again other than school!"

Miroku asks Inuyasha, curiously, "Do you really hate them that much, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha says, in a cold serious tone, "Uh yeah! I wouldn't have done that to give them a message! I just wish that I had this kind of power and confidence back in junior high to drive those fleabags to their knees, after what they did to me! I'm giving it back to them a thousand fold with interest!"

Agumon says, in a serious tone, "I might not know what it's like to be a half-demon, but I'll do whatever it takes to make those who hurt boss pay!"

Falcomon says, seriously, "The same goes for me! I was just happy that I was able to help Melody's brother in anyway I can. Any friend or enemy of Inuyasha's and Melody's is a friend or enemy of mine!"

Melody says, in a plain tone, "And I didn't have to force it on him, since we don't force any of our friends to see things our way if they don't want to."

Miroku says, with a sigh and seriously, "Maybe, but what if it's for trying to help them see the error of their ways. I know that your brother has a right to be angry, but he can't hold a grudge for four years and can't see that your actions are hurting others."

Inuyasha says, nastily, "Who's hurting!? Not them! If they were hurting, then they'd leave me alone! However, time and time again, they come up in my face, asking for a MAJOR beatdown, both physically and emotionally!"

Miroku asks Inuyasha, curiously, "Okay, when you were pounding Koga, Ginta, Hakku, and the Thunder Brothers or ruthlessly verbally bashed Kikyo, did it make you feel better."

Inuyasha thought about it for a bit and he says, "Never felt better, since those wolves know who's boss around here and that slut cousin of yours that she can't get every boy in bed with her! Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a home to get to, goodbye!" Soon after, Inuyasha and Melody, along with their Digimon partners, used Instant Transmission to vanish from Miroku. Soon enough, Kagome helps Koga onto his feet, with Ginta and Hakku helping her, while getting Koga's clutch for him.

Koga says, in a snarl, "Damn those dogs! They're gonna pay for this, I swear!"

Kagome tells Koga, seriously, "Koga, you're not going to do anything to Taisho and his friends or sister! I'm serious!"

Koga tells Kagome, seriously, "And I'm telling you to back off, Kagome! That dog damaged my pride and I trying to redeem myself!"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "And with that attitude, it's no wonder that Taisho keeps pounding you to the ground! I may not like it myself, but I was hoping that after what happened earlier today would have knocked some sense into that thick head of yours! Taisho's sister, Zera, is the reason why Taisho is the way he is now and I need to melt that heart of ice of Taisho's or he'll continue to hurt badly other people that have treated him and his fellow half-demons badly in the past in his quest for revenge."

Koga says, "I don't see why you're helping that half-breed with that project and trying to be his friend, when he doesn't want anything to do with you. He's just in it for the grade and he'll never accept you, because you called him a freak."

Kagome says, seriously, "That doesn't mean that I could try! Maybe, I could somehow heal the scars in his heart that was caused by me and mostly you, since you're obviously not doing anything about it! I have to do it for you, Ginta, Hakku, Kikyo, and more especially for Taisho. That means that I can't see you tomorrow or Taisho would bash you to the ground and I won't be able to stop him even if I tried, since he's so intent on destroying you by any means necessary!"

Ginta asks Kagome, "Why don't you try to subdue him?"

Kagome tells Ginta, seriously, "You didn't think that I've thought about that! Thanks to Taisho's sisters, Taisho is immune to every one of my priestess spells and could repel my blasts with a barrier that he makes with his spirit energy."

Ginta and Hakku begin to sweat with blue faces and Hakku says, fearfully, "If that's the case, then nothing's going to stop Taisho from beating us down to a pulp."

Ginta says, worriedly, "Maybe, it's best that we don't see each other tomorrow to save ourselves from Taisho's fists!" Soon after, Ginta and Hakku both get two lumps on the head by an annoyed Koga and Koga yells at them, annoyed, "What's with you two!? Taisho comes back with powers and you two go sissies on me! I can't believe this! You two are afraid of one half-demon! He's still the same Inuyasha Taisho for crying out loud, the half-breed that we used to pick on!"

Miroku tells Koga, seriously, "It's not just one half-demon, more like Inuyasha's fellow half-demons, including his siblings are what Ginta and Hakku are afraid of!"

Kagome says, seriously, "And he's not the same Inuyasha Taisho that we know from junior high, Koga! He's changed and not for the better in my opinion! He's driven by anger, rage, and hatred alone, which is thanks to the pain that you three caused him and not to mention the hate spell that Zera placed on him! Could you please don't see me tomorrow? For once, Koga, please!"

Koga growls and he says, annoyed, "Fine, whatever…!" Koga thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Yeah right!"_

--

In the other part of town, we found a pool of beaten and battered bodies of demons thugs, groaning and moaning in pain, and a grinning Yusuke, Jaden, Kira, Kino, and Alister standing in front of them. Apparently, the demon thug thought that they could take on a group of 'half-breeds', but they learned their lesson the hard way.

Yusuke says, with a nasty smile, "Ha! These demons are a joke to us!"

Alister says, with a sly smile, "That's right, bro! They thought that they could take us on, just because we're half-demons and weak enough to beat up!"

Kira says, with a sly grin, "Boy, we're they SO wrong!"

One of the beaten up demon thugs, which appeared to be the leader, glares at the half-demons and he croaks out, "You rotten…half-breeds…I'm going to…" Just then, Kino's foot had stomped on the leader's head, knocking him up, with more stomping on the head. Kino says, with a sly grin, "He's out!" Just around the corner from the young half demons' sight, a familiar blonde girl had watched the fight with the half-demons and the demon thugs and she was amazed to see a group of half-demons taking on a gang of demon thugs. Soon after, the half-demons sensed her presence and Kino yells out, "Whoever, you are, you better come out now or we'll simply drag you out!"

The girl jumped from her hiding place and she yells out, seriously, "Whoa! Time out! I'm not here to fight!"

Jaden says, perplexed, "Alexis?"

Alister asks Jaden, "You know this human, Jay?"

Yusuke replies, "She's Jay's partner for that school project and one of Higurashi's friends."

Kino asks Alexis, in a serious tone, "How long were you spying on us, human?"

Alexis points at the demon thugs and she replies, plainly, "Long enough to see you guys messed these demons up very badly."

Kira says, coldly, "They had it coming to them, when they thought that they'd get us so easily, just because we're half-demons."

Kino says, plainly, "Well, it's been real, but we have to go home now." Just as the half-demon were going to leave, Alexis calls out to Jaden, "Jaden, wait!"

The half-demons looked at the blonde haired human and Jaden replies, with a blank look, "Uh yeah!"

Alexis asks, curiously, "I was wondering what are you doing tomorrow, so we can work on the project at my house?"

Jaden gives a look of confusion, wondering why a human, like her, would want to hang around, willingly, with a half-demon on a weekend. Soon enough, Jaden's friends got in front of him, protecting him and Yusuke says, nastily, "Yeah, right! What's your real objective on being with Jaden on a weekend, human!? We know better from past experience that humans like you don't want have anything to do with half-demons, especially in their houses!"

Kira says, in a nasty tone, "Plus, you're Higurashi's second in command! How could we trust you if you're one of them, if it won't damage your reputation for having a half-demon in your house?"

Alexis winches at this and she thinks in her mind, curiously, _"Do they really don't trust me that much like Kagome and Miroku say? I guess that I don't blame or expect them for not being so trusting to humans or demons that much, after the way that they've treated them."_ Alexis says, seriously, "Listen, I know that you guys aren't so trusting of me, because I'm a human, but if you try to trust me, a little, I promise no harm will come to your friend."

Jaden was a little confused, since part of him believes her, but thanks to past experience as a half-demon, made him unsure of his trust in her. Jaden asks, "How about going to the library tomorrow? Because to tell you the truth, a part of me believing you, while from past experiences is making me doubt your words and I may be led on to a trap."

Alexis thinks in her mind, seriously, _"I guess that he doesn't trust me that much, but I guess it's a start. Maybe, I can prove him wrong that not all humans, besides the ones he hangs around with, are all that bad."_ Alexis smiles and she says, "Okay, this fine! Later!" Alexis then runs off and Jaden's friends looked at the brown haired half-demon as if he was crazy with Alister telling Jaden, shocked, "Jaden, do you have any idea what you've done!?"

Kino says, in a serious tone, "That's right! I mean look at her, she's one of them!"

Jaden says, seriously, "I know that! The reason why I wanted her to change her mind to meet at the library, so at her house, I may not have you guys to protect me from whatever happens to me. But don't worry! I'm not going to fall for her 'let's be friends' game!"

At the Higurashi shrine, we find Sanosake, Kagome and Miroku walking into the house where Sanosake and Kagome's mother was there to welcome her. Mrs. Higurashi says, with a smile, "Hi, you three, how's school!?"

Kagome replies, "Great mom! Listen, I'm going to the library to meet someone to do the project with, tomorrow!"

Mrs. Higurashi tells Kagome, "Sure! Just be safe, dear!" As the four walked into the kitchen, Mrs. Higurashi asks, curiously, "Out of curiosity, what happened with Kikyo, today? She's been acting not like herself, since she came home today."

Sanosake, Kagome, and Miroku knew why and Sanosake says, lying, "No, mom! I haven't! We'll see…" A few moments later, we find Kikyo carrying a box towards Kagome's room and a boy of 10 years of age pasted walked her, while noticing the box that Kikyo was covering.

The boy asks, curiously, "Hey, sis, what's in the box?"

Kikyo doesn't say a word to the boy as she sets the box near Kagome's door and her siblings and cousin came upstairs to see this. Kagome asks the boy, "Sota, what's Kikyo doing with that box by my room."

Sota shrugs and he replies, "I don't know. I tried to ask her but she didn't answer!" Kagome walks towards her sister and she asks, worriedly, "Kikyo, what's going on?"

Kikyo glances at Kagome, with lifeless eyes and she says, in an emotionless tone, "I'm giving these to you, sis. I hope you enjoy them like I have." Kagome goes to the box, opens them, only to find a pile of make-up and magazines, like 'How to get a guy to love you?', 'How to look sexy?', and many other things that teenage girls would be interested in, even some casual clothes. Kagome looks at Kikyo, worriedly, she grabs her arm and pulls her into her room, quickly, with Miroku and Sanosake following and slams the door. Kagome asks, worriedly, "What's this all about, Kikyo!? Is this all about what Taisho said to you?"

Kikyo nods her head and she says, solemnly, "I never thought I'd see the day that I'd get rejected by a guy, worse a half-demon, especially Inuyasha Taisho." Kikyo remembered as plain as day Inuyasha's cold and hurtful words towards her, as tears came from her eyes.

"_Don't you get it, you fucking whore! I'm not playing 'hard to get'! I don't love you! Hell, I don't even like you! I HATE YOU!!"_

"_You think that just believe you've got the title of the most 'sexiest girl in school' and can get many guys in bed, you think that you can just get me into bed! Let me tell you something, Kikyo Higurashi, I'm NOT that kind of guy AND you're not the most 'sexiest girl' in my book! I've seen more beautiful women out there in the past four years that I was away and let me tell you something, Kikyo Higurashi, THEY'RE more beautiful THAN you, but THEN again, WHO ISN'T!? If you're too dumb to KNOW this, you, Kikyo Higurashi, ARE by far THE UGLIEST GIRL I'VE EVER SEEN! HELL, I'VE SEEN FEMALE FROGS THAT ARE MUCH BEAUTIFUL THAN YOU'LL EVER BE! The guys that you got into bed must need to have their EYES checked and have ROCKS for brains for you to get THEM into bed! You may have gotten me into your games back in junior high, but I assure you that I will not fall for your stinky games anymore! Even your younger sister has some dignity in herself to not to be THAT shallow! So, do me a favor, Kikyo Higurashi, and just leave me the HELL ALONE! You know why because I HATE YOU! You know why I hate you, because, I think that you're the loudest, lousiest, most disgusting, selfish, cold-hearted, shallowest person, with the personality that's related to scum…no I take that back…lowest of scum that I EVER got the chance to look at and know! So, do me a favor and just GROW UP AND STOP THINKING THAT EVER GUY OUT THERE WANTS TO SLEEP WITH YOU AND STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME…!"_

Kagome tells Kikyo, seriously, "Come on! You can't let Taisho's words get to you like this!"

Wiping her tears, Kikyo says, in a solemn tone, "Except that he's right! Before, I was an expert in the opposite sex and I could try to defrost the coldness in Taisho's heart, but it's impossible since he hates me to the extreme." Kikyo looks at her siblings and cousin and she asks, curiously, "Do you think that I'm ugly?"

Kagome thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Could Taisho's words be affecting Kikyo?"_

Sanosake asks Kikyo, with concern, "Kikyo, did Inuyasha say something to hurt you?"

Kikyo says, in a solemn tone, "He said that I'm uglier than frogs. I tried everything to get Taisho to love me, but nothing works! He really does have a heart of ice now." Kikyo then says, in a serious tone, "So, I'm giving up on finding the perfect boyfriend! Kikyo Higurashi's days of dating are officially over!"

Miroku says, seriously, "You can't give up that easily, Kikyo! I know that Inuyasha's a little angry with you and Kagome, but that's no reason to give up!"

Kikyo says, in a serious and solemn tone, "Well, too bad, Miroku! It is! Maybe, if I hadn't picked on Taisho back in junior high, then things would have been different! Taisho made me realize the truth about myself and he's right! I guess that this is what rejection feels like, huh?"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "You're not to blame, Kikyo! I'm to blame for this as well! If I hadn't called Taisho a 'disgusting half-demon freak', four years ago and noticing him a bit, back in junior high while trying to be his friend when no one would, trying to stop Koga from destroying Taisho's laptop, and then joined Koga into teasing Taisho while he was crying, then he wouldn't be so cold-hearted and mean to us, by breaking Koga's leg and arm and yelling at you the way he did at the cafeteria. But despite all that, that doesn't mean that Taisho should hold a four year grudge against us and get revenge against those who wronged him."

Miroku asks, curiously, "So, what do you suppose we do?"

Kagome says, seriously, "If Taisho is the one calling the shots, then fine! I'll do things his way if he wants, in order to get rid of the block of ice that he calls a heart!"


	10. The Truth of Past Selves

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, and Naruto.

**Chapter 10: Truth about Past Selves**

At night, in Domino at a neighborhood game shop called 'Kame Shop' we find Inuyasha, Melody, and their Digimon partners, Agumon and Falcomon appearing by the store with Instant Transmission. The half-demons and their Digimon partners walked towards the door, opens it to see a short elder man with overalls, white shirt, and an orange bandana wrapped around his head. The old man looks at the half-demons and he says, in a kind tone, "Hello, how are you today?"

Inuyasha asks the old man, "Hey old man, is Yugi here?"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "I'm glad that you two are here!" Everyone turns to see Yugi walking towards them, turns to the old man, and he says, pointing at the Taisho twins, "These are our friends from school and we're going to chat for a bit, grandpa!"

Yugi's grandpa nods his head and Yugi asks the Taisho twins and their Digimon partners, "Could the guys of you come upstairs to my room?" A few moments later, they entered Yugi's room and Inuyasha asks Yugi, "Okay, Yugi, what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?"

Yugi replies, in a plain tone, "Well, the reason is that I friend of mine believes that he knows about you two."

Melody asks, curiously, "Who?"

Just then, the spirit of Pharaoh appears by Yugi and he says, _**"He means me!"**_

The Taisho twins and their Digimon partners yelp in shock and Inuyasha yells out, shocked, "What the hell's that!?"

Yugi motions to the spirit and he says, "Guys, this is Atem, the spirit of my Millennium Puzzle." Yugi shows them his necklace where an upside down puzzle was held.

The half-demons take a good look at it and Inuyasha says, in a shocked tone, when he looks at the Eye of Horus, "No way! That symbol!" Inuyasha places his hands to a cup as his Millennium Pendant appears around his neck and Yugi and Atem yelps in shock.

Yugi yells out, shocked, "It's a Millennium Item!"

Atem yells out, stunned, "And I know that item! It's called the Millennium Pendant and it belonged to one of my good friends from Ancient Egypt!"

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "Did he have a name called Taigoku?"

Atem nods his head and he says, in a serious tone, _**"As a matter of fact, he did! He was one of my best friends and strongest allies. He was the half-demon son of a powerful ruler of Demon World who fell in love with a human. Taigoku came from a powerful and 'upper class' demon family, but being royalty wasn't in his nature. Taigoku was born warrior and fighter not to mention really smart, brash, hard-headed, stubborn, cocky, and real nasty at times as well."**_

Agumon asks Inuyasha, curiously, "Hey, boss, doesn't that describe you too?"

Inuyasha yells at Agumon, annoyed, "Clam it, Agumon!"

Atem says, with a serious tone, _**"Anyway, Taigoku became a loyal ally and warrior to me, becoming part of me court. He fought in the war against Zorc the Dark One and he died. As for the Millennium Pendant, a special Millennium Item, created for and used by the Taigoku, who is the legendary Egyptian Dog Demon or the Chosen Hanyou'. Like other Millennium Items, it has the power to summon real life Shadow Creatures, but the wearer is immune to all priestess magic and potions, and only Taigoku or his reincarnation. If anyone else even touches it, then his or her soul would be banished into the Shadow Realm for all times, where their souls are tortured for all time. However, he made one exception from this rule, because the Millennium Pendant couldn't be removed, not even by Taigoku, except when he…left this world."**_

Yugi says, amazed, "Whoa! A Millennium Item that can't be removed, even by the wearer." Just then, the two Millennium Items glows golden forcing everyone to close their eyes from the light.

Agumon yells out, stunned, "Inuyasha!"

Falcomon calls out, horrified, "Melody!" When the light dies down and they are able to open their eyes, Inuyasha, Melody, Agumon, Falcomon, Yugi, and Atem find themselves hovering over Atem's palace in ancient Egypt over five millennia in the past.

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "What the hell's going on?"

Atem and Yugi yelp in shock and Atem replies, in a serious tone, _**"We're five millennia in the past when I was Pharaoh in ancient Egypt!"**_

Falcomon asks, perplexed, "But how did we get here!?"

Inuyasha looks at his Millennium Pendant and he asks, "Do you think it has something to do with my Millennium Pendant or Yugi's Millennium Puzzle? Since both of them glowed and took us here."

Atem replies, in a serious tone, _**"That must be it! I may have most of my memories back, but some of memories are still missing."**_ Just then the group are teleported into the palace as they see Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen, Atem's father, and an eighteen year old Atem in the throne room with Priests Seto, Kalim, Isis, Mahad, Mana, Shada, Akhenaden, along with three dog humanoids by Atem's side as one of the guards that spotted the figure with another group of royal guards explain the situation with an 'intruder' to them.

One of the dog humanoids had Inuyasha's long and silver hair that goes to his knees, he had Egyptian honey colored skin, he had a Millennium Crown, similar to the one that Atem wore across his forehead, but this Millennium Crown is rainbow and not golden in color, the rainbow Millennium Crown is attached to the forehead of his scalp, he had the Millennium Pendant hanging around his neck, he is wearing the same clothes that Atem is wearing now, with a red cape that goes to his knees. He had a Diadiankh, an Egyptian Duel Disk that summoned Shadow Creatures, attached to his left wrist. He also had white formal Egyptian shoes.

The another one was a female half-dog demon looks similar to Melody except with honey colored skin, a black version of Atem's Millennium Crown across her forehead, wearing clothes similar to Mana's clothing that's covering her flawless feminine form with a perfect curved and perfectly shaped curves on every single point on her body, except they are golden in color, wrapped around her slender and feminine upper arms are golden armbands, she is wearing high-heeled boots similar to what Sailor Moon wears (AN: Again, I don't watch the show, I remembered it when my sister watched it), but they are golden in color and they have the Millennium Symbol on the center of each boot which were covering the lower part of her well-toned legs, with a golden belt wrapped around her slender and feminine waistline, she doesn't have the hat that Mana wears on her head, she has a version of the same necklace that Mana wears around her neck, but the jewel in it being dark violet in color, she has a black staff with a red jewel on top in her right and, and she has a Diadiankh attached to her left wrist.

The last dog demon humanoid looks similar to Zera and her long silver hair that goes to her kneecaps, with honey colored skin, a black version of Atem's Millennium Crown across her forehead, she had earrings with a stone with the symbol of the Eye of Horus in the center, wearing clothes similar to Mana's clothing that's covering her voluptuous figure, except they are blue in color, wrapped around her own slender and feminine upper arms are blue armbands, she is wearing shoes similar to Mana's, with a golden belt wrapped around her slender and feminine waistline, she doesn't have the hat that Mana wears on her head, she has a version of the same necklace that Mana wears around her neck, but the jewel in it being dark blue in color, she has a black staff with a golden jewel on top in her right and, and she has a Diadiankh attached to her left wrist.

Yugi yelps in shock and he yells out, "Mahad! Mana!"

Falcomon asks Yugi, "You know them?"

Yugi nods his head and he says, "Yeah, they were Atem's friends in this time."

Agumon says, in a perplexed tone, "So, we're in Ancient Egypt?!"

Inuyasha and Melody looked at their dog humanoid counterparts with confused and perplexed looks.

Agumon tells Inuyasha, while looking at the Inuyasha look-a-like amazed, "Whoa, boss! He looks just like you!"

Melody says, in a plain tone, "He sure does…" Melody looks at the Zera look-a-like and she says, "And that looks like Zera…"

Falcomon points at the Melody look-a-like and he says, amazed, "And that one looks like Melody!"

Atem says, in a serious tone, _**"That's because they're your past selves. The one that looks like Inuyasha is one of my friends, Taigoku, and the other that looks like Melody is Setsuna, while the other that looks like your sister, Zera, is Runo, Zera's past self."**_

Inuyasha says, in an amazed tone, "No way! Melody, Zera, and I all have a past self in here!"

Yugi asks, pointing to the Atem's father, "Atem is that your…"

Atem nods his head and replies, _**"Yes, it is, Yugi. That's my father. This is a few years or so before he died and I took the throne when Thief Bakura started to steal the seven items to take over the world by releasing Zorc as well as Akhenaden's betrayal."**_

Seto yells at the guard, angrily, "Well, have you found the intruder, yet?!"

The guard replies, nervously, "Well…not yet, Lord Seto…"

The Inuyasha look-a-like known as Taigoku snaps at the guard, "But what? It's not that hard to catch someone in the palace!"

The guard says, in a nervous tone, "Well…Lord Taigoku…this person possess moderate amount of magic and powers."

Akhenaden says, with a serious tone, "This person might be possessed by a powerful Ka or possess powerful Heka!" (AN: Ka is ancient Egyptian for 'spirit' and Heka is ancient Egyptian for 'magic'.)

Mahad says, in a serious tone, "If that's the case, then we must be careful around this intruder."

Seto tells the guards, in a serious tone, "And why this intruder needs to be found and tried for trespassing the sacred palace of the Pharaoh! Find this intruder and bring this one before us immediately!"

Just then another voice calls out, "My king! My king!" However, another group of royal guards rush into the room, with a teenage girl in their arms.

This teenage girl appears to look like Kagome and also be around 16-17 years of age with Kikyo's long black hair, with Kagome's brown eyes, but she had darker honey skin, and she was wearing similar clothing to Kisara, the spirit of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon wrapped around her feminine form. By the looks of her, you'd think that she was a homeless girl.

Taigoku says, in a stunned tone, "A human girl…?"

Inuyasha and Melody yelps in shock and Melody says, in a serious tone, "Higurashi! What's she doing here!?"

Yugi tells Melody, "Actually, I don't think that's Kagome."

Atem says, in a serious tone, _**"That's because she isn't."**_

Sestuna and Runo looks at the Kagome look-a-like with hatred and disgust and Sestuna says, in a nasty sneer, "I smell a priestess aura coming from this girl."

Runo says, in a nasty snarl, "If that's the case, then throw her away from this place!"

Agumon says, in awe, "Wow, they hate priestesses like Melody and Zera do."

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "Then, that would mean that Runo and Sestuna are past forms of my sisters."

One of the guards says, in a serious tone, "My pharaoh, thanks to the charms from Lady Sestuna and Lady Runo, we found this girl lurking around the palace."

Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen steps up and he says, "I see."

The Kagome look-a-like looks at Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen and says, in an eerie version of Kagome's serious tone, "I happened to got lost and I happen to…"

Runo yells at Kagome's 'double', in a nasty tone, "You will bow your head at the presence of the King of Egypt, worm!"

Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen tells Runo, "Runo, it's okay." Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen asks Kagome's 'double', in a curious tone, "Tell me, what's your name, my dear?"

The Kagome look-a-like replies, "I'm Serbia and yes, I am a priestess."

Sestuna says, in a nasty tone, "If that's the case, then this palace isn't for the likes of you, you disgusting priestess scum."

Mahad tells Sestuna, in a scolding tone, "Sestuna!" Mahad tells Serbia, in a kind tone, "You'll have to excuse Sestuna. It's just the way that she is."

Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen asks Serbia, in a curious tone, "So, tell me, Serbia, where did you come from and why have you come here?"

Serbia bowed her head to the ground and she replies, "You see, my pharaoh, I've traveled long way from India and I've been traveling the deserts for the last three years." Soon after, Serbia's eyes started to water in which Taigoku could smell salty water, which made him cringe, and Serbia says, in a croaky tone, "My…family were…(sniffs)…murdered by bandits…and the bandits went after me, but luckily they fell off a cliff. From that moment on, I started on my journey to wander in the deserts, then I stumbled to your city."

Inuyasha couldn't help but feel sorry for Serbia, which was almost melting the coldness in his heart that he had for Kagome, since Serbia looked like her, but as soon as the memories on what she's done four years ago in his time came into his mind, his heart held on to the coldness. Taigoku, himself, felt sorry for the poor girl and he thinks in his mind, with a solemn tone, _"Poor girl!"_

Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen tells Serbia, with a smile, "Serbia, I was wondering if you'd like to join us for dinner and we'll offer you a place to stay."

Priest Seto tells Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen, "My king! How could you be so forgiving to this girl for sneaking into the palace!? Do you really believe her story!?"

Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen says, in a serious tone, "Yes, she did sneak into the palace, but it wasn't in malevolence, Seto. Plus, with this girl hasn't done anything wrong as if yet."

Sestuna says, in a plain tone, "And if she tries anything, she'll be put to the death that's all."

Isis says, in a serious tone, "However, someone will need to keep an eye on her at all times."

Shimon states, in a plain tone, "That's a good idea, Isis, but the question is who?"

Runo says, in a snort, "Hey don't look at me! I'm no babysitter! Let the brat die for trespassing!"

Akhenaden tells Runo, "Runo, we, guardians, must show patience as well as firmness! This young girl might have trespassed, but she has done nothing to us, including our king, the prince, and your siblings! We must remember that we must be civil as well!"

Runo says, with a snort, "Okay, fine whatever."

Akhenaden looks at Taigoku and he asks, "What about you, Taigoku? Why don't you watch the girl?"

Taigoku yelps in shock and he yells out, in Inuyasha's shocked tone, "What!? Why?"

Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen says, with a smile, "Then, so be it. Taigoku should be the watcher and protector of Serbia."

Taigoku yelps in shock and he tries to say, "Pharaoh, are you kidding me! I'm no babysit…"

Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen says, in a strong and serious tone, "So let it be written, so let it be done! I have spoken!" Taigoku huffs away in a similar classic Inuyasha style and grumble a few words in annoyance. Taigoku then eyes Serbia and thinks in his mind, with a blush on his cheek, _"In the name of Ra! She is very beautiful, but she is a human and I'm only a half-demon, she'll never go for the likes of me."_ Inuyasha then notice the gaze that Taigoku was giving to Serbia and he thinks in his mind, _"I hope that he's not thinking to go with that girl! She's like Higurashi from my time and even though she gave me that 'apology', I'm never going to forgive her at all. I still say that she's only nice to me, since I'm the only way that her wolf boyfriend would get better."_

Serbia looks at Taigoku, which got him to look away with a slight hue on his face, and she think in her mind, blushing at the sight of Taigoku, _"Oh, wow! That guy…I can't believe that I'm saying this, but he is handsome for a half-demon!"_ Soon after, the scene goes to night as Taigoku walks down the hallway, after the dinner party was finished and he couldn't get Serbia out of his head. He couldn't explain it that he was starting to fall for the young priestess, but there was two things wrong, which were that he believed that she'll never truly him as a half-demon and being a priestess, his sisters will never approve of it and she's suppose to hate demons, most especially half-demons.

Just then, a familiar feminine voice rings out, "Excuse me, Lord Taigoku!" Taigoku turns to the owner of that voice with appeared to be Serbia, now wearing a similar clothing like Mana, except it was also pink in color and she wasn't wearing the hat that Mana was wearing, with a golden belt and her slender and well-toned legs were showing, wrapped around her slender and feminine waistline golden wristbands and a pair of formal Egyptian shoes on her feet. She was also wearing the same necklace as Mana with the jewel being dark violet in color.

Taigoku couldn't help but blush at the sight her, even her mixed scent of Sakura Blossoms and Lavenders came swirling into Taigoku's nose too nice to ignore. His mind went clouded by the delicious scent and practically went to heaven. As soon as the thought of him being a half-demon or 'disgusting lowly half-breed' came into his mind, he stopped blush and regained his composer. Taigoku asks, gruffly while trying to avoid contact, "What do you want, girl?"

Serbia was taken back at this, but shrugged it off and she replies, in a soft tone in her voice, "Umm, I was wondering if you could show me around the palace, since I am new here. Plus, this will be a good way to get to know each other." He stopped all movements as soon as those words came out of her mouth. Taigoku thinks in his mind, perplexed, _"Is she crazy? Why would she want me to be her palace tour guide? Doesn't she already know I'm a half-demon?"_

Taigoku asks, in a surprised tone in her voice, "Are you insane?"

Serbia blinked once…then twice and she replies, "N-no, should I be?"

Taigoku chuckled lightly, his voice somehow soothes her and he asks, in a mocking tone, "Don't you know who…or what I am?"

Serbia seemed puzzled at this and she thinks in her mind, _"Where is he getting to?"_ Serbia replies, "I know that you're a half-demon…"

Taigoku says, interrupting her, "I'm a half-demon…a half-breed. A freak! The outcast!"

Serbia's eyes softened at what he said and she says, in a serious tone, "Wha-how? How can you say that? I don't think you're a freak. Just because you're a half-demon, doesn't mean you're different from all of us."

Taigoku says, repeating, "Don't you get it, you stupid girl? I'm a half-breed. A mixed blood! The lowest of the low on this stupid planet! Aren't you priestesses disgusted by that? It's one of the reasons why my sisters hate priestesses."

Serbia shook her head and she says, "Oh no, not disgusted. I think it's actually kind of amazing. You get to look human and have human emotions while you still possess strong powers and abilities of a demon. Plus, those ears look so cute!" Without thinking, she stuck her small hand out and gently rubbed the soft appendage against her fingers.

Taigoku suddenly relaxed at the soft massage of her hands. It's not everyday he gets something like this! Her fingertips rubbed every inch of his ears then moved the base of it, sometimes lightly scratching the bottom. He could feel his chest tremble as he growled in pleasure. And Kagome noticed it too.

Serbia giggles and she says, "You purr? I thought only cats do that." Taigoku snapped back to reality and pulled away from her soft touch blushing madly.

Taigoku says, in a mumble tone, "I do not purr. I'm a half-dog demon, remember?" Taigoku went passed Serbia towards down the hallway and Serbia tries to say, "Wait, so can you be my guide? At least until I know where everything is?" Taigoku stopped, rolled his eyes and sighed, while thinking, _"Why me?"_ Taigoku replies, plainly, "Sure, whatever." Serbia nodded happily, glad and relieved someone is with her, and followed behind Taigoku. While walking, Serbia looked at the back of Taigoku's head and she asks, "Lord Taigoku, I know this isn't my business and all, but since we're going to be friends, mind telling me where you're from?"

Taigoku looks at Serbia and he replies, "I, along with my sisters, lived in a village before our parents were killed and we ended up here, where we met Prince Atem and taken into the palace, where we were treated with lots of respect from the guards, the Pharaoh, Prince Atem, and the other guardians."

Serbia says, in a plain tone, "I see…" Serbia asks Taigoku, curiously, "Excuse me, Lord Taigoku, but I was curious to ask about your sisters, they seem disgusted with me for some reason. Could you tell me why?"

Taigoku replies, "Well…both my sisters, Sestuna and Runo are Demonic Priestesses, which are considered to be the first ever, and they extremely hate priestesses, like you, with every fiber of their being. With Sestuna, you're most likely getting beaten down to a pulp and with Runo, she'll kill you very slow and very painfully."

Serbia winces at that and Taigoku points at his Millennium Pendent and he says, "It's thanks to this Millennium Pendant that I'm protected from any priestess type spells or attacks made from their Demonic Priestess magic."

On the meanwhile, the real Atem, Yugi, Inuyasha, Melody, Agumon, and Falcomon were watching this as 'ghosts' and are amazed what had happened.

Melody says, in an amazed tone, "Whoa, so mine and Zera's past selves were the ones that founded Demonic Priestess magic!"

Atem nods his head and he says, seriously, "That's right! It was Sestuna and Runo that made the Millennium Pendant to protect their brother from priestess type spells or attacks. The reason behind it was that during their life, priestesses tried to kill off Taigoku and Sestuna, but Runo was the one, who saves them after killing the priestess. Runo was given the name 'Runo the Destroyer' since she strikes without warning. However, Serbia was different from the other priestesses."

Agumon asks Atem, "How so?" Just then, a scene where Taigoku and Serbia were in the palace garden, sitting on a bench. It's been two weeks since they've met and Serbia kept her word to become friends with Taigoku, even though the two fights from time to time and Sestuna and Runo are against their brother befriending a 'lowly priestess', but figure that she's harmless since Taigoku was protected from priestess type spells and attacks. Little by little the two were beginning to fall for each other, but they don't let the other find out.

Taigoku asks Serbia, curiously, "Serbia, what is it that you called me here for?"

Serbia says, with a plain tone, "The reason why I've called out here, Taigoku was that I was angry at the way that you chased off that wolf demon away, when he was flirting with me, even though I told you that I would never leave your side no matter what. As a matter of fact, anytime that a man, human or demon, except for Prince Atem, the Pharaoh, or any of the male guardians, comes towards me, you attack them without warning and I'm getting fed up with that."

Taigoku says, in a plain tone, "Oh!" Taigoku turns away and he says, with his arms crossed, "I wasn't jealous if that's what you're getting at!"

Serbia takes out a golden beaded necklace and without warning shoves them around Taigoku's neck to his surprise. Taigoku says, in a perplexed tone, "What in the name of Ra is this!?"

Serbia smirked at him and she exclaims, "SIT!!"

Taigoku looked at her like she was crazy until the beads started glowing. Then they pulled down hard on his neck and he was sent crashing down the tree straight into the ground.

On the meanwhile, Inuyasha, Melody, Yugi, Atem, Agumon, and Falcomon looks at this with interest and Inuyasha asks, "What the hell's that!?"

Melody says, in a serious tone, "I don't know, but I don't like it!"

Serbia bend over to see if he was all right. Taigoku was plastered into the ground and he was twitching. When the spell finally wore off he jumped up and tried to remove the beads, but he couldn't.

Taigoku says, in a perplexed tone, "I don't understand this! My Millennium Pendant should have protected me friends all priestess type and attacks! Why won't they come off?"

Serbia says, while explaining, "They are called Beads of Subjugation. My mother gave them to me. She told me that only the person who places the beads on someone can remove them. Plus, it was made by my Astral magic, which is stronger than your sister's demonic priestess magic."

Taigoku says, in a snarl, "Then take them off!"

Serbia says, with a smug, "Hmm no."

Taigoku says, in an annoyed tone, "Why the hell not?"

Serbia replies, seriously, "Because I don't want you to pick a fight with every young man that comes to me so I think I will leave them on."

Taigoku yells out, "Take them off!"

Serbia replies, "Nuh uh."

Taigoku yells out, begging, "Come on! If my sisters finds out about this, then the first person they'll blame is you!"

Serbia giggles and she says, with a cheesy smile, "Sit boy."

And he was sent crashing to the ground once more, while Inuyasha, Melody, Yugi, Atem, Agumon, and Falcomon looks at this and Melody says, in a perplexed tone, "So, there's a magic that's even stronger than demonic priestess magic?"

Atem replies, _**"Yes, Astral magic is the strongest magic there is. It's magic is derived from the power of the Astral or Existence."**_

Melody says, in an annoyed tone, "Oh great!"

Atem says, in a serious tone, _**"However, there's one form of magic equal to this one and it is known as 'Twilight' magic and it's derived from the power of demon and spiritual energy, which happened to be Sestuna and Runo's other form of magic that they developed as well after they found out about Serbia's 'Astral' magic and it's wasn't in a good way." **_Just then, the scene shows were Taigoku was in Sestuna and Runo's room, where Taigoku's sisters had called him there as they removed the beads from Taigoku's neck.

Taigoku says, with a smile, "That feels much better!"

Sestuna says, with a sly grin, "And it's going to get even better, brother!" Sestuna and Runo points their right hands to Taigoku's pendant and dark violet and silver light comes out and hits the Millennium Pendant.

Runo says, with a sly smile, "Now you're immune to that little witch's 'Astral' magic."

Taigoku says, with a sly grin, "That's good! I can't wait to see the look on Serbia's face now."

Sestuna says, with a sly grin, "Actually, she's not feeling so well."

Taigoku asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Runo says, with a devious smile, "Well, little brother, after we were given news about Serbia's 'Astral' magic and what she's done to you, we give her a little 'talk' on how we felt about that."

Taigoku yelps in shock and he says, horrified, "No…you didn't…!" Taigoku runs out of the room to find Serbia. Taigoku runs down the hallways as they see 'Memory Atem' and the guardians gathering around at a corner with an injured Serbia lying on the ground with her clothes with holes and her arms and legs with scratches and nasty gashes, with her face with multiple black and blues.

Taigoku runs towards Serbia's battered form and he says, "Is she alright!?"

'Memory Atem' replies, in a plain tone, "She's hurt, but she'll be fine, Taigoku." At night, Serbia was in her room with her arms and legs, as well as her forehead and cheeks bandaged and she was conscious.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and she calls out, "Come in!" The door opened to reveal the face of Taigoku with a worried look on his face. Serbia says, in a perplexed tone, "Taigoku…?"

Taigoku walks slowly to her bed and he says, "Serbia, are you okay?"

Serbia replies, with a smile, "I'll be fine, don't worry." Serbia slowly sits up on her bed and she says, "I guess I should have heeded your warning after I placed those beads around your neck. I'll try to listen to you more often for now on."

Taigoku shook his head and he says, "You were right, Serbia." Serbia was surprised about this as Taigoku gets on his knees, while places his and he says, with a plain tone, "I guess that whenever a young man comes anywhere near you, I feel afraid that I may lose you to them and you'll forget all about me."

Serbia places her hand onto Taigoku's right hand and she says, with a kind smile and a serious tone, "Taigoku, I would never leave or forsake you ever. I swear that I'll stay by your side for all time."

Taigoku says, "Do you really mean…?" Serbia puts her lips onto Taigoku's gently, silencing him, breaking apart and she says, in a loving tone, "I do, Taigoku. I want to stay by your side, always." Just then the two of them slowly move their lips closer to each other until they lock in a passionate kiss as Serbia places her hands behind the back of Taigoku's neck and Taigoku places his hands gently onto Serbia's sides, knowing that she was still injured. On the meanwhile, Inuyasha and Agumon were watching this.

Agumon asks Inuyasha, "Hey boss, maybe this priestess is different from Higurashi? Don't you think?"

Inuyasha says, coldly, "Feh! Give me a break, Agumon! I know for a fact this isn't going to end in a happy ending." As the months passed, Taigoku and Serbia were happy being with each other, while Sestuna and Runo were against it completely, but it was their brother's choice and if Serbia hurts him then she'd have hell to pay. The young men that came and flirt with Serbia, were annoyed and angered that Taigoku had won her heart.

Taigoku comes into Serbia's room after being called by Serbia, herself, and it was real urgent that he comes over. Taigoku was real glad that he was seeing Serbia, again as he walks towards Serbia, who had a serious and solemn expression on her face.

Taigoku asks, in a curious and concern tone, "My love, what do you want to see me for that it's urgent?"

Serbia gets off her bed and she says, solemnly, "I'm so sorry, Taigoku, but I'm going away."

Taigoku gives a confused look on his face and he says, "What do you mean 'going away'? Will you be back?"

Serbia sighs as she looks away from Taigoku and she says, "I'm sorry, but I won't be able to keep my promise to stay with you any longer."

Taigoku gasps in shock as he felt that his heart was getting broken into a million pieces and he says, seriously and angrily, "You won't stay with me! Why!? Why would you…"

Serbia yells out, seriously, "I found someone else!"

Taigoku felt like he'd been hit by a bag of bricks, he'd been bitch-slapped by the fat lady who lived at the streets of Egypt, she'd ripped out his heart and stomped on it just to see how much pain it would cause him.

Serbia said nothing and didn't meet his eyes as she bowed her head in shame. Serbia says, in a plain tone, "I'm sorr…"

Taigoku bowed his head in anger and he says, "Who?" Taigoku felt betrayed and lonely. He felt his world crash around him.

Serbia says, nervously, "You remember that wolf demon that…"

Taigoku yells at Serbia, in a great angered tone, "THAT WIMPY WOLF! YOU PICKED HIM OVER ME! HOW COULD YOU!?"

Serbia winces at Taigoku's angry voice and she says, "Taigoku…please, don't make this harder than it already is!"

Taigoku says, in an angered sneer, "My sisters were right about you! I chose not to listen to them, because I thought you were different from those priestesses, but I guess that I was wrong!"

Serbia tells Taigoku, in a begging tone, "Taigoku, it's not true, I really did…!"

Taigoku says, in an angered tone, "Bullshit! I don't want to hear it, in fact I never want to see you ever again!"

Serbia was hurt and angered by Taigoku's words and she yells out, without thinking, "I could say the same, you disgusting half-demon freak!" Serbia covers her mouth realizing what she's said as she sees Taigoku's facial expression changed from anger to extreme rage and hate. Serbia takes a step closer to Taigoku and she says, in a pleading tone, "Taigoku, I…"

Taigoku says, in an icy tone, interrupting her, "Save it, bitch! I hope that you and that damned wolf have a good life and can rot in Hell together!" Taigoku turned on his heel and began to march out, while not listening to the sobbing noise of Serbia.

While watching this, Inuyasha and Agumon had angered looks on their faces, especially Inuyasha, while his anger, rage, hatred, and resentment towards everyone that he encountered that ever looked down to him and abused him skyrocketed to the roof.

Inuyasha tells Agumon, in a great angered tone, "See, Agumon! That Serbia girl is just like Higurashi, maybe her past life!"

Agumon nods his head and he says, seriously, "I agree, boss! I'm coming with you to the library tomorrow and I'm strong enough to handle those damned wolves and I'm immune to any priestess spells that Higurashi and her slutbag sister know!"

In Runo and Sestuna's room, Taigoku was sitting on a chair, while his sisters were standing in front of them with great angered looks on their faces, after hearing about what happened to their brother.

Sestuna says, in an angered tone, "That bitch! I'll kill her for this!"

Taigoku yells out, with tears coming down his eyes, "Don't Sestuna!"

Runo says, in a serious tone, "Taigoku, she betrayed you for someone else, after promising that she'll stay with you forever. We're very pissed off and greatly disgusted with her even more!"

Taigoku says, in a serious tone, "Even though, that she's betrayed me, I can't help myself to still love her, but I can't! She doesn't deserve my love or trust, but I can't stay angry at her."

Runo says, with a sly grin, "I can help with that, little brother."

Taigoku asks, curiously, "How?"

Runo says, "I have a trick on how to allow any feelings that you had for that rotten priestess to disappear. Just focus, all of your anger, rage, and hatred in your heart and you'll find your answer."

Taigoku says, unnervingly, "Okay!" Taigoku closed his eyes and tries to focus all his anger, rage, and hatred that was inside his heart. Soon after, the memories of his past were entered into his mind. All the insults and abuse that he's gotten as well what happened with Serbia earlier today. As soon enough, all the love that he had for Serbia were withered away was replaced by hatred, plus he felt a lot of anger and resentment towards most full demons and humans, except for his full demon sister, Runo, Atem, the Pharaoh, and the rest of the guardians. Soon after, Taigoku opened his eyes and they've changed from kind and gentle to full coldness, anger, rage, hatred, and emptiness in them.

Runo asks, curiously, "Little brother, how do you feel?"

Taigoku says, in a cold plain tone, similar to Inuyasha's, "I must better, sister! I can see that you were right about Serbia and every priestess in the world."

Sestuna says, with a sly smile, "Hey, this trick works!" Just then, there was a knock on the door and Runo calls out, "Come in!"

The door opened and a guard comes in, saying, "Lady Runo, Lady Sestuna, and Lord Taigoku, there's been some disturbing news! Someone tried to steal Lady Isis, Lord Seto, and Lord Shada Millennium Items, along with the Pharaoh's treasure!"

Taigoku steps up and he yells out, seriously, "What!? Who!?"

The guard sighs and he says, "We've already captured the thief and the Pharaoh requests that the three of you come."

The three Egyptian Dog Demons followed the guard to the throne room, where Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen, Prince, Atem in the throne room with Priests Seto, Kalim, Isis, Mahad, Mana, Shada, and Akhenaden were.

Melody asks, curiously, "What do you think is going on?"

Yugi replies, "I don't know, but we're going to find out."

Runo and her siblings bows and Runo asks, "Pharaoh, we've heard that someone tried to steal Isis, Seto, and Shada's Millennium Items and with your treasure."

Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen sighs and he says, "It's unfortunate, Runo, but it's true. The guards have already captured one of the thieves, but the two had escaped."

Taigoku asks, in a serious tone, "So, there were three thieves!"

Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen says, in a serious and firm tone, "Bring the thief in!" Soon after, the group of guards came into in the throne room as a feminine voice calls out, "Let me go!"

Taigoku thinks in his voice, stunned, _"That voice…!"_ What the guards brought in was Serbia, with her hands tied together behind her back.

Mana says, stunned, "It's Serbia!"

One of the guards says, in a serious tone, with a bow, "My king! We've found this thief in the treasure room and found this in her room!" The guard throws a bag that had the Millennium Rod, Necklace, Key, and many golden coins and things. Everyone, including Taigoku, gasp in shock and horror to see this.

Isis says, in a shocked tone, "My Necklace!"

Seto yells at Serbia, in an angered and serious tone, "How dare you steal from us and the Pharaoh, you wretch!"

Serbia yells out, seriously, "I didn't take it! I swear it!"

Sestuna yells at Serbia, nastily, "Then, explain why were you in the Pharaoh's treasure room, you disgusting priestess!?"

Serbia says, seriously, "That was placed in my room! I didn't put it there! I swear! I would never steal! I've never stolen anything in my life! I swear it!"

Shimon says, in a serious tone, "There's one way to tell if she's lying or not."

Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen nods his head and he says, "I believe that you're right, Shimon. Start the Millennium Trial!"

While watching this, Agumon asks, "What's a Millennium Trial?"

Atem replies, _**"It's a trial where the guardians use their Millennium Items to test the culprit."**_ Soon after, the guardians had gotten their Millennium Items out as well as Isis, Seto, and Shada were given back their Millennium Items.

Shada's Millennium Key glows as he holds it up and he says, "With the power of the Millennium Key, I'll read her mind." Shada sees a monstrous creature living inside Serbia's heart and Shada gasps in shock.

Sestuna asks Shada, "Is something wrong, Shada?"

Shada says, in a serious and shocked tone, "According to my Millennium Key, there seems to be an evil creature lurking inside Serbia's heart." Everyone gasps in shock and 'Memory Atem' says, stunned, "No! How could that happened!?"

Mana nods her head and she says, "That's right! Serbia is a pure hearted human being! There's no way that she could an evil creature be leaving in her heart."

Serbia yells out, seriously and in a begging tone, "No! There's got to be some mistake! I'm innocent!"

Runo says, in a sneer, "Be silent, wench!" Runo kicks Serbia's face, giving a nasty bruise on her face. As Shada moves away, Akhenaden stands before Serbia and he says, "I'll now invoke the energies of the Millennium Eye, revealing and extracting the being that dwells within." The Eye glows, and then a dark shadow flows from Serbia's mouth and takes form of a devilish creature with red skin and huge batlike wings.

Akhenaden calls out to Seto, "Master Seto, use the power of the Millennium Rod to seal the creature!"

As the stone tablet comes towards the scene by the guards, Seto nods his head and he calls out, holding out his Millennium Rod, "I call upon the Millennium Rod to seal this wicked creature!" The Millennium Rod glows golden and the monster was sealed as Serbia is limp.

While watching this, Falcomon says, stunned, "Wow! That was intense!"

Agumon nods his head and he says, "Yeah, no joke, Falcomon!" Soon after, Inuyasha, Agumon, Melody, Falcomon, Yugi, and Atem were bathed in golden light and the 'scene' returns to Yugi's room where we find them lying down on the sandy beach on their backs.

They groan as they get to a sitting position and Melody says, putting her hand on her head, "What hit me?" Melody then feels something under her left hand and she looks to see the same boots that Sestuna wore. Melody says, amazed, "Those boots! I remember now!"

Inuyasha tells Melody, with a smile, "As do I, sis."

They get to their feet and Melody looks at the boots as she carries them. Melody asks, curiously, "What are these boots?"

Atem slightly gasps and he says, in a serious tone, _**"Those are Sestuna's Millennium Item! The Millennium Boots!"**_

Yugi says, in a stunned tone, "More Millennium Items!"

Atem nods his head and he says, in a serious tone, _**"That's right, Yugi! The Millennium Boots give the user like other Millennium Items, it has the power to summon real life Shadow Creatures, but it also, like Inuyasha's Millennium Pendant, the wearer is immune to all magic and potions. No one but Setsuna or her reincarnation can remove them, the only way that she can't remove them at all is that if she's forced into removing them, meaning that the Millennium Boots can feel her resistance. If she somehow takes them off and if someone else then he or she will get a VERY painful shock to the system for the first time in the lifetime and for the second time will be a one way trip to the Shadow Realm, where his or her soul is tortured for all eternity. The Millennium Boots have it's own power, it increases the power of the legs of the user, meaning the wearer is even faster than ever and the agility of the wearer has further increased as well."**_

Melody says, with a sly grin, "Hey, I like it! This is too much!"

Atem says, in a serious tone, _**"However, not only Taigoku and Sestuna had a Millennium Item of their own, but Runo as well."**_

Inuyasha asks, in a curious tone, "You mean my sister, Zera's, past self."

Atem nods his head and he says, _**"That's right! It's called the Millennium Earrings, it's the same as the other Millennium Items, it has the power to summon real life Shadow Creatures and it has the similar powers as Inuyasha's Millennium Pendant and Melody's Millennium Boots with immunity of all magic and potions. The Millennium Earrings has the power to see what others are seeing, which was used for spy missions, and copy any techniques, but you have to have to energy to do so and Runo had the energy to do so."**_

Inuyasha says, with a sly smile, "Wow, if Zera found out that she had a past life, she'd flip."

Melody says, with a sly grin, "No joke, bro!" Melody holds up the Millennium Boots and she says, "And I take it that these boots belong to me, huh?"

Atem nods his head and he says, "Since you're Sestuna's reincarnation, I believe that they do."

Melody says, with an excited tone, "Great!" Melody places the boots on her feet and they glowed surprise her and everyone else in the room, as well as Inuyasha's Millennium Pendant glows.

Yugi yells out, shocked, "What's going on?!"

Falcomon uses his wing to cover his eyes from the light and he yells out, "I have no idea!" Inuyasha and Melody's clothes were ripped from their bodies and was wrapped with golden colored ribbons, changing their clothes and forms. When the golden light fades away, Inuyasha and Melody's forms were changed with Inuyasha taking the form of Taigoku and Melody taking the form of Sestuna.

Everyone gasps in shock as Inuyasha and Melody, in their new forms, looks at themselves and Inuyasha asks, in Taigoku's voice, "What the hell is this!?"

Atem says, in a serious tone, "I have a theory that once Melody places her Millennium Boots on, it activated the power of her and Inuyasha's Millennium Items, transforming themselves into Taigoku and Sestuna."

Agumon asks Inuyasha or should I say Taigoku, in a curious tone, "Hey, boss, how do feel in all that."

Taigoku replies, with a smile, "I feel better than ever, Agumon."

Melody says, with a smile and in a Sestuna's voice, "Yeah, plus, it feels that my Demonic Priestess powers have gone up into new heights. I'm going to have some fun, playing with Kikyo Higurashi, if she's anywhere near my brother, again."

Taigoku groans in annoyance and he says, "Oh great! I was just in the verge to forget that I have to meet up with that bitch, Kagome Higurashi, tomorrow at the library!"

Sestuna says, in a nervous tone, "Sorry, bro!

Atem was in his thoughts and Yugi asks, telepathically, _**"Hey, Atem, what's wrong?"**_

Atem tells Yugi, mentality, _**"It's about my past, including Serbia's trial, Yugi. When she claimed that she didn't steal the Millennium Items and the treasure, I had a feeling that she was telling the truth."**_

Yugi says, mentality, _**"You didn't think that Taigoku's sisters, Runo or Sestuna had something to do with it."**_

Atem shakes his head and he tells Yugi, _**"No. Those two may hate Serbia, but they would never do something like framing her, knowing that Taigoku was in love with her. It's true that Runo and Sestuna hated priestesses or magicians, except for Mahad and Mana, but they would never do something that dishonorably and they know better to steal from us, since we were the best of friends back in Egypt."**_

Yugi asks Atem, mentality and in a serious tone, _**"But, if they didn't do it, then who do you think who would frame Serbia."**_

Atem replies, _**"I have no idea, Yugi, but I hated to see such an innocent person like Serbia be executed for a crime that she didn't commit."**_


End file.
